Finding A Way Into Her Heart
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: Bella&Carlisle father dauther;humans the others are vamps. Esme&Carlisle fall inlove while bella is away for the summer. Esme&her vamp childeren move in. How will Bella deal with the change of her father loving anothe woman who isnt her dead mother.
1. Summary

Title; Finding A Way Into her heart.

Summary: Bella Cullen is away finishing up her modeling contract the summer before her senior year of high school starts. While Bella Is away her father Dr. Carlisle Cullen falls in love with the new comers in towns mother, Esme Masen. After falling in love Esme and her five 'adoptive' childeren move in with Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle is single because his wife/Bellas mother Tanya died when Bella was 14 years old, a year after they moved from Florida to forks. Bella and Carlisle never changed anything about their 8 bedroom house, Tanya had redecorated the house only one week before she died. Tanya died in a car accident , Bella lived.

In this story Bella isnt the shy quiet girl with low self-esteem and no backbone. Bella is almost inhumanly beautiful, pretty much perfect. She wears designers of course, since she is a model. She never feels insecure, shes smart, graceful, and voices her opinion no matter what other people think. Bella isnt pale in this story, shes got a light tan, that shes had since she was born. In this story Bella is half white half puerto rican. I decided to make Tanya puerto rican and Carlisle still white. Bella speaks good spanish and of course english. Bella has long dark brown hair that falls to the small of her back, and instead of brown eyes she has her fathers peircing Blue eyes. She's the most wanted girl in school, all girls want to be her, shes the dance team captain, she was the queen at her junior prom. Shes the offical Queen B.

The couples in this story are:

Carlisle-human

Esme-vampire

Bella-human

Emmett-vampire

Edward-vampire

Rosalie-Vampire

Alice-vampire

Jasper-vampire

To make things interesting: Edward, Alice, and Jasper's powers/abilities do not work on Bella. Edward doesnt lust for Bella's blood like he does in SM's book. Rose isnt the fridged bitch she usually is in storys, and she isnt vain, shes pretty much how Bella is in SM's books except the clumsy part, she doesnt think much highly of herself, she isnt shy though she has self esteem issues even if she had the vampire beauty. She also wasnt changed how she was in SM's books, Rose was changed because Edward met her as a human and they decided on it together. Also, Jessica and Lauren are Bella's friends, not the backstabing kind, yet they do get around. Bella doesnt hang out with them outside of school to often


	2. Finding Out & Coming Home

**BPOV**

Hello, Im Isabella Marie Cullen, but I rather go by Bella. I just turned 18, Im currently about to be a senior in high school, Im about 5'6 , I have long dark brown hair that goes to the small of my back, and blue eyes. Im a student at Forks High School, thats in Forks WA for those who dont know. Im not from there, I was born In Miami, FL . My family and I moved to Forks when I was 13, Im an only child which I dont mind at all. I live with my father who is a well respected Doctor.

I know I said I moved with my family, I ment mom, dad and I. My mother died when I was 14. Her name is Tanya. I look alot like my mother. She was 5'8 with a light redish brown hair, brown eyes with a hint of gold in them, she was Puerto Rican. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, At least in my eyes, and In my fathers. My mother and my father both met when they were in middle school, they were together ever since then, they were eachothers true loves. Mom and dad married young and had me.

Mom died in a car accident a few years ago during the winter time. We were driving home from shopping and out of no where a van came at us hitting the driver side. The car collided with a tree after flipping us upside down. I try not thinking about the horrible accident but I cant help it. The last memory I have of my mother is her looking at me with blood everywhere trying to speak, all I could do was cry and try to get her to talk to me, me barely being able to speak myself. The last thing my mother said to me while looking into my eyes was, I love you baby. And that was it. Im not sure how long after that when help came. I tried to reach for her but the pain was to much and I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to different things. I was out for a week, dad stayed by myside the whole time. The look in his eyes when I woke up made me realize everything wasnt a bad dream, it was real. My dad loved my mother more than anything in the world besides me. The way he looked at her was as if a blind man finally was granted the wish to see again only to set his eyes on the most beautiful thing in the world. Dad would always get this dazed look when ever he would stare at my mom, They truely loved eachother. He would do anything for my mom. The look in his eyes when I woke up thought broke my heart all over again. Besides me, She was all he knew, She was his other half. I knew he would never love another woman ever again. Im sure of it. Which has always been fine by me, I dont want someone coming around to try to take her place. Not as my mother, or anything to him, I dont need anybody taking my father away from me.

My mother truely was a wonderful woman, Shes the reason why my father and I are doing what we are doing today. Things we truely loved like we loved her. My mother got my father to go follow his dreams to be a doctor, she said he would be brilliant and he was and still is. She was there with him by his side no matter what, the rough times and the better times. She also always told me to follow my dreams as well.

I wanted to dance and be a model. She helped me follow those dreams and capture them sooner than later. She loved fashion, she knew more about fashion than anybody. She loved scetching clothes and sometimes made me outfits that people envied. Growing up in Miami helped get me noticed. Mom got noticed as well, she helped design clothes for alot of designers, She told them about how beautiful I was and how much I loved fashion and how she thought Id be a great model even though I wasnt super tall like most. They agree'd. I got signed to model and have been working every summer when they needed me.

While being away I talked to my dad as much as I could. The last time I called him he sounded so happy to talk to me I smiled the whole time I was on the phone with him. I swear my cheeks were going to fall off. You see, with my father and I, we live on for my mother. Together we make it through. I always wonder how he feels when Im away, I know hes got to be lonely, but we make up for lost times when I come home, we do all kinds of things. We always have father/daughter bonding times. I remember last year when I got him to let me give him a mani and pedi, he did it to make me happy. Since mom died dad and I just grew stronger. Its just me and him. I dont have to share him with anybody.

Which brings me to the present. Right now Im on a plane back to Seattle, WA from Miami. My last bit of modeling untill I graduate. Two months ago I left my dad back in Forks to finish off my contract. I always hated leaving my dad behind so I could do this but he told me he would be alright, he had to work after all, and if he came along then who would be around to save the lives of those who needed him. Dad is going to pick me up at the airport and were going to drive back the long hours to get home.

Finally after what seemed like ages, the plane landed. I all but pretty much rushed off the plane nearly knocking an old woman over, which of course I said sorry to about a million times. I just wanted to see my dad. I took my carry on and hurried to see him.

I searched the crowd of people and finally I seen him. My 6'1 blond hair blue eyed father smiling the biggest smile at me, the twinkle in his eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans and Nikes, and in his hands was a sign that said ' MS. ISABELLA CULLEN ' . Of course my dad being the funny man he is would do something like that. What caught my eye on it thought was how it looked like it was attacked by a bedazzler. Id have to ask him about that. Strange.

I ran to him and hugged him with all my might and he hugged back.

" Daddy I've missed you so much, you didnt even age one bit while I was gone ' I pretty much shouted because I was so happy.. He just laughed at me.. my dad isnt old at all though he and my mom had me when they were 18.

" I missed you too princess lets get your bags Im sure your ready to go home " I said.. I noticed he smelled different.. Like honey and apples.. he smelled like a woman?

" Dad you smell like a woman.. " I said after he set me back on my feet He looked at me nervously.. which made me nervous.. please dont tell me my dad is wearing woman perfume.. I know I dont want him dating anybody else.. but please please baby jesus dont tell me hes turning gay.. well which as funny as that sounds because all of the women of Forks would be crying if he turned gay.. Yeah .. my dad has all the ladies swooning after him.. which of course he never pays them any mind.. his heart is only for my mother.. plus I scare them away.. which my dad never seems to mind.

" huh.. do I really " He said smelling his shirt.. I raised an eye brow

" Dad your not.. er... turning gay are you.. I mean not that I have a problem with gay people, you know aunt Irina is gay and I still love her " I was in the middle of rambling but the stopped me by laughing

" No NO NO.. im not turning gay dear.. lets get your bags and head home Im sure we have alot to talk about.. you got to tell me about your trip " He said smiling at me.. I of course smiled back

" Alright lets go.. oooh and I went shopping for you.. so there are a few extra bags " I said looking at him an innocent smile which made him shutter.. okay so what I have a shopping problem and only two of the extra bags are clothes i bought for him.. and the othe six extra are clothes i got to keep that Gucci and D&G, and Baby Phat and the people from Prada let me keep, along with the extra shopping I did.. I mean a girl could never have enough clothes..

" Bella... how many extra bags are there he asked " I looked at him nervously.. and said

" 10 " and grabbed his hand and headed for the pick up station

" Seriously Bella TEN .. you took five with you when you left.. thats 15 suitcases " he said gaping at me

" Daaaaaaaad.. there is no such thing as to much clothes.. plus there are shoes as well " I said

We got my bags gathered and had somebody bring them to the car.. they fit.. dont ask how but they did. We been driving for about twenty minutes and I was texting on my phone listening to music.. I looked over at my dad and he looked as if he was about to burst.. and he looked awfuly nervous.. like he was scared for his life or something..

" Daddy.. are you alright " I said in a soft voice.. I seriously was worrying about him he let out a strangled sigh and looked at me

" Bella there are alot of things we need to speak about before we get home.. now I need to tell you some things.. and I need to have you listen before you comment on anything Im about to say alright.. " My dad said looking at me.. well pleading at me I just nodded.. I seriously was starting to feeling my panic kick in.

" A week after you left, a new family moved into town, not to far from us. I ran into them at the store. A single mother Esme Masen and her five children, Edward Masen Alice Masen Emmett Mason Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale Two girls and three boys.. there all teenagers as well.. like you. I talked to her and her kids and got to know them you know being the nice person I am.. and of course I know what its like being a new family in a town full of strangers. I felt like I should at least introduce myself and invite her and her kids over for dinner. I told her about you and why you werent with me. After a few weeks of getting to know her and her children I feel In love with her. I couldnt help it, I know I never let myself get close to any othe woman after your mother Bella but please try to understand . It was like there was a magnent pulling me to her and I coldnt stop thinking about her. I started having all the feelings I had felt before come up and directed them towards her.. and her kids. Shes really an amazing woman, her kids are great you would love them I just know it. I know this is going to be hard for you and I know you never expected this and honestly neither did I. I was struggling with my feelings and tried to deny them but It was getting harder and harder to be just friends with her. I went to your mothers grave one day and told her about Esme and her children. I told her everything, about how I fell in love with her and how I was sorry and that I didnt mean to. I spent hours there . Ill never stop loving your mother Bella but Esme makes me happy. Your mother wouldnt want us to be unhappy you know that, she would want us to move on with our lives and keep living for her and for ourselves.. I love you.. your my daughter I love you more than anything in the world.. and I know I didnt tell you any of this while you were gon because honestly I needed to tel you in person. I needed to do the right thing. I didnt want to hide It from you. " My dad said while still looking over at me every now and then

I didnt say anything.. I couldnt say anything.. I couldnt do anything but let the tears fall. My greatest fear has just shown its self. My father fell in love with somebody that wasnt my mother. I never thought that would ever happen. I never seen It coming. I know what he said.. that he didnt think it would happy and he wasnt trying to.. he tried to not feel anything for this _Esme_ . I know he didnt mean to either.. My father was no liar. He never lies to me.. we are always honest with eachother. Of course me being me.. stubborn and hardheaded and somebody who doesnt do well with change.. was having a hard time wrapping it around in my mind. Of course I never wanted my father being lonely.. I know men have needs and stuff.. as much as it makes me want to throw up thinking about my own father having _needs_ its pretty gross if you ask me. But besides the point.. I know he had needs.. but I never thought he would or could ever give his heart to another woman. In my eyes.. nobody is good enough for my father.. only my mother was .. I refuse to let some woman come in and take him away from him.. or try to replace my mother. He doesnt need her.. maybe he just thinks hes in love with her.. maybe its just crushing.. or going through a mid life chrisist thing.. but dont men who go through things like that like.. dye there hair and buy cars or motorcycles.. but then again.. my father and I are very wealthy.. so we already have more than two cars each.. but thats besides the point..

**[ CARLISLE POV ]**

**-- the day he meets Esme and the others.. in the store--**

I was walking down the pasta isle when I ran into a cart.. of course me i wasnt payin attention I was in my own world wondering What i was going to cook tonight. being knocked out of my inner battle for food I look up to see the most beautiful woman in the world. Well I use to think of my wife as that.. but.. since she passed away now this woman is wow.. beyond something . She had golden eyes and carmal colored hair that went to her sholders. Her smile was something that seemed to light up the intire store..

" Oh Im so sorry I didnt mean to bump into you there.. I was sort of lost in my thoughts not payin attention to where I was going " I started to ramble on.. I heard a giggle and noticed a short girl standing next to the beautiful woman in front of me.. she was shorter than Bella.. she had short black hair the same golden eyes and seemed to be bouncing on the heals of her feet like she giggled again and waved

" Its quite alright I should have been paying better attention to where I was going as well " The woman said looking from me then to her feet

" You must be new around here, My name is Carlisle Cullen " I said.. Then four other kids.. or teenagers rather came down the isle

" Yes we just moved here from Alaska, My name is Esme Masen. These are my adopted children and my niece and nephew. Introduce yourself to Mr. Cullen kids " Esme said

" Hello Im Alice " The short girl who giggled a moment ago said smiling at me

" Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen Im Edward " the boy with Bronze hair said

" Nice to meet you man Im Emmett " the rather large boy said.. thent he bronze one chuckled

" Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen Im Jasper " The blond boy said with a slight southern accent

" Hello Im Rosalie " The blond girl said.. she looked rather shy

" Its very nice to meet you all as well, please Call me Carlisle, you said you just moved here, how about your family come to my place and Ill cook you dinner and tell you about this place, I know what its like to be new in town " I said looking at Esme

" oooh we would love to " Alice said before Esme could say anything

I have them directions to the house and went to pay for the food and drove home to start dinner

**--- At the house after dinner ---**

After dinner we all sat around the living room. We began talking.

" So you moved here not that long ago " Esme said

" A few years ago yes, I moved here with my wife and daughter " I said in a sad voice

" You have a wife and daughter, how come they arent here " Emmett said.. which edward smacked him in the head

" My wife Tanya Passed away almost 4 years ago, and my daughter Isabella is back in Miami finishing up her Modeling contract before her senior year here at the high school " I told them

" Oh im very sorry about your Wife and Id love to meet your daughter. If I may ask.. how did she die " Esme said she sounding sad

" Its alright, Im alright, My daughter and I got through it together. Tanya died in a car accident when she and Bella were coming home from shopping , Bella made it out alive she was in a slgith coma for a week" I told her.. thats when Alice gasped along with Rosalie

" Y-your wife.. was Tanya Cullen she helped design some of the most beautiful dresses Gucci ever had.. a-and your daughter is Isabella Cullen.. thee Isabella Cullen.. she.. she models for all my favorite designers " Alice said clapping her hands

" You heard of her huh " I said laughing

" Oh yes, when does she get back " Alice said looking at the most recent picture of Bella then said

" She has an all year round tan " looking confused I just laughed

" Yes, Tanya was Puerto Rican, Isabella is half Puerto Rican which explains her skin tone " I said.. Alice passed the picture of Bella around.. Esme was looking at it

" She has your eyes" She said looking up at me

**-- BACK TO THE PRESENT -- **

I just told Bella everything, well not everything but Ill get to that later I think she just needs time to adjust to it. I looked over at her and seen she just had tears going down her face. I know she never thought that I would ever fall inlove again . To be honest neither did I. I really did try to fight my feelings that I had towards Esme. I would avoid her so much but then it became to hard for me to avoid her. I found myself thinking about her constantly. My mind kept telling me it was wrong to be with her to have these feelings for her that I thought were only ment for my dead wife.

I didnt know what to do so one day I went to visit Tanya's grave. Usually Bella and I go together but since Bella wasnt able to go, I went by myself. I needed to talk to her I needed to explain what was going on and how I was feeling. I figured I owed her that much she was my wife.

Sitting down by her headstone that day I let it all come out. I told her how much I loved her and how much I missed her and how hard it was when she was gone.. I told her how Bella and I were being strong for eachother and not letting her memory fade away. I told her how I would never stop loving her and that I didnt mean to fall for another woman but I couldnt help my feelings. I told her that I was happy but alone . I think she understood I think she wanted me to persue a relationship with Esme, After crying to her begging for her to understand a slight calming breeze came past me and the sun shined brighter warming my back as if she was behind me. I could have sworn that I could hear her whisper out be happy. I wasnt sure, but I took it as her allowing me to move on.

After visiting Tanya's grave I went back home and sat around thinking of everything. I kept pacing wondering how my daughter would feel. She's always made sure women stayed away from me since her mother died. I never minded that because other females made me feel uncomfortable. Although, with Esme it just felt right. That worried me. It made my heart beat fast, Bella would flip out I was sure of it.

My daughter, a true daddy's girl. She protected me from the female population of Forks. Her glare alone made people feel like running away. Something she got from her mother. She's one to let somebody know there place, or remind them of their place. Pacing back and forth I decided Id tell Esme how I felt, and that when the time came, which was now, right here in this car on the way back to our home, that I would tell Bella everything. Id let her know I feel and what happened since she was gone, that I didnt tell her because she deserved to be told in person. Thats the type of person my daugther is, she faces things head on, she wouldnt want to be put in a situation where she had to deal with it 100s of miles away. Now the only thing Im wondering is what she is thinking.

" Bella, please say something. I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need you to understand hunny " I said looking at her.

We were coming to the path of our house, and I still needed to drop the bomb that Esme and her children lived with us as well. I came up with the Idea of them living with Bella and I. I didnt see the point in having to stay back and forth between her house and mine.

Thinking about it now makes me feel slightly scared of my daugther. She would feel as if Esme as invading her home. Trying to take over. Trying to take her mothers place. I would never voice that outloud but I knew Bella more then anything. I could read my daughter like a book. I knew her insecurities, which she had only two. One, having me fall in love with another woman, having that woman take me away from her and Two, somebody trying to take her mothers place. This was going to be hard, but I know that eventually she would see this was the right thing, that she could be happy as well.

Bella brought me out of my thought process. She turned facing me and looked at me, the look in her eyes made me want to cry.

" I know that you didnt mean to fall in love with this _Esme_. Im not excited about it, and that doesnt mean I accept her. It will take time to accept her... if I ever can get to that level. Ill try for you, because you deserve to be happy and not be lonely, for all you know this could be some crush. But I will tell you right now, This woman is NOT my mother, and nor do I ever intend to treat her as if she is my mother. I wont walk around like everyting is perfectly fine because really its not. Personally I dont really know what to say at the moment I still need time to let it all sink in. But the look on your face tells me that there is more then just you seeing somebody else dad." Bella said.. she was right.. I need to tell her now.. before she walks into the house and nearly tears the place apart

I start rubbing the back of my neck.. something I do when Im nervous.. she sees me doing that and of course raises her eye brow.. waiting for me to continue.

" Uh.. sweetheart, they sorta .. live with us now ? " I said it like it was a question.. leaning back slightly waiting for her to blow up .. I wait.. she has that look .. the one where she is thinking about a million things at one time..

**[ BELLA POV ]**

So they are living in our home.. hmm.. maybe this will be easier for me. I understand that my father has some.. crush on this woman.. I wont believe hes in love with her untill I actually see it. He doesnt need her.

I wont get all worked up... no.. Ill be an adult about it.. If they are living with us.. it gives me more time and more chances to drive them insane.. well not insane.. but pretty much make the point that I dont want them here.

" Alright, I guess Ill just have to endure it. " I said to my father.. he looks at me with a shocked expression.. it made me want to laugh.

" Please just give them a chance.. " My father said giving me one pleading last look as he steps out of the car.

**[ ALICE POV ]**

**-- WHILE CARLISLE IS PICKING UP BELLA ---**

I was watching for the future.. to see Carlisle picking up his daughter. I got a vision of him waiting for her with the sign Rose and I made for him to hold.

He was standing there looking completely nervous and then all of a sudden he looks around still waiting and then he smiles a big smile and his future goes blank, and I hear Edward and Jasper asking me what did I see

" Carlisle was waiting with the sign.. he looked so nervous.. then he looked up and looked around and he smiled a beaming smile and then his future just went blank.. I dont know what it means.. I mean he must have seen Bella.. does this mean that I cant see her future.. is something wrong with me.. what if something was going wrong " I said in a panic.. Jasper rubbing small circles on my back

" Its alright Alice Esme is calling him now to check on him to make sure he is alright and asking how everything is going " Jasper said

Esme came back into the living room.

" The flight just landed he said everything is fine right now calm down dear " Esme said in her motherly voice

**-- TWO HOURS LATER --**

I officially was having a headache.. if vampires could have a headache im not sure.. but I was having one.. we have been waiting for them to come home and I still couldnt get a read on Carlisle's future..

Then we heard the sound of his car coming down the long path way leading to the house.

" His thoughts are all over the place, he is pretty much panicing.. he just told Bella that we live here, I cant hear anybody elses thoughts in the car.. its like hes the only one there." Edward said with a frustrated look on his face. Then we heard a very soft voice.. like Bells

" Alright, I guess Ill just have to endure it " the voice said.. Im assuming its Bella's voice.. Her voice is really pretty

" She sounds like an angel " Emmett sighed.. I dont think he ment to say it outloud.. me and Rose giggled

" Yes she does " I said giggling at him.. causing him to glare at me.. even before we met Carlisle Emmett always thought Bella was beautiful.. he never showed interest in any female human or vampire besides her.. and he didnt even know who she was

When Carlisle mentioned that his daugther Bella was away modeling.. I couldnt beleive it.. Rose and I were shocked.. she had the best taste.. she modeled for our favorite designers. No doubt that she would have all the fashion clothes up to date before anybody else. I mean she is a model .. she gets free clothes and sampled clothes all the time.. Her mother was a designer for Gucci for god sakes.. I was brought out of my excitedness with Carlisles pleading voice

" Please just give them a chance " He said and we heard him get out of the car and then anothe car door opened and we heard two different types of steps.. his heavy but yet soft stepps and hers were just soft steps.. she wasnt wearing heals

" His emotions are making me want to hide, but I dont feel hers.. why arent our ablilites working on hers.. Alice cant read her future.. Edward obviously cant read her thoughts.. and I cant read her emotions.. maybe she is gifted.. soemthing is blocking our abilities " Jasper said slightly worried

" Its every so often when some humans have their gift already while being human and not knowing it. She must be some sort of shield. " Esme whispered

She finished saying that and we heard the door open and we heard Carlisles voice

" I still cant believe you have 15 suit cases Bella, We are going to need to have the boys help because Im not going to carry them all in alone.. I would throw my back out.. how much did you actually bring home " He said laughing

" Dad.. seriously.. you cant ever have to much clothes.. and two of them are for you if you forgot old man " Bella said laughing.. it was a pretty laugh.. Emmett sucked in his breath after hearing her laugh.. we looked over at him

Emmett looked like he was in love just off her laugh.. boy is he in for it. Edward just nodded his head chuckling

" Somebody has a crush " Rose whispered

I could tell Emmett was going to say something back to her.. which would cause her to be embarrassed.. Rose was a bit insecure with alot of things.. she was like that when she was human.. sorta shy.. low self-esteem.. really insecure.. even clumsy but then again all humans are clumsy in a way.

" Everybody where home " I heard Carlisle sorta shout.

Carlisle knows of our secret. Were suppose to tell Bella too. He said if we dont, then she would never trust us. We all agree. The question I want to know is when do we tell her, I mean, its not like I can see her future its very frustrating.

I glanced over at Esme as everybody stood to walk into the floyer to greet Bella, Esme is very nervous about Bella shit we all are, Carlisle explained how she is, not good with change, protective of her father, vain in some ways, really out spoken. He warned us that if she spoke in spanish to act as if we dont understand her, it will give us help on how to get through to her. Bella Cullen is going to be one tough cookie to crack. If cookies crack?

" Im sure it will be alright mom, dont worry , we wont let her bite you " I said causing everybody to chuckle.

Rose and Edward walked in first hand in hand, followed by myself and Jasper hand in hand, then Emmett next to Esme.

We walked in Bella's back was to us, she was messing with something on Carlisles button down shirt, He was watching her looking slightly frustrated.

From what I could see Bella was at taller than me but not super model tall. Her hair was straightened and it went right about to her bottom, it was long dark brown with a slight bit of red to it. She had on skinny jeans that hugged her hips. She had curves. Her butt was like J-Lo's in a way sort of like Kim Kardashians. Im sure Emmett loves that.. yep.. he likes it.. hes stairing at it..

" Staring at her butt Emmett wont get you the girl " Edward whispered vampire speed

" What I cant help it shes got a nice ass.. and thick thighs.. Puerto Rican suits her well .. well from what i see.. I hold no objection " Emmett snickered low enough no human could hear.. Im sure Carlisle would object.. Esme hissed at her son

" Be a gentlemen Emmett, that is no way to speak of a lady thought I most say, its very Kim Kardashian-ish .. Isnt that the girl from the Tv Show.. her body resembles hers.. not that Im looking so please no making fun of me.. im not up to date with these things you young kids talk about " Esme hurried slightly embarrassed at vampire speed and we laughed at her.. my giggle was a little too loud.. because it caused Bella to whip around and smack her father in the face with her hair.. which caused us all to smile at..

Her Scent didnt cause any of our eyes to darken, so she was safe.. phew.. She smelled of Freesia and strawberrys and a slight bit of vanilla

" Jesús! que es espeluznante ni siquiera oír entrar en la sala de dad " Bella said in spanish- jesus i didnt even hear them come into the room dad.. is what she said in english. of course we werent going to respond back in spanish.. Carlisle told us not to.

Bella was even more beautiful than in her pictures. In person she was friggin INHUMANLY beautiful and shes a human. I couldnt find a flaw on the girl, no blemish, no scratch, no scar at least Carlisle said she did have some but we wouldnt see them unless she showed them, Even though she used a skin cream that hid them very well, her skin was a slight tan showing her hispanic side. Her facial features were practically perfect, eye brows perfectly arched no difference between the two, her eyes were doe like, big and beautiful. They were a bright blue color like Carlisles. Her lips plump and full. She had a heartshaped face like her mother. dark hair like her mother. Her body shape perfectly curved in all the right places, she wasnt fat, nor she wasnt skinny. She had a flat stomach, with vampire vision you could tell she was toned, she definatly had a Kim Kardashian body as Esme said. Her outfit was simply to die for!!!

She had on a emerald green tank top that had the Gucci G's everwhere in metalic gold. Her skinny jeans were a dark blue. Her shoes!!! Her shoes were the Gucci shoes that havent even came out yet. They were from the new line of ballet flats, they were gold and matched her shirt.

I looked over her and noticed all of that in all of one minute. Nobody said anything.. untill carlisle decided to change that.

" Everybody this is my daughter Isabella Cullen, but she likes to be called Bella, we just arrived from the airport she had a long flight from our home town Miami " Carlisle said, Bella just looked at him and smiled.. her teeth were a bright white color nothing out of place at all. How can a human be perfect. I could only imagin what Rose is thinking right now. Her self esteem issues must be going insane inside her head.

" Children Introduce yourselves to Bella " Esme said stepping into sight from behind Emmett.. she was hiding.. I notice her eyes go to Bella and they got wider.. yep.. she sees how perfect she looks.. it made me giggle.. Esme just smiled

" Hello, Im Esme its nice to finally meet you dear we've heard alot about you " Esme said nervously going forward to Bella

I watched carlisle watch Bella.. then I looked to the rest of my family.. they were watching the exchange as well.. Emmett is practically drooling over the poor girl.

I looked back over to Bella, she was looking over Esme very carefully.. pretty much sizing her up . Carlisle looked like he was about to sweat any second now.. everybody was watching them carefully..

" Hello, your prettier than I thought you would be, though.. I havent heard to much about you untill a few hours ago " Bella said while crossing her arms over her chest and looked over to Rose and Edward

" Yes Im sorry about that we have time to get to know eachother " Esme said in a soft voice..

" mmhm " Is all bella said while looking over at my brother and sister.. Rose shifted her weight from the right to the left I saw Edward giving her a slight squeeze.. which Bella noticed

" Im Edward and this is Rosalie" Edward said in a polite voice

" You can call me Rose though " Rose said in soft voice.. I can tell Bella makes her nervous

Bella again looked over Rose as she did Esme.. sizing her up.. I noticed she didnt pay much attention to Edward.. thats something new.. most girls oogle Edward Jasper and Emmett.. hmm..

" Your a bit shy arent you " Bella said Rose just nodded and looked down trying to avoid the attention.. it made me giggle on the inside

Bella made her attention back to Edward.. this time sizing him up.. she tilted her head to the side as if trying to figure something out.. I could tel Edward was trying to read her mind.. he looked a bit frustrated

" why does copper top look so frustrated " Bella whispered in Carlisle ear.. we all chuckled... she didnt know we could hear her.. Carlisle smiled.. copper top.. thats a new nick name for you Edward I thought to him.. he just smirked slightly

" Hes just nervous thats all " Carlisle whispered back.. not knowing the real reason .. yet

Bella stopped looking at her dad and then looked over to Jaz and I..

" Hello Bella Im Alice.. This is Jasper im so glad we finally got to meet you I love your outfit we haaaave to go shopping some time together. and your one of my favorite models.. you model for my favorite designers and I looove your shoes by the way.. they look great on you.. I hope we can be great friends " I said slightly fast .. I was just excited I couldnt help it.. I looked up at her and smiled a big smile for her stepped forward and kissed her cheek.. okay so I shouldnt have stepped in her personal space but I just couldnt help it. Im trying to be friendly here.

" es que ella siempre esta hyper " Bella asked Carlisle in spanish.. asking if i was always this hyper.. he chuckled and said yes

" Its a pleasure to meet you Bella " Jasper said

Bella was sizing me up this time.. I had to admit.. it was sort of un-nerving.. I didnt think it was such a big deal when she did it to my sister and mom.. It was as if each time she looked over us she was making mental notes in her head..

She finally put her attention on Jasper and tilted her head like she did with Edward and then I seen her look over at Emmett.. Emmett stepped forward.. what he said made my family and carlisle laugh

" Your really beautiful, Im Emmett " He said and I seen him gulp.. if he could sweat im sure he would be sweating bulletts

" thank you, your uh.. beautiful too. " Bella commented back at him

" Alright , I need some help bringing Bella's suitcases in, it seems shes worse than Alice here " Carlisle said.. which made Edward and Jasper groan.. Emmett just smiled his dimple smile at Bella

" Ill get them " Emmett said rushing outside to Carlisle car with Carlsile

The boys started to get Bella's bags in.. I had to admit.. she was worse than I was about the whole coming home with more clothes. and that takes alot out of me to admit..

The four of us girls were in the living room while the boys finished up. Bella was standing over by pictures looking at them.. the three of us were sitting on the sofa. We smelt salt.. Bella crying.. I looked up worried at Esme and Rose. Rose stood up and walked over to Bella

Bella was looking at a picture of her mother and her. Carlisle had told us that it was the last one she got to take with her mother.

" A-Are you alright " Rose said softly.. yet nervous

" Yes , this all is just very hard on me " Bella said in whisper

Then she turned around and walked out of the living room up to her room. I never been in her room before.. I wonder if she would let me in if i went to check on her..

We decided to let her have her time alone.

The guys came in the living room Carlisle looked around.

" She was looking at a picture of her mom and her and started crying but we didnt hear.. we could smell it.. i asked if she was alright.. she said it was hard on her and went to her room " Rose said before he could ask were Bella was

" I know its hard on her, it will take some time getting use to.. but she will come around " Carlisle said sitting next to Esme looking at her lovingly.

" Carlisle, our abilities dont work on Bella " I told him softly..

" Is that bad " Carlisle asked

" No dear, it just means that she must be some sort a shield, her ability is rather strong for a human, If she was a vampire, it would be even stronger. Dont worry nothing is wrong " Esme said kissing his cheek and smiled

" We have dinner reservations.. its tradition.. always going out to eat after she comes home.. I know you guys dont eat.. but can you just bare with it for tonight " Carlisle asked

" Of course.. were pros at hiding our food " Emmett said in his loud voice making Carlisle and the rest of us laugh

" Alright Im going to let Bella know " He said heading up stairs

_**--- did you like it? love it ? hate it ? let me know. -- **_


	3. A Broken Heart & Oh Dear

[ BELLA POV ]

I couldnt take being downstairs anymore. Looking at the last picture I had taken with my mother was very emotional knowing that the woman that was in the living room with me and her two daughters was dating my father and living with us.. it was hard

There was something about Esme that made me slightly nervous about having her around my father. Yeah I know maybe this is my protective side coming out but seriously I have these feelings and im usually right!

I dont want my father having his heart broken, hes never had his heart broken. I dont ever want him having to feel that pain.. the pain that I felt six months ago. Which is why Im even more against him having a girlfriend. Him having a girlfriend means that his heart is out in the open for her to break and take advantage of. I didnt want him to have to feel the pain I went through when I had my heart broken.

Six months ago I had my heart broken by the only guy I ever loved. Paul. Paul lived in LaPush. I was dating him for a year and two months when I walked in on him and Jacob Blacks sister Rachal. See everything was great between Paul and I, we were always together and told eachother everthing he was my bestfriend and my boyfriend. Thats untill two weeks before I walked in on him and that _slut_.

Two weeks before that Paul and gotten very sick and started running a fever I thought It was the flu but my father said the flu wasnt going around. After going home from our movie night Paul didnt call me or answer my phone calls or text messages. For two weeks I was worried about him wondering what was wrong, him not answering my calls or texting me back. I went to see him one day and his mother answered the door, she looke down at me with sad eyes. I asked her where Paul was she said he wasnt home that he was at Jacobs, she obviously at the time knew nothing of the slut. So With that I went to Jacob's hosue not even bothering to knock I just walked in already angry that he had been avoiding me, I was ready to rip him a new one.. Then I walked into the living room, Only to see Paul and Rachal making out with her straddling him.

I gasped, they broke out of there lip lock and seen him standing there with tears running down my face. The look in Paul's eyes were torn, which made me pissed off . I looked over that Rachal with hate in my eyes hoping she could feel it, she did because she jumped off him and whimpered walking backwards hitting her head on the wall. I looked back over at Paul and the tears kept coming down but I made them stop, I turned around and walked out the door only hearing my heels clinking against the wooden floor of the Blacks little ugly house.

Walking out of the house I seen all of Pauls friends with worried looks. Sam,Embry,Jared, Jacob the sluts brother, Seth, Leah, and a few others I never met.. I looked at all of them with hate as well. They knew Paul and I were together, Leah and I had been good friends, I was there for her when Sam left her for her own cousin Emily, and she didnt even be a good friend to let me know that Paul and been cheating on me after having a relationship for so long.

I left La Push speeding my way back to my house that was hidding away from the world in the trees that only my father and I lived in. On the way there I kept thinking of how could he do this to me.. the whole time I was there he didnt say anything he just looked at me. How could he cheat on me with her.. she wasnt even pretty, I may sound vain but i dont care because I am. I know when Im better than somebody and nobody in Forks or LaPush was prettier than me, everybody knew it not only myself. So why her.. why somebody so_ plain_, after the time we had and everything we went through. He said he was in love with me, He said he loved me. But he hurt me.. He broke my heart.

I told my father what had happened when I got back home that night. He was the only person there for me that I could trust with anything. He let me cry to him . He always told me he didnt really like Paul but if he made me happy then he wouldnt stand in the way. But he regreted not interfering with Paul and I because now I was hurt, now my heart was broken.

And now here I am, sitting in my huge room crying, because Im still hurting over the heartbreak but Im getting over it, I take it day by day. But now Im worried, afraid for my own fathers heart. Ill be damned if I allow my father to feel that pain, or any pain ever again. Losing my mother was enough for him. He shouldnt have to hurt anymore.

Sure I guess Im glad hes not lonely anylonger.. Like I said a man has his needs, but this is different, hes _giving_ his heart to a woman.

When Esme introduced herself to me down stairs along with her kids, I took mental notes of each of them..

Esme.. she was pretty, beautiful in fact but to me she will never be more beatiful than my mother. She even had that motherly look to her, she didnt seem like she had any wrongful intentions with my father, but then again, Ill have to get to know her more to see. As much as I hate to admit having to get to know her, I must. I have to, Ill have a better way to anylize her. I can read people very well, and she.. she would be easy.

Rosalie, that girl had major insecureness to her. Which down right annoyed the shit out of me. She was pretty but not prettier than me, even she knew that one. But the way she shifted her foot to the other and looked at me then looked down at her feet I could tell she had major self esteem issues and was insecure. Sure I know that one look at me will knock down other females self-esteem levels but this girl, she barely had one to begin with , and now I know Ill have to tip toe around her ass. Which I fully intend NOT to. If Im going to have to live with her Ill have to whip her ass into shape. The girl had pretty hair, and a pretty face.. dressed nicely in designer clothes, but the way she wore them annoyed the shit out of me. She has room for improvement, and that she will have to do in the two weeks we have before school starts, because I wont be having a loser around me.

Alice, Now that girl was hyper, but she invades peoples personal space with out thinking about it, which I dont like. That wil be an issue with the both of us. Im the type of person that doesnt like people approaching me with off guard. It pisses me off. I could tell the girl was the happy one of the bunch, tottally into fashion, she wore her clothes right, even if some of the shit she wore was out of season , of course I would know because I had all the new clothes that wouldnt come out yet. She looked like the type that liked to take charge and go over board. Like me. Which i didnt mind another person like me, but she wont take charge of me Ill make sure of that. If I have to knock her ass down a few notches then so be it.

Edward, or copper top as I called him. That boy needs to learn its rude to glare at people. The look he gave me just down right annoyed me, like he was trying to figure me out with out getting to know me. Sure I do the same thing but I dont make it noticeable unless I want you to notice. He was with Rosalie, I could tell he was over protective of her, the way he squeezed her hand of reassurance. It was sweet. Although he glared at me his eyes sofened and he spoke politely, I guess hes not so bad.. so far.

Jasper, I didnt really have much to think about him, he was quiet, ovbiously not hyper like Alice. He had a southern accent to him, which Rosalie did not, yet they are twins. Ill have to look farther into that. But he seemed alright.

Emmett, one word... HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! He was tall and built likea brickhouse, wide sholders, muscles everywhere. Lips with a slight pout and a-maaaazing dimples. His smile made me want to smile, but of course I didnt show it. He looked at me like every guy looked at me.. with lust. But there was also something else in his eyes. Im not sure about it yet but Ill figure it out. The way he made me feel when I was around him was safe. He was outspoken much like myself, I could tell his mind had no filter, he seemed like the playful one of the bunch, yet I could see there might be a serious side to him. I was definatly attracted to him, which surprised the fuck out of me, besides Paul I wasnt slightly interested in a guy. But for some reason I felt this slight pull towards Emmett, It worried me, I didnt wanna get to close to him, I didnt need nor want my heart broken again.

The Masen's sure were different. How they were different is beyond me but Im sure Ill be figure it out soon. They all had the same color eyes, which suprised me. Golden. Maybe I was just surprised because I was use to seeing brown eyes or the bright blue eyes that my father and I had. Well and the dull color of eyes that others had around this town but hey.. Im just mostly use to my father's eyes and the brown eyes of the people I USE to be friends with in LaPush.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I knew that knock.. It was my dad.. I could tell his knock from anybodys.. It was a light tap that was heard loud enough because he used his two pointerfinger and middlefinger knuckles, and the third thump of the knock was always cut short mid-thump.. so yep it was dad..

" Come in Dad " I called out to him loud enough for him to hear me

" You alright Sweetheart " My loveing father asked me looking worried.. poor guy Im making it more harder for him

" Honestly, Im just worried dad, I dont want you to get your heart broke like I had mine by Paul.. Losing mom was enough pain for you to go through, but having your heart broke after opening it up again, to somebody, I dont want you to have to go throught he pain I went through. " I told him with all honesty, I couldnt lie to him hes my dad .

[ ROSE POV ]

We could all hear the conversation going on between Carlisle and Bella, I could relate to her in a way. I remember some parts of my human life, getting my heart broken by Royce. He was one reason why I was so insecure , worried about not being good enough. Even though I had Edward now and I knew Edward loved me with everything he has and more, I couldnt still help but be insecure, not only that but as a human I was always insecure and had low self esteem, but after that, It sort of got worse.

Bella is very beautiful, inhumanly so , if it wasnt for her tanned skin and blue eyes, you would think she was a vampire. Vampires all had this humanly beauty, its suppose to attract our prey, humans, if you fed off humans, which we didnt.

I couldnt imagine anybody breaking her heart, she was perfect. Beautiful, smart, talented, EVERYTHING any man would want in a woman. So who was this Paul that had hurt her so much? I barely knew Bella but I already instantly wanted her to like me, to want to be my sister, I may be insecure and have low self-esteem, but I felt protective of Bella already, I wanted to hurt the person that had hurt her so deeply. Im not a violent person so that should tell you alot.

" Esme wouldnt break my heart sweetheart, I know that. I know you may wonder how I know so much and be so sure, but you have to trust me. Just get to know her, get to know all of them, you will understand. There is alot to learn about them, which when you do, you will know she woldnt hurt me, she wouldnt break my heart. I know how you were when you went through the situation with Paul, but you have to realize Paul and Esme arent the same people, they are completely different " Carlisle said in a soft voice which caused Bella to snort

" Ill believe that she wont break your heart when I see it. Ill get to know her, and them, but it doesnt mean Ill trust either of them. " Bella said

I hope she really does give us a chance I thought to myself

" We all hope she gives us a chance love " Edward said to me.. I looked around and everybody nodded

" What is Carlisle thinking " Alice asked.. always the one to interfere

" Hes thinking about how Bella was after Paul broke her heart. I can see it all in his mind. Paul is a werewolf in LaPush " Edawrd said but got interupted by our growls. We didnt like those muts, and now our dislikeness for them grew because one of them hurt Bella.. Edward continued

" Bella and Paul were together for over a year, six months and two weeks ago Paul went home early not feeling well running a fever, for those two weeks he ignored Bella wouldnt answer her calls or anything, he was going through the change. Obviously. Bella got fed up and decided to go see him to make sure he was alright because she was worried about him. When she got to his house his mother said he was at Jacob Black's house, which Jacob is part of the wolf pack. Bella went to Jacobs and walked in on Paul cheating on her with Jacobs older sister, Rachal. I guess after Paul phased, he imprinted. He imprinted on Rachal Black. From Carlisle mind Bella hasnt went back to LaPush, and when ever shes out she doesnt even act they are there if they just so happen to be in the same place, any of the pack members that is, or anybody that has anything to do with them. " Edward said.. Emmett growled.. we knew that Bella was his Mate after he told us the pull he felt towards her. The same Pull we all had towards our mates.

" The poor girl, no wonder she is worried about Carlisle, shes so selfless. Ill have to make sure she knows I'd never hurt him. I love him " Esme said witha soft voice and a goo-goo eye look on her face

We were already to go, since we were vampires with vampire speed it didnt take long for us to get ready. We're to go out to 'dinner' as a family. Tradition. It felt good to be included. Even though we dont like human food, since its very gross to us. Ill make the extra effort tonight and eat. I know Ill be throwing it up later but I want to please Bella for some reason. I just want her to accept me.

Even though Im a vampire, and can kill with no effort, everything about Bella scares me. Shes so beautiful and she just holds her self very well. I know Im beautiful, as well as Esme and Alice, but Bella's beauty was far more than ours and shes a human. Im trying not to let that make me feel insecure anymore than I am. But Its not helping. Im not sure if shes attracted to my Edward or not, but I dont want her to like him like that, most all females dont care if he has somebody, they all try to get with him, even in front of me. It makes me feel like an invalid, like im ugly.

" I dont think shes interested in me love, she didnt look at me like the other vile human girls do and even though i can not read her mind, Im sure she didnt feel attracted to me that way " Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist

" Do you find her attractive " I asked .. shoot even I found her attractive who wouldnt

" Of course shes beautiful, but Ill never think anybody is more beautiful than you Rose, I prefer blonds, I prefer you " Edward said kissing my neck

" Sorry Rose and Eddie, but I have to disagree, Bella is hawt! She's more beautiful than any woman Ive ever seen or met. I mean, Of course I think shes more prettier than you, your my sister that would be so ... yuck.. but she.. shes like a goddess " Emmett.. my idiotic brother said with a dreamy look in his eyes

" Im glad you think my daughter is beautiful Emmet " Carlisle said coming down the stairs .. alone

" Bella will be down in a moment, shes just changing her clothes.. you know the whole girl thing.. always have to look perfect no matter the occassion" Carlisle said trying to sound like Bella.. he just sounded gay.. which made Esme and Alice and I all giggle at him

" P-please dont try to sound like a girl again.. it just isnt right " Alice said between giggles .. Esme and I just nodded in agreement still laughing.. when we heard heels coming down the stairs

Bella came down the stairs wearing a dark green dress that went mid-thigh with black heel boots hoop earrings gold bangle bracelets and wore her hair straight.

Alice and I had on Mid-thigh dresses on as well , hers black and mine blue. Esme had on a a dark purple dress that went passed her knees.

I wanted to tell her she looked great so I did

" WOW, you look really pretty " which i was being honest of course, bella smiled a real smile at me .. i think it was real

" Thanks, you all look great too" She said smiling at us looking at us all

" what are the car arrangments, we cant all fit into one car " Edward asked

" Easy, ladies ride with me, men ride with dad" Bella said walking to the door then stopping, we didnt move, she raised an eye brow and we just kissed our other halfs cheeks and went out the door with her. I chanced a glance at Alice and Esme, they look scared. I dont blame them

We all quickly got into Bella's car and took off, she knew where we were going, the guys were behind us somewhere, Bella liked to drive fast. So we were ahead of them plus we left before them. After about 20 mins Bella broke the silence

" So, Esme.. how do you feel about my father. I told him I would get to know you all, which is for the reason of this car ride. Id like to know your intentions with my dad, your the only woman hes been with since my mother, Me being his daughter I have the right to know, and Im not a stupid young girl, so dont give me paggent answers, I want honest answers. " Bella said looking Over at Esme who was in the passenger side seat

" I can see how your worried about your father, which you have every right to be, your the only woman in his life since your mother passed, so your protective, but I assure you I love your father with all my heart, my intire being, I just want to make him happy and share a life with him, and love him. Ive never been in love this is the first time, Your father makes me feel complete I want nothing more from him but to make him happy." Esme said looking at Bella in her eyes since we were at a red light. I shifted in my seat and looked over at alice, her eyes were wide open looking back and forth between Esme and Bella.. so i did the same.

" Alright, Ill accept that. But I have my own things I want to say to you, for one, I hope your being honest, because i dont want my father having his heart broke, Ive had my heart broken, and Ill be damned if I have to watch it happen to him. I wont have you walts into his life or mine and have you hurt him in any sort of way. I wont allow anybody to hurt him. Secondly, I may be getting to know you, but that doesnt mean I like you, it also doesnt mean that im going to tip toe around you or the others, I will speak my mind and have my say. I dont trust you, any of you, and im not sure if I ever will. But Im doing as my father asked and giving you a chance, but you will NEVER replace my mother, nobody will ever take her place in my heart or replace her as the mother role, your their mother not mine. I wont have you taking over anything, changing the house, she redecorated before she died, I know you have to feel comfortable, which I guess is alright, but dont put away all the pictures of her, she was a part of our lives my fathers and mine, So if you want to make it more comfortable you can but dont over do it. I also dont want you thinking your going to take my father away from me. We have traditions just like we are doing to night. Dont think your going to sway him away from the other stuff we do. We go visit my mothers grave together, just because you so happen to be in the picture dont think your going to keep him from that. From me " Bella said with a hiss at the end. She is scary for a human Ill give her that!

" I would never try to replace your mother Bella, I simply just want to be there for you if you need a mother figure. To talk about anything you know to a woman about something. I never wish to try to take your mothers place. I would never do that. I just hope one day you can come to trust me. I thank you very much so for giving me a chance, for giving my kids a chance, just get to know us before you judge us please. " Esme said with a slight pleading look in Bellas direction

" You never been in love before, yet how did you have Edward Alice and Emmett, were you not married before " Bella asked ignoring everything else Esme just said

" I adopted them, and no Ive never been married before " Esme said softly

" hmm.. so whats up with you all having the same eye color, its sort of strange to me " Bella asked, i was starting to feel alot more nervous, Alice took the time to change subjects.. thank god

" So Bella are you dating anybody, or interested in anybody " Alice asked cheerfully

" No, Im not dating anybody, I havent dated anybody in over 6 months. As far as intrested, Im not sure yet " Bella said

" Thats cool, so... Carlisle said your an amazing dancer, what kind of dance do you do " Alice asked again.. tryin to keep a conversation

" Well Ive been doing ballet ever since I was three, and I started hip hop dance when I was 8, but I love all sorts of dance. Im the captain of the Dance Team in school. I was the Captain last year too, even though I wasnt a Senior usually a senior has that spot but It was given to me. Youll see the dance team next week, we have a Jamberee a week before school starts, alot of people come out, The dance team dances and there are other things that go on" Bella said with a happy voice. Dance seemed to be something she truely loved

" What are your friends like, are the kids at school stuck up " I asked, not meaning to show my shyness or worries. Bella heard it and turned to me as she parked into the parking spot at the resteraunt we were going to be at tonight

" Okay, Seriously, If you two are going to hang out with me at school, there are going to be some maaajor changes, Rosalie your a pretty girl you shouldnt be so shy or insecure, your fashion taste is good, but you dont wear your clothes right on your body, but your dress does look good on you id actually wear it. But seriously were going to work on your self-esteem because its just nerve wrecking at your insecurites. And Alice, you seriously need to tone it down a bit the happyness is good, but dont invade peoples personal space. You need to hold back a bit so you dont make people feel weird around you. The people in my school will surely think you of a freak and a loser. And Rosalie, the girls would prey on you like its nothing, well at least I know my two friends Lauren and Jessica will, they will pretty much smell your insecurenes and try to break you down. These next two weeks, Ill be changing somethings and working with you. I wont hang out with losers. Kay? " Bella said then turned around turned off the car and got out

" Do I really invade personal space and seem to happy " Alice said confused

" Honey sometimes you do tend to over do it, Bella means well, she just wants to prepare you for whats to come " Esme said smiling.

" I just want her to like me " I said as we stepped out of the car

Once out of the car we paired up in couples of course, Bella Emmett just looked at eachother, Emmett put his elbow out for her to put her arm with his. Bella just looked at him for a minute and tilted her head to the right a bit, and then smiled and took his arm. They looked really good together perfect actually. She was much shorter than him of course, her head went to his chest. They complimented eachother very well, her shortness to his tallness, her body shape to his big muscular body shape, they were cute.

Once inside we were talking to eachother waiting for the hostes to come to the hostest stand. Eventually there was a horrible smell, werewolf. Us vampires of course smelt it and looked around and spoted a tall tanned skinned girl. Her name tag read : Leah . She gasped which caused Carlisle and Bella to turn around, after they turned around another hostes came up next to Leah asking what the problem was. Then she turned towards us and gasped as well and dropped her cell phone while doing it. We vampires turned towards Carlisle and Bella. Carlisle seen Leah and the other girl whos nametag read: Kim. Carlisle was looking at Bella which alot of worry, Bella was looking towards the two girls with hate in her eyes. Kim had her hand on Leah's shoulder which made her stop shaking.. stupid mutts.

Bella stepped forward glaring at the Kim girl who shrank back behind Leah, Then she looked at Leah and glared at her, the look of hate and betrayl in her eyes. Leah looked as if she were about to be in tears, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed slightly.

" C-can we help you " the human girl Kim studdered at Bella, which caused Bella to snap her eyes at Kim with a full force muder glare and said in a rude voice

" Obviously, Reservation for Cullen " Bella snapped at her Kim nodded once quickly grabbing two menues then looked up at us Bella raised and eye brow as in asking ' what the fuck are you looking at bitch do your job' so the girl quickly got six more menues

" P-please follow me " She studdered again, Bella snorted and rolled her eyes yet followed her to the large table in the back private area of the resturant.

I looked at the rest of my family sort of worried, Carlisle looked angry like Bella, my family looked worried. There was a wolf working here, for what I have no idea but Im sure we would have company by the time this night was over. I wonder if we should tell Bella about us being vampires tonight. I looked at my Edward, he nodded and spoke vampire speed

" We're going to need to tell Bella about us tonight or sometime soon, the pup is going to call her leader and inform him that there are vampires here, that are with the Cullen's " Edward said

" Carlisle were going to have to tell Bella bout us tonight, Ill explain why once we get home lets try to make this night a good one for Bella. " Esme said in a whisper

Once seated the human girl Kim placed our menues down in the spots on the table infront of the chairs. She waited for us all to set down

" Your waiter will be right with you, It was nice seeing you Bella, you look great " The human said in a suck up tone

Bella didnt look at her or say anything, she just looked at her menu and ignored the gir. Evenually the girl walked away fast, Probaby back to the mut.

" That is one of the wolves imprints " Edward said.. I guess he read her mind

Eventually the waiter came to our table and got our drink order we all ordered waters or cokes. We ordered our food as well, the guys followed Carlisle and ordered something similar to him and Esme and I ordered similar to Bella. We all ate even us vampires we chocked it up and delt with it. The converstaion was actually pretty good, Bella asked questions and we all answered and we asked her questions as well. We told embarrassing stories about one another. Soon Dinner was coming to an end. Everthing was going great. Then Leah came up to the table with the check. Bella glared at her and Leah's eyes filled with tears again.

" What do you want " Bella said

" Well, I just wanted to know if you would come to LaPush tomorrow night for my mothers birthday. You know how her and my father shared the same birthday and were having a bonfire in memory of him and in celebration of her. Its a surprised birthday party she knows nothing about it. I know she would really be happy and surprised if you came Bella. Please come " Leah looked at Bella with a few tears down her cheeks

" what time is this party " Bella said

" 6 but its alright if you arrive later, i know how you like to make and enterance " Leah said smiling

" Alright Ill be there, but dont tell anybody that Ill be coming Leah " Bella said in a threatening voice, Leah shook her head up and down real fast and smiled and left the table

_**TIME SKIPPED TO BELLA'S HOUSE FOR THE NEWS.. DUN DUN DUN DUN..**_

Once we got home we all changed into more comfortable clothes. Bella, Alice and I ended up wearing matching night clothes just different colors. Bella came down stairs and seen and she just laughed and sat next to me. Emmett sat on the floor near her, drooling over how she looked in a tank top and shorts. I had to roll my eyes. Could he be anymore obvious?

We started talking to Bella telling her there was somthing very important for her to know. Something that we wanted to tell her that was so important that she couldnt even tell anybody else because our lives depended on it. Bella looked around to her dad and he nodded so she agree'd. I wonder if this would help her trust us more since we were trusting her to know about us.

Once we told her she cracked up for a good three mintues and said between laughs ' thats the funniest thing I have ever heard, seriously what do you need to tell me '. We again told her we were serious and we all showed her, just with our fast movement. Then we told her about our abilities, and that Jasper, Alice, and Edward's abilites didnt work on her.

Thats where she actually freaked out. She stood up and screetched, ' Is there something wrong with me, am I like a freak or something, why am I so different ' we couldnt help but laugh at her she was alright with everything untill we told her she blocked him. Esme explained to her about how some humans have abilities then after turned they are unleashed and that Bella's ability was just so strong it was working while she was human.

After talking abilites, Alice decided to tell Bella bout soulmates. Bella looked at Alice tilting her head to the side again . Alice went on

" Well you see Bella, vampires have their other halves. SoulMates. When we meet our soulmates, we cant part from them there is a pull you feel towards one another, the feeling you have around them is noting but feeling complete and safe and so much love, the love between soulmates is forever. For eternaty. Jasper is my soulmate and I am his. " Alice said happily, Bella turned towards Edward and me raising an eyebrown

" Im Edwards soulmate, and he is mine as well " I said smiling Then Bella turned towards Esme

" you havent met your soulmate " Bella said Esme and Carlisle just looked at eachother warily

" Im her soulmate sweetheart, and she is mine " Carlisle said in a low voice but loud enough for Bella to hear.

Bella's eyes just got real big and the tears filled her eyes and she fainted falling backwards which so happened to be on Emmett. Emmett caught her and looked panicked. Bella's face had paled.

" Oh dear " Esme said


	4. The Party

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

It all happend so fast, first Carlisle telling Bella about him and Esme being mates, then she faints looking very pale which is hard for her to do since she has a beautiful tan.

I havent left her side since she fainted, and that was five hours ago. Right now Im assuming shes asleep. I know it seems a bit stalkerish to not leave a girl I loved but didnt really know much about. I couldnt help it though I felt like she needed me, that I was ment to be by her side always even while she was asleep.

I never felt this way before in all my years, even when I was human. I never loved anybody then and I didnt now untill I heard her laugh or her voice. I always fawned over her, well her pictures from her modeling. I remember when I first ever seen a picture of Isabella Cullen.

Alice had forced all of us to go shopping in Rome, we were inside of the Gucci store, Alice had been looking over clothes and the rest of us were looking around the rest of the store untill we heard Alice squeal. Saying something about how she was her favorite Model that she modeled all of her favorite designer's clothes. We all looked up at the poster hanging on the store wall, It was Isabella.

After that I had been crushing after the model that none of us had known. We didnt think we'd ever get a chance to meet her. I guess fate works funny that way.

All my thinking while sitting next to Isabella's bed came to a stop when I heard her begining to start to wake up. I looked at the alarm clock in her room it had read 9:30AM. Bella looked around and she seen me sitting there and I guess i startled her because her heart beat started beating rather fast.

" Good Morning Isabella " I said in soft voice not wanting to be to loud

" Good Morning.. may I ask while your in my room " She said in a whisper not taking her eyes off me

" I know this may sound sorta weird.. but.. uh... I didnt feel right leaving your side since you fainted " I said looking nervously at her

" Its alright, thank you for staying with me, Its very sweet of you " She smiled at me and got out of bed

" Its half to ten, I guess Ill let you get ready for your day, You have a party to go to in LaPush, just incase you forgot " I said.. she looked mad

" Yes.. I guess thats something Ill have to endure since I already said I would go " She said but what she did next shocked me.. she kissed my cheek and went to her bathroom

I walked down stairs where everybody had been, I couldnt help but smile the biggest smile I ever smiled in my whole life as I sat infront of everybody.

" Whats with the emoitons bro " Jasper said

" S-She kissed my cheek " I said like I wont the lottery

" You really got it bad for my daughter dont you " Carlisle teased laughing lightly

" Yeah, shes amazing " I said as I driffed off into a thoughtful gaze

That caused the girls to giggle all I did was glare at them

" I dont think she will ever return my feelings for her, she already had her heart broke by that mutt and now a vampire as her mate, dont you think that would just freak her out a bit. I mean look at me she would probably be scard of me by my size alone " I said in a huff

" Calm down Emmett, just be persistant with her, let her know you like her give her time to get to know you as well, as that goes on Im sure she will return the feeings " Carlisle said to me looking amused

I wasnt amused though, I was nervous I felt like I was going to throw up and being a vampire thats a heart feeling to feel unless you ate human food. Oh great Im turning into a softy like Eddie and Jasper.... that thought caused Eddie to growl

" Whats with the growling " Bella asked out of no where causing Carlisle and I to jump

" Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well, sorry for your faint I didnt mean to do that " Carlisle said as he looked at Bella with saddness in his eyes

" Dont worry about it dad Im alright. I woke up feeling really refreshed actually, on top of that Emmett was there " She looked at me towards the end of her comment and tilted her head to the side like she does when she thinks.. then shook her head as if trying to get back to the moment.. as she did that she looked away to Esme... Esme looked a bit nervous

" Good morning dear " Esme said in her mother like voice, Bella smiled slightly and nodded at her then looked towards Rose and Alice

" Well I agreed to go to this party tonight and I wanted to know if you two would like to go shopping with me, Rose It would be a great time for me and you to work on your self-esteem issues that you so annoyingly have for no reason at all " Bella said

" THAT WOULD BE AWSOME " Alice shrieked.. causing us all to cover our ears

" Id love to come, thank you for inviting me " Rose said Smiling

" Alright lts hit it, there are some good shops in Port Angelas, we gotta leave now if were going to be back in time for me to go. " Bella said

" Youll be safe right, and keep your phone on if anything happeneds call home, and I took the time to have the others put their numbers in your phone after to fainted, Alice Rose, keep close " Carlisle instructed. The girls nodded and Bella stepped forward and hugged her father

" We will be fine, stop worrying, I know they told me about vampires but seriously I can give a real good kick in the balls if any vampire messes with me " She said looking serious

" Vampires have super strength Isabella, they arent like humans, you could hurt yourself trying to hit them, maybe I should come along ... you know.. to make sure everything is alright " I sorta croaked out the last bit.. I was scared something might happen to my mate, Harming her would hurt me

" We will be fine Emmett, Lets go before we end up having bodyguards " Rose said as she pulled Bella with her.. Bella was just looking at me again with that thoughtful look on her face as she was pulled through the front door by Alice and Rose... traitors

After five mintues of just staring at the door that my mate went throught... with out me.. I started to think about this party shes going to tonight in LaPush. I wonder if they will tell her about them, what they truely are, wolves, dogs, mutts, homes for fleas. Thinking of Bella and her ex-boyfriend made me angry. She loved one of those mongrles and it angered me and made m jealous, I wanted her to feel that way towards me, for her to want me and to love me.

I wanted to kill that mutt for hurting her in such a way. But then again as I kept on thinking, If he wouldnt have phased, imprinted on somebody else, then they would still be together to this day, and I wouldnt get a chance to get Bella to love me. So I cant completely be angry for what had happened. I can really be angry now thought because her trust for people is gone. I couldnt help but wonder what they will do when she get to that party.

They will probably try to talk her into stayin there and staying away from home, because we are vampires. But will Bella listen. No she wouldnt listen she would never leave her father, no matter what, even if he was with a vampire, one that she didnt like to much because she was worried about betraying her mother.

I kept on thinking, which for me is something I dont do, I just act on impulse, I have no filter but for some reason Im using my mind today. We should drownd Bella in our scents, and maybe make her smell so much like one of us that they wont even try to hug her there in LaPush.

" You know, thats not a bad Idea bro " Edward said

" What are you talking about Edward " Esme asked as she curled up to carlisle

" Emmett was thinking how the wolves will want to try to get Bella to stay away from home, away from us, Emmett was thinking how we all should cover her in our scent, so she will smell like a vampire " Edward said

" They would try to keep her from me " Carlisle said with anger

" Most likely I wouldnt put it pasted them dear, they all know Bella, they probably all love her, they might just try to make her an honorary Quillette " Esme said

" Dont worry all though I cant read her emotions, Im sure she wouldnt stay away, she may be slightly angry at everybody for everything that is happening so fast in her life now that she is back home, but she would never stay away from you Carlisle, if she would have stayed away she wouldnt have came back from Miami. " Jasper said

" Your right, I dont know what got into me " Carlisle said looking ashamed for his outburst. I just chuckled

" She should probably drive one of our cars.. or we should cover the cars in our scents " I said

" Maybe she will drive your jeep Emmett, you shuold offer it to her, just tell her the rodes may be mudy since it rained a few days ago ' Edward suggested.. and I liked that idea

" lets all go out in my jeep and take it for a spin shall we " I said laughing and running out the door having everybody on my heels..

Carlisle sure didnt like those mutts after he found out Paul broke Bella's heart. We told him about imprinting and Eddie told him that he Imprinted on some girl on the reservation, I guess he read one of those girls from the resteraunts thoughts .

* * *

_**[ LEAH POV ]**_

Today is the day of the party. I had invited Bella, It was a chance by seeing her. But seeing her wasnt the only thing that shocked me. She arrived at the resturant I had been working out for a month now with my friend and fellow Imprint Kim.

I didnt know if Bella had known the people her and her father were with were vampires or not, I assumed not since she asked the short little one what she was going to eat. I had to tell the rest of the pack what was going on. Kim decided to text Jared and let him know that they need to be ready for a meeting once we got off.

Getting off work and going back home was nerve wrecking. Not only was I wondering what the hell was I going to say but I had to keep it from them that Bella would be attending the party today. Once we got to the reservation I went home and changed and met everybody at Sam and Emily's.

I told them about how we seen Bella and her dad at the resturant. Paul looked pained. Then I added in that they were with six vampires. Thats when so much shouting went on. Paul wanted to go to her house and yank her away from the danger but we werent allowed to step on their land. had forbidden any of us to come around there house after Bella had seen Paul with Rachal, Jake's older sister.

Jake is the beta of the pack and he is also who I imprinted on, and he imprinted on me. It happened after we both phased. We then found out Paul imprinted on Rachal, but Paul had still been with Bella at the time. He was ignoring her thinking that it would probably go away. But Paul ended up being caught. The look on Bella's face was heartbreaking.

The way she looked at me that day as she stormed out of Jakes house. She looked at me betrayed. I have felt so guilty since then, I know I should have kept trying to get Paul to just break up with her , but each time he would tell me to go away and that he couldnt hurt her. But in the end he hurt her even worse. Now Bella hated me, Because the samething that had broke my heart, broke hers.

See Bella and I had became really close, she was by my side when I had found out about Sam'our alpha of the pack and my ex' with my cousin Emily. Bella had helped me through it, even when I was nothing but a bitch to her, she was a bitch right back and put me in my place telling me that one day the hurt will lessen and I would love again.

As time went by the pain did go down, although I didnt become friends with Emily again, I just couldnt, I would say hi when I seen her only if she said it first. We didnt talk farther then that. Bella had even went off on Emily and Sam one day. Telling them that they made her sick and that Emily should be ashamed for betraying her own flesh and blood. She told Sam that if he didnt want to be with me that he should have man'd up and just broke up with me and told me he fell out of love with me and it would have been better then finding out on my own, seeing them with my own eyes.

Bella and I were as thick as thieves. Paul and her were so in love, he had even got her a ring, a promise ring, that when they graduated high school they would go off to college graduate college and get married and start a family. That was before Paul knew what his future had instore for him . Even thought he knew of the stories our people were told about us, once he knew they were true he never went to Bella to break up with her, He wanted the problem to go away on their own. Untill that horrible day that Bella found out.. on her own.

Ever since then Bella ignored any of us she seen in public, she would act as if we werent even there. She didnt take my phone calls or respond to my texts. She didnt even come back to LaPush, not even with her friends from Forks High, the three girls that she was alright with on her dance team came with out her. They would look at Paul, Rachal and I with disgust and I didnt blame them. I would have been disgusted with myself as well. Two of them Lauren and Jessica I think their names were even went out of their way to call Rachal a homewrecker and a slut when they would pass by us. Rachal would cry , she knew that Bella and Paul had been together for the longest time, and she never once said that Paul should break up with Bella, she just let things go on how they were. I didnt like her, even if she was my imprints sister.

Whats even worse is that Pauls mother doesnt like Rachal either. Paul's mom had loved Bella as her own daughter, she would even introduce her to her friends as Her daughter in-law. She had been there for Bella when her mother died. She didnt like the girls before Bella that Paul was with. But one time meeting Bella she fell In love with her. It was just how Bella was. She made people love her and be drawn to her with no effort. You would just see her and want her to accept you and talk to you.

Bella's inhumanly beauty was another thing that got all of us. Paul went from dating a model to having an imprint who wasnt beautiful. Sure Rachal was alright looking, but she wasnt as good looking as the other human imprints. Paul never voiced anything when we would think about it in phase form.

Paul was still torn about him and Bella. But he couldnt leave Rachal. The imprint bond was unbearable to break. It would cause Rachal to much pain and he would feel her pain. But we allknew that althought Paul loved Rachal because the imprint and because hes trying to actually go by our peoples traditions, we knew Paul still loved Bella, she was the first girl he ever truely loved, or was in love with.

Now back to right now. Im freaking out hoping Bella really does come tonight because my mother and Paul's mother would love it. My mother loves Bella like a second daughter, my father loved Bella too. Bella would always put his hair into a braid and put beads at the end with a feather. He thought she fit right in, saying her skin was the same color almost and if it wasnt for her having those bright blue eyes she would look indian. Everybody else didnt agree with him, she always looked too exotic , but she always fit right in.

My father dying really took its toll on my mother, brother and I. Bella was there for Seth and I, and my mother, since she knew what it was like losing somebody so close to her. We used Bella like a crutch. Bella even helped my mother get back into the game, saying that a woman shouldnt have to fend for the family, and that their is a man out there for her that will treat her just as good as my father. I didnt believe so untill Cheif Swan, the forks police cheif and my fathers best friend started hanging around, Helping my mother with things, Fixing up the house when something wasnt right and he also always brought her flowers, and would blush like a maniac when my mother came into the room.

Bella and I got them two dating, It was right for my mom and him to date, It was as if my father told him to take care of us, and that he did. He always brought his daughter with him, she also moved in when he did, those two were the odd pair out, the pale faces. His daughter Brdigett had moved back from Arizona when her mother Renee had to move and take care of her new husband Phil or whatever his name is got into a baseball accident, causing him to get brain damage when a ball hit him right in his head. Poor thing.

Now everything is different, the reservation no longer had the fiesty overly beautiful half puerto rican girl around. I didnt have my bestfriend anymore who was my partner in crime, who went through everything with me even if it wasnt her place. Seth didnt have is other older sister around to teach him and tell him how to woo girls. My mother no longer had the other daughter she loved to help her get ready for her and Charlies dates. Bridgett no longer had the girl who made her go shopping forcing her to wear the now clothing. Paul's mother no long had the girl who helped her handle Paul and his anger, or the girl who made her feel motherly. Paul no longer had his first love around not even as a friend. Not that he deserves her friendship. Sam didnt and still doesnt have my friendship, I only tolerate him because Jake askeds me to and because were in the pack together.

Its been an over an hour since the party started and to say that my mother was surprised about the party was one thing. Everybody was laughing and I was quiet, people would ask if I was alright I just kept telling them Im waiting for my present to get here.. they would look at me like I was a nutcase.

Then we smelt it. Vampire or a vampire scent. A red jeep pulled up and the windows were so tinted that not even us wolves with our good sight could see who it was. Everybody stood up and the imprints were behind their wolves except me. I stood next to Jake .

The jeep driver side door opened and out stepped a foot wearing a heel shoe, the foot was tan. I knew it was Bella. everybody else waited tilll the door closed and Bella turned around, her hair tightly curled, she had her makeup so it looked natural but her eyes were even more noticable with the eyeliner and mascara. She wore a sundress that went a few inches above her knees witha black waist belt.

Everybody gasped as they watched Bella walk forwards, not looking at anybody but me. As she came closer they parted for her to come to me. I stood there smiling so big my fast started to hurt!

" YOU CAME " I shouted, she smiled a small smile

" Yes, I told you I would come, thank you for inviting me, I wouldnt miss your mothers birthday for the world " She said as she looked over my sholder seeing my mother and Pauls mother in tears.

" BELLA " they shouted running towards her

" Happy birthday Sue, this gift is for you, and Mrs. Meraz this is for you as well " Bella said as she handed them both their large gift bags and hugged them tightly

" You dont have to greet me so formaly Bella, " Pauls mother said ina sad tone. Bella just nodded and went back to them at their table to talk, Leaving the rest of us stunded and shocked

I noticed Paul's face had that torn look, I gave him a small smile and shrugged mysholders, he mouthed thank you. He knew his mother had been sad over their break up, seeing his mother happy even if it wasnt for good was something special to him. Rachal looked in tears almost and hugged herself closer to Paul as if Bella was there to steal him away.

About an hour went by and it was time to tell our stories, Bella had heard a few before but she hadnt really heard the ones that mattered about tonight. I assume that we are telling her the truth, about the wolves, and the imprinting. I didnt know how that would turn out, but I had a bad feeling about it. Before we all got sat down I heard Embry go up to Bella.

" So Bella its been awhile, I thought I would show you some of my moves since your like the queen of dancing. " Embry said seriously but jokingly and Bella laughed her bell like laugh we everybody was listening in, but she had no idea

" Trust me, Ive been watching you tonight, and I assure you your moves arent all that great big head " Bella laughed at him and slapped his chest, he wasnt wearing a shirt. Paul growled a warning growl at Embry

" No I _assure_ you that you'll like them " He waggled his eyebrows at her and picked her up like a caveman and smacked her butt which caused her to gasp and laugh nervously

" YOUR GOING TO DROPP ME BIG HEAD LET ME DOWN " She shouted

" Never" He said and slapped her butt again. Then a very big growl eroupted and we heard ripping. Embry put Bella down and turned around. To a very angry wolve Paul.

Bella stood there her eyes wide with shock. Embry started to walk towards Paul I guess to phase but Bella stopped him by placing her hand on his arm and he stopped walking and looked at her, she didnt take her eyes off of Paul.

I looked over at Sam and he just stood there ready to step into action if needed to. Bella kept looking at Paul and started walking towards him. Rachal was standing on Jakes other side looking worried. Bella was about a foot away from Paul when his eyes came across as torn and it looked as if he could cry.

Bella stopped and her expression went blank. She was looking at his eyes. Paul closed the gap and sat down on his paws infront of her still staring at her as she was staring at him. She still didnt have a valid expression on her face, she just looked at him. I could smell the salt, she was crying.

" What, what is going on, why is Paul a wolf, I know its him his eyes show it. " She said emotionless

" Paul phase back into the woods Bella sit down so we can explain " Sam said in his alpha voice... wrong move buddy. Bella whipped her head around with a pissed off look, causing me to flinch back. I could hear my mother mutter 'your such an idiot'

" You dont order me around Sam I will not be told what to do, Im not one of your idiot followers that you've had follwing you since ive known you, You ask me to sit you dont tell me to sit. I have a father I dont need another one. And dont talk to me you cheating dog, Im not your slut or Leah you have nothing to say to me and I have nothing to say to you. " Bella sneered at him and walked away from Paul and walked passed Sam glaring at him

As Paul was changing, we all waited, Bella told my mother to tell her what was going on, because she didnt want Sam talking to her, when Rachal or Emily would look towards her she would give them an ultimate death glare that caused them to flinch away and look down. Jake laughed at that which pissed Bella even off more

" Is something funny Black " Bella sneered at him. I didnt say anything, she deserved to be angry at us

" Its just, your so frightening your practically give my sister a heartattack " He said defensivly

" Shes nothing but a slut, who shouldnt look at me, she knew I was with Paul and yet she decided to snake her way on to him, she is disgusting just like Emily, they both are sluts, shes lucky that I dont snap her ugly ass neck for her actions. " Bella sneered again at Jake, he looked down. knowing that there was nothing that he could say that could defend his sisters actions.

Paul finally came back and sat down and Rachal of course went to him and clung to him. I laughed inside

" Paul doesnt like clingly, It annoys him, he likes strong independent women " Bella laughed a dark laugh " but then again, he cheated on me with you which obviously he likes plain,clingly and desprate " She finished off with a cold look in her eye

" Alright we have to tell you about somethings Bella, our stories we tell, they are true. We are decendants from wolves, shape shifters are what sam, paul, jared, embry, seth, jake, quil, collin, brady and Leah are. They proctect our people and our land " My mother said. I started to tune her out and just watched Bella, she looked at my mother again with the blank look on her face.

After about twenty minutes my mother finally finished teling Bella about us, even Imprinting.

" Bella are you alright honey " My mother asked

" So, let me get this straight, you turn into wolves to protect your people and land against vampires, and the wolves imprint on those who are their soul mates, the soul mates are those who you see and everything in the world stops and nothing but them exsists, you want nothing more then to make them happy, and they are also quillette to insure the bloodline stays strong " Bella said as she smiled at the last part

" Yes that is true " My mother said. Bella just laughed! She laughed!

" Oh that is fucking priceless, here I was hearbroken over a man that had got me to fall inlove with him and claimed that he loved me, gave me a promise ring, promised to love me for ever we would to away to college graudate get married and have a family, Then i find out after him being sick he ignores me and then I walk in on him with a plain looking girl. I go away with my chest feeling as if it was ripped from where my heart was. The whole time Im away _modeling_, hes with a _plain_ boring looking girl, and im wondering why he did it to me,, what had been wrong _with_ me.. and all along it wasnt me. It was because he _HAD_ to be with her, so he could breed his little puppies with her. OOH that is to funny. Now I get why I always called Sam a dog, because he is a dog, oh the irony in it all. There is nothing wrong with me, I did nothing wrong, he just has to love you, the imprint makes you, if he wasnt a wolf he would still be with me, oh Rachal your just a breeding machine for him, Emily your the same oh good god, Leah and I are perfectly fine! You two are just dogs... literally. You both should have just left us after you found out the stories were true, instead of cheating, oh this is to funny " Bella bellowed out as she laughed so hard she had tears coming out of eyes and she leaned over holding her stomach still bellowing in laughter.

We all looked at her shocked and worried because she was laughing so hard she was turning red. The laughing finaly stoped and she just sobbed so hard. I was about to go to her but Paul stopped me. He went to her and sat in front of her

" Bella, I never ment to hurt you, I didnt breakup with you because I still wanted to be with you I was trying to fight the imprint but it became to much and I couldnt control it anylonger. If i kept fighting I would be hurting Rachal, and If i broke up with you, I would hurt you. Your my first love, I still love you. I just cant be with you, but the love I have for you will always be there. It pains me when I think of you, because I knew how I hurt you. I hate myself everyday for how everything went. How it ended. I regret not being a man about everything, and for not telling you right away. But I made the mistake by not doing so and I just hope you can forgive me. Please " Paul said with tears coming down his face. Bella looked up to him

" For six months Ive dont nothing but close myself off from other people, I became numb, I stopped feeling, Im not in love with you anymore Paul, Ill always have love for you in my heart but I cant forgive you, I have to go now. I wont tell anybody of your secret. Good bye thank you Leah for inviting me, Happy birthday Sue, please let Harry know I came when you visit his grave. By Mrs. Meraz " She said getting up lookng at us and then looked down at Paul then back to her hand to her ring finger on her right hand. She took a ring off and placed it in his hands.

" This doesnt belong to me anymore " She said exhaling but paul wouldnt take it back, he placned it back on her hand but on her middle finger

" It belongs with you, keep it. " he kissed her cheek and she started to walk away but was stopped by Jake.. Sam didnt want to talk to her because he was afraid she would yell again

" WE KNOW YOU HANG WITH VAMPIRES AND THEY PROBABLY LIVE WITH YOU, SINCE THEY ARE STAYING IN FORKS THEY MUST MEET US AT THE BOUNDRY LINE IN TWO DAYS TO TALK ABOUT A TREATY. OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE TO ATTACK" Jake yelled as she reached the jeep that I personally never knew she owned before.

" JACOB BLACK, YOU WILL NOT ATTACK THEM, THEIR LEADER IS MY FATHERS MATE, HE LOST ONE WOMAN ALREADY, I WONT ALLOW HIM TO LOSE ANOTHER EVEN IF SHE ISNT MY MOTHER, DONT MAKE THREATS , ILL MAKE SURE THEY ARE THEIR AT THAT DAMN LINE, JUST MAKE SURE YOUR PUPPIES ARE UNDER CONTROL BECAUSE IF ONE OF THEM STEPS OVER THE LINE AND LOSES CONTROL I WONT STOP THEM FROM KILLING ANYBODY. " She said in a deathly serious voice.. then looked surprised she said what she said.. but still got into that jeep and drove away

* * *

_**[ CARLISLE POV ]**_

Waiting for my daughter to get back from LaPush had everybody over edge. I had been worried if they tried to keep her their for her saftey. But she was safer here than anywhere. Sure my mate was a vampire but she and her children drank animal blood and not human blood. They werent attracted to our blood. Plus Emmett and Bella are mates. She doesnt know it yet but she will.

The whole time she had been gone everybody was trying to take their mind off what was probably going on over there on that reservation.

Esme had been cleaning the house again and then started pacing with Emmett trying to calm him down. He wasnt having it.

Emmett had been a nervous reck since Bella left. He made sure she took his jeep and smelled like all the rest of them but mainly him. When Bella got back from shoping he helped her with her bags and the kids filed into her room helping her put her clothes away so everything she had to wear smelled strongly of vampire. He was also trying to soften her up to him. He would joke around with her and compliment her and touch her hair. As a father I know it should make me angry but I knew Emmett was a good man for her. As Bella got ready to leave she came down stairs looking beautiful, Emmett went up to her and just picked her up and hugged her telling she looked great and everything would be okay. Since his pacing was probably going to wear a mark into the floor i would say that he didnt truely believe it would be okay. He was worried for his mates saftey and her emotions.

Jasper had been trying to calm us all down and trying to calm himself down. He was worried about his new sister being around wolves. As was everybody else. He was also worried about how she would return emotionally. He couldnt feel her emotions so he was hoping that she wouldnt trap herself into her room for ages.

Edward was trying to seem calm and collected but I knew he was just as nervous as everybody else, every two mintues he had been runing his hand through his hair and would look crazy. I knew he came to liking Bella like a sister as well as Japer, even though she hadnt been to open about accepting them . I also know he was worried that because he cant read her mind that when she tells us how it went she might leave something out.

Alice wasnt to bad. she just wasnt her hyper self, she had that very worried look on her face. sitting in the living room hoping to catch a vision of Bella, but she couldnt.

Rose , the poor girl, she had to be the worst one out of the females . She wanted nothing more then to just protect Bella from hurting anymore then she already had. She took a likeing to Bella like a younger sister would a big sister. Which is backwards, Rose is older than Bella. But Bella has been working with her to become less shy and better selfesteem. She wanted Bella to accept her and to like her and want her to be her sister. Rose was worried her chance at having another sister would be ruined. She kept ranting and raving about how the mutts better not harm her. I must admit, which Rose was mad and was about her family she turned mean.

All of a suddent everybody but me kept still, I looked around confused, Edward spoke up

" We all stopped because shes coming down the drive way " He explained

" I would ask how she is thinking or how she feels but that wouldnt do very good " I said laughing a little trying to break the tension

About to mintues later Bella came through the door and Emmett rushed up to her and picked her up hugging her

" Well hello, are you happy to see me or something " She laughed freely, I looked at her face, her makeup had been smeared like she had been crying

" Just glad your back, I was worried, So did they tell you, what happened, are you hurt, are you alright " He said looking her over franticly, which caused her to look at him thoughtfuly with her head tilting again... she had been doing that alot ..

" No need to be worried Im fine, Yes they told me they were wolves, or for Sam and Paul, dogs, and no im not hurt, and yes im alright. But in two days they do want you down at the borderline for a talk about a treaty " She said the last bit looking confused

" A Treaty " Jasper asked

" Yes, they said that they knew dad and i hung with vampires and they assumed you lived with us, and that if you dont show up in two days at the borderline between forks and lapush then they will have to attack. " Bella said calmly and walked with Emmett to the love seat and sat down.

I noticed how when she said she sat closer to Emmett than normal, I wasnt sure if she noticed it but she even leaned in on him alittle bit, I dont think she noticed it, but it was her body and mind teling her it was normal, she felt comfortable enought to do that, with out even thinking about it.

" We will go, we dont want them attacking us, we will have to explain our ways inorder for them to trust us. " Esme said

" Yes, but I dont think you should explain to them of your other abilities, just tell them of your animal drinking and how your not tempted by mine and dads blood, I aslo think it _wise_ if Dad and I come to show that your not tempted, I also dont think they woul get out of control with two humans their, they would try to control themselves from phasing. Paul has anger problems, he phases on impulse, I seen it myself tonight . When he is angry he just loses it. I wasnt standing by him of course but It was him phasing that made them tell me everything.. even.. _imprinting_ " Bella said angerly

" You have been crying though sweety, are you sure your alright " I asked looking at my daughter, she just chuckled

" I laughed after they told me everything, I laughed so hard when I found out that I had been wondering what the hell was wrong with me after being hurt, when it wasnt because I did something wrong it was because he had to be with her... and she is like a breeding machine for him. to keep the bloodlines strong, I laughed so hard I was in tears, Then I was sobbing because I realized I was over him daddy, I can move on now, I can move on " She said with tears in her eyes

" Of course you can move on Bella, I had my heart broken when I was human, I was cheated on as well, Thats why I have self esteem issues, but I moved on I _found_ Edward, and I fell in love with him, I moved on, I didnt keep my heart lonely forever " Rose said then smiled softly at Bella.

Bella looked back at her and smiled and then stared off into space, like having a day dream of some sorts, her head tilted to the side nd she smiled, then shook her head of her thoughts. And smiled at the rest of us and then spoke to me in spanish

" It would feel nice to feel loved again, like you dad....also dont forget we have to go see moms grave. I need to speak with her about alot . " She said in spanish

" I have about a week to get my dance team ready for our jamboree, so ill be practicng with them at the school or something. I want everything to be perfect. Im going to go take a shower then get ready for bed, today made me tired. later everybody " Bella said in english this time then kissed my cheek and left to go upstaris but paused to look at Esme.. she smiled a small smile and continued her way to her room... with Emmett following her... poor guy has it bad for my little girl.

" Tell me about it, he's following her like a puppy" Edward laughed along with Jasper .. I chuckled alittle bit. then we heard Emmett growl.. followed by my daughter

" Seriously Emmett if your going to _follow_ me then dont growl Ive had enough of that today " Bella said annoyed.. I laughed at this. Of course Emmett 6'4 nothing but bulkyness gets told by my shorter and smaller then him daughter. Finally somebody to be able to handle him.

" They are beautiful together, I cant wait till she lets herself love again " Rose said

" I hope they get together before school starts, if not poor Emmett will be on edge trying not to kill the human boys " Alice said giggling

" I already am aware of human boys feelings towards you two, im worried about the emotional over drive I will be in once We arrive at school " Jasper sighed

" At least you dont have to hear their thoughts " Edward said

" Im only aware of two boys who you will probably have the most trouble with, thats Bella's friend Jesscia's boyfriend Mike Newton, and Tyler Crawly.. they are like in looooove with Bells " I said laughing... Emmett growled again..

" So Bella's friend's boyfriend likes her and hits on her out in the open " Alice said shocked

" Yes, he likes Jessica as well, but when Bella is around, he cant help it. Jessica ignores him because he isnt like that when they arent with Bella, shes also not worried about Bella taking him, Bella has known him since we moved here and still thinks his name is Mitch Norton. " I said laughing

" How do you know all of this dear " Esme asked

" Jessica and her sister Jamie are gossips, Jamie is a nurse at the hospital, she spills all the dirt Jessica tells her to me. Its amusing really " I said

Everything had been quiet then we heard Emmett's roar of a laugh and Bella's giggle coming from Emmetts room.

" Not to long now. Everything will be alright " Esme whispered to me and kissed me sweetly on my lips.

Everything will be alright, My beautiful daughter will be healed and finally feel loved again. She will be_** happy**_.

**A/N **: _Sorry I havent updated sooner, but please bare with me. Not everything is going so great my way. Im going through alot right now. I still write for my stories I just get to the middle of a chapter then have to stop because I have something to do, Or i get writers block. Ill start updating faster. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES AND WHO COMMENT ON THEM. I KNOW IM NOT THE BEST WRITER, BUT IM TRYING TO GIVE YOU A STORY YOU HAVENT READ BEFORE. Thanks again, and please comment. _


	5. Dreams & The Treaty

_**[ BELLA POV ]-2 days after birthday party in LaPush .**_

Its been two days since I went to LaPush to that birthday party for Sue. Being there felt weird, like I didnt belong. Well not anymore. The intire time I was there I couldnt help but keep thinking about all the changes I had been going through since I got home from .. well home... in Miami

First, I come home to my father seeing another woman.. who he had fallin in love with.

Second, I learned that her and her kids were living in our home.

Third, I learned that said woman and kids are vampires.

Fourth, I learned that they all have mates, which said woman is my fathers mate.

Fifth, I learned that my ex-friends and ex-boyfriend are wolves.. er.. shapeshifters and they have mates.

Everything is coming to a change and its coming so fast I can barely wrap my head around it. As time goes by I try to accept that my dad and Esme are together and will be together forever. Sometimes its easy sometimes its not. At the not so easy times Its because I keep thinking about my own mother, my mother I watched die infront of my eyes. I felt like if I accepted Esme, that it would be betraying my mother, I couldnt do that.

Yesterday I went to see my mother, well visit her grave. In the morning I went by myself while my dad was working at the hospital. I went another time after he got off work. I wanted to go alone in the morning so I could get everything off my chest, with out my dad being there, to worry about me.

I cried to her for hours, telling her everything how I was feeling and how much I had missed her. I kept telling her how much I was sorry for trying to make daddy happy but at the same time sorry for making him sad because I didnt want to betray her. That I wished she was still alive with us, so we could be together again, as a family. I told her everything.

I had cried so hard and wore myself out so much I fell asleep laying on her grave, with my hand on her headstone, just to be close to her again. When I had fell asleep I had a dream, I was sitting at her grave and she was sitting next me, holding me like she use to when I would cry oversomething.

In my dream I went over everything all over again, I told her about Paul and I, I told her how much he hurt me so bad and how I didnt think I would love again.

She just looked at me and placed her hand on my cheek removing my tears and said that I would love again, I just had to allow myself, and to not be afraid. In all honesty, I was afraid.

I told her about the situtation with dad. She told me he had visited her as well before I had came home from Miami, that she gave him her blessing. She told me she didnt want him to be alone anymore, she wanted him to move on, to live freely. She said she knew he would always have her in his heart, and that she would always love him and watch over him to make sure he was happy.

I talked to her about my modeling telling her how I just ended my contract so I could finish high school with out having to worry about my grades and things. I told her about dance, that I still loved it but really didnt do ballet since she died. I told her about how we were going to have a Jamberee, how I was still the captain of the team.

In my dream I talked to her for hours and cried to her when it was time for her to leave. She told me as she was getting ready to go back to where ever she had to be

" Bella baby, I know you dont like changes and I know things get hard sometimes for you, but you have to learn to live on, you cant just stop loving just because you fall down once, you have to get back up again. Dont be hard on your father, I want him to be happy, I never want him to live life sad and lonely. Hes doing whats wrong, everything that has happened was ment to happen. Your a strong very beautiful girl with a good head on her shoulders, its alright to cry , but dont dwel on the past, dont hold back because Im not there in person, but Ill always be in your heart, Ill always be watching you Isabella. I love you, never forget that, you have to live on. Love again, trust again. " My mother said then she kissed my cheeks and hugged me tightly and faded away.

I woke up from that dream, sobbing. I wanted more time with her, I needed more time with her, I didnt want to let go, I wasnt ready. I wondered if I would see her again, in my dreams.

As I stood up I felt wind brush against me, it was calming, I thought I heard her voice as the wind blew past me, I thought I heard her whisper

" Be happy angel "

As I turned and walked away I whispered an I love you and shed a few tears. I stood up straighter and walked away keeping my head up, being strong like my mother said I was.

Driving home from my visit with my mothe with dad was different than driving home when I was alone. When I was with dad , he kept asking me all sorts of questions, he was acting strangly.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" How are you feeling Bells " my dad asked me as he patted my leg while driving. I looked over and gave him a small smile_

_" Im alright, things are just changing, and Im trying to figure out how to deal with it, ya know " I said_

_" I know, your not the kind for liking change, but Im proud of you for trying, it means alot to me that your giving Esme and the others a chance. " He said looking at me in a greatful way_

_" Its not my character, but I have to try. I cant hold you back , I never want you to be unhappy dad" I said _

_" The girls, Alice and Rose look up to you in a way you know. " he said while looking ahead to watch traffic_

_" Yeah, its like they view me as an older sister, Alice shes growing on me, and Rose, shes getting better with her self confidence. " I said_

_" Honey it might have to do with you being older than them by a few months in human years. When Rose was changed, she had just turned 18. When Alice was changed, she was only 17. So you sort of do give them the older sister role. Vampire aging isnt really the same I dont think, there wiser and lived through lots, but its your guidance they look up to. Your a leader Bella, just like me " He said witha wink I just giggled_

_" Yeah, Alice is smaller than I am, so she resembles a babysister. Rose, shes taller, yet her insecureties and stuff make me feel like she needs somebody other than Esme as a female figure. Its sota weird? " I said like a question_

_" What about the guys, Edward , Jasper, and Emmett seem to like you as well. What do you think of them. " He asked.. I wondred if he wanted to know If i thought of them as brothers or something.. but for some reason.. having Emmett as a brother seemed really wrong.. I couldnt realize why though. Maybe it was because I thought he was fuckhot! I shook my head at that last thought!_

_" Well.. Coppertop really isnt all that bad, I heard he likes classical music, good stuff to dance to if you ask me, but then again dad you dont gotta ask me. And Jasper, hes easy to be around, a bit too quiet, but I can change that, just gotta losen him up. And.. Emmett.. well.. Iduno, its different with Emmett for some reason. " I said looking at him.. He looked over at me and smiled then looked ahead to seem like he was thinking about stuff_.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I really wasnt sure what It was about Emmett though, He made me feel differently. I mean I know im attracted to him, who the hell wouldnt, If any woman wasnt attracted to him.. she was gay then.

I remember waking up that morning to Emmett looking at me in my room, I didnt freak out, It startled me yes. But It felt comforting for some weird ass reason. Any other person I would have screamed and kicked them in their face or something. But I just couldnt feel weird with having him there when I woke up.

Another thing is, I kissed his cheek, it left my lips feeling all tingly. I never had that feeling before kissing anybodies cheeks. Not even Pauls. I often found my self looking at him while he talked to me.. the sound of his voice soothed me.. and the way he smelt was calming.

I remember coming home from LaPush, and the way he reacted made me wonder why he had been so worried in the first place. Surely he wasnt bothered that I was gone..right..? Well that was my thought then.

Even at the party in LaPush my mind kept going back to him. Wondering.

Like if he had a mate , or if he ever loved somebody. Or if he would find somebody and love them. The thought of him loving somebody made me jealous for some reason. And I, Bella Cullen, NEVER gets jealous.

This morning I woke up in my room, Emmett was there watching cartoons, I found out vampires dont sleep! I felt comforted that he was there..but still I couldnt figure out why.

Since I came home from Miami, Emmett was pretty much everywhere I was, unless he hunted. He would follow me upstairs, and it didnt bother me, as when Paul would follow me , it sort of annoyed me to no end sometimes. Emmett's presents made me feel differently. Time will only tell when I figure out this mess .

And now here I am, in the living room with everybody, waiting to leave. I was watching Emmett pay a video game with Jasper. I was pretty much openly staring at Emmett. Not knowing if everybody was seeing it or not.

Sighing I wondered what it was that had me feeling so confused.

* * *

_**[ EDWARD POV ]**_

Everybody had been in the living room waiting untill it was time to go to this little treaty meeting.

Bella was sitting by herself in the big chair watching Emmett and Jasper play video games. She was staring at the side of Emmetts face. We all were watching her, apart from Jasper and Emmett that is.

I coldnt read her mind, but I could tell she was thinking. Every so often she would crease her brow and tilt her head to the side. She hadnt looked around the room to see if we were looking, but we were.

Alice and Rose were grinning like fools watching her display over Emmett. Esme had a smile on her face and so did Carlisle. He replayed the conversation he had with her in the car as they were coming back from visiting her mother Tanya's grave.

It seemed as if everybody but her had known she is Emmett's soulmate. We all agree'd that she shouldnt be told, that she should realize it on her own. I wonder if Emmett is going to explode if he doesnt get her to realize it soon

The two of them were definatly for eachother. When one of them would be in a room with out the other, they would have a blank look. But if the other came into the room, they would smile and the brightness in their eyes would show up.

Also, I realized that when Bella would move, Emmett would move with her. If Bella shifted to her right Emmett would as well. The same for Bella, if Emmett would lean to one side she would lean to that side aswell. They would both sit together and somepart of their bodies were touching. Weather it be their legs or arms. Bella would lean into him and he would accept it.

I couldnt want anyother person to be with my brother. Bella was perfect for him.

Emmett was tall, pale, muscular, funny, loud, kind, stubbron, and everything about him just made you love him. Well for non-humans that is. Humans would just fawn over him and drool but stay away because their self preservation.

Bella is short, tan, thick in all the right places making her not skinny and not fat, she was funny when she wanted to be but yet she kept herself serious. She was also mean, loud, vain, stubborn, and smart. Everything about Bella made humans and vampires and wolves I guess as well, keep their distance. Not wanting to over step their boundries, careful of which move to make or else worried there would be a storm to hit they still wanted her to accept them . Weird I know!

Both Emmett and Bella complimented eachother. His tall and bigness to her short and thickness. His pale skin to her tan skin. His slight Tennessee accent when he said somethings to her slight hispanic accent. His funnyness to her seriousness, his kindness to her meanness to some. His dumbness to her smartness. Their differences complimented eachother.

Their alikeness' were overwelming. Both being loud and stubborn. The both intimidated alot of people. They are good by themselves. But together they are a force. Only one knows it and the other doesnt.

Its was about time to go and Emmett was saving his and Jasper's game. I seen he looked over at Bella and winked and she smiled and rolled her eyes. Yeah It will be soon now.

Bella excused herself while everybody waited outside, she ran up the stairs and we could her rummaging through something and close whatever she got and then she came running back down stairs wearing a plain T-shirt with her jeans, she ran passed us and got to Emmetts jeep and helped herself in not saying a word to anybody else. We shrugged and followed suit.

Going outside to head out to the boundry line of LaPush and Forks, Emmett, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle rode in Em's jeap, him driving. Rose, Alice, Jasper and I together in my volvo

" What do you think she went and got " Alice asked

" It looks like she decided to just change her shirt " Rose shrugged.

We didnt talk the rest of the way. I felt uneasy going to this meeting. I wasnt the only one, but we shook it all off and continued on our way.

Once at the boundry line, we parked 200 feet away from it. I could hear all of the wolves thoughts, they were pissed we brought Bella and Carlisle. It was Bella's idea, Carlisle agreed, which lead Esme to do the same and so on.

Walking so we were ten feet away from the boundry line, we stopped. It went, me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett Bella, Esme,Carlisle Everybody had on serious faces.. all of our thoughts were tense, besides Bella's that I knew of, since I couldnt read her mind that is. She looked rather bored to be honest.

Looking at the wolves side, I noticed they all were phased in wolf form.

" If your going to talk you need to do it as human so Sam since your like their ringleader, phase back to human form ..... please " Bella said . Bella seemed to be take the lead here, I guess It was alright, seeing as she knew us, and knew them, better than we knew eachother. Carlisle was wondering which one was Paul. His thoughts made me want to chuckle, He wanted to ring Paul's neck.

Sam phased back to human form, one by one they all did. It seemed to me that they all had something they wanted to say. I would have translated their thoughts, but Bella said not to let them know of your abilities. I guess it was a good thing to do. Eventually they all were in human form, wearing only cut off jeans, Alice's thoughts were of course on their fashion, mostly the woman wolf, she said that their clothes were an abonination to fashion.

" We want to make this as peaceful as possible if thats alright with you, we dont want any trouble " Carlisle said

" Peaceful? yet you live with humans .. what are Bella and your pets " a wolf snorted.. which caused us to growl

" They are no such thing, Carlisle is my mate, Bella is..." Esme said but I cut her off

" Should we just introduce ourselves " I said.. Bella gave me a suspicious glance

" What you say leach " One said

" Sam, watch your mouth, they didnt call you mutts now did they " Bella said in icey tone

" Im Edward Mason, this is my wife and mate Rosalie Hale, this is my sister Alice Mason and her mate and husband Jasper Hale, and this is my mother Esme, and brother Emmett Mason " I said in a friendly tone

The pack told us their names and their thoughts went to one wolf that wasnt their.. Jacob Black

" Where is Black " Bella said in a disgusted tone,, i guess its because his sister

" He will be here soon, he had to tend to somethings " Sam the pack leader said

" Now to get down to treaty, We have some guidlines for you if you wish to stay and not be attacked " He said again

" Alright, we will listen " Esme said.. he glared at us

" Your to stay away from LaPush, no crossing over, if you shall do so, we kill you. Your not to feed of humans, if you shall do so, we kill you. Lastely, your not allowed to bit any humans " He said in a dead serious tone looking at Bella and Carlisle

At that time a wolf came up and stood by the leader, so Jacob was the beta of his pack. Interesting

" What if its a persons choice, to be changed. You cant stop that " Carlisle said causing the wolves to growl

" There will be no biting any human, choice or not, unless its life or death and its the only way to save them. Not that its anybetter, living a life as a leach " Sam said

It was quiet for a minutie or two and Esme's thoughts were in a panic as well as everybody elses, Carlisle was ment to be changed as soon as Bella's senior year ended, and he was going to tell her that. Emmett wants to change Bella as well, If she decided.

" Dont worry, neither of them will bite my father nor I. " Bella said in a confident tone causing the Alice, Rose and Esme to lightly gasp

" And if one of you so much as gets hurt and spills blood how do you know they wont attack you Isabella " Paul said

" They have no urge to drink from us, our blood doesnt cause them thirst " Carlisle said glaring like he was ready to murder Paul

" I have a rule to add to this treaty " Emmett said with a ruff voice.. it was hard for him to keep his calm and we all knew it

" What is it leach " Paul said again.. noticing how we were coupled off, noticing how Emmett stood necxt to Bella like the rest stood next to our mates

" For safety, since were not the only vampires out there, since there are human drinkers. If another vampires scent comes near LaPush or Forks, we work together, to clear them of our areas, not only would your people would be in danger but so would Bella and Carlisle. " Emmett said. His thoughts really only on Bella, he sounded pained of the thought of Bella getting hurt by anybody

" Thats fine " Sam said

" So get related to there scents, each and everyone of them, if another vampire comes on your land you will know the difference between the two. So you dont assume right away it was them and attack them." Bella said.. shes smart to think that.. the others thoughts were similar to ours, the wolves were dissapointed that somebody said it, they wanted to attack the first chance they got.

" Alright agreed " Sam said

One by one we each stepped closer to the line and allowed them to familiarize themselves with our scents

Everything was civial far untill Esme went to peck Carlisles cheek. The wolves tensed and Jacob since he was the only one in wolve form was about to lunge at her since it sorta looked like she was going to bite him... but the one thing that had everybody, vampire and wolve surpised next was what stopped him as he got on his back legs to leap off the ground.

Bella stepped infront her her... protecting her.

Everybody gasped but her, Carlisle had tears in his eyes, he never thought Bella would ever take up for Esme, for all we knew, she didnt like Esme so much.

The tensen was so thick, nobody moved but Bella, we all stayed standing, Emmett knew if he moved in front of Bella things would go south, even though he was inching for a fight he wouldnt cause her harm with her here. Esme had been flicking her eyes betten Jacob and Bella. We all were

Bella was glaring at him with a very murderous glare, which Im sure we all flinched back when we seen it. Her eyes were not longer the bright shiney babyblue, they were a darkblue

Leah, the female wolf was pretty much worried for Jacob, her thoughts were on Bella and how she could be a very evil bitch. Already hating Jacob who is Leah's mate and Jacob's sister .

" Black.. I dont know what your thinking and I know you can understand me with that flea infested fur covering you, but if you dont want shit to go down that could end your life, I suggest you change into your hidious jeans and get the fuck back here and explain what you thought you were gonna do " Bella said in a very deathly voice... a voice that caused Carlisle to gasp as well as the wolves.

While Jacob growled and went into the woods to change, Bella kept her eyes on every wolf. with one arm out in a protective stance infront of Esme, and another hand behind her back under her shirt... I didnt know why but I knew I was soon to find out

No one dared moved, if they slightly shifted Bella would flick her eyes over to them and glare harder, as if daring them to make a move. How one human could cause wolves who were ready to kill us, be afraid of her is beyond me. God, I love my new sister. She would make a change in the girls soon. Good.. or Bad.. im not sure. Im going for the good part.

Jacob finally came back, the intire time he was changing he was thinking of ways to say sorry and not get his ass whooped from Bella. Looking through his thoughts I seen some very mean things she could say and do if anybody dared mess with her. For somebody who looks so sweet, she really could be Rude. If you looked at her and Rose. you would swear their rolls should be reversed.

" Explain " Was what Bella bluntly said.. he sighed while glaring at her which she glared back. He didnt flinch, but his thoughts gave him away, he thought ' if one look could kill thousands, we would all be dead right now, and at this moment her glare is directed towards me, she looks so .. evil ' he thought and shuttered in his mind..

" It looked like she was going to bite him, so I was about to attack her, your fathers life could have been in danger and you think Im going to stand here and let her do that, hell no" He said gruffly while glaring

" YOU THINK THAT SHE WAS GOING TO BITE HIM, IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU, SO YOU COULD JUST KILL HER " Bella screamed.. her eyes got impossibly darker

" It was reaction. I was being cautious, so what.. I would have killed her, she would have deserved it " He said

" If you would have killed her, because you reacted before knowing, you would have killed my father " Bella said in her deadly voice again.. it was freaky

" The hump would have knocked him out of the way, sure he would fall hard, but it would have saved his life. He could have died . You already lost your mother, what if you lose your father, because hes with a leach. Its dangerous " He said willing her to understand

" DO. NOT. BRING. MY . MOTHER. INTO . THIS. BLACK. Leave her at peace where she is, she doesnt need this bullshit to be put over her grave. Now listen to me you stupid mutt, by killing Esme, you would be killing my father along with her. They are mates, its just like imprinting. I wont allow my father to feel how he felt after losing my mother. You killing her, kills him, killing him, kills me. How would you feel if _Leah_ was about to get attacked.. hmm.." She said again.. her dead voice was scarey..

Jacob not answering wasnt exactly a good thing. The next movement was by Bella, behind her back she pulled out a 9mm gun and pointed it directly at Leah's heart. One shot, it would kill.

We all besides the wolves and Carlisle didnt know she had it, Carlisle was cursing Cheif Swan for giving it to her for protection.

Leah Gasped seeing it being pointed at her and fear raced though her mind and tears came to her eyes. Jacob took a sharp intake of breath, along with the rest of us.

" What, dont like Leah's life being treatened do you? What, so Im human , You dont think I cant teach you a lesson. I knew it was a good Idea to bring this with me. I knew one of you would fuck up and I would have to use this as a damn example. I dont care if it makes me out to look like the bad guy. So. How do you feel, now that your mate could die before your eyes. Hurts huh? " She asked again sounding bored.. I knew she was growing old and tired of this situation.

Jacob just noded up and down not taking her eyes of the gun. This thoughts paniced. Good we all thought, now he knoes how Carlisle feels when he seen he was about to attack Esme

"Good, now I want all of you to think of your imprints, think of you would feel if I let one of them attack your imprint. It makes you feel pained doesnt it. I bet it does. Now Jake, and the rest of you, I want you to get an understanding here tonight. If any of you so much as attacks Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward or Esme. I will make sure you reap what you sow. I may be human dont dont _underestimate_ me. You just almost made a move that almost cost my father's happyness. If you so much as do it again, _I will ruin your happyness as well_. " Bella said in her deadly voice again.

They all looked at her and noded

" Were going to leave now, the treaty is set, we all came to an agreement. Nobody will break it. We wish you well " Carlisle said

Bella put her arms down and glared once more and turned and started towards the jeep. Carlisle and Emmett were the first ones to follow after her. The rest of us only a few seconds behind.

Nobody said anything we just got in the cars and left.

Once back at the house, we all went into the living room and sat down. We all just stared at Bella, wondering what that was about, her protecting Esme, her actually pulling out a gun.

Carlisle got up and nelt down infront her her looking in her eyes, him looking in hers. She tilted her head to the side.. her thinking gaze.. He took her head in his hands

" What in the world were thinking Isabella Marie Cullen, seriously you brought the gun, I knew something bad was going to happen , I just knew it, but you protected her. You could have gotten yourself killed! And what is this they wont bite my father nor I part. Im going to have to get changed Bella, you know as well as I know you will top, its set in stone " He said while his thoughts where wondering why she did it. She could have let Esme get attacked, he knew she didnt like the Idea of him being with somebody else . But he kept wondering why she protected her. Since they were both human he thought.. she could have died instantly

Bella looked fully into his eyes and sighed

" Dad... I knew that it would kill you to lose Esme. Your in love with her, shes your soul mate. Mom and you were in love, but this is fate, you and Esme .. I guess.. I seen how you were when mom died.. I wasnt going to let that happen again. I couldnt bare to see you hurting that way again. Your happiness means everything to me. It makes me happy. Im still coming to terms with everything, and im still trying to figure out some things on my own. And I love you. Plus, when I said that they werent going to but us, I ment it. Why let them think they outsmarted us, or me for that matter, Ima Cullen for god sakes, I find away out of everything. They could inject it, instead of bite. I mean its pretty brilliant if I must say so myself " She said

Then whispered to him

" Besides,_Familia siempre se pegan_ " Lightly.. we all heard her.. we all knew what she said and what she ment.

Carlisle hugged her and thanked her and kissed her forehead and smiled. She got up and started walking towards the stairs. But Rose stopped her

" What does that mean.. what you said there to Carlisle .. in spanish.. " Rose asked asked if she didnt have a single clue.

She really just wanted to know if she ment it. Rose loved Bella and wanted to be accepted.. as a sister.. she looked up to Bella, even though Rose was older if you went on Vampire years. But Alice and Rose, sort of took to looking at Bella as sort of a wiser, beautiful, cool, older sister. They both wanted Bella to accept them. Rose was _desperate_, seeing as Rose's older sister from her human years was only a year older than her, but she wasnt much of an older sister, she looked down on Rose and picked on her alot.

Bella was at the entery of the living room and stopped and turned around to look at Rose. Bella's eyes sort of softend and said

" Family always sticks together " Looking right in Rose's eyes.

Everybody at that moment had glossy eyes even though vampires cant cry our venom glazes our eyes but nothing ever falls. We all watched as Bella had turned around and walked up the stairs going to her room, and shutting the door.

I think Bella was slowly letting us in. Slowly accepting _everything._

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo.. was it good.. bad.. horrible?_

_Didnt think Bella would have a gun huh? It was only for them to learn to feel what she felt and what her father felt. Bella felt pained for her father, because he would have lost another woman he loved._

_That meaning, the pack would feel pained losing their pack member, along with Jake losing the woman he loved... _


	6. It could go either good or bad

_**[ ROSE POV]**_

Everything has been so crazy this week with Bella. Shes been running around the house and town like a lunatic. Shes been practicing with her dance team everday for their dance performance at the high school. She leaves at 5am and comes home at 10pm.

Shes been insanly scary, if anybody tells her to calm down and just sit down and relax she just blows up and tells them to respect her love of dance and then sticks her nose in the hair and runs off. Sometimes its amusing other times its scary.

Right now were all heading up to the school because the thing starts in 10 mintues. Carlisle isnt with us, he said he has to work late. Or so he told Bells. She was of course mad because he wouldnt be there.. or so she thought.

In all honesty, he was just going to surprise her. They havent been able to do much father-daughter stuff lately because her hectic practice schedual. I almost feel sorry for her dance team members, but then again I dont. She told me not to feel sorry for them. We all wanted to go watch her practice but she demanded we dont, then sometimes mummbling something about wont be able to pay attention.

So here we are pulling into the high school parking lot which is filled to the brim with cars. There was a separate building next to the high school, very large. The words on the outside of the building said ' Forks High School - Cullen Auditorium & GYM.' Esme informed us that Carlisle and Bella donated money to the school to repair things so the schoolboard named the newly built building after them.

As we got the the enterance, Carlisle was there with a big thing of beautiful flowers and was wearing a shirt that said 'FATHER OF THE CAPTAIN' and on the back it said '' He also got us shirts. Mine and Alice's shirts said ' SISTER'S OF THE CAPTAIN' Edward and Jasper had shirts that said 'BROTHERS OF THE CAPTAIN' I noticed Esme and Emmett didnt have shirts. I asked why, he said Bella ordered them and never showed him theirs, but added she wanted to give them their shirts.

We walked into the gym and found 'reserved' seating, of course. Its Bella after all, she would have her own reserved section. Walking ina nd sitting down there were different color lights everywhere like a club and decorations there was a stand and a microphone and above that was a big ass banner that said ' SPARTANS - HOME OF FEMME FATALE' with headshots of each member of the dance team, Bella was in the middle, to her left was a fake blonde Im guessing her friend Jessica and to her right was another fake blonde with brown highlights Im guessng as Lauren, and the rest were the other dancers. Bella was the most beautiful one up there the other girls looked plain.

The whole place was packed, there wasnt an empty seat in the house, some people came out of their way just to see Bella dance, it was amazing. Althought all the way across the gym there was the pack from LaPush and their imprints. They looked at us and glared, we just glared back. Esme and Carlisle said for us to not make any trouble or else. I was going to say something untill two human girls ran over , Jessica and Lauren. They seen our shirts and glared at Alice and I, they looked at Edward and Jasper and Emmett and they drooled.

The girls had on boyish clothing, for what Im not sure, Im not even sure how Bella allowed them out here like that. She had her whole team wound tight and when she said jump they would say how high. A true leader, but these girls that were her closest friends as she said were slutty. They came closer and were eyeing us, sizing us up. They spotted Carlisle next to Esme, and they glared at her, and smiled all goo-goo eyed at Carlisle

" Hey Dr. Cullen, Bella said to bring these bags out two somebody named Emmett and Esme" the blonde said in nasle voice

" Hello Ms. Stanley thank you, This is Esme, my girlfriend, and that big guy next to her is Emmett, The others are Edward and his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper and his girlfriend Alice." He said

" Right.. Im Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren Mallory, were Bella's dance team memebers/friends. Oh right, I am to inform you that lying isnt very nice, and Bella said that you shall pay the price tonight " Jessica said and then giggled with Lauren.. who stopped glaring at us to do that... Carlisle looked horrified

" So... new girlfriend , Bella hasnt scared this one away yet..." Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice.. I wanted to throw up.. that caused Edward to chuckle

" She hasnt tried to, Jessica's sister has been the gossip at the hospital, how are you two and your boyfriends doing.. Bella hasnt killed them yet " He changed the subject.. the girls faces saddened but smiles came back on their faces

" You now Bells, she cant stand them, something about vile ignorance or something like that, and she till swaers up and down that their names are Mitch and Taylor, instead of Mike and Tyler. She kicked them out of practice today, somthing about needed to find something better to do than be perves.." Jessica said

" What do you mean... perves" Carlisle asked

" Well you kno if your being told the gossip then you know our guys have crushes on Bella, its expected she is a model of course. But they were trying to get her to sigh the Gossip mag she was on the front page of from this months issue. They were sort of being creepers. All out of fun though. Dont worry " Lauren rushed

" Stupid. now hes going to blow a gasket " Jessica whispered .. but we heard even Carlisle.. the girl really couldnt whisper for the life of her

" JESSICA, LAUREN GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL BE OFF THE TEAM FASTER THAN YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DAMN PANTS OFF. NOW " Bella growled/yelled into the walkie talkie

" CRAP WE GOTTA GO.. HERES YOUR BAGS.. " Jessica threw them at Esme

The girls walked fastly away from us but we could hear their convo.. us vamps that

" Cant believe shes acting giving the woman a Cullen shirt.. if thats what it is.. When she told us about her dad dating.. sure im jealous, but seriously he could totally do better, I mean my mom is single.. whats wrong with her " Jessica said

" The guys were smoking out.. too bad were not single.. and that the big one is off limits.. I so would want him " Lauren said

" Oh please like you not bein single has stopped you before, your just not going after him because your scared of Bella, plus shes our friend.. we never go after friends boyfriends.. she never even tried anything on ours " Jessica said

" I know, but that doesnt mean the other two are off limits.. should we ask her " Lauren said

They looked back and giggled and waved..the boys shuttered

" Nah.. lets just see if she gets mad.. I mean.. she couldnt possibly like the two girls.. they look .. iduno but nah.. if she has a problem with us goin after her brothers.. shell let us kno " Jesscia said

They went to the the locker rooms we told Carlisle what they said.. he look disgusted.. Then Edward added in

" Lauren;s thoughts were very territorial.. shes been in love with Bella since you guys moved here " He said in an amused voice

" Excuse me " Carlisle said chocking on his drink

" She's kept it a secret from Bella. Shes attracted to all guys yes.. but Bella is the person she is in love with, so watch it Emmett.. you mght have some compitition " Edward teased

" Im not worried about her " Emmett glared

" OPEN YOUR BAGS ALREADY " Alice whisper shouted

Esme sobbed when reading hers... and read the card that came with it. It said ' its going to happen, hope you like the shirt-bella' the shirt said 'STEP MOTHER OF THE CAPTAIN'

Emmett opened his next, reading the card outloud first ' This will keep the females at bay. Im not sure how I feel about you, but one thing is for sure, your no brother of mine, its just to weird. Plus your hot-bells ..his shirt said ' PROPERTY OF THE CAPTAIN' His smile was very large, he took it and put it on proudly, as did Esme

The lights went out and a man came to the center of the floor after getting the microphone.

' GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY THANK YOU FOR JOINING US IN CELEBRATING THE BEGINING OF A NEW SCHOOL YEAR, TONIGHT AS ALL OF YOU KNOW IS A PERFORMANCE OF GREAT ENTERTAINMENT AND TALENT, THE SCHOOL DANCE TEAM IS GOING TO PUT ON A SHOW THAT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TOGETHER BY THE CAPTAIN OF THE DANCE TEAM ISABELLA CULLEN. ENJOY THE SHOW BUT BEFORE WE START WERE GOING TO INTRODUCE THE DANCE TEAM MEMBERS" He shouted as everybody cheered

" Alicia Carter- Junior year, Amanda Carter-senior year, Kathy Smith-senior year, Kate Webster-senior year, Natasha Rangel-Senior year, Sarah Littrell-Senior, Daniell Smith-Senior year, Bridgette Swan-Junior year, Angela Webber-junior year, Jessica Stanley-junior year, Lauren Mallory-junior year" As each girl came out they all had on lose fitting jeans , wife beaters worn under long sleave shirts... they were dressed as boys

" AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE SENIOR YEAR CAPTAIN ISABELLA CULLEN" Her dance team got into a V formation where the tip of the v would be nobody stood untill Bella came walking out of the locker room. Everybody stood and cheered and clapped for her

Bella got to the middle of the floor, waring baggy jeans,wife beater,and one of Emmetts hats. She stood there looking serious, then raised her arms signaling for people to shut up. Once they did, somebody screamed

" DO YOUR THING BELLA " Bella just giggled

" ITS 2010... LADIES I THINK ITS TIME TO SWITCH ROLLS" She said loud in her bell like voice.. i swear every man and some females sighed at the sound of her voice.. Emmett growled at them... causing us to snicker and Esme to pat his leg to have him calm down

The music came on... Like A Boy by Ciara... now I understod why they were wearing mens clothing

They all danced the same steps. Towards the middle of the song they all surrounded Bella and then the sound of marching came in and they moved around her as she kept marching forward then dropped to the ground to the lets ride part they glided around to the beat of the music Bella being in the middle of them stood up as the whip sounds came up they all stood as Bella went back on her legs which looked painful looking as if she went back any farther her legs would break but she got really low then a crash shound came on and the girls all fell back on the floor at the same time as bella pulled on invisable ropes going up and down to the beat of the music she then stood up and started doing steps followed by her team members, they all kept up with her, sometimes a girl or two would mess a step and Bella would notice.

The song came to an end only to be replaced by Drop It low right after, the girls took off the long shirts and beaters they were all wearing neon blue sports bras, there pants ripped off they all had on black leggings. Bella's outfit was different, noting her the Captain.

She wore a neon hot pink sports bra and neon blue spandex shorts. Her figure was very fit, I never seen it before, she had an hour glass figure, her stomach flat and toned, her curvy hips and thick thighs made her shorts look nice, along with her apple butt as Emmett calls it. The outfit caused so much lust and stares

" Is my daughet really wearing that " Carlisle asked in a serious fatherly voice

" At least you cant hear their thoughts" Edward said ina growl,, i giggled

" or their Emotions, the lust is maddening " Jasper said ina wimper.. we all chuckled

The whole night was amazing they danced to ten hiphop songs and Bella was awsome! We never seen her dance before besides Carlisle, we were blown away.

Bella left to the locker room only to have her dance team dance with out her,, the song was coming to an end and the place went dark, a spot light came on and all the dance members took a seat on the sideline of the gym floor. Everybody was wondering what was going on. Untill the VP came out and talked

" TO END THE NIGHT , WE HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE, BUT BEFORE WE CAN BEGIN WE NEED ON THE FLOOR PLEASE " HE said as a piano was brought out. Carlisle blushed deep read but still went out to the floor, the women all around were swooned by his good looks.

" Whats going on " He whispered to the VP. The VP covered the mic but of course all with super haering heard the conversation.. He looked at Carlisle with a small smile

" I was told to have you play that music at the piano, I know nothing farther " The man said to Carlisle.. Carlisle looked back at Alice and Alice mouthed ' SORRY CANT SEE HER REMEMBER'..

Carlisle walked to the piano, took a seat and looked at the music, his face shown sad happiness

" Edward whats going on " Esme asked

" Carlisle is about to see his daughter dance Ballet for the very first time since her mother died, The song hes going to play was Tanya's favorite to watch her dance to " Edward said in a sad voice

" Shes healing " Alice whispered

Before we could say anything farther, Carlisle started playing a melody, It was very beautiful, Edward's favorite Claire De Lune.

The spot light stayed on Carlisle but then another one Went to the locker room, the locker room doors opened Bella stepped out, The room gasped.

Bella had on Ballet tights, a leotard, Ballet shoes. Her whole outfit was black and white. Her makeup done smokey and her hair up high with tight curls falling down her back because her hair was so long. She looked beautiful

She moved with such grace, I looked at her face and she looked peaceful, Carlisle watched her the whole time, never mising a note. In themiddle off everything Edward , Alice and Jasper gasped

" Whats wrong " I asked

" I feel her emotions" He said ina whisper

" I hear her thoughts " Edward said shocked

" Im getting visions " Alice whispered

" How is that possible " Emmett asked

" Im not sure " Esme said

At the end of her dance, Bella pulled a string from her hair and it all fall down cascading down her back as she did 8 twirls on the tips of her toes and at the final one she stopped directly in front of Carlisle.

The place was silent at first, then we heard her dance team cry and rush at her hugging her. Carlisle stood up and walked up to Bella as everybody started clapping and cheering. He picked her up and hugged her. He shed a few tears but she whiped them away

" No more tears " Bella whispered he nodded and smiled

_**[ CARLISLE POV ]**_

Seeing my daughter dance for the first time since her mother died was beautiful. I knew she danced privately and not infront of others anymore when it came to Ballet, but seeing her dance tonight gave me hope for the future.

I know that everything isnt going to change over night for her, I know she is still struggling to accept Esme and everybody else. I knew she took it the hardest after losing her mother, after seeing it right in front of her. But the look on her face as she danced infront of me and many other people who didnt even live in Forks at all, gave me hope and calmed my worries for her some.

I really knew she was putting up an effort for me to accept Esme, when she gave Esme her shirt she had made. Seeing that gesture and reading the card she left with it showed me better than words that my daughter was trying to make me happy. Even if it was hard on her heart.

Bella is vain, harsh, rude, stubborn, and other things when it came to people and her personality sometimes, but when it comes to me, shes selfless. She would bend over backwards for my happiness even if it cost her, her own.

Tonight gave me hope, hoping she was actually alright, that she was healing, that she was accepting everything and happy about it.

I know she has been confused lately about her relationship with Emmett, because she told me she was. She said she couldnt find it in her heart to accept him like a bother, that it would be wrong and going against things. I understood of course. She admitted her attraction towards him and how he made her feel safe and comfortable and wanted.

It was no secret that Emmett loved Bella, he showed it and didnt care who thought anything. He would follow her everywhere and tell her he missed her when she wasnt home, he would tell her she looked beautiful and would do things for her other men wouldnt do. Regaurdless of their feelings.

Sometimes Bella would let him sleep in her room or her sleep in his. She would wear his clothes like his hoodies and stuff while laying with him. They would lay together while he held her in silence just enjoying having her near. At night when she would have bad dreams, which were usually her dreaming of the accident having her crying out for her mother, he would sooth her. He would calm her down.

Just the other night we were watching a movie as a family, Bella had fell asleep between his legs with her back to his chest holding his hand. She started to sleep talk to herself. Telling herself to be careful that she would get hurt again. He would whisper that he would never hurt her or let anybody else hurt her, and would tell her he loved her. As the movie ended he picked her up bridal style and she called out his name in panic but then relaxed as she moved and looked in his eyes and then went back to sleep.

I know as a father I should be all bent out of shape and what not, but when its Emmett I cant be. I know that they are mates, ment to be. Nothng can take them away from eachother. Bella is starting to realize that she feels for him, they gravitate towards eachother in amazing ways. Sometimes its like their bond is stronger then the other kids in the house. I feel comfortable with Emmett being with my daughter, If not I would have put my two cents in along time ago.

Now were in the living room waiting for Bella to get home, I remebered her friends telling me about some _'gossip mag' _that Bella was on the cover of, I sent Edward out to get it. As he came in his faced looked a little off.

" I got the magizine for you Carlisle, I assure you, you and Emmett wont like it, I dont even like it because shes my sister " Edward said

" Whats wrong let me see " I took it from him and looked at the front cover of the 'gossip mag'

On the front cover was my daughter in a Miami night club dancing with some rapper! He was standing behind her with one had on her hips and the other hand on the small of her back _bending_ her over. She was '_grinding_' him, if i remember correctly of Bella telling me the slang terms that kids use these days. Below that were three small pictures, one of Bella sitting on his lap smiling at him with lustful eyes, the second was of them holding hands outside a resaurant, the third was of him and her standing and him kissing on her neck.

To say not likeing it was saying it lightly, I was furious! I knew my daughter was a celebrity of some sorts, sure modeling for all the top disigners was one thing, but I never knew that she was so well known. Her being out in the open eye like that with some _rapper_ groaping my daughter as if she was some_ shorty _for him to _hit it and quit it_. I think I got the terms right

" Read the artical on page 105, oh ther are tasteful pictures in there as well " Edward said witha growl

Everybody surrounded me as I opened the horrid thing to page 105, there was a picture of my daughter in nothng but a bra and panties! Sure it was a photoshoot picture but she never told me she did that kind of modeling, there were many pictures of her wearing less than what I ever wanted to see my daughter in. Any other man would have been over the mood to see that, but I wasnt. I was turning into protective father mode. I looked over the the other page and read the artical that had the same pictures from the front cover but larger.

_'" Is this a new love? After a runway show, infamous Model Isabella Cullen-18; was spotted at Club Caliente with the Singer/Actor Chris Brown-20; They arrived together and stayed by eachothers side the whole night._

_Information was told that he attended the fashion show, and afterwards the who were seen talking to eachother very closely. Soon after talking, the two left the arena where the fashion show had taken place, in his black Bugatti._

_Shortly after leaving they arrived at the night club together hand in hand smiling and laughing together. Walking into then nigh club several paparazzi went into a frenzy asking many questions, where they together, are they on a date, how long have they been dating, how Isabella felt about the whole demestic violence issue Brown and former girlfriend Rihanna went through. All questions where answered by Isabella with the answer " NO COMMENT' and the couple kept walking._

_So are they together? Our questions where never answered, but by the pictures of their night at the club says they are. A source commented telling us;_

_" The whole night they didn't leave eachother sides, the danced very closely and whispered to eachother, if they are a couple or not, it sure seemed like it."_

_While in the night club several pictures were captured of the two having intimant moments. News spred fast of the two and while catching Brown's former girlfriend Rihanna we asked her what she thought of the two being together._

_" I'm not really sure what to think of the whole situation, Chris and I are no longer together, He is free to do as he pleases. I got the chance to meet Isabella a few times, eachtime I was around her she seemed to be a really nice girl witha smart head on her shoulders. If I had to really comment on their relationship, I would just tell her to watch out, he isnt always Mr. Nice Guy that he seems cracked up to be "_

_After that, she had nothing more to say. _

_Two days later the paparazzi caught Cullen and Brown together having lunch at her favorite Miami Resurant. They two seemed really close together. Pictures of Brown kissing Cullen were taken._

_Later on in the day, we got the chance to catch up to Isabella while shopping with a family member. We asked her what her thoughts were on the rumors and if they were true._

_" Everytime people see two celebrities together they assume the two are dating eachother, or have something romantic goning on. Chris is a good guy, I enjoy spending time with him. Hes a good friend." Isabella stated outside of Dolce and Gabbana_

_So the question is, are they just friends, or is there more?_

_An insider told us that Isabella recently ended her modeling contracts so she could finish school. Apparently Isabella is graduating High School a year early to take off to she's attending High school in Miami is not known, nobody has been able to tell us that information._

After reading outloud, nobody said anything. I looked around the room the girls looked worried, Edward and Jasper looked ready to kill. Emmett had his eyebrows scrunched together in a thinking expression.

" I dont think she was dating this doornob " He said with confidence

" How do you know that, look at the pictures " Edward said

" From what I know about Bella, shes straight forward and doesnt care what people thing, she thinks to highly of herself to care if somebody assumed. Bella would have admitted to the relationship if there was one, if anything, they really are just friends, or they just went on a date." He said sitting down looking at everybody

" That said Domistic Violence... Dear.. you dont think Bella as abused do you " Esme said Before I could answer the front door opened to a smiling Bella

" HEY GUYS IM HOME " Bella shouted, the others had to cover their ears.

As she came into the living room she noticed us all huddled together, she finally looked down and seen the magazine flipped over with the back cover facing up wards

" Whats that, and why are you all huddled together like your talking about a football play " She said tilting her head side ways

Alice just looked at her with sad eyes and handed over the offending thing. Bella flipped it over so it was on its right side and her eyes turned to a glare and she practically growled like a vampire

" por el amor de puerto rico a nadie ha oído hablar de la intimidad " She said...for the love of Puerto Rico has anybody heard of privacy

"Es cierto" I asked.. is it true

She didnt say anything, she just flipped through the pages and looked at the pictures with her eyebrows raised and her head tilted to the side and would snort every so often.

After reading what I head read outloud she looked from me, then to Emmett. She stood there staring at him as he stared back at her never breaking the gaze, Eventually she sighed and looked back at me

" No dad, it isnt true, I wasnt dating him sure I went to the club with him and had fun and then had a lunch date with him, but after that It was nothing. Trust me, hes just a good friend. If you dont believe me ask Abuela " She said in her innocent voice.. i was floored.. her grandmother knew of this and I didnt!

" Carmen knew of this and didnt tell me" I said shocked she snorted

" Whos Carmen " Esme asked lightly

" My grandmother" Bella said

" I thought Carlisle's mother's name was Kathlean" Rose said quietly

" Carmen is Tanya's mother, shes my .. mother in-law" I said

" Yep, she will be here next month with grandpa Eleazar " Bella said as she sat down next to me

" WHAT!" I shouted

" How long have you known Isabella" I asked.. she glared.. she didnt like me calling her Isabella.. it made her feel like she was in trouble

" Calm down dad, I just found out 5 mintues ago.. there isnt a need to shout ya kno" She said her hispanic accent showing like always

" This is bad isnt it " Jasper asked, obviously feeling my panic emotions

" Depends on how you look at it. My mother's parents are coming to visit their grand-daughter and son in law , they have no idea that he is in a relationship, let alone know that she is living here with her kids... My Aunt Irena and Aunt Kate are coming as well" Bella said with no worry in her voice

" Why are you so worried Carlisle" Jasper asked

" Like you really need to guess or ask.. think about their dead daughter's husband has moved on with his life, living in the house their daughter and her husband lived as a family, sharing the same room, and was never told about it. Lets just say, My grandmother is like me, she doesnt like change, My aunts are worse. They will grill you all. Probably are gonna think your not good enough for him, in my grandmother and aunts eye's nobody but My mother was.. is" Bella finished

As she finished her explaination, she got up and went into the kitchen.

[ BELLA POV ]

I just dropped the bomb on my dad and the others about my family coming to visit.. If I were to say that I wasnt enjoying the look on Esme's face I would be lying.

I just told them that my family probably wasnt going to think Esme was good enough for my dad, and the truth is, if they accept her I would be pretty damn surprised.

Sure Esme is nice, and even with my dream I had of my mother telling me that everything was okay and this was what was ment to be I didnt fully understand or accept that. Sure Ive been trying to accept Esme , but its fucking hard!

So when my granny told me she was coming to visit along with my grandfather and my two aunts, I was thrilled and on cloud nine, sure.. I didnt tell them anything, because seriously it wasnt my place. I still wasnt all warmed up to the idea of Esme being with my father. Yes I gave her the 'step mom' shirt, because I really did know they were going to get married and all that bullshit, since their mates and whatever.

I still didnt like the fact that Esme was replacing my mother in my fathers heart, that she was sharing their bed that use to be my mom and fathers bed. It hurt my feelings and highly pissed me off.

Not only was that fuel to my dislike . I been noticing how Esme has been slowly changing the house. Sure slowly to her, but to fast for me. The living room was re-arranged the way my mother never liked it, the curtains were different, the china in the dining room was packed up and replaced with china that Esme liked better. Pictures were replaced, I seen her eyeing the wedding picture of my father and my mother. Before she could get rid of that I took it and put it in my room.

Though my rant and rave I was greatful that the others couldnt feel my emotins or hear my thoughts . I sighed. There was a knock at my door.. Emmetts knock..

" Come In" I called.

He opened my door slowly and had a smile on his face that showed is large dimples. The dimples I loved very much. They made my knee's sort of weak, not even Paul could make my knee's go weak with a smile.

" You were beautiful tonight, ya kno" He asked as he sat down on the edge of my bed next to me

" Thank you, I love dacing it brings me to my happy place" I said looking at his shirt he was still wearing.. he caught me looking

" So Im your property huh" He asked with a smug smile.. smartass

" Do you wanna be" I asked innocently

" Are you asking me out Isabella" he said slightly in a husky voice.. it made my stomach do flips

" I dont ask out people" I said in a serious voice.. WHAT! I dont!

" Okay.. well, do you wanna go out.. like on a date " He asked me.. he seemed so nervous

I knew Emmett liked me alot, he always showed it. I was just scared of being hurt, yet he always made me feel safe around him. I really did like him I finally admited that to myself tonight in the locker room while getting ready for the Ballet portion of the night.

" Id love to go out with you, but.. you dont eat remember" I said poking his large muscular arm... god his muscles really turned me on.. such my type, big guys, not like fat, but tall muscular men.. that was my weakness.. and he just so happened to be that

" How about you eat before we leave, and Ill take you somewhere fun k? Well..er.. is there anything thats off limits.. " He said thoughtfully

" You can take me anywhere.. but I just wanna say something okay" I asked.. he nodded

" Im not sure whats going on with us, Im scared of being hurt again, but you make me feel really safe, like everything will be alright no matter what as long as im with you well around you. Ever since the first time I met you I been attracted to you, I keep battling myself in my mind trying to figure out my feelings. I like you alot Emmett... but If im going to date you or whatever.. can we go slow.. I need to know its the right thing even though I feel this pull to you... I just wanna know its right..k Em?" I asked him

" I understand, Ill go slow, but I want you to know Ill never hurt you, ever. Take your time, we have all the time in the world to get to know eachother" He said pulling me to his lap

" You do, but I dont... human remember" I said looking out into space.. he tensed

" Your not going to be changed the same time as Carlisle?" he asked me in a panic voice

" Seriously, I forgot about that " I giggled..

" So your going to be changed right" He asked

" Im not going to lose my father anymore than I already have, when he gets changed Im going to be changed to. I lost one parent, I dont want to keep losing my only one left" I said in a whisper.. he looked down at me.. I could feel his stare as he shifted so I would look up at him

" Your not losing him Bella.. Carlisle is right here, hes here with you" He said... I snorted

" It doesnt seem like it, I feel like his leaving me behind" I said as a tear rolled down my face

" You think Esme is taking him away from you..thats why youdont like her much huh" He asked.. yet stated a fact

" Its difficult for me Emmett, why cant you all see that its hard for me. I watched my mother die in front of me.. i watchd her take her last breath. I leave for a little bit for work and they are already playing house for god sakes. How else am I suppose to feel. What am I am suppose to just smile and feel all extra happy and fuzzy inside. Its been me and him for the longest time, not other woman in his life but me, he never was even attracted to anybody else, he pushed people away but brought me closer... it was just him and I.. they cant expect me to like her and call her _mommy_ just because its been like what two weeks since I been home.. well Im sorry.. but it doesnt work that way.. Its not my fault that I dont like her, when Im home shes always planing ways to get rid of my mothers memory in the house, or shes all up my fathers ass kissin it. Its not like shes making the effort to REALLY get to know me. So excuse me if I dont like _Esme_. I dont show effort or give it when it isnt being given by anybody else. I try.. god knows Ive been trying to be civil and act all happy and shit. But Im not okay. Its hard for me. " I shouted.. as I stood gripping him?

Some how I ended up standing in front of him yelling gripping his shirt.. like I was pleadng for him to understand me. For anybody to understand me

I looked into his golden eyes with tears down my face, he whiped them away and picked me up into his lap again.

" I understand Bella I really do, I feel and see where your coming from. I know its hard for you, but maybe you should spend some time with Esme, get to know her really. Tell her how you feel. " He told me

" I guess I could do that." I said.. feeling obligated to get to know her.

I dont understand how my feelings keep going back and forth with this whole thing. I know what my mother said in my dream. It felt so real, it felt as if she ment what she said. Maybe I could get to know Esme and not feel guilty if I did end up liking her.

Shes sweet and motherly, never once treated me like crap or anything. She did try to be nice, well she is always nice Even when Im just rude and give her the cold sholder. HMM.. I guess I could get to know her. Part of me really wanted to. Part of me felt like I was betraying my mother.

Maybe I'll ease up on her, Ill ask her if she wants to do something together. Yes, thats it. Ill honestly give her a chance. If not for my father, at least for me, my sanity needs it.

I fell asleep laying on Emmett.. When I woke up, he was still there with his eyes closed.. It looked like he was really sleeping.. so what do i do?

" Em... are you..sleeping" I asked in a whisper.. then i felt him shake underme.. I noticed he was making me shake as well I looked down... he had no shirt on. god lord he was so fine!

" No, just thinking " He said winking at me.. I frownd

" Thats really strange you just lay here while I sleep... " I said thinkingly

I got up and did my morning thing, shower, brush my teeth, put my makeup on, do my hair, get dressed, and went down stairs.

When I got down there breakfast was made. Esme was in the kitchen, she looked nervous. GREAT. She heard what I said last night to Emmett.. It sort of felt guilty. GOOD GOD BELLA YOUR TURNING SOFT!

Esme cleaned the kitchen as I ate. Once I was done I placed my things in the dishwasher and turned to look at her. She kept looking over at me from the corner of her eye, like i was gonna rush at her and stab her. It made me laugh on the inside.

" Look, I know Im not easy to live with, but you have to look at it from my view. Try to understand how I feel. Im trying here, its hard because I feel as if Im betraying my mother. But I have to give you an Honest chance. So, would you like to go do something with me today, just the two of us. Get to know eachother, Dads at work and its not like you have anthing else to do but If you dont wanna .. " I was babbling.. but she cut me off.. but rushing to me and hugging me tightly and sighed in relieve...

" I would really love that Bella. Your not betraying your mother by getting to know me and givng yourself a chance to like me, I know Im not your mother Bella I told you that before, But it breaks my heart to have you push me away with out giving me a chance to show you that I care not only for your father. But for you as well. I already love you, honestly. I feel as if your my own daughter. Thank you Bella for giving me this chance! Thank you." She hugged me again and kissed my cheek.

I just stood there.. pretty damn shocked, she sort of had an Alice moment, Alice moments are annoying as hell, but hers was... nice?

" Where are we going " She asked from the living room ... getting her shoes on.

" We'll figure it out on the way. " I said as I grabbed the keys to the car and headed out the door with her hot on my heels.

....This is either going to go very badly... or go very good....

Im really hopping for a good out come. Im not sure why, but I just was.

--next chapter Esme's pov, and the first day of school. [---who would have thought... lauren bisexual..in love with Bella mwahhhahahahahaha ---- ]


	7. Spankys and Visions

_**[ ESME POV]**_

We've been riding in Bella's car for almost an hour now, I dont know what makes me more nervous, her not telling me what were doing together, or her driving! She drives as bad as the other kids.

" Bella , can you at least give me a hint on what were doing, were at least almost to seattle by now, and your driving awfully fast, how about u slow dont about, your not immortal yet dear." I said as softly as I could, she just laugehd

" Jeez, Your as bad as my dad, he aaaallways askes questions, were going shopping together, you know, woman bonding, and I dont know.. maybe to a movie " She looked over at me waiting for me to agree or dissagree

" That sounds good, but Alice and Rose will flip their lids if they know WE went shopping with out them. " I said laughing

" Yeah, but this is different, youve known them for ages, and Im just now getting to know you, Its our bonding time, they will understand" She said

We finally got to Seattle, Bella still decided to drive like a maniac honking her horn at anybody who dared go slower than her, or anybody who tried to stop at a yellow light. I was scared for the other drivers on the road, she looked like she was going to burst a vein.

We went into many shops and talked about clothes and what ones looked best with what . We argued over which style over times was the best as well. Eventually we decided that I was right since I actually lived during the time.

After that little argument, she asked me about my life, my change, and what I remembered and what I didnt. She asked me so many questions, more than I have ever been asked before. She would asked something and her eyes would light up when I told her.

I really wanted her to trust me. So I decided that I would tell her something that nobody ever knew, not even Edward with his mind reading abilities

" I had a child when I was human " I said quietly as she took a bite of her lunch.. her eyes went wide

" How come nobody said anything to me about it before" She asked

" Nobody else but me knows.. well besides you now" I said looking softly at her

" Why are you telling me this" She asked a little harshly

" I want you to trust me, to know that I have good interests and I really love your father, and care for you, I dont want you to feel as if Im doing something to ruin your life, Im telling you because, well I never felt that I could tell anybody before untill now" I said hoping she would understand

" What happened to it" She asked her eyes softened

" When I was 18 I gave birth to a little boy, at the age of 6 he got hit by a car, I wasnt watching him like I should have, I was trying to tend to the garden, I didnt know he went off wondering, untill I heard the screeches of the tires, I knew it was him once I looked up and noticed he wasnt next to me anymore. After his funeral, I jumped off a clif trying to end my life, but instead of dying, my blood attracted a vampire near by and the vampire changed me, and left me there after whispering what I was and what to expect when I woke up. " I said lightly crying

What she did shocked me, She got up from her seat and sat in my lap and huged me and helped me calm down

" Im sorry for how Ive treated you, I know you love my father, I see it in your eyes when you talk about him or when your near him, your eyes light up . I think today is a new begining, Now lets not mope around, lets finish shopping and head home. " Bella said getting off my lap and holding her hand out for me to take it.. which I did

Bella and I went different ways, she said she wanted to go look for something. So I went into the jewelry store. I wanted to get something nice, something to show her that she can still have her mother in her heart and still accept me, and that I accepted her no matter what.

I looke around and found a large heart locket, inside you could put a picture on eachside of the locket. I told the clerk which one I wanted and got it engraved. After they finished it, which I had to pay extra for, which didnt bother me, I wanted to do something nice for Bella.

I placed the locket deep inside one of my bags and met up with Bella out side the mall entrance. We put our bags in the back and headed home. We talked lightly and listened to music. We let the conversation drift off. I looked over at her and she looked deep in thought with a sly smile on her face and then turned towards me

" You know, I had fun today getting to know you, I say we end the day with something that will end our bonding witha huge bang " Bella said smiling slightly evil

" Your smiling like Emmett when he wants to prank somebody and is up to no good " I said with caution

" Well, Thats because we ARE going to prank somebody" She said laughing

" Who is this somebody, please Bella not your father " I said pleadingly

" Not who I would target , he could take my credit cards away " She said seriously

" Who is going to be the prankee" I asked

" Simple, who is the one person who cant see anything happening if it involves me " She said smiling brightly at me then back at the road,,, good lord shes thinking of alice

" Alice" I said like a question

" Yes, so are you in.. please come on it would be fun " She said with her big round doe bright blue eyes at me.. oh god shes doing the puppy dog face Alice does, but her's is even harder to say no too

" Okay.. whats the plan... and nothing to bad " I said firmly

" Its going to go in phases.. to freak her out a bit, then the last phase.. it will break her " She said smiling a huge grin like Emmett does when hes surely up to no good.

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

After four days of this prank Alice is slowly starting to burst. Bella being a model and learning how to alter clothes since her mother was a designer had no problems making Alice's clothes longer and slightly bigger causing her to believe with all honestly that she was shrinking!

Nobody knew that Bella and I had been behind this, they were truely believing Alice was surely shrinking as well, We started off slow, only changing the pants, after two days we changed her shirts, finally last night after everybody else went hunting, I stayed with Bella and she replaced all of Alice's shoes with a bigger size but made sure to put Alice's correct shoe size on the bigger sheos.

Now here we are, The first day of school for the children and Alice is ransaking her closet looking for something to fit her properly. Bella had been sitting next to me on Alice's bed while the others just looked at Alice as if she had gone insane, she has been throwing clothes around for the past hour mumbling about shrinking and something about not wanting to be a midget for the rest of her exsistance. Once I thought maybe Alice wasnt going to crack, I was eating my thoughts. Which I have been hiding from Edward.

" HOW CAN I BE SHRINKING FOR GOD SAKES, DO VAMPIRES SHRINK, IM GOING TO BE SO SMALL ILL HAVE TO SHOP IN THE INFANT SECTION FOR NOW ON " Alice sobbed on the floor of her closet

I couldnt hold it anymore, I burst out laughing so hard I swear if I was a human I would be crying. Secondly Bella started to crack up shaking the bed so much she tumbled off the bed and rolled on the to floor slapping the carpet in the room as if it had told a overly funny joke.

After our laughter died down everybody looked at us as if we had lost our minds. See, since doing this prank with Bella we became closer, we talked about things and she would sometimes ask advice on her clothes. Even though I knew she didnt completely trust me yet, she had accepted me. Which Im glad of.

" OH ALICE YOUR NOT SHRINKING, YOUR CLOTHES ARE JUST DIFFERENT " Bella said through her laugh.. Alice just looked confused

" I dont get what you mean Bella " Alice said walking to her helping her off the floor

" I mean is that your actual clothes are in the attic, Esme and I have been changing our clothes since four days ago, nobody suspected anything at all. Your not shrinking Alice, it was only a prank. " Bella said laughing.. Alice looked as if she ws thinking really hard

" How could I not see that " She said.. by now everybody was laughing but her

" Oh that is brilliant I never even thought of that prank for the pixie " Emmett said chuckling causing Alice to glare at him.. she turned towards Bella and glared as well.. which caused Bella to justlaugh at her ..Bella walked up to her and hugged her

" It was only a prank, I had Esme help me so we could bond is all. I wont prank you anymore. " She said looking softely at Alice, ALice just hugged her back

" Its alright, but can I puh-lease have my clothes back I want to look nice for the first day ya know" Alice whined.. Bella just let her go get her clothes

Everybody else waited down stairs untill Alice was done, I decided as soon as Alice came down I would give my gift to Isabella. Shortly after my decision Alice came down the stairs .

" Before you all go to school, I have something I want to give to Bella " I said, Bella looked confused

I went vampire speed into Carlisle and My bedroom and got out the locket box and went back into the living room

" I know you miss your mother, and I just wanted you to have something that you can have always with you close to your heart, I know that you had a famly before your mother died and afterwards it was just you and your father, but Im hoping that you will some day see me as a mother figure, and come to me for anything. " I told her and then handed her the box

Bella took the box but looked at me for a moment longer, her eyes soft not harsh like they are most of the time. She looked away from me after nodding and opened the box, she gasped at the locket

" Please, open it " I whispered to her.. feeling the need to cry.. was a very emotional woman as a human and I still am

Bella opened the locket and I slept the saltyness of her tears. I could even hear them as they dropped to the floor. Bella whispered the saying I got put on the locket. She looked up at me with tears running down her face, after a moment of looking she stepped forward and hugged me tightly

" Thank you Esme, this means so much to me" She whispered, the others heard her Rose and Alice looked close to crying if they could.

I took the necklace from her that held a picture of her and her mother together, and put it on her. The locket its self was rather big, about two inches and hung down to her cleavage. I have her another hug and kissed her cheek sweetly and told them to get to school before being late.

_**[ EMMETTS POV ]**_

When we arrived at school, people stopped and stared at the cars. Bella and I rode in my Jeep Comander alone. Getting out of the car I jogged human speed around to her door letting her out. When people seen her getting out of my jeep everybody gasped and started whispering things like 'oh my god is that Bella with a new kid' or ' I cant believe shes with him she should be with me' those things made me smile as I took her bag from her and swung it on my shoulder tolding the strap with my hand and slinging my free arm around her sholders.

I noticed Lauren (the girl who was in love with Bella) and Jessica smiling with huge smiles when they seen Bella, They started to walk towards us but Bella shook her head no, they frownd but walked back to their group of friends. I chuckled.

Making our way as a group to the main office to get our times tables, people parted to make way for us as they seen Bella . She seriously is the queen B, I thought. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

Once in the office, the schools secretary gasped as she seen us but shook her self back to reality seeing Bella.

" Mrs. Cope these are the new students, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Edward. They need their scheduals so we can get to first period with out being late alright " Bella said raising an eyebrown seeing the old lady fawning over us.

" Of course Ms. Cullen " Mrs. cope replied as she began typing feriously on a computer keyboard and then made the printer start printing out things. After she was done she turned to us and smiled a small smile but got back to business after looking at Bella who was looking at her nails looking bored

" Right, here you are, these are you clase scheduals and here are maps of the school just in case you get lost, also please have these signed and returned at the end of the day so we know you got to your right classes. Have a good first day" the lady said behind the desk

After we left the front office Bella walked us each to our first hour classes, I had mine with Edward and Alice, Rose Bella, and Jasper had theirs together. I wasnt to happy about it, but Rose was. She practically idolizes Bella.

After going into first our the teacher made us introduce our selves to the students and tell them about our selfs

" Class these are three of our new students, Please introduce yourselves and tell us something you enjoy doing" The weird old teacher Mr. Ogly said

" My name is Alice Masen, I enjoy shopping and spending time with my boyfriend Jasper " Alice said with her natural hyper self

" Somebody needs to lay off the coffee" I heard a girl whisper, I turned to look and it was Jessica the girl from the parking lot, Alice just glared at her, Jessica rolled her eyes

" My Name is Edward Masen, I enjoy listening to music and spending time with my girlfriend Rosalie" Edawrd said

" He looks yummy " A girl on the other side of Jessica whispered to her, Jessica nodded and practically drooled over Edward

" My name is Emmett Masen and I enjoy sports " I said.. I couldnt say anything about Bella she wasnt really my girlfriend even though I wanted her to be, but we have a date tonight so thats something.

" So your single " Jessica shouted.. I shuddered

" Sort of " I said back

" He likes Bella " Alice interupted before Jessica could say something, Jessica looked understanding, while Lauren the girl who's inlove with Bella glared at me

" Hes not her type " She muttered under her breath, Edward chuckled

" Shes in love with her bro " Edward whispered

" Alright, there are three seets in the back of the class " The freaky teacher said while he glared at me.. I guess he had a thing for Bella, which is nasty,.. hes old

The class was boring I was trying to drowned out the boring teacher so I thought about Bella. After class the three of us went to Our lockers . Bella and the others were walking up, I noticed a boy following Bella around looking at her with goo goo eyes.

" Who is that loser " I whispered so only my siblings could hear me, Bella was down the hall a bit but Rose and Jasper heard me

" His name is Conner, Hes in our class, Hes been drooling over her along with the other boys since earlier, and he's been following her" Jasper said witha slight growl

" Yeah hes so creepy " Rose said looking over her sholder at the boy who was still following

They finally caught up with us, and Bella stood by me and Edward while Jasper and Rose stood with Alice and Edward hugging them.. The boy Conner came up to us. He had ona football jacket..

" H-hey Bella" He said which made me growl

" Yeah Cory " Bella said not looking at him still opening her locker

" Um i-its Conner " He said as Bella turned around looking at him with her head side ways

" Riiight.. soooo.. whats up " She said raising her eyebrow.. god that is so sexy when she does it, Edward and Jasper looked at me and 'coughed' I glared at them but then looked back at Connor moving closer to Bella, she leaned into me.. I smiled at Connor Flashing my teeth at him, He flinched.. good boy be scared I thought, Edward laughed

" I was wondering i-i-if you wanted to go out with me tonight" He asked looking at her hopefully.. YEAH RIGHT TWERP I thought

" Nope I gotta date with Emmett tonight " Bella said as if he should have already knew that

" Some other time ? " He asked

" She will be busy for the rest of her life thank you " I spat at him then he ran off like a little girl

The others looked at me and then to Bella, She shrugged so I did too.

The rest of the morning classes were again BORING, I had no classes with Bella in the moring, It was now time for us to go to lunch, None of us had the period before lunch with Bella, she had gym.

My siblings and I got to the lunchroom, got our food and sat down at a table by the glass wall windows. I had a seat open next to me For bella. Lunch had been going on for Ten mintues and Bella still was there. I thought to soon. Soon the lunch door was ripped open and in came Mike Newton running like a bat outta hell to hid behind Tyler Crowly, Bella was running into the lunch room with a murderous glare with her clothes on but her hair was wet showing she showered after gym her hair was in tight curls, showing her puerto rican side and her shirt was getting wet from the curls, Behind her was Lauren yelling for her to calm down.

" MIKE WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SPANKY PANTS, I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK THEM YOU DIRTY LITTLE SLUG COMING INTO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM WHILE WE SHOWERED STEALING MY SPANKYS I WANT THEM BACK YOU ASSHOLE" Bella shouted coming to a stop infront of Tyler who was standing infront of Mike guarding him, Bella was inching closer to him to get to Mike

" BELLA CALM DOWN NOBODY KNOWS IF HE REALLY TOOK THEM OR NOT " Lauren said in a panic voice, Jessica was sitting down at the their table looking torn, she didnt know who to stand up for, her friend or her boyfriend

" What is Mike thinking, did he really steal them " I asked Edward

" Hes thoughts are insane, he went into the locker room as a dare but not to steal her spanky pants which are what she wears over her underwear for her dance uniform by the way, but no he didnt steal them" Edward said

" Then who stole them " Rose asked looking at the scean,,Bella was jerking Tyler around by the neck of the shirt while he just let her, with lust in his eyes and with fear.. She did look a bit scary

" Lauren" Edward replied

" What why the hell would she do that " Alice asked

" Lauren has been taking things of Bella's to put in her shrine, the girl seriously is a nutjob" Edward said

" Bella I swear in my life I didnt touch her spungys or whatever, I went into the locker room as a dare but I never ever touched your whatever their called" Mike said desperatly looking her into the eyes. Bella let go of Tylers shirt

" WHEN I FIND OUT WHO STOLE MY _SPANKY_ PANTS, I WILL MAKE SURE THEY END UP FEELING VERY PAINFUL" Bella shouted to everybody in the lunch room, Laruen winced back but took her seat at ther table while Bella came over to ours

The whole lunch room was silent, watching her, as Bella was walking towards us somebody bumped into her falling to the floor

" What were your going you idiot" Bella growled but kept walking

" Bella are you alright your shaking" I asked rubbing soothing circles on her arms

" This is the 3rd time that somebody has stolen my spanky pants Em, THIRD, and every single time I have to re-order and buy new ones. This is getting annoying, nobody elses gets taken but mine do, Why the hell am I always the target" She said sighing

" They just want to get into your pants Bells, but they cant, so thats the only way they can" Rose said we all looked at her shocked.. shes never said anything like that before EVER.. untill she started hainging with Bella as Bella taught her how to 'own' her sexyness or whatever crap girls say to eachother

" I know, but I wanna know who took them.. " Bella said looking over at Edward, who looked uncomfortable

" Why are you looking at me like that " He said moving nervously

" I know you read mines Eddie.. who did it" She glared at him

" You wont be happy if you find out who, and If I tell you, dont ask me why " He said firmly

" UGH fine tell me already " Bella said leaning closer

" Lauren stole them this time " Edward whispered to her..

Bella looked over that Lauren who was staring at Bella but when she seen Bella looking she smiled a big smile and blushed then waved franticly cauing our table to Laugh besides Bella

" Sure, that wasnt creepy at all " Alice said laughing

" Alright who else took them in the past " Bella said while I wrapped my arm around her sholder

" Connor Lewis and Eric Yorkie " Edward whispered

" WHAAT" Bella shouted and stood up, but I pulled her back down and shhshed her

" Chill out, isnt it more wierd that a girl that your close to stole your underwear" I said

" They are NOT underwear, they are spanky pants, we wear them over our underwear because our dance uniform skirts are small and they will show our panties, so we wear those over them because they are more like shorts" Bella informed me with her attitude which only turned me on

" Point is, Lauren stole your spanky things what are you going to do about it" Alice said

" Not let her know I know of course, but lets just say practice after school for her is going to be very painful" Bella said smirking then taking my food and eating it

" You know your just evil" Edward chuckled.. Bella looked over at Lauren with her head sideways as usual

" I think she likes me " Bella shuttered

" She's wearing your spankys right now " Edward laughed

" SHES WHAT " Bella shouted standing up looking at Edward fuming

" Calm down Bella it was ajoke you know like ha ha ha" He said shaking with laughter

" Keep laughing Carrot Top, or else Ill make sure that you get a whole hell of alot of ugly bitches trying to be on your dip stick everyday untill we leave this place" Bella said glaring at him twitching an eyebrow up daring him to challenge her.. he did of course

" Dont believe me" She said .. hes such a dumbass I thought as he shook his head no

" JESSICA COME HERE " Bella shouted, Jessica came sprinting over obeying Bella as if her life depended on it

" Yes" Jessica said panting.. god the girll was seriously out of shape

" Spread the word that Eddie over here is single and is ready to mingle" Bella said dissmising her as Rose gasped

" Dont worry Rose nobody is going to steal your man for god sakes your a freaking vampire man er... woman up " Bella whispered Rose nodded her head smiling.. shes going to turn that girl evil I tell you.. I thought to Edward,, He gulped still looking at Bella with wide eyes

" Dont do that, Its killing me shes already whispering to everybody" He said pleadingly

" One rule.. Never underestimate Isabella Cullen" She said then turning to Alice and Rose to talk about 'girly' shit

" RULE TWO " Alice sqeeked.. we all looked at her as if she was insane but we seen she went into a vision.. Bella looked worried

" whats wrong with her " She asked

" A vision" Jasper whispered.. Bella just stook her head on Alices Hand for comfort but then Bella's eyes zoned out as well just like Alice's

" Bella.. Bella " I said trying to get her attention but I couldnt

" Oh this is not good " Edward whispered and whiped out his phone

' yes dear' esme's voice came through the phone

' Alice went into a vison, Bella touched her hand for comfort then Bella started having the vison with Alice and Emmett tried to snap her out of it but shes having it just as Alice is' Edward said in a panic

' Oh dear, shes an absorber and her abilities are become very strong' esme whispered

' get them home quickly Ill call Carlisle have him come home as well we need to talk' she asid then hung up

" Whats the vison about " Rose said looking at Bella and Alice scared

Edward just closed his eyes reading Alice's mind and then he opened his eyes and sighed As he did that Alice and Bella both gasped for air

" What the hell was that about " Jasper asked

Bella just looked at Alice with a paniced looked then looked back at me shaking her head franticly

" I-I-I gotta go ill see you later " She said starting to get up .. I was fucking confused as hell

" We need to get you home Esme and Carlisle want to talk about what just happened" Edward said firmly

" Ill be home later bye " Bella said running out of the lunch room

I was about to run after her but Edward put a hand on my sholder I looked over at Alice, she looked worried

" You were going to tell her tonight.. on your date..that shes your mate " She said softly

" Why did she react that way I dont understand " I said rubbing the back of my neck

" She just needs to think is all, Lets head home we better explain to Esme and Carlisle " Alice said

After that we all got up and the office said that Esme called us out of school, she asked where Bella had been because Carlisle called her out, we told her she was waiting outside, but she really wasnt, I didnt know where she was.

When we got home Carlisle was getting out of his car he looked around for Bella and panic flashed through his eyes

" Calm down, she will be home later shejust needs to think about things first " Edward said Carlisle just nodded running into the house

" WHAT IS GOING ON" Esme demanded

" Some how Bella seen my vision by touching me while I was having one, she seen what i seen" Alice sighed

" Emmett was telling her that she is his mate " Rose said lowly

" Well we all already knew that " Carlisle sighed

" Except for Bella " I said sitting down putting my head in my hands

**A/N:** _SORRY THIS IS SHORT GUYS, BUT I NEED TO AT LEAST UPDATE YOU ON SOMETHING, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. ILL UPDATE FASTER FOR NOW ON. ON ALL OF MY STORIES. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. First Date

_**[ BELLA POV ] **_

I ran out of the lunch room like a bat out of hell! Whatever had happened to me freaked me the fuck out, one minute Alice is having one of her freaky vision thingys, then I touch her hand in comfort, then all of a sudden Im seeing the god damn future as if Im Alice watching it.

Having Emmett tell me Im his mate and that he is mine, didnt freak me out, It was the fact that I touched Alice and I got sucked into her vison, It made my head spin around . Its bad enough that Jasper, Edward, and Alice's powers dont work on me for some weird ass reason, then when I touch her I see what she sees. GREAT so IM a freak now. WTF. Why does life have to be so damn complicating?

On the other hand, Having a vison of the future is sort of cool, I mean knowing what happends or could happen before it happends is sort of like a warning or red-alert! Seeing and hearing Emmett tell me that we are mates, Made me feel releived and a little worried at the same damn time.

Relief because now I know that I have a future with somebody and I dont have to worry about if Ill ever find love again. Worried because I dont want to have my heart broken for the second well third time in my life! First was my mother dying, that is a different kind of heartbreak. Second is Paul cheating on me with that ugly Black girl. Third.. well I just hope there wont ever be a third in my life. I dont think Ill survive another heartbreak.

Now to top it off, I started my first day of my SENIOR year off all fucking wrong. Im suppose to enjoy the damn day, and complete it, but no, I have a vision and skip the rest of the damn day. One top of that, I find out that Lauren Mallory is the one who stole my damn spanky pants!

Lauren Mallory is a weird ass subject for me to be really honest with you.

The first time I met the girl she was instantly by myside all along, She brought her friend Jessica around too, I didnt like Jessica to much back then when I first moved to Forks, So I ignored her ass and treated her like shit, like I usually did to people I didnt like. Eventually I warmed up to Jessica and Lauren, accepting them as friends, they werent bad friends at all, they just fucked around with alot of guys, even cheated on their boyfriends, like they do now from time to time, things with them never change. EVER.

Lauren had always stuck to me all the time, I didnt mind, because she listend to me, she did what It old her to do and knew not to get on my last nerve. Plus she was there for me when Paul broke my heart and I was betrayed by my so called friends in La Push.

Finding out that she stole my spankys was just too weird for me, It made me think back on all the times she sat waaay to close or leaned in a bit to much, or the way she would try to hold my hand but then just link arms together. She was always clingy, I knew that.. I seen how she was with guys to know that right when I met her ass. She was like that instantly with me, but I shrugged it off. Having her into me is just... wrong.. ::shutters::

_buzzz... buzzzz.. buzzzz._

I was broken out of my thoughts from inside the dance team's locker room when my phone started to viberate

' were at home i hope ur alright. Have a good dance practice, dnt 4get ur date with Em 2nite.' -Rose

' Im good, I didnt forget ill be home after practice ask him where were going'-Bells.. I really didnt forget our date we had set, I already had my outfit picked out plus two backup outfits just incase I would change my mind... plus now i really wanted to go on that date!

'He said he wont tell its a surprise'-Rose

'ugh...i hate surprises! g2g'-Bells

So, Rose had texted me which wasnt anything new.. the the girl and I had become a teeny bit closer . She was sweet and getting over her fucked up issues. THANK GOD.. I dont think I could stand another Bridget Swan... Speaking of Bridget Swan I wanted to strangle her right now!

This morning I got a text from Bridget saying that the guys and Leah thought It would be safer if she transfered to La Push's High School.. fucking bastards. UGH! The girl was really clumsy but when she danced she wasnt half bad, I had to work on her for a whole summer just to get her good enough to get on my dance team! But I still couldnt fucking believe that those fuckers made her move schools, now I was down a member of the team and would have to fill that fucking spot! I had dance tryouts at the end of last year just so I wouldnt have to fucking worry about this shit this year, Guess my plan was all fucked up sideways and down!

Who am I going to get to fill her spot on the team.. surely nobody is going to be good enough, Im a bitch and Im hard to please! Another thing is, the girls on my team arent going to just accept a new member to the team after all, we had all been just us as the originals. Me being Captain, and I having no co-captains. I wouldnt allow anybody that place, a place where they thought they had say on what when how and why! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Fucking La Push High school. UGH.. just thinking of that school makes me want to throw up. They have been trying to steal our dances for years now, If Bridget shows them ANY of my dances that I made Ill kill her well not kill her, but Ill hurt her badly and not feel sorry for it or lose any sleep that night.

I changed into my dance practice clothes; a sports bra and small spandex shorts! They were light enough for me to move freely and simply comfortable. The other girls on my dance team wore similar things. It never bothered me. Although now, that Im thinking Lauren might be into me.. I sort of want to change into something that will cover all of my skin except my face!

After changing I went into the gym and got my mix'd CD I made the other night out and put it in the system. I streached and got myself warmed up and waited for my girls to come. Surely enough about 10 mintues before they were to be here to get ready they showed up early! That made me extreamly happy. Lauren and Jessica were there the first ones to arrive, Lauren stared at me for a bout a few seconds to long while Jessica pulled on her arm to make her hurry with her to change.

Eventually all the girls arrived and changed, warmed up and were standing in their lines ready .

" Wait, where the hell is _Swan_ " Lauren asked.. disgusted at the name

" She changed schools, She goes to La Push High now, so were are down a member " I practically growled out

" WHAT! THEY FUCKING ARE GOING TO TRY TO GET HER TO SHOW HER YOUR DANCES BELLS WHAT THE FUCK! " Jessica roared .. her face turned a great deep shade of red

You see.. Lauren and Jessica never liked Bridget, they only put up with her because I made them. They never wanted anything do with her. They always thought of her as the plain jane, one who always messed up and wore outdated clothes and drove that ugly old red truck of hers. Seriously the beast was ancient!

" So what are we going to do? " Angela Webber asked

" Either we are gonna get a new dance member, or were going to have to continue with out another member " I explained

" I say we stay this way " Jessica and Lauren said at the same time

" Why not get a new member " A few girls asked

" How about we have try outs.. if we dont like any of them.. we can just skip getting a new member.. deal " I asked.. mainly at Jess and Lauren.. those two bitches were the ones who would drive me insane with their shit

" Okay " They grumbled

" Today were not going over dances, were going to talk about how were going to prevent our future dances from getting in the hands of Jewls the captain of the La Push High School. So I have a few ideas, like having shutters covering the windows of the doors, keeping the doors locked durring practices, anybody else have ideas " I asked.. not that I cared for their ideas.. my ideas were golden, but I decided to be nice.. sept.. I almost forgot about Lauren the Spanky theif

" nope sorry " Some one said

" By the way Lauren you need to run seven laps around the gym, do twentyseven push ups, twentyseven situps " I said glaring at her.. she looked scared.. GOOD

" Why me and nobody else " She asked

" JUST FUCKING DO IT AND ILL EXPLAIN AFTER PRACTICE AFTER EVERYBODY HAS LEFT" I shouted at her whiched caused her to sprint off to the sidelines and start running

_**[ EDWARD POV ]**_

Emmett has been getting on all of our last nerves as he sat around all day panicing about if Bella was going to still go on a date with him or not so we can at least explain everything to her. The thoughts he was having were driving me up the damn wall. I swear I would give anything to not have my gift right now, and thank all thats holy for not letting me be able to read Bella's mind!

Now were outside of the school gym building where Bella's dance team practices, we could hear giggling and other girly shit . Emmett made us all come here to make sure Bella was 'alright' even though Rose had confirmed that she was still going on the date with him tonight. The guy seriously couldnt be away from Bella for mere hours. It was sad.. he's pussy whipped and they arent even together YET.

So we sneek into the back and are hiding under the bleachers, nobody could see us because its dark under them but we could see everything. The sight cracked me up!

Lauren was running around the gym sweating and looking over at Bella longingly thinking of her in her sports bra and her extra small shorts, which as her brother, really freaked me the fuck out! Seriously I didnt want to hear Lauren freaking Mallory having sexual thoughts about my little sister, the worst part was that Emmett's thoughts were actually worse than Lauren's.. Yeah go figure. Those two were perverted . I wanted to claw out my brain and eyes after seeing their little fantasies... Bella wearing her spankies and nothing else while Lauren was her work out instructor helping her 'streach' . That shit is just sick!

" So Bells " Jessica said to Bella with the group of girls around her in a circle

" So Jess" Bella said back raising her eyebrow

" You and the big Masen huh " Jessica giggled as did the other girls

" His name is Emmett, and what about me and him " Bella asked

" Well, hes like.. in love with you, you can see it " One of the other girls said

" HES NOT HER TYPE" Lauren shouted as she ran passed them for the fourth time

" Whats my type then Lauren" Bella asked tilting her head to the side

" Not him " Lauren shouted from the other side of the gym near us

" were going to hell for spyin her her" Rose said

" Sweety were already dead, we cant go to hell " Alice said turning back to the girls

" Anyways.. so do you like him " One of the girls asked

" Well.. whats not to like " Bella said smirking

" SOO are you dating him " Jessica asked

" umm.. not really? Were going on a date tonight " Bella said smiling

" REALLY WHERE " Jessica practically gushed for details

" UGH im not sure he said its a 'surprise' so I have no idea" Bella said glaring at nothing

" Thats romantic " one girl said.. as we all muffled our laughes under the belachers

" I hate surprises " Bella mumbles

" Soo.. whats with his siblings" Jessica asked

" What do you mean " Bella asked back

" Well, the short one with crazy hair is a freak.. she stares off in space.. the blonde guy she is with always lookes in pain.. the blond girl is sort of a freak too I mean she looks down when she walks and always is hanging on the brown haired guy.. which is hot.. his he really single.. I mean why is he even with her.. " Jessica said in such distaste for my family.. mostly the girls

Lauren was finishing up her last lap and came to sit by the girls.. while Alice hissed lightly and Rose looked ferious.. Jasper and I were as well.. Emmett just shook his head with disgust towards the human girls known as Bellas _friends_

" For one, Alice isnt a freak, she daydreams because school is boring, Jasper isnt in pain he just gets annoyed by people , Rose isnt a freak either, she looks down when she walks because shes clumsy but not much and she isnt clingy her and Edward are in love. Jessica, Edward isnt really single hes very much in love with Rose, they are good for eachother, they will prolly get married one day" Bella said giggling sort of

" Why do you like them anyways.. I mean whats with Dr. Cullen and the plain woman hes with " Lauren sneered off in space

" they're like my brothers and sisters, I never had any, and I didnt like them at first but I sort of got to know them, they arent bad, and my dad and their mother are dating.. she isnt plain either, shes nice" Bella said defensivly

The girls carried on with their conversation, Bella not forgetting her punishment for Lauren. The others left as Lauren stay'd behind looking nervous, Bella just had her arms crossed glaring at her

" So what did you want to talk to me about " Lauren said breathlessly

" Her lust for Bella is disterbing, if Emmett was any closer I would be humping his leg right now like a dog" Jasper huffed as Emmett scooted farther away from him looking scared.. hahaha

" I want to know why you stole my spanky pants, and I want them back " Bella said firmly

" I didnt take them " Lauren said studdering

" Then why did somebody tell me that they seen you taking them from my bag" Bella said

" They're jealous?" Lauren questioned

" Right, jealous because of what " Bella asked

" Okay I took them but I was going to put them back I just sort of forgot" Lauren said

" Well go get them now " Bella said through her teeth " and dont take anything else of mine ever again or so help me you will be off this team and Ill never talk to you ever again.. friends dont steal from friends Lauren.. you should be better then that " Bella asid

While Lauren ran to the locker room to get Bella's spanky things Emmett texted Bella

I read his mind to see what he said

' Sorry about earlier Beautiful, Im sure I have alot of explainging to do... I hope you forgive me'

Bella's phone went off.. her ring tone for text messages was I know you want me by PitBull we had to cover our mouths so she couldnt hear us laugh...she is extreamly concieded

She read her text and smiled showing all her teeth then scowled at the phone and huffed Soon Emmetts phone viberated

' I forgive you.. i think.. who else knew about the mate thing'

That caused Emmett to look pleadingly at us

" What do I tell her" He asked us

We didnt get to answer because Lauren came back into the gym room with her bag looking paniced

" I cant find them" Lauren sputtered out

" WHAT do you mean you cant find them, you took them now where did you put them " Bella asked angry

" I put them in my bag" Lauren said

" Are you sure you put them in your bag or should I use my GPS to locate how far your head is up your ass? " Bella questioned.. we laughed

" Ill buy you new ones?" Lauren asked

" Ill deal with you later, I have to get ready for my date " Bella said starting to walk to the locker room but Lauren stopped her Glaring

" How can you seriously thing about going out with this guy, hes not your type Bella, He will only break your heart like Paul did " Lauren growled out Pauls name

" You and I both dont know if he will break my heart or not, but I want to go out with him, and he is seriously my type, you know that, why are you acting so jealous " Bella glared back at her causing Lauren to flinch.. Bella is one scary human when she wanted to be

" Im just trying to look out for you, I love you.. as a friend.. Im trying to be a good friend " Lauren pleaded at her

" I know your looking out for me but I dont need it, I just need a friend, I dont need another mother, Mine died remember, I watched her die .. Im going to shower, I need to get going so I can be ready for my date, You need to watch yourself and what you say about my family, dont take my threat slightly, Its a promise, Ill end you just as fast as I made you into who you are. " Bella snarled at her and turned on her heel to the locker room.

I was too shocked to move, so was everybody else, nobody moved we just all sat there, Bella's voice sounded demanding and very dangerous, that girl seriously has anger issues I swear it!

Lauren just stood there for a mintue and started crying then ran out of the gym we heard her take off in her car. After that we decided to leave, no need being caught spying on Bella. I didnt want to have to deal with her wrath! I know she will go after my Volvo and my CD collection, the girl was seriously evil when she wanted to be! I remember when I played her mothers piano, she stormed in the living room looking ready to burst a vien.. she shut the key lid on my fingers causing the music to sound ugly, she had angry tears in her eyes, I felt bad. To top it off, she cried even more because she stormed downstairs in her shorts and half cut tanktop, which showed her scars from her accident, She forgot to put on her cream which worked as a foundation like her makeup, which made it look as if there was only a scratch there. But with out the cream, they looked bad, I wanted to cry when I seen them _**[ A/N: they are like Emily's scars from New Moon, Picture that on her stomach and slightly her side ]**_

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I cant believe Lauren actually had the balls to try to 'warn' me or whatever about Emmett. I wasnt to sure as of why she was so jealous about me dating Emmett... er.. I mean going on a date with Emmett.. she truely is a work of art.

I pushed all of the drama with Lauren the wacko Mallory into the back of my head and just continue getting myself ready to leave the school and lock up the gym. I got into my car and pulled out a scrap paper and wrote down the things I would need the janitor to do to the gym so nobody could spy on us. I didnt need anybody stealing my dances. La Push sucked, If they were to use one of mine everybody would be worndering whos Fairy God Mother graced them their presents.

I got home and noticed everybodys cars had been there, so I parked in my stop which so happened be next to Emmett's monsterous jeep. I had another cars as well but my favorite was the car I was driving which I drive the most, my dark blue Dodge Charger, somebody brought my car to the school after they went home and put my keys in my gym locker. Probably Alice, that girl is always on top of things.

I walked into the house and looked around after setting my backpack and duffle bag with the others backpacks. Esme was in the kitchen cooking me something for diner since Emmett doesnt eat so going out to eat was sort of out of the question unless he wanted to be tortured, because I would make him eat, I just wanted to see how he would react. Jasper was laying on one of the couches reading one of his weird ass civil war books, the dude was in the damn Civil War so why does he need to read it. Im going to hide those bitches one day when he makes me angry. My dad was in his study finishing off paper work from work since he came home early. Emmett and Edward left to go hunting, well thats what Esme said.

I walked up stairs to go to my room, and I was startled at what I saw waiting next to my door. Alice and Rose. They never went into my room unless I said it was okay, I nearly attacked Alice the last time she did it, She wanted to help me 'dress'. As is I was unable to dress myself like a child. I tried to attack her, It was sort of funny seeing her screech her way out of my room at vampire speed hiding behind my father, that was fucking priceless, he looked like his life was going to end. HA! Rose never went into my room well because the whole Alice thing, plus she respects my privacy. THANK GOD FOR THAT! Its bad enough that Alice was snooping in my damn underwear drawer seeing if I actually had anything sexy! HELLO IM A MODEL FOR GOD SAKES OF COURSE I HAVE SEXY UNDERWEAR AND BRAS... I seriously think she wanted to see if we had the same taste. That girl pretty much gushes over the fact that I model for her 'faves' .

" Whats up... were you in my room" I asked and looked at Alice suspiciously.. her eyes went wide and shook her head no.. I almost thought the thing would fall off!

" NOO NOO.. we just wanted to help you get ready is all, you know, girl time " Alice said very seriously.. that made me giggle and nod to them.

I opened my bedroom door and waved them in, they looked around at my outfits that I had picked out, they started thinking.

" You should wear soemthing for any occasioun, god only knows what Emmett is going to take you, so you should be ready for anything. so Heels are out, how about you wear the dark blue waist high skinny jeans with the black wife beeter and white vest and your black ballet flats with the stones on them. " Alice said while looking at the three outfits I had out laying on my bed, sure each thing was from each different outfit but what she said really did work. I liked it

" Thats great, I like it, how about Alice you do my hair and Rose you do my make up... k? " I asked, I sort of looked at Rose worried she really hasnt ever done make up before, She barely wears any.. not that its a bad thing, but I didnt want her putting to much on me.

They just nodded and went to work, I was sitting in my vanity chair away from the vanity mirror, I hated that I liked looking at myself while I got ready, but I had to remember I told them they could help, sistery bonding or some shit like that. I was closer to Rose than I was Alice, I usually stayed away from Alice more because she was always hopping in place like a crack head, and it was weird.

After an hour of Alice pulling my hair around and then almost buring my ear with a flat Iron, My hair was done, Rose was putting on my mascara, I know she put on foundation, eye shadow, lip gloss and mascara and eyeliner. I hate blush, I dont need it, I barely ever blush as it is. Plus with my tan skin Ill probably look like a two dollar hooker , and Im bettter than that!

After Rose finished they spun me around to look at myself, which of course I had no probably doing. Im the prettiest girl in this room as it is, well the whole town and about seven towns over. The only other girl I thought was prettier than I am, is actually an actress!

My long hair was extreamly straight and my eyes were smokey making them looking even more doe like, which made my bright blue eyes pop out instantly. My plump lips here coated with clear lip gloss.

I hugged them and kissed them both on their cheeks and thank themed as they left my room to 'help' Emmett pick out his close. That made me giggle, Alice dresses them as if she is their mother, sometimes Edward is dressed a little gasish. Seriously, you would think he was gay if he wasnt with Rose! How Jasper is with Alice is beyond me! But then again they even eachother out , Jasper calms her while she bounces around smiling around like her face is going to fall off. Poor bastard was in love. hehe. I guess she wasnt that bad if you got passed her werid flaws which werent flaws, she was just an overly hyper active shopping addict, BUT WE SOO BOND OVER SHOPPING! You can NEVER EVER EVER EVERRR have to many clothes or shoes or heels or jewelry.. well you get it.

I put on my lace bra and panties that match, not that it mattered.. Emmett isnt getting lucky enough to see them . I dont give out on the first date. I didnt with Paul so I definatly wont be with Emmett , soul mate or not!

I finally was finished getting ready and I started to make my way down stairs when I bumped into something very cold and hard. I looked up and seen Edward looking at me with wide eyes.

" you do kno i can see your boobs right " Edward said.. uh no shit dumbass its called clevage,, some females have it when they have nice boobs. geez

" Well so what, stop looking carot top " I tried pushing past him but he stopped me

" Have a nice time tonight, dont be too hard on him, he loves you " He whispered the last part to me

I walked past him.. taking my time slowly, he loves me. Okay thats great, I like him, I dont love him yet, so that doesnt mean Im going to go easy on him. He can take whatever I throw at him, I mean shit, Hes like 6'6 with muscles . I still wanna know who all knew about this 'mate' shit, I never got a reply, and I hope he doesnt think that I forgot!

When I finished walking my way down stairs Emmett was pretty much waiting for me, well he was sort of pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair then scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous. AWW! I didnt let him know I was there, hes a freaking vampire for fucks sakes, he probably heard me. He continued his pacing for about another two mintues, I couldnt take it anymore I cracked up. Which made him jump mid stride and looked shocked

" How long have you been standing there " Emmett asked

" A little while " I said smirking, he just glared at me playfully.

Emmett was dressed in dark blue jeans, a gray button up shirt which was rolled up to his elbows and had a wifebetter under his button up. He had on black Jordans on his feet.

" Alice actually let you wear Jordans ? " I asked pointing down at his feet. He ran a hand through his short curly hair and looked sheepish

" Nah, I changed them last mintue, should I change, do you know like them, do you want me to wear something different, You looked beautiful by the way. " He pretty muched rushed out. Good Lord, a man this big shouldnt be so nervous. But I liked that I effected him that way . Hehe!

" no I like it, sooo are you going to tell me where we are going yet " I asked him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.. nobody can ever resist em.

" Dont do that its not fair, cant you just wait and see please , plus you have to eat before we leave " He said avoiding eye contact.. he sucks..

I pretty much carried me to the kitchen to eat. Esme made one of my favorites! How she knew how to make Hispanic food is beyond be but it was very good smelling. She had lettuce, beans, rice, steak fajitas, homemade tortilla chips and salsa! I was in heaven!

While I ate, everybody started talking about earlier.

" So would you like to talk about what happened " Dad asked

" Alice had her vision thing I tried to sooth her by holding her hand, and all of a sudden Im warped out into the damn thing. im a freak " I said sighing

" Isabella your not a freak, its a gift" He said like he knew what he was talking about, I guess they could tell I was thinking that because Esme explained

" Bella, what you did was absorbe a power, when your changed, you will probably be an absorber, as well as a sheild " She said gently

" So if I touch Edward or Jasper, Ill feel emotions and hear thoughts " I asked

" Well lets try now, see how it happeneds " She said

So I stood up and went next to Jasper and touched his arm, not letting go. I felt love, shock, amusement, protectiveness, and curiousness. WOW.

" That was freaky " I said shaking my head taking my hand off his arm.

" Lets try it with Eddie " Emmett said rather loudly, i wanted to slap him, but I would only hurt myself.

" Emmett lower your voice, and its Edward NOT Eddie " Eddie growled out pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I swear the dude looked like he was straining himself so he doesnt crap his pants... : mentel eye roll:

I went over to Edward and touched his arm as well

' he babe can you hear my thoughts' Emmett thought at me I just giggled at him and nodded once

Emmett just smiled a big dimple smiled, that made me want to faint. I swear the boy was even hotter with a smile on his face. His dimples are like my puppy dog eyes! But I will not give in! Ill have to remind myself of that later on.

" Soo.. I have a question " I said rocking back and forth on my heels, slightly chewing on a piece of fajita

" OOkay.. " My dad asked .. pretty much signaling for me to spit it out..

" Who all knew about the mate thing I asked.. looking around at everybody suspiciously

" Well - " But Emmett was cut off by Jasper covering his mouth with his hand..

" So everybody knew " I said matter of factly Everybody nodded which made me sigh.

I guess I can see why nobody told me about it, it would scare me away or make me push him away, or something. Or at least thats what they thought would happen. Im not truelly sure what would happen if they told me first thing. Probably not how they would have wanted me to react.

But then again, I wish somebody would have told me, I felt retarded. Yet I felt relieved, somebody who is mates with somebody, they couldnt be left, and they cant hurt that person.. right? I sure as hell hope not, because I dont want to be hurt again. Im gonna give him a chance.

I stopped my mentel rant and looked around, everybody was just staring at me, it was making me feel weird.. you know.. being stared at.. sure I love attention, but they were looking as if I was going to blow up, Emmett and Dad even winced a few times, good god.. am I really that bad?

" Okay so.. can we go now.. your all sort of staring at me!" I said pointing at them all. Playfully that is.

" Yes lets go " Emmett said grabbing my hand

" Are you going to tell me where were going now " I asked/whinded like a child which caused him to chuckle and shake his head no

" Not a chance Isabella. Its a surprise you will like it, Im sure of it " He said smiling down at me.. good lord hes super tall. I feel like a midget next to him.. HA I feel like Alice next to him!

" Can I at least have a clue or ahint or something " I asked pouting.. which caused him to just chuckle even more and louder

" Well I figured you could use some fun " He said winking

Emmett helped me into his huge ass jeep, which I liked, but it was big and sort of scary at the same time. I actually would have to hop up into the monsterous thing! Once he closed my door in an instance he was in his seat buckled up and jeep turned on.

We backed out of the space and started making our way down my long ass drive way.

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Okay so she didnt ream me a new one once we told her that we all knew about her being my mate. I was thankful for that shit. Last thing I need to have is the girl I love mad at me. Hiding it from her was wrong yes, but I want her to develop her feelings for me on her own!

I was nervous about taking Bella out tonight on our firstdate. I wanted it to be something fun and special. I asked Carlisle if Bella has been to the fair in Seattle, He said no, everytime he asked her to go she would complain about how dirty it was and she didnt want to ruin any outfits. So Im going out on limb here, Im taking her to the movies, then to the fair. I just want her to have some fun.

The only fun Ive seen her do is dance and shopping. Now, I can watch Bella dance all day long and never get tired of it, but shopping? Nah, Ill pass on that shit. Its too girly for me, When I go, I get what I need and get out, No need for browsing any extra longer, That shit is sappy. But then again, I take Bella shopping.. er.. she drags me along actually, to hold her bags and stuff. Her and Alice together shopping is a fucking nightmare!

They have debates in EACH store on what goes with what and what works with what color, what is in season and whats not, their favorites, their dislikes, their in commons, what shoes would go with what outfit or outfits, what color is what color even if they look the same to me! I mean they go on all day at the damn mall, they talk and shop and shop and talk. One time Jasper actually cried! HE FUCKING CRIED! JASPER WHITLOCK NEVER CRIES. He said he cant believe that there is someone else worse than Alice, and that was true Bella was worse than Alice.

Like I said a nightmare, shopping with those two is inasne. Their like Natzies! They march through the mall doors, march through the mall looking like they mean business with evil little grins on their faces. They march into the shops and dont even greet the greeters back, they just wave them off and march to the clothes, its insane.

Jasper and I have been to the mall so many times recently that the gay dude from one of the Bra places hit on us! We tried to run out of there with out making a peep but Alice and Bella both did the pout and doggy eyes. It was horrible, it actually made us feel guilty! Not to mention the gay guy followed Jasper and I around the whole damn place! I had to shout ' IM A WUSSY FOR THE PUSSY' for him to actually believe that shit!.

I finally pulled up to the movie place and Bella just looked at me like I was an idiot!

" Your taking me to the movies" Bella asked slowly

" Well its early so I figured we could catch a movie before we go to the actual place I was going to take you " I said smiling down at her. Shes so small compared to me. Yet she fit perfectly with me.

" What movie " She asked getting happy again.. thank god!

" Whatever you pick out of course, this is about you " I said smiling at her, causing her eyes to glaze over slightly.

We walked into the movies and I payed for the tickets, she wanted to watch the 'RUNAWAYS' some movie about some girl rock band. It shocked me Then I remembered back in the day when they were out.

The movie was alright, I wouldnt call It the best movie Ive ever seen, It could have been better. I cracked up when Kim Fowley dude called the girls dogs and told them to think with their cocks.

I wasnt to pleased with the blonde skrawny girl in the corset, that just made me ruin all my fantasys seeing a woman in anything like that again.

We were on our way to the Fair and Bella kept looking at me from the side of her eyes, and then looking away when I would fully just stare at her while I drive. She would smile and giggle. Her laugh and giggle were like millions of beautiful bells chiming at one time. God Im turning into a pussy.

Finally at the fair I parked and turned off the car helping Bella out. She looked around in a nervous way.

" Whats wrong " I asked

" I havent been to one of these before... sure small carnivals but not a large fair before. " She muttered

" Yeah your dad said that " I told her she just nodded

We made our way to pay for the ride bracelets . I paid for both mine and Bella's, It was only 20 bucks so its not like I was going to be broke, I had millions of dollars from over the years of being a vamp, having a future seeing vampire sister, It has its perks.

We walked around for a bit and talked about shit.

I finally talked her into losening up and enjoying everything, she hesitated at first but agreed. I got her to ride the ferris wheele with me, We ended up being stuck at the top for half an hour because the ride messed up. We talked about my human life that I remembered. I told her about the things Ive done during my vampire years up untill she met me. She pretty muched cracked up the whole time we were up there.

After we were finally free'd from the Farris Wheele, We headed over to a roller coaster like ride. It wasnt as fun as it would have been if I was human, but seeing Bella look so carefree while going around was enough for me.

" Are you happy Im your mate " Bella asked.. I was taken back how could I not be happy!

" How could I not be happy, I was pinning over you before I even knew you were going to be in our lives, I remeber the first time I seen your picture while shopping with Alice as a family. After that day, I was crushing on you " I said seriously..

" Im going to accept it, but I want things to go slow, I cant be hurt again like Paul hurt me. " Bella said again sighing as she took a seet on a bench

" Im not going to hurt you, Im going to protect you and be there for you and stay at your side, Im on your side when your right and when your wrong. Hurting you will never happen. Not by me at least " I said while I stared into her bright blue eyes.

" Thanks, but actions are better than words, I wanna see it not hear it, but Im glad youre trying " She said softly

" So how did your practice go today " I asked changing the subject because there was a nosey ass old lady listening in

" It was alright, I made Lauren run and other shit, I got interigated bout you and I and your family, but the worst part was that Bridget switched schools because the pack thought it would be safter for her their, so now Im down one member of the dance team, not only that, La Push High's captain as been trying to steal my dances for a long time now, I just know Bridget is going to spill my shit to them " She said harshly at the last part

" How are you going to keep her from steeling them and what about your dance member, are you going to fill the spot " I asked. no need to tell her I spent the after noon spying on her like some sort of creeper

" Oh Im having the janitor put shutters over the windows and have the doors better locked so nobody can come inside while practice is going on. And about the whole losinga member shit, Were gonna have try outs.. if we like anybody who is good enough they get the spot, if not.. then we wil stick with the original members " She explained.. I nodded

" Did you get your spankies back " I chuckled.. she pretty much growled

" No the idiot said she lost my spankies, she didnt kno what hit her when I told her I knew she had them then she offered to buy me new ones. The girl is sort of weird but shes a good friend.. even though she Hates you " She giggled

" Shes in love with you Bella " I said slowly to her

" Thats scary " She laughed

" You have noo idea " I said thinking off about Lauren's shrine she had of Bella in her room.

" Whats that suppose to mean " Bella asked leaning back looking fully at me raising her perfect eyebrow

" The girl is obsessed, Eddie has told me some things " I said sighing.. my dumbass just had to keep talking

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I was having a nice time on our first date. The movies then the fair.

The movie was good, I enjoyed it, It made me want to go listen to Joan Jett and the Runaways' music .Some of the songs I didnt even know were from or by Joan Jett but yet I liked them.

The fair was something else. I never been to one before, I always shyed away from stuff like that, I never wanted my hair to get frizzy from the heat or anything, like having my makeup or outfit ruined

I was actually enoying everything, Well besides the Ferris Wheele shit. That was freaky, being at the very top suck there for what seemed like forever.

I learned that Emmett had five brothers and four sisters when he was a human, His mother and Father never divorcces they owned a Manor that they used as a bed and breakfast. It was a hit and very popular. Emmett was also a ladies man, which I wasnt surprised about, He said he was a bit of a player back in the day, but since being a vampire He hasnt done anything with a female. He wanted to wait till he met somebody special that He loved.

He filled me in on the era's as well. The 60's werent for him so he said, He grew out his hair and always brushed it out making it sort of afroish looking. He said he hated the tight pants and the big high shoes. I cracked up trying to picture him with big hair with tight pants on and a tight shirt tucked into his pants that went up like the ones I was wearing now.

He told me that Alice made him go to a party with the family one time and he went down to do the splits and ended up ripping the seem of his pants. I laughed alot then.

We talked between rides, or games. He won me a big stuffed bear, okay so he didnt actually win it, he had to pay the game guy off because everytime Emmett would throw the ring to the bottle he would throw to hard and the bottles would shatter. So eventually after about Nine tries, he just paied for the bottles and the bear. Which was huge by the way.

It made me think of Emmett, He was mauled by a bear which is why he was changed. He was big like a bear to. I named my bear Emmett but didnt let him know that.

I actually played a few games and one little shit. It was nice. Having fun and being relaxed with Emmett.

We talked about school and how he was jealous of the guys who drooled over me, which I could careless who wants me, I dont want them. We talked about Lauren and weirdness. Emmett says shes obsessed, I didnt really believe that untill I see it.

He suggested I tell Rose and Alice of the tryouts for the dance team... But i wasnt to sure about that, Jessica and Lauren would be rude to them. I wasnt going to be in the mood to put up with that bullshit. But then again if Rose was on the dance team I could help her build up her confidence and shit.

Emmett being the big kid that he actually naturally is, decided to drag me to the merry-go-round thing with the horses. He actually sat on one and looked extra excited. Lets just say that We got kicked off the 'ride' midway through it.

We made our away back to the Jeep after awhile, It was dark and you could actually see some stars out if you looked really hard. Fire works went off to end the night, Since we stayed till the thing closed. I was about to open the door but Emmett stopped me.

" I know I said I would take this slow, but Will be you my girlfriend Bella " Emmett asked me.. shifting his feet from one foot to the other.

Did I want to be his girlfriend now? Yeah.

" Yes I will " I said softly to him and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He lifted me up after that and Helped me into my seat. He was back in his seat just like before. But he was grinning madly at me and kissed my cheek turned on the jeep and held my hand the whole way home.

About half way home I fell asleep.

I dreamed some weird things... Ill have to ask about them later

_**[ A/N **_: _SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOW. ANYWAYS. I THINK IM GOING TO DELETE THE BELLA SWAN HIPHOP PRINCESS STORY AND START A NEW ONE. ITS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. BELLA IS GONNA BE BELLA CLEARWATER.. LEAH'S TWIN SISTER WHO IS OLDER BY A FEW MINUTES.. SHES COMING HOME FROM A YEAR AND HALF TIME BEING A WAY FROM CERTAIN THINGS...WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO? LET ME KNOW!_


	9. Chapter 9

_HELLO EVERYBODY, I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU ALL ON MY NEW STORY IM GOING TO BE DOING._

_THE THING FIRST OF ALL, IS I CANT AND HAVENT DECIDED ON WHAT TO CALL IT. SO IM PRETTY MUCH GOING TO GIVE YOU A SUMMERY ON WHATS GOIN ON, THEN I WANT SOME HELP FROM YOU ALL ON SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE TITLE OF THE STORY SCHOULD BE CALLED... PLEASE__**.**_

_**[ PRIVATE MESSAGES OR REIVEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS ]**_

Isabella Clearwater [ SIRENE OF LAPUSH] has just come home from being sent away to the Makah Reservation by her father b/c she & twin sister Leah get into trouble, but Bella takes the intire blame saying she dragged Leah with her, when it was Leah who had the idea to do something stupid because she was broken hearted after Sam left her for their cousin Emily.

Bella comes home because something happends to her father and she is needed by her mother Sue.

Leah and the guys are wolves because over the year of Bella being away the vampires moved back in and the fever set in. Since Bella was away she isnt a wolf.

Find out what happeneds when Bella does come back, will she turn into a wolf or will she remain human. How does she take everything that changed. She doesnt know about the wolves.

**other info about the personalitys**

Bella : known as the sirene of lapush b/c of her beauty, shes bitchy (more than Leah), protective of her family, the girly one but doesnt mind getting her hands dirty, sort of vain, doesnt take shit from anybody. [ long dark brown hair, dark green eyes but chocolate brown around her pupil, older than Leah yet shorter even b4 Leah became a wolf)

Leah: Bitchy before becoming a wolf but starts to understand so shes not so bad, protective of her family, tomboy yet a small splash of girly, doesnt take shit from anybody if they push her buttons ( chocolate brown eyes but dark green around her pupil, short hair to her chin like it always has been, taller than Bella her twin.)

**- CHARACTERS -**

_**-CLEARWATER FAMILY-**_

**ISABELLA CLEARWATER** - _18;LEAH'S TWIN;OLDER BY SIX MINTUES **{BELLA IS OLDER}_

**LEAH CLEARWATER** _- 18;BELLA'S TWIN;YOUNGER BY 6 MINUTES_

**SETH CLEARWATER **-_15:BELLA&LEAH'S LITTLE BROTHER_.

**SUE CLEARWATER** -_45: MOTHER TO SETH LEAH AND BELLA -HARRY'S WIFE_

**HARRY CLEARWATER**-_48;-ELDER- FATHER TO SETH LEAH*BELLA-SUES WIFE_

**(NO HARRY DOESNT DIE IN MY STORY BUT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO HIM)

_**- BLACK FAMILY -**_

**JACOB BLACK** -_ 16/17 ; SON OF BILLY BLACK_

**BILLY BLACK **- 47 - _CHIEF OF TRIBE - FATHER OF JACOB BLACK_

**RACHEL BLACK** - 7 -_ JACOBS LITTLE SISTER & REBECCA'S TWIN_

**REBECCA BLACK** - 7 - _JACOBS LITTLE SISTER & RACHEL'S TWIN_

**SARAH BLACK** _- 47 - DIED GIVING BIRTH TO THE TWINS_

** YEAH I MADE THEM YONGER IN MY STORY SORRY, ALOT OF THINGS WILL PROBABLY WILL BE CHANGED AROUND. DONT WORRY.

**- ATEARA FAMILY -**

**QUIL ATEARA** - 16; _SECOND COUSIN TO JACOB_

**OLD QUIL** - _QUILS GRANDFATHER - ELDER_

_** QUIL WONT HAVE A MOTHER NOR FATHER IN THIS STORY, THEY DIED WHEN HE WAS YOUNG SO HIS GRAMPY TAKES CARE OF HIM._

**- MAHAN FAMILY -**

_**JARED MAHAN **__- 18 ; OLDER BROTHER OF COLIN MAHAN_

_**COLIN MAHAN -**__ 14 ; YOUNGER BROTHER OF JARED_

_**KELLY MAHAN - **__40 ; MOTHER OF JARED AND COLIN_

_**BRENDAN MAHAN - **__45 ; FATHER OF JARED & COLIN- KELLY'S HUSBAND_

_** I MADE COLIN JARED'S LITTLE BROTHER, WELL B/C I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM, AND I DIDNT WANT HIM AND BRADY TO BE TWINS OR BROTHERS BY BLOOD. SORRY _

**- CALL FAMILY -**

**EMBRY CALL **_- 17_

**ERIN CALL - **_38 ; EMBRY'S MOTHER_

**- ULEY FAMILY -**

**SAM ULEY **_- 22_

**BRADY ULEY - **_14; SAM'S COUSIN_

**LEVI ULEY -**_ 47 ; SAM'S FATHER, BRADY'S UNCLE_

**KAREN ULEY - **_45 _**;**___SAM'S MOTHER_

_** SAM'S FATHER LEFT. I MADE BRADY HIS COUSIN B/C I DIDNT REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM. PLUS IT MIXES THINGS UP A BIT DOESNT IT?_

**- YOUNG FAMILY -**

_**EMILY - **__21 ; BELLA&LEAH'S COUSIN_

_**CLAIRE -**__ 6 ; EMILY'S NIECE_

THE IMPRINTS IN MY STORY ARE GOING TO BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. OF COURSE SAM AND EMILY IMPRINT. LEAH DOES GET IMPRINTED ON AND SHE IMPRINTS ON THAT PERSON, I WONT TELL YOU WHO. SETH DOES IMPRINT, BUT SHE ISNT FROM LA PUSH; SHES A PALE FACE.. WHICH BELLA WONT LIKE.

CHARLIE AND RENE WILL BE IN MY STORY, THEY WILL BE HARRY'S BESTFRIENDS AND ARE STILL TOGETHER. RENE CANT HAVE CHILDREN .

THE CULLEN'S WILL BE IN MY STORY, CANNON COUPLES, EDWARD ISNT WITH ANYBODY STILL. I WILL TELL YOU, HE WILL TAKE AN INTREST IN BELLA THOUGH SORT OF, NO HER BLOOD DOESNT CALL TO HIM THAT SHIT IS ANNOY ::ROLLES EYES::

OF COURSE IN MY STORY BELLA WILL BE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT SHE WAS IN THE BOOKS..

_***** IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR WRITE A REVIEW, I THINK THE PERSON WHO COMES UP WITH THE BEST TITLE THAT WILL BE THE TITLE, ILL ALSO MAKE YOU A CHARACTER *****_

_**- ABOUT MY OTHER STORYS THAT ARE IN THE WORKS -**_

_**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED AS MUCH AS I SAID I WOULD, BUT IM TRYING, I KEEP GETTING NEW IDEAS FOR NEW STORY'S SO IT MAKES IT HARD TO WRITE A CHAPTER TO ONE OF THEM WITH OUT MESSING WITH THE PLOT.**_

_**IM CURRENTLY WRITING A CHAPTER FOR BELLA VOLTURI, AND BELLA SWAN HIP HOP PRINCESS, I JUST ADDED A NEW CHAPTER FOR FINDING A AWAY INTO HER HEART.**_

XOXO,

CULLENSBABYMAMA7


	10. Michael Jackson & Emmett vs Lauren

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

Emmett and I have been dating for a few weeks, it's been great. He's really been respecting my taking it slow request. He doesn't push me into anything, we had our first kiss together last night after our date.

He dressed up very nicely in a black and white suit and everything. Monkey suit is what he called it the whole time I heard Alice helping him get ready. He hated wearing it but he did it for me. Where did he take me you ask?

To a Ballet. It was one of the sweetest things anybody as ever done for me. I know he's not really interested in things like ballet but he took me their because its something that I love. The whole night he held my hand and would put kisses on my palm, he always asked how I was doing and if I was enjoying myself. Of course I said I was because honestly I was.

The whole thing was beautiful, afterwards he actually took me out to eat. Thats not the surprising thing either, He ate as well. I would giggle at him everytime his face would turn up in a grossed out way. He told me the whole night it wasnt so bad, that was untill we got home and he went 'hunting', but as soon as he reached the treeline, I heard him bring everything he ate for me back up.

I tried to watch football with him the other night, it seriously didnt go that well. About twenty minutes into the game, I was knocked out. Football is super boring, I think the only thing worth watching is the men in those tight pants, but then again you dont get a very good look since its not zoomed in.

Ive gotten closer to Jasper and Edward as well. Well besides the fact that we ( Edward and I ) sometimes because I have a habit of calling him Eddie like Emmett does, or I call him Copper Top. He HATES the nicknames me and Emmett call him. I would stop calling him things that he hated, but I wont, its too funny getting under his skin... er.. if thats what you would call it.

Alice and I of course get along when shes not acting like a psycho. I think were we click most is shopping, since she is a vampire she doesnt have to sleep, so she could shop and never drop, unfortunatly for me, I actually drop at some point but I hang in there with her if not I make her tired because we go head to head about fashion.

Rose and I, shes like the little sister, even though shes older than I am, shes still younger by human years. Her and I hang out alot when Im not with Emmett, or she is there with us. Ive been giving her the ropes on acting like a bitch. Yeah... she wanted to learn how to be how I am. I actually took her to the mall not that long ago and tried to help her get her self-esteem up.

As soon as she was able to go smoothly through flirting with random guys, and leave them speachless..she was golden. Shes not all the way to my level but she will get there one day. Shes got my glare almost down pact!

Esme and I have been getting along as well. Sometimes its annoying at how shes so sweet, but I try to ignore it. Well she did sort of blow up the other day because Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the yard, they knocked down three trees in the process. She made the boys pick them up and actually re-plant them. She looked very angry. I couldnt do anything but laugh at Emmett because he just sulked and pouted trying to blame Jasper.

Jasper wasnt the one who came up with the 'bright' idea to wrestle. Not to mention most of the time Jasper won because he had experiance with fighting of some sorts. I havent really gotten any details on what exactly that is but I will sneek up on him one day and pretty much make him tell me.

Daddy and I have been great. We went to dinner and visited mom's grave like we always do. He mentioned the other day thay maybe we should start going once a month for now one. To get prepared for after graduation, which is when him and I will be changed. After that, we will have to move away, but he said we will come back and visit every so often. I didnt really like the idea of going once a month, but I guess I need to prepare myself for later on.

Lately Ive been having these weird dreams not to mention the conintuous nightmares I always have of my mother dying that day. I keep trying to figure it all out, try to put together what it means but I never come up with anything thats really logical.

In some of the dreams, Im coming home from school after dance practice, once I get into the house Im grabbed by some big guy in a black cloak.

In some others Im in this weird castle like place with red eyes sitting with three other men whos faces I can never seem to see in the dreams Things happen in those dreams, things that scare me to death. I wake up screaming everytime I have those dreams.

Not all of my dreams are like those though.

In alot of them, Im with Emmett somewhere foreign with the rest of the family. My eyes are golden and Im even more beautiful than what I am now. Those are always happy dreams. I never wake up screaming from those dreams. When I wake up after having them, Im always next to Emmett or I wake up and go find Emmett.

Right now Im trying to teach Esme to Moon Walk. Yeah I know, right now shes awful! They say vampires could do anything. YEAH RIGHT! She looks like shes holding her butt cheeks together in order to not shit on herself. Im starting to get tired of showing her and showing her.

If your wondering why the hell would she want to know how to do the Moon Walk , is because I've been teaching my dance team some of Micheal Jackson's dances he has done. Besides, were doing a Micheal Jackson day at school... part of spirit week.. the shit is annoying, but I enjoy this day because well its new and I love dancing. The school doesnt know anyting about the Micheal Jackson day yet, but I do because the Vice Principal blabbed it out. Not to mention the fact that he wants to introduce the new day in the assembly today at school.

Also, today we're having a dance tryout. Im seriously not looking forward to that shit. I already have heard some of the girls around school talking about trying out, half of them tried out last year, and let me tell you, the sucked. Alice and Rosaline want to try out, so Im letting them. I havent really worked with them on anything major just the basics. You would think that Vampires could dance up to par with the times, when they cant, Alice and Rose pretty much only know moves from their time. So I had to come to the rescue for the sake of my reputation, living in a house with two teenage girls who cant dance or anything, thats embrassing. So I taught them all I could with out making them having an unfair advantage.

" Alright kids, go get ready for school or else you will be late " Dad said . He's off work today. No doubt that him and Esme will smoosh 'what i call sex' while we are gone. I really could care less as long as they do it with out me hearing. I heard Rose and Edward have sex last night, trust me, its not impressing or something I want to hear again.

I took a shower already this morning, I woke up sweating and crying out for my mom.

I ran up stairs ready to get my day started. I was gonna look hot , as always of course since when do I not look hot?

I started to process of my hair, putting in some hair glue at the top part where my bangs are. I parted them so the rest of my hair could be straightened. I have the curly hair, typical hispanic curls. I starighened all of my hair and pulled it back in a clip and started my little pouf.

Once my pouf was done and bobbypinned back, I brought the rest of my hair up into a high ponytail, It didnt have as much volume as I wanted, so I teazed some of my hair and pulled it out in diffierent angles , It looked nice so I went on to my makeup.

I wanted a nice hot look, Im half Puerto Rican, So I have hispanic features. I decided on a nice East LA look. Sort of Chola but not all the way. I put a sheer white eyeshadow all over my lid up to my eyebrow, next I put a dark gray only on the eyelid. Where my eye bone was I put a light amount of black but not to heavy, so it gave the smokey look a bit. I applied my eyeliner on the top and bottom after that I curled my eyelashes and then put on my mascara. I never really bother with fondation, I have great skin which is even so I usually put a light amount of loose powder on my face.

My outfit was bangin! Since the weather is going to get cold soon I decided on my last warm outfit. I put on my tight grey long sleeved shirt, it showed a nice amount of cleavage but not too much. Next were my dark blue almost black waist high shorts, you know the kind that go over your bellybotton, they are hot, not to mention the fact they are overalls but dont have the ugly part that goes over your chest I hate that, it was only shorts plus the straps. They where pretty short to say the least but its not like I could pull them down any, they were made this way, the bottoms rolled up to the thick part of my thighs. Next were my almost knee high converse. Black of course. I laced those babys up all the way.

I always put my accessories on last, its a habit I got from my mother. I put on my gold bamboo hoop earings which said my name. I put on my gold necklace which also said my name. Last but not lease I put on my gold bangels. Four on each wrist. And I was finished

" HURRY UP BELLA DANG " Edward yelled from down stairs.

" I was just coming Eddie get your thong out of your ass " I skreeched!

I hate it when he's all pushy. Sometimes I think the boy seriously has some issues.

I walked down stairs , as soon as I got to the bottom there were intakes of breaths and whistles. I looked up and seen Emmett grinning from ear to ear . Jasper and Edward and my father all had their mouths open. Rose , Alice, and Esme were smiling and winking. I looked back at my dad, he looked a bit red.

" Isabella what on earth are you wearing" He asked.

" Clothes dad " I said

" Those are really short " He stated..

" She looks great " Emmett said smiling hugely

I just giggled

" Can we go now that she is _finally_ done getting ready " Edward said

"insistente tirón" I said to him while waking to the door after kissing my dad on the cheek

[ it means pushy jerk]

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Bella looked super hot if I must say so myself. I couldnt help but brag in my mind at my beautiful woman. Her legs went on for days even if she was shorter than me. The only down fall I didnt like about her little outfit was that it was simply that... little. Her shorts were small, they just barely covered her juicey ass when she walked. I didnt want to know what would happen if she bent over. I groaned at that thought. Her bending over, her ass cheeks showing. GOD.. this was going to be a long day.

" Tell me about it " Edward muttered getting into the jeep with Rose.

" Your outfit is nice Bella " Rose told her.. Edward and I just snorted

" Thanks Rose, you did well with your outfit " Bella said smiling a beaming smile at my sister

" Did you have to wear those shorts" I asked with a pleading look...

" What I look good " She said as she turned on the radio

The ride to school was hillarious. Bella and Rose singing at the top of their lungs to songs. Edward and I eventually joined it.

Once we got to school I helped Bella out of my massive Jeep, I didnt want her to get hurt, or worse scrap herself and bleed. Not that any of us have problems with her blood. Its sort of stranges, its as if she has none. The smell of her and Carlisle is completely different from the smell of regular human blood.

Bella and I walked to the back of the jeep to get our bags with Edward and Rose, I looked over my sholder because I swear I felt eyes burning a hole into my head. I was right, there glaring at me as if she had lasers for eyes was Lauren Mallory. She glared at me and huffed, clearly jealous I was the one who got Bella and not her, I just turned all the way around crossed my arms over my chest and smiled a sly smile at her. Taunting her. It worked!

She cant stomping her way over to the Jeep I just laughed at her. Edward looked confused then I pointed out Lauren and he laughed as well. She was red with anger. She got two feet from us then stoped where she was as she looked at Bella. Lauren's mouth flew open and she just stood there drooling for about five minutes. Once Bella stopped talking to Rose, who was looking at Lauren with a grossed out expression, Bella looked in Lauren's direction. She waited for Lauren to say something but when she didnt, she was growing impatient with anger. She walked up to her and started waving her hand in Lauren's face.

" Helloooooo... Helloooo is anybody in there? " Bella said

After Lauren snapped out of her annoying dazed gaze

" Uh I just wanted you to know that Vice Principal Leamur wanted to speak to you " Lauren said

Bella didnt respond back all she did was turn around kiss my cheek and run off into the schol building.

I didnt see Bella to much through all the day, she only texted my cellphone to let me know she missed me. Everytime I asked her what she was doing she would say it was a surprise. How the hell is that fair? She hates surprises but yet keeps me in the dark. So not cool!

When lunch time came around, I got my food, which I wasnt going to eat. Then sat at the lunch table with Alice and Jasper. Once Edward and Rose came in, they got their food and sat as well

" Where is Bella " Rose asked looking around for her

" I havent seen her all day " I said with a growl

" She's busy Emmett so shut up " Alice hissed at me

" ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, AFTER LUNCH THERE WILL BE AN ASSEMBLY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM . ONCE AGAIN, AFTER LUNCH THERE WILL BE AN ASSEMBLY PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM ONCE YOU ARE FINISHED THANK YOU " Mrs. Cope's manly voice came over the school speaker system

" Do you think Bells has something to do with this " I asked looking at Edward. Hey why not look at him, hes the freak that reads minds. That caused me glare from him. Ugh pussy.

" Im not freak nor am I a pussy Emmett. And yes it has something to do with Bella, but since your thoughts are rude, then I shal not be telling you whats going on. " He said smirking that ugly smirk he always gives.

Suck ass. I thought

" Your so childish " jasper piped in. Since he keeps his mouth going, I figured Id send him some anger. Why not.

" EMMETT STOP IT BEFORE I RIP SOMEBODIES LIMBS OFF YOU JACKASS " He snarled at me. I just full on laughed a big laugh. Its so fun getting on him and Edwards nerves.

I just laughed for a while and till I spoted Lauren giving me the evils. The girl seriously is almost comparable to a stalker. She glares at my family and I all the time. Jessica her little side kick isnt to much better, that girl could have a professional Rose and Alice hater job. But honestly, Lauren sometimes even gives me the creeps. The way she glares as if she was wishing I would just blow up was annoying.

" Thats exactly what shes hoping for " Edward said

" Whos hoping for what " Rose said looking at Edward as if he grew another head.

" Emmett was thinking that Lauren creeps him out by the way she looks at him as if shes hoping he would just blow up under her glare, and thats exactly what shes hoping fore. Her thoughts are very vicious. She wants to choke Emmett till he dies " Edward said snickering

" Too bad Im already dead " I laughed out

" Seriously Emmett the girl is going to try to attack you one day, and your so not gonna die " Alice giggled.

" How long do you think its going to take till she attacks Bella " Jasper chuckled.. I raised an eyebrow

" Dude, he means like in a perverted way " Edward said smacking my shoulder

" I cant wait till school is over, Bella to graduate, and for her to change " I said

" Sometimes I dont want her to become one of us, she will crave blood" Edward said..

His retarded little thoughts annoy me all the time. He always says something about being monsters but yet he changed Rose when they met when she was human. Hes such an asshole sometimes.

All of a sudden I got this wicked idea [ AN: EMMETT HAS RANDOM MOMENTS ]

" Jaz, Alice give me a beat " I said smiling widely

They started to beat on the table but lightly so only we could hear. I couldnt do this outloud... it would give us away.. plus I just wanted to annoy Eddie.

" My name is Edward Masen Im a vampire  
Everyone put your hands up and say Im a vampire  
I really really do not want to be a vampire  
Cuz I dont want to be a monster, like a vampire

I lived in Alaska which is different than Nebraska  
It was very very cold there and it matches mah skin  
Then I moved out here to Forks with my famly and no more  
Now it was time for my new life in Cloud 9 to begin

Forks High aint that great, is my hair starting to deflate?  
Would you excuse me, I have to go and stop a crashing freight  
I got two brothers and two sisters and a mom but no dad  
But were not really related so I guess its not that bad

Im a piana playin playa with a wicked peacoat  
Human Rose expected the house to have coffins and skulls and moats  
I only eat animals, they call me vegetarian  
But I am way too classy to eat some forsaken carrion " I rapped out in my gangster rapper voice 

Everybody burst out laughing, even Edward. I had to admit, it wasnt to hard to think of lyrics at the top of my head, but lets just say what I really wanted to say was much to graphic to say, even at school. Ill have to bust another rhym at home

We talked for awhile longer, students started leaving the lunch room and started to work their slow asses to the auditorium. We decided to walk behind Jessica and Lauren. I started to throw spitballs into Laurens hair, Rose and Alice ended up joining me. They hate her. I dont blame them.

Everybody filed into the big gym like place, exept there were at least three hundred seats, and there was big stage. Now you would think that a small town like this wouldnt need it, they were wrong. Bella and Her dad not only donated money for a gym apart from the school buildings, they also donated money to add on to the school, for this huge Auditorium. The lights in the place were all down low. The VP was on the stage waiting for everybody to be seated. I looked around for Bella, and I still didnt see her. My suspicions of her having something to do with this whole sha-bang were making my spidey scenses go wild. I smelt her but yet I couldnt see her.

The dance team were taking up the whole row infront of us, including Mike , Tyler, Connor and some other yahoo that was obsessed with my woman. They were all whispering wondering what was going on. Wondering if this was the finaly straw the school was having about PDA and they thought this was a sex education intervention of the high school. That made my whole family snort. The staff at this 'fine' school wouldnt be caught dead teaching that in front of the whole student body, they had their minds set on teaching the upper classmen about sex and all that bullshit.

The VP started to talk about spirit week and how it ment something, that the school needed to come together to support the sports and the teams and such. He went on and on about the importance of unity saying that spirit week ment something beyond school. I had to roll my eyes at that.

" SPIRIT WEEK ISNT JUST ABOUT SPORTS, TEAMS OF OTHER SORTS NEED TO BE SUPPORTED AS WELL, THE CHEST TEAM, THE NEWSPAPER TEAM, AND LAST BUT SURELY NOT LEAST OUR DANCE TEAM. DANCE AROUND THIS SCHOOL AS BROUGHT HOPES FOR OTHER KIDS WHO ARENT THAT FORTUNATE, SOME MEMBERS OF OUR DANCE TEAM HERE ARENT HIGH IN MONEY, SO TO FURTHER ANNOUNCE A DANCE DAY IN OUR SPIRIT WEEK, WERE MAKING IT A MICHAEL JACKSON DAY. NOT ONLY DID HE COMMIT HIS LIFE TO MUSIC BUT ALSO DANCE. HERE TODAY WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN DANCER TO INTRODUCE OUR NEW DAY IN SPIRIT WEEK " He said grinning from ear to ear.

Lauren looked back at me one last time and glared at me before returning her attention to the stage. The stage was pretty much bare, the only thing on there was a stool with some sort of hat, one that Michael Jackson would wear. All the lights in the place finally all went out, but then a white curtain/sheet of some sort came flowing down and a spot light was set on it. The music of 'The Way You Make Me Feel' came on, then all of a sudden you see somebody behind the white sheet doing dance poses that MJ himself had done( trust me, I went to one of his concerts with Edward and Jasper, during that time we were huge fans... we loved the croch grab and the heel point at that time.. the girls didnt know about that thought) the figure would snap its fingers and pop back into a new pose. The music lyrics started coming on, thats when the person was revealed..

Bella came stepping forward slowly, doing feet glides and shaking her hands yet snapping in character. She lip-synced the lyrics as she kept stepping forward. She stopped all of a sudden grabbing the hat on the stool and putting on over her bumpy thingy she had in her hair. I got a good look at her outfit. She had on a black blazer like jacket but yet it was small and cut off above her belly bottom, under that she wore a black and white corsett like top that attached to some sort of almost leather like shorts, she had on black tites under the shorts, she topped it all off with heels. How she was going to do Michael Jackson dance moves in heels, well it was way passed me... all I knew was she looked soooo hot. Naughty thoughts of her were running through my mind untill Jasper and Edward who were on each side of me elbowed me very harshly if I must admit in mysides. I snapped out of my dirty Bella dreams and payed close attention to her stepps.

She started getting really into the lyrics and music, her hand and arm would go up and she would pop her arm into the motion of it going down her face and she would snap her fingers. Her lower half of her body was going to the beat of the music, going back and forth on the palms of her feet, thrusting her thick lusious wide hips forward and side to side. It was almost as if she was having sex with the air.

The song changed out of no where to a faster beat, ' What About Us' started and she started fullblown Michael Jackson moves, she even some how leaped on to the stool and did some sort of moves and jumped down perfectly into a dance move. Everything was smooth and in place, never missing a beat. I finally noticed the white glittery glove on her left hand, as soon as she grabbed her crotch. To say I was turned on is a fucking understatement. The whole auditorium male and females started to cheer and clap and howl at it.

Once ' Smooth Criminal ' came on, everybody was seriously into the whole performance, some people had their mouths open, eyes wide, some people were dancing in their seats and cheering her on. She was moving perfectly in her high heels. Some of the girls were wishing she would trip or make a mistake and fall breaking her anckle. Bella never tripped, she never fell, she never missed a step. The intire thing went on for about ten mintues, when she was finally finished, my sibling and I stood up whistling and clapping , hooting and hollering for her. She bowed for everybody and grabbed a microphone from the VP. He happened to be staring at her boobs and ass and legs through out the whole thing. Sicko, I thought to myself.

" you got that right I wanna rip his head off " Edward growled out. Rose just slapped him

The auditorium was still cheering for Bella and she was starting to get irritated. She was starting to get red and annoyed, her eyes would roll and she would shift on her feet.

" ALL RIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY " Bella sqwaked into the mic. It only took three seconds for the whole place to be so quiet you could hear a pin drop even if you were human.

" Now as I was trying to say before you all kept going on like a bunch of birds, was thank you. Anyways, Michael Jackson gave so much to the dance and music generations from the past the present and definatly the future. Spirit week isnt just about sports like football basketball and baseball, its about the love of everything, the passion you feel. The school never had something like this, no other school so far has anything like this new day that we are given the chance to have. Some of you might think its stupid, well your stupid. Dance is around for everybody, weather your great or good or not so good at it at all. Its a way to show emotion or express yourself from deep within. Dance and music are heard loud and clear when the regular voice isnt. " Bella paused as she took a drink of her water somebody handed her.. Lauren... the brown noser

" she looks so hot in those tiny shorts.. makes me wanna lick her thighs " Mike said to tyler.

" He is so dead .. he will go to sleep and never wake up " I growled out lowly so no humans can hear. I was gripping on to the chair so hard the armrest cracked. Some people looked in the direction of the sound but nobodies questioning looks came to me.

" Idiot " Rose hissed

Nobody got the chance to chew me out on my idiotic mistake.. Bella interupted

" Not only will this day be for school. But My dance team will be making a tribute performance for the Michael Jackson tribute DVD that will be put to teatures and DVD's world wide. This is a chance to show our thanks to him and the insperation he had given so many people thoughout history. So on that note, after school today, there will be dance tryouts for the team, Bridgett Swan moved schools so there is an opening, not only that but I will be giving another spot for the team. If nobody is good enough, then the team will stay as is. You need to have a background in dance, gymnastics, and some cheerleading. This team doesnt only dance, we do stunts such as flips tossing and other things. If anybody makes the team, they will be joining the original team for the DVD performance. Try outs will be held this whole week through the weekend, Next monday the new members will be posted. Each day people will be told weather they make it to the next day or not, Sunday will not be a day that you are told. Remember only two people can make it, those people posted on Monday if there is anybody, will start regular practice before school and after school. This is a team with dedication, they will become your family in some sort of ways. Thank you once again. " My Bella said as she set the mic down and walked back stage.

The intire place was in an up roar. Nobody besides the dance team could believe that there was a chance that they could join the team. The loud whispers and skreaching was seriously working my nerves.

" Dont think you two have a slight chance in making the cut, dont even think about trying out " Lauren sneared at Rose and Alice

Alice was about to say something but Rose got to it first

" Shut it bitch, nobody but yourself cares about your hatred towards us, we will be trying out for that team, and Ill bet money on it that we get picked. Besides, next time you try to get bitchy to me or my sister.. Ill tell Bells about your little secret.. how your grossly obsessed with her.. oh... and your little shrine you have " Rose sneared right back glaring and hissing at Lauren.

Laurens eyes were so wide I could have sworn they were going to pop out of their sockets. She ddint say anything,. she just tugged on Jessica and walked out of the audiorium. I had to give it Rose, she never stood up for herself or anybody even if she was a vampire. All the times we have gone to highschool.. this is a first for her. I was damn proud of my blonde sister!

" That was soooooo hot " Edward groaned out.

" What was hot " Bella said out of no where

" How the hell did you do that " Jasper said holding his chest as if a heart attack was on its way.

" Do what " Bella asked confused

" You just poped out of no where, you cant surprise a vampire.. and you just sneaked up on us " Jasper said looking at Bella like she was hiding a secret

" Uh.. I just got here... " She said looking at him strangly

" Anyways, babe you should have seen Rose, she just put Lauren in her place after Lauren was rude to them" I said kissing her head

" Okay good for you Rose, now come on. " She said yanking me away

" Whats the matter " I asked her

" Nothing I just missed you and I dont like sharing you all the time with everybody, its annoying. " She said looking into my eyes. Her icey blue eyes stared into my Gold eyes, it was like she was seeing my intire life. Everytime she did that, it made a fire burn within me.

I just pushed her gently against the lockers and started kissing her. I made out with her for a long time. Her plump warm lips on my cold ones felt amazing. I could only emagin what it would be like if Bella and I were to have sex.

" Excuse me " Somebody said behind me. I turned around and It was my family.

God they are so annoying!

Bella was still kissing on my neck and her legs were tightly wraped around my waist, by this time, i wasnt really thinking clearly, I might be looking at my family, but my thoughts were flooded by the most beautiful girl in world wraped around me. She bit my neck and licked where she bit, even if she wasnt a vampire, I could definatly feel it. Boy did I feel it. I involentarily bucked my hips farward pushing her deeperin to the the locker, I was sure If I pushed any harder she would be dended into the damn thing.

" I think we should.. er.. leave them alone " Alice whispered

" We have to get to class " Edward hissed at me, I could see him, but my vison was clouded. He was all blury.. could vampires have blury eyesight ?

" We will be there in a minute now get fucking lost " I growled out.

Rose and Alice's eyes got wide and nodded. Jasper and Edward got the point and left as well. I turned my attention back to my beautiful Isabella Cullen. I pulled Bella's lips to mine and kissed her fiercely. She went to deepin the kiss and It turned me on. Bella may be human, but she as well was aggressive. Even though Bella said she wanted to take things slow, I was seriously starting to get hard. It's really hard ( no pun intended) to respect that when shes like this. God its so hot the way she pushes me around, sure I look like a pussy to some people, but I was reaping the benifits.

Bella and I might have just started with the serious kissing the other night, but I couldnt help that now she was over that part and not holding back, I couldnt wait till the rest of the things. Yet I could wait because I respect her even if Im a serious horn dog when it comes to her. I mean , Im packing a weapon of mass distruction in these jeans. I couldnt wait to put it to use, even if it ment a long time from now, I was good with whateve I got with my mate. My Bella.

The Finall bell for class rang out. Making Bella jerk against me, I groaned. I was seriously hurting here. Sure we were making out in the hallway, some people would pass us and gasp or gawk. But I was completely turned off when I heard the nasiling voice of Lauren Mallory.

" Bella .. Bella.. I need to ask you a question " Lauren said talking through her nose. I growled lowly but Bella heard and ',mmm'ed out.

" Bella .. I need to talk to you " Lauren said starting to get hestarical. Bella sighed and dropped her legs from around me

" Go to class Emmett, Ill be there in a little bit " She said pecking my cheek then walking to Lauren

Bella looked back at me and smiled her beautiful big smile and blew me a kiss, While her attention was on me, Lauren looked at me smuggly and grinned. Bella turned around and hugged Lauren. I just glared my scarest glare, She looked terrified. Good, she should be trying to take my Bella from me.

_**[ LAUREN POV ]**_

This year was suppose to be great. I would get closer to Bella, not that we arent close but we dont exactly hang out outside of school to much anymore. The first day of school I was excited to see her since it had been a while since the last time I actually was around her or heard her voice. She went to Miami after the bad breakup Paul and her had. I missed her.

Nobody really knows how I feel about Bella, besides Jessica. Jessica and I are bestfriends. Were exactly the same, we like boys alot, we have boyfriends who are best friends, and we both know that even though our boyfriends are obsessed with our model/good friend we both cheat on them like crazy. Honestly I mess around alot because It makes me get Bella off my mind.

Ive pretty much been in love with Bella since the day I met her when she first came to Forks. She was new and exciting. I was jealous of everybody who gave her attention. I wanted to be the one that talked to the beautiful tan girl with the brightest blue eyes you could ever see. I wanted to be her friend. I took my chance and clung to her all the time.

Like I said, this year was suppose to be great. I was gonna try to get closer to Bella, and be there for her . I wanted to eventually tell her about my feelings Ive had since like.. forever. I wanted her to turn to me and tell me she felt the same and then have a happily ever after. But, no... so far this year as been one of the worse in my life. Bella came to school the first day with her fathers new girlfriend's kids. She already told us about them during the time school was about to start during dance practice.

The way she talked about that overly huge muscled freak pissed me off. I knew she liked him even if she didnt know it yet. She even gave him a 'Cullen T-shirt' I mean sure, Im attracted to the guy, I mean what female wouldnt be attracted to Emmett, Edawrd and Jasper Masen... er.. Hale. But I hated that family with every inch of me. They were taking Bella away from me and Jessica. Sure Jess doesnt hate the whole family, just the females. I hated them too just as much but not more than Emmett.

I always glared my evilist glare I could at him when I knew he was looking. He would just smile back smug the like son of a bitch that he is. He would always glare at me back after his smug smiles... but the one that scared me.. like actually made me want to Run away and hide out for the rest of my life.. fearing for my life. But I didnt. I just stood my ground .. I had to

I had to talk to Bella.. when I was walking down the halls I heard moaning and kissing.. It made me curious.. who would I be able to gossip about now. I turned the corner where the most secluded place was in the halls, that not many people went down unless that actually had a class near here. I turned and I seen Emmett's massive body pressing somebody up against the lockers. I was giddy one minute thinking of all the possiblites that Bella would leave him. Till I looked closer and seen a very lean tan pair of legs wrapped around him.. I knew it was Bella. I stared for some time.. my heart hurting.. wanting to cry. I was desperate to get her away from him.

I thought of what I could say, and just managed to remember eaves dropping in on the Principle and VP about how there was going to be a Girls Choice Dance . I thought that was perfect. So I called out to her.. trying to get her attention. I wasnt successful the first time. I started to freak out and I said it a bit louder breathing heavier than usual.

FINALLY... she got down from that huge git..

After my smug smile and his evil glare he walked off to class.. which he just so happeded to share with Bella and some of his freaky siblings.

" What is it Lauren " Bella said.. I knew she was slightly annoyed by me.. it made me sad.. so I just went with my plan

" There is going to a dance soon " I said telling her grinning from ear to ear

That perked her up.. anything that had to do with dance and dressing up.. she loved it. She loved showing off herself and rubbing her beauty in peoples faces. She would dress up to show off and make sure she outshined everybody, even the dance team and her friends. Last year she was the Junior prom Queen . Her dress and jewlry was the most glamrous. Paul came with her , he was dessed better than the other guys.

" Really when " She squealed hugging me. I smelled her hair as she hugged me. I think my eyes might have rolled back into my head. She smelt so good I wanted to lick her. Seriously.

" Im not sure But I know they are going to do it soon, I think possibly after the whole dance thing " I told her

" OOh and its girls choice " I told her again smiling.

" Im on the events commitee, No doubt that we will be planning the whole thing.. the theme.. I wonder what the theme should be. " She said thinking as she scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head in her thinking pose.

" Maybe we could do Vegas or something " I mean seriously it just came to me. I never been their and I thought It would flashy and flashy is definatly Bella

" Thats great. I gotta go class is going on.. see you at practice and tryouts " She said she kissed my cheek in a friendly way.. even if I wished it were the way she kissed Emmett's cheek.

I watched as Bella disappeared from the hall way. Once I couldnt see her anymore I just sighed and made my way towards my class.

I hate Emmett Masen , I thought to myself one more time before I entered the class room.

With everything thats going on.. I could just tell that Dance practice was going to be hell for the team. Not to mention we had to have dance tryouts... I just know those two freaks were going to try out. Not to mention the fact they said they were.

This is going to be a very very long and painful day.

_**[ A/N : Obviously I wanted to smoosh in Lauren's thoughts about somet things... **_

_**IM LOOKING FOR A BETA... IF YOUR INTERESTED... INBOX BE PLEASE.. I NEED HELP.. POSSIBLY JESUS COUDLNT HELP ME. **_


	11. Try Outs & Clubs

_**[ BELLA PO**__**V ]**_

Last class of the day, FINALLY! Well I really hadnt been in all my classes all day, since I had to practice my dance for the assembly.

Right now Im sitting on Emmett's left, as he and his two idiot brothers are huddled together like they are planning some war attack.

Jasper was projecting his emotions, they went from hillarity, giddyness, and extream happyness. It was seriously getting on my nerves. I was practically viberating in my seat like Alice does when she 'forseen' something she 'absolutly loved' . I had to force myself some how to stop with the up and down. I whisper yelled to Jasper in the meanest voice I could muster up.

I really just couldnt wait to get out of here and torture Emmett to death with my dancing. Its true, the man loved when I danced, I aint talking ballet . Im talking when I use my whole body seductively. I had it all planned out too. The dance to which song I was going to show the tryout girls when they tryout. I just knew it was going to knock Emmett's socks off. Its fun messing with him.

Emmett finally got out of his rediculous huddle. He moved back over to me and drapped his arm over my shoulder . I could have swarn I seen Lauren glare at his arm from the corner of my eye. Not letting my confusion get the best of me, I just leaned into Emmett's body and smiled as he kissed my head.

Finally the bell rang I jumped up told Emmett to grab my books and waited by the door for him. I looked at him, I noticed he gave Jasper and Edward pleading looks. What the hell is up with him. Since when did he not want to come with me!

I just tapped my foot because I ran out of patients. Finally all three idiots came to the door, smiling innocently at me. Yeah right... nice try. I walked out beside Edward and grabbed his arm. I figrued.. since right now my ability only worked by touch since Im still human. Why not see whats going on in their minds. Besides, Edward didnt notice I grabbed him.

_Bella is gonna be so mad at me. But I cant wait for my revenge_ - Emmett thought numerous times.

_I wonder what would be the best possiblity .. rubber.. nah... super glue.. maybe.. rubber and superglue... whatelse... hmm .. oh shit.. Bella is listening in. I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME WERE BEST FRIENDS AS FRIENDS COULD BE WITH A GREAT BIG HUUUUUG_- Jasper said.. I stopped listening and let go of Edward.

Feeling annoyed I just grabbed Emmett's hand and started walking towards the gym. Tryouts were to be held there as well as dance practice. I knew that if people really wanted a chance to be on the team, they would be there ASAP. Which I was right, once I reached to doors with Emmett and his brothers on our heels. I started to pull Emmett in getting excited because there were at least 25 girls there so far. I started to walk with Emmett inside when he stopped me

" Babe, Ive gotta go handing something with Jaz and Edward " Emmett said softly holding my chin with this fingers

" What exactly is that " I asked raisng my eyebrow at him.

" Um.. I love you gotta go " He said then ran for Edward's car.

Huffing and glaring at them, I turned on my heel and walked into the gym.

Jessica and the girls who were trying out stretching and doing breathing excercises. I walk passed her giving her a nod as in saying good job and thanks. I took out my cd I mixed with the three songs the team would be practicing for Micheal Jackson, and the three that the tryout girls will be doing while they have this week of tryouts. Its not just dancing they will be doing, no, thats not all what dancing is about. You have to be in shape, beable to hold your breaths to breathe evenly, you also have to have upper and lower body strength, as well as the ability to work your body for long periods of times.

" Alright, in order to dance and not have a hard time with it, you need to be in shape. for the first half of tryouts you will be doing different types of work outs. Dont half ass it either, work hard, the harder you work, the most likely chance you will get a spot on my team. Is that clear " I rang out in a order type way.

All the girls nodded, I looked and Jessica and Lauren to take over. I really wanted to sit down and think about alot of things.

Seriously what the heck were Emmett and the boys up to. Obviously a prank, but why couldnt us girls be involved in it? That doesnt seem fair at all.

I went on and on thinking about that. The girls were done working out, everybody was sweating besides the Masen girls... vampires dont sweat.

" No time for a break. Today we will go through one dance. Who ever messes up the most because they are idiots and dont know how to count with the steps will be told not to come tomrrow. " I said

I started them in a simple 8 count dance.

Pop Champane by Ron Browz ft. Juelz Santanna and Jim Jones.

I was actually pretty impressed,well not that impressed but pleased. Over half of the girls had kept up with me after the third time of going over it. The rest were behind still. One girl Gena Levy was seriously trying my patience. She tripped more than Swan did.

I dismissed them and told them to shower come out and Id let them know who would be coming back tomorrow and who wouldnt.

When they all came out showered and in their clothes they sat down on the bleachers and waited. I of course was stalling, enjoying making them sqirm. I finally just replaced the tryout CD with the practice Cd.

" Gena, Lilly, Cherrelle, Audry, and Michelle. You wont be coming back to tryouts tomorrow. " I said and then turned around on my heels, I could hear nobody leaving.

" She means leave we're having practice for those who actually members of the dance team " Lauren sneered.

I waited as if I wasnt payin attention, just filing my nails. They were actually pretty and I thought about getting them done in Port Angelas.

" That means you two freaks as well " Jessica sneered .

I turned around and seen that the 'two freaks' were Alice and Rose.

" They cant leave, Im their ride home " I said as if I could careless

" Ugh, but why cant their boyfriends pick them up " Lauren started to whine but shut up when I gave her the look.

She knows I hate when people whine to me. Its completely worthless to do it to me. I dont listen because honestlly I could careless what others wanted . It was either my way, or no way at all. Plus the last time she had a whiney fit I made her run 25 laps around the gym and didnt let her dance with us. Only letting her practice but worked her harder than the others. Needless to say, thats why she shut up. After the workouts and pushing her farther than ever, she couldnt come to school for two days because she was so sore and tired.

" They are off doing something... er.. guy time ? " Alice said in a question, looking at me sadly.

I just shrugged, whatever they are doing I hope its freaking worth it to Emmett when he comes home to a very pissed off Bella. Oh well..

" What guy stuff " I eyed her suspiciously which in return she shook her head and looked at Rose then everywhere else but me.

Not feeling like dealing with her, I just ignored her and turned on the music and we got to practicing.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

Alice had just informed me of the boys getting into serious trouble over the prankings they did after school. Emmett wanted to get revenge on Mike Newton for thinking about Bella, also for saying he wanted to lick her thigh. They got Conner and were in the middle of doing Lauren's room when Emmett laughed to loud and her mother came in screeching. In order for them to not expose us they had to let her catch them ... in that effect... she called the police... they ended up getting arrested.

All too soon between Alice and my small little arguement about weather or not to let Bella know they are arrested and will be calling ten mintues after we get home, Jessica screeched so loud my ears not only hurt but her skreech echoed in them.

" OOH EEEM GEEEE BELLA GUESS WHAT " Jessica shouted happily sprinting over to Bella who was looking at Jessica as if she was acting grossly

" What, and dont scream like that ever again, it sounded like your big O scream, and seriously I do nooot need to hear that. " Bella said laughing lightly at the end

" My sister just called and told me that this weekend there is going to be a chairity ball.. the one they always have at the end of the year is being done early since they are starting a new tradition " Jessica sang

Watching Bella's face was amusing. She went from amused, the happy, to boucning up and down on her feet hugging Jessica as Jessica huged her back. Lauren was a few feet from them looking at Bella's ass giggle, with drool running down the corner of her mouth

" Thank god I got my dress custom made when I was in New York over the summer betwen going back and forth from there and Miami I knew I would need to get it early for some reason" Bella squealed

I looked over at Alice, she was having a vision. I waited untill she came out of it, I was about to ask her what she saw but she had a panic attack

" omg how come I didnt see this sooner, Bella is going to be so sad. " Alice kept saying over and over again looking at Bella with frantic eyes.

" Whats wrong " I asked

" Carlisle asked Esme to go with him " Alice said, she looked as if she was going to cry.

" PRACTICE IS OVER I NEED TO GET HOME RIGHT NOW GOODBYE EVERYBODY " Bella said as she ran and got her bag, grabbed her Cd, and started running from the door but stopped and looked back at us for not following

" WELL COME ON, I NEED TO SHOW MY FATHER MY DRESS SO HE CAN GET A FEEL FOR WHAT HIS SUIT WILL NEED TO BE " She said then ran out the door to the car.

The whole way home, Bella was driving recklessly. Speeding as if SHE were the indestructable one. She had the music on full blast yelling out the lyrics smiling like a lunitic. When we got to the Path to her house from the woods by the semi little highway. She just jerked the car right and kept on speeding down the pathway untill the house was in sight. Once she finally pulled into the car park, the tires screeched so loudly Im sure even Carlisle himself could hear it. She shut the car off, jumped out of the car, and ran full speed into the house not even waiting for us.

Alice and I who just so happened to still be sitting in the car, gave eachother a worried glace and just went vampire speed in to the house.

Bella was giggling and squeeling loudly hugging her father , who just so happened to look like he was going to have a heart attack.

" OOOH JUST WAIT RIGHT HERE, BE PREPAIRED TO BE KNOCKED ON YOUR FEEEET " She sang loudly.

She ran up the stairs faster than I ever knew she could, I honestly thought she would actually trip since she was skipping steps. Yet she didnt, she was stealthy and her feet barely made any noise.

" What is she so happy about " Carlisle asked us in a perplexed look.

I sighed... Not wanting to let him know yet...

" She wants to show you something... " I said giving Alice a warning glance

We sat quietly, waiting for Bella to come down stairs. Since I have no abilites I was seriously itching to see the dress Bella had custom made. I felt really bad that she wasnt going to be going. Plus, she was going to be angry for Emmett getting arressted. Bella thought highly of her name, Cullen. Her reputation ment alot to her. We heard Bella running down the hall to the stairs. Once she reached the stairs she stoped

" Alright Daddy, Im ready" Bella said soflty but happily

We stood about ten feet from the bottom of the stairs and watched Bella decend. She looked very beautiful. She had on a long blood red backless halter neck silk Jersey Issa dress. It had swarovski crystals all around the waist of her dress. The pattern of the crystals were beautiful. The dress fit her like a glove as well. I finally took her feet. Her heels were at least 6 inches at the most. They were black with red crystals at the toe of her heel in the same pattern of her dress. She looked beautiful.

" You look beautiful " Carlisle choked out.

" Thanks, now we just have to cordinate your Tux with my dress , dont worry, Ill call in a favor since its last minute Ill have to call after I change They are going to need yo- " Bella was cut off my Carlisle

" What do you mean my tux " Carlisle said confused looking at Bella like she was growing another head.

" For the ball coming up silly. We always coordinate " Bella told him laughing slightly

" Um Bells.. " Carisle said scratching the back of his neck... how odd... it seems as if almost all males do that.

Bella looked at him innocently, confused about why would he be having problems with coordination.

" Yeah dad" Bella said softly yet smiling big.

" I already have a date for that night sweetheart " Carlisle said taking a step back.. waiting for her to lash out, pulling Esme with him.

Him doing that made Bella look at Esme. Her face became guarded and emotionless.

" Excuse me, Did I hear you wrong " Bella asked him taking a step down from the stair case so she was finally off the stairs.

" No " Carlisle looked at her with a guilt full face

" It is a tradition we go together. You use to take mom, when she died we have gone together ever since. Why the change of plans now father " Bella said glaring , starting to raise her voice

" I thought that since, I was no longer single, I would take Esme with me this time " Carlisle explained to her calmy

" So your just going to change everthing now because your with ... _her _" Bella sneered glaring at her father.

" Please understand that I - " Carlisle tried to say, but Bella held her hand up telling him to stop talking. which he did

" Dont " Bella said " Where is Emmett " She turned towards me asking me her eyes still harsh, yet they softened slightly while talking to me

" Him as well as the boys are in jail for getting caught pranking Lauren in her room during your practice " I told her softly

Her anger just flared even more if that was even possible. She nodded towards me, turned her attention to Esme, Glared at her then turned around marched up stairs and slammed the door to her room.

We could hear Bella going on a rampage in her room, even Carlisle. His eyes were filled with some much pain. I didnt blame him. He thought that she would understand. I knew other wise, as well did Esme. She should have known better. Traditions are traditions. She was allowing Carlisle to break them. I love my mother, but it makes me disapointed in her. Even if she didnt mean it in a bad way, she still messed up things. As well as Carlisle.

I remember when Bella first came home, the ride in the car, her warning to Esme. Telling her not to come between Carlisle and her, telling her not to mess up the things they did together. Bella told her not to do that. Even if things werent done on purpose. They were done.

Carlisle hadnt moved from his spot in front of the staircase. He had tears in his eyes, looking like he was breaking. I didnt blame him, he held so much love for his daughter in his heart, more than any father I ever have known has. I watched as two tears streamed out of his eyes as he looked up the stairs, looking as if he was loosing something. Someone. Bella.

At that lost thought of Bella, She came down the stairs fast, dressed up and with a bag . She had her purse, a duffle bag, and one pair of sneakers in her hands. She had a short flowing pink and white dress that stopped about four and a half inches away from her knees, with white 5 inch heels on. She stopped at the bottom glaring at her father, then whiped her head to look beside him. Esme was holding on to Carlisle like her life depended on it. Which made Bella even angrier

" Stop being a whore _Esme_ and bail your sons out of jail " Bella snapped at her

" Where are you going Kitty" Carlisle asked.. using his nickname he gave to his daughter.

" OUT " She shouted in his face then made her way out the door with her keys in hand.

" Where do you think out is " Esme asked looking guilty ashamed and worried

" I dont see why you care, Bella told you not to ruin the things her and Carlisle do together, yet here you are.. ruining things. " I all but growled at her.

She looked at me wide eyed. Shocked that I would do such a thing. Normally I wouldnt, but Bella and I have a bond. Sisters. She says that our lives should be switched since shes the human and Im the vampire. Shes the visious human, and Im the shy vampire. I guess shes right.

" I didnt mean to, I love her as if she is my own daughter. " Esme choked out holding her hand to her chest, as if her heart was breaking.

Its true. Esme does love Bella like her own daughter. Even though Bella had been nice to Esme, she still wont get closer to Esme. She holds up a thick wall. Sure they got along , but Bella still is mean sometimes weather she knows it or not, and Esme deals with it. She said, she will take anything she gets from Bella, and cherish it.

" Lets go get the boys, and then we will figure out where out is alright" Alice said sighing walking to the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[ EDWARD POV ]**_

I sit here in this god forsaken jail cell with my two idiots for brothers. Sure we all three went heads in on this, but I didnt think we were going to get caught. I was so caught up in having fun I didnt hear Lauren Mallory's mother coming down the hall to Lauren's room. Such Idiots, the three of us are.

The lady who looked like an older verison of Lauren, came into the room, and dropped the basket of laundry she had been holding. She screamed then ran for the phone in one hand an Lauren's fireplace poker in the other. Pointing it at us, waving it around maniclly

Now which led us to here. The police station, where Cheif Swan himself along with Sam Uley one of the wolves, arrested us and thrown us in jail. Cheif Swan looked as if he could careless , Sam on the other hand was all too smug about the situation. His thoughts were on Bella, saying he hopes that she rips our balls off and burns them . I was scared at that point, how had I forgotten about Bella. The meanest most evilest human ever on the planet earth. God she's gonna seriously rip our balls off, hmm.. maybe if we blame it all on Emmett I could get to keep MY balls.

" So Emmett have you thought about what you were going to tell Bella when she comes and bails us out " I asked as he sat their taunting one of the other cellmates a cell away. Then he stopped completely and looked at me like he was horrified

I looked at Jasper and he looked almost the same , yet he was fighting because he was laughing, but his face was horrified.

" What do you think she will do to me " Emmett said running a hand through his hair then rubbing the back of his neck, standing up and started pacing

My amusement to the whole situation only made Jasper amused. He started to project which made Emmett amused

" I bet the look on her face would be hillarious " Emmett said

" To bad she isnt here to make you laugh " Said a small tinkling voice from behind us

Alice and everybody else was there. Emmett was searching to find Bella's face with them when he didnt, he looked reliefed and worried

" Where is Bells " Jasper asked

" Out " Rose said

I read their minds and seen why the situation was why it was. Bella had raced out of the house mad practically at the world, which was her father.

" Where the hell is out " Emmett said clenching his fists

" We dont really know " Rose whispered

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

* * *

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

How dare he change traditions for that... that woman! Its alright, Id like to see her try to get a dress. Which I doubt that she would be able to... I had long and already called every dress botiuqe and told them who I was and told them if they ever wanted any more buisness or any buisness from me, they wouldnt sell Esme Masen not one single dress to her.

Satisfied with my results, I went ahead and called my famous designer friends who I had and still pretty much do work for or with. I told them not to take any calls from Alice telling them I do not wish for Esme to have a damn dress by them either. They agree'd of course. I mean seriously Im one of the most famous models known world wide, they wouldnt even dare dream to piss me off.

Poor Esme is going to have to make a dress out of rags before anybody folds and betrays me. Fashion never betrays its canvus. Which would be me! HA TAKE THAT BITCH. I all but cryed in my head as I pulled up to the night club in Seattle

Awe, Midnight Sun. The most popular club in all of Washington. It's the club where most celeb's go to go when they are in the state. I havent been here since I left to go to Miami. Some local's get into the club, but they have to wait into a massive line. Of course its massive because everybody around comes to try to hang out with a famous person and have a good time. I personally know the owner and manager. I'm the face of their promotion cards, and fliers. So I can get in whenever I want and get whatever I want while Im here. Not to mention my own VIP section.

Checking my hair and makeup in my mirror making sure I still looked perfect, which I always do of course. I slipped my shoes back on . Got out of the car, gave my key's to the valet and walked up to the door. Of course being who I am, they let me in with no effort. I smile at Nolan the bouncer and kiss his cheek . He's always been my favorite out of all of them. He's about 6'5 with huge muscles, tattoo's all down both of his arms, the rest of his body I really dont know since I dont know him on that much a personal level. He's black, with green eyes. Seriously his eyes are beautiful.

Walking into the club was so exciting. My adrineline was pulsing through me and made me even more excited! Taking a look around I seen that the place is pretty much packed. I make my way up to the VIP, where the famous people sit, and I see. Ray J and his little friends he is always with , Bow wow and his little group of friends.. and that strange boy from Roll Bounce, Usher, and a few others. Talking to their selves knocking back shots.

" Well hello boys " I said getting their attention.

They all turned around and grinned after they closed their mouths that had been open just waiting for flies to come in! I smiled at them, sauntering up to sit between Ray and Usher. What? I may be taken, but they are hot. Besides, this has to be good for when the others come and find me. Yes, You heard correctly. The others will figure out where I am eventually.

" You look lovely tonight Ms. Cullen " Usher said to me as he smiled , I just laughed a light laugh, no need to over do it!

" Thanks, so what brings you all around here " I asked taking Ray's drink from him and sipping it. Causing him to get wide eyes and blink a few times then just smiled at me.

" Were doing a Scream Jam concert around the 50 states, this is our fourth stop. There are others, but they decided against coming " Bow said

" Others? " I asked clearly wondering why they hadnt came along with them.

" Chris Brown, New boyz, Pleasure P, and Omarion. They decided to sit back at the hotel and relax " Ray J said

" Good thing Chris didnt come, the media would have a field day if you two were together here " Usher said

" We werent together or dating guys, we are just friends " I said rolling my eyes standing up

" He said that, didnt beleive him though, I mean come on seriously would you beleive him " Bow said laughing

I looked down at my self then across the room at the wall of mirrors, I looked at myself, smiled. Turned to the guys.

" No I wouldnt believe him " I said laughing and started to talk away.

" Where are you going " Ray J asked me as he came up behind me

" To dance " I said and kept walking. I knew he was following me.

Once down stairs I went to the Bar, ordered a drink from Krystan, the bartender who just so happened to have a soft spot for me. After about five Amoretto Sours and three shots of Patron. Needless to say I was on the dance floor as if I had no problem in the world, not to mention proplems at home. Ray J and I danced pretty much all night together, Untill Shad or Bow Wow came up and danced with me. He had this weird nervous look on his face, which was new to me. Usually the guy is pretty much an open blabber mouth. Never being nervous.

" So I was wondering " Bow asked

" Okay, alot of people do that " I said laughing at him

" Well I have a new single out and I wanted to know if you would, you know be the leading girl in the video. Its called You can get it all. " He rushed out

" Of course Ill do it, have your people call my people and everything will be great. " I said and kept dancing

After awhile I walked back to the VIP section as I sat back and thought about what I wanted to drink next! Drinking always kept the thoughts of change away from me.

I sat in a more privite section and pulled out my cellphone, It had pictures of my past and present. I went through them all, while drinking mind you.

I dont remember much after sobbing looking a the picture of a sonogram.

I think I threw myself into overdrive and made the sorry dive. Last thing I know I remember is standing up on a table in the dancing area and dacning and singing, the rest honestly is a blur, but I had a great time!

* * *

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

We were finally bailed out of jail. Yes, I said finally. That stupid mutt Sam or whatever his name is kept arguing with the girls about how we should stay in jail for being stupid, saying that we could have lost control and sucked the humans we were pranking dry, since we are bloodsuckers and all. His words,,, totally not mine!

We were in the car driving around untill we figured out where ' out ' was. Seriously, could they have at least waited to tell her the news untill I was home, so I could at least follow her and make sure she was okay.

I love Esme as my mother, but seriously sometimes she thinks about her self, and lets her head get in the way of the issues at hand. Bella just came home recently, sure she has been trying to be civil towards Esme, but I knew my girl could only take so much. She may be this bad ass super woman human. But I know she has breaking points. This was a breaking point.

" There is a club for celebrties, they come down to washing doing shows and stay at the fineest hotels. From what I've heard, they all go to this club . Maybe she went there" Carlisle said in the drivers seat of the SUV, we were driving, since it could fit all of us in together with out being apart.

We needed to work together in order to find her.

" What Club " I growled out.

I couldnt help but feel possessive about Bella, she is Beautiful . I know many guys will try to hit on her and take advantage of the situation. No doubt that MY Bella will be drinking. She told me about the dark time she had when she was Miami after that , stupid mutt broke her heart.

" Midnight Sun. Thats where Bella is. I just seen her in a vision " Alice chirped from be side me.

" How did you see her, I mean the last time you saw visions of her clearly, was when she was dancing " I asked her shocked

She just patted my sholder, and smiled a small smile.

" Exactly " She said and turned her attention towards the front seat. Giving Carlisle Directions in where to go.

The rest of the way to Seattle was annoying. Carlisle humming to songs on the radio. Me singing songs in my head that were stuck in my head because of Carlisle. I was annoyed because I was starting to like them. Then Edward hums the songs . Eventually everybody was humming, once I pointed out I didnt like it. I pretty much pouted the rest of the way there. I wish I could have slept, but thats a lost cause obviously.

When we finally reached seattle, Alice made it her job to have everybody redress. Im sure If it were Bella, Bella would be having us redress and give us rules over the clothes. My Angel was always so serious about clothes and who wore them. After taking turns redressing, we got back in the car and made way for the club that Bella was currently at.

Esme was scared to even face her. My girl is fiesty, and I freaking love it. I already know shes going to be bomb once we get to that point. I know its going to even be greater when she turns into a vampire. Just that thought made me pump my fist in the air, which I accidently hit the roof, making it dent. What? Its not my fault that Im an awesome sexy strong vampire Jealousy is what they have.

That thought made Edward snort in laughter. Everybody just looked at him as if he was insane. I did to, trying to make me seem innocent. It didnt work. He just pointed to me still laughing, everybody turned to me, looks of knowning in their eyes. Pshhh .

Once we got nearer to the club, we could smell faint traces of Bella's scent in the air. Indicating that she was near or at least her car was. Which I was right, we passed a parking lot across from the club that was heavily being secured. Celebrities car's cost almost two arms and a leg, at least for those who arent that well endowd with money.

" Rose, remember everything Bells has teached you. Your most likely going to get us into the club alright " Alice said shaking Rose by the shoulders.

Rose just merely nodded. We all got out of the car, and walked towards the bouncer. Everybody in the line groaned, thinking we were somebody special. The large group of media could careless of who we were, they never seen anyone of us before.

" Hello there, Its my friends birthday and I greatly appreiciat it if you let us in " Rose flirted with the guy.

He looked like he was about to break, but he composed himself as if he had a duty to uphold or some shit.

" I cant let you in miss unless you stand in the line, or if your on the list here as a guest " The bouncer said.

If I were a human, I would be almost intimidated by the guy. He was slightly huge, dark skinned had tattoo's everywhere. If I were human, and if we got into a fight, Im sure I would have probably almost lost the fight. If we are being honest here.

" What about Cullen " Alice chirped up at him, as he looked down at her. He looked a bit annoyed by her.

Then smirked and looked at the list skimming through it then his eyes lit up. YES ! I whooped in my head throwing in a fist pump.

" Ah yes, Cullen. That is on the list, you sure done look like Isabella to me. Not to mention, she didnt check in that she would have anybody joining meaning you.. hence the no plus... So sorry you cant come in. " He laughed down at her.

" We only wish to bring her home is all, she is my daughter " Carlisle sighed but pleaded.

That only earned him a snort from the bouncer dude.

" Surely your not her father, your white. She's not " The bouncer said laughing as some other bouncer came up to him looking from us to him

" Whats going on here " The new comer asked

" Well, the blond tried to get in saying its for her friends birthday party. I said no because they had to be either on the list or had to wait in line. Which they are doing neither, or arent on such list. So I denied their access to the building" The meathead said smuggly.

The other guy merely nodded in satisfaction

" Then, They tried to get in using the last name Cullen. I of course knew Miss Isabella was already here, so I looked down at her name and seen no plus any members of a party. So I denied them again. Then the blonde man over there is claiming to be her father. Which of course he's white, shes clearly not. So I denied them again boss. " The meat head explained.

The new comer eyed us all closely. When he got to Carlisle. He gasped and smacked the man upside his head.

" You remember what Isabella looks like dont you " The new guy asked

" Of course, I have everything she has ever been in, men's or woman's magizines. I have studied her face and body to the T sir. Of course I know what she looks like. Its forever embedded into my memory to have and to cherish. " The meat head said with dreamy eyes and a large smile.

To be perfectly honest with you. It pissed me the fuck off he talk about my mate like that. She is mine, just as I am hers. I am the one who is actually allowed to think such things and feel such things for her. She's not some meat package for anybody to stuff and eat. Okay so I ment it in a vulger way. But seriously. The guy was boarder line stalker status here!

" Okay, then please tell me what the color of Isabella's eyes are " The new guy asked again starting to sound pissed

" Bright icey blue. " The meathead said confused as if why was he being asked such a question, after all he did just confess knowing her from head to toe.

" Take a good look at that mans eyes for me will you " The new guy asked

The meathead looked over to Jasper. Idiot

" NOT THAT GUY THE OLDER MAN " The new guy hissed at him wacking him one good time against the head.

The meathead looked at Carlisle. His eye's scrunched together, as if consintrating real hard. The man was looking from his chin up. Once he looked athis eyes. The man looked very embarrassed. And stood up straighter, like he realized something.

" They are the same eyes " The meathead whispered in awe.

Seriously how creepy could one guy get. I mean he was seriously starting to be up their with Lauren and her freaky little shrine.

" Exactly you idiot. Now let them through " The new comer comanded him

Meathead's shoulders slumped but acted ont he request. We were givng the go ahead to enter the club. I wasnt worried about how I looked like Rose.

I looked very dashing if I must say so myself. I had on black dress pants. A blood red botton down rolled up to my elbows. Over that I had a black vest on with three bottons in the front. And Black shoes. I looked hot.

We all stood at the entrance getting a good look at the life of the place. I began scanning through the crowed but couldnt see Bella. I looked up high and seen the 'VIP' written in gold letters. Okay so She's famous, she must get into VIP sections all the time right? RIGHT!.. Wrong she was no longer in their.

" Good lord, shes on a table " Esme shouted and pointed, which was knocked down by Alice who hissed.

" You cant just go pointing in which ever way you want at people mom. It's highly offending to some. You dont want us kicked out when we just got in do you " Alice said sighing and taking Jaspers hand

I looked over to my Bella. She was definatly dancing on a table. That table just so happened to be guared by six very large men. She looked so carefree and happy. Not to mention the bottle of Vodka that was in her hand as she was swinging and swaying along to the beat of a song. I watched as she would crouch down and spred her arms out as if she had wings or something and moved from right to left . Then she would come back up as she rolled her hips around and her butt would giggle some. Seriously My girl had ass, and I loved it.

_**I swag when I surf**_

_**I swag when I surf**_

_**Now watch me surf my swag**_

Went On over and over , over the speaker system. I watched as Bella came back up giggling to herself knocking her head back and drinking down the Vodka.

" When we get home, we are going to need a can of half peaches and hot tea " Carlisle said to us very seriously.

" Why " Jasper asked

Carlisle sighed.

" The last time she was like this was when her and Paul broke up, the time before was not long after her mother died. Granted she didnt come here, but she was on the reservation with Leah, and when things get to much for her, she shuts down and drinks her sorrows away. " Carlisle said looking very sad

I didnt take any time, I rushed over to her with my brother's hot on my heels. I stopped till I was infront of one of the Hawaian looking dudes.

" I think we will take it from her gentlemen" I said with a growl.. one of them was looking up her dress!

" I dont think so" One of them said

But I needed no farther to talk. Bella jumped over them and landed in my arms and kissed my checks as I chuckled at her

" Its right boys " Bella slurred and giggled " He's me boyfriend ya know. My very own prince charming. My ying to my yang, my - " But I cut her off by kissing her.

I missed her all day, and was seriously afraid of what she will think in the morning at school.

" Alright, take care of Miss Bella. " another guy said.

Jaz, Eddie and I just nodded and left for the door. Once we got their Rose looked at Bella and smiled and kissed her cheek.

" Thank god It was the cheek, because I seriously dont swing that way " Bella mumbled

Alice came and joined us since she went off to get Bella's belongins from her section that was being watched. She looked confused and I didnt understand why.

" Whats wrong darlin, your emotions are weird " Jasper asked as he hugged her tight.

" Oh nothing " She said and pecked his lips and gave Bella a sorrowful look.

Whatever it was, I just shrugged it off. Edward obviously knows, because he gave Bella the same look and Kissed her forehead.

We left the club. I took Bella back with me in her car. She fell asleep after about ten mintues of driving. Muttering about videos and not forgetting to call somebody. I didnt say anything I just laughed and sighed as the car got quiet. The only sound I focused on was Bella's breaking and her heartbeat. Her smell made me calm some, so I wouldnt be angry when we got home.

Im just worried about my balls tomorrow and for the cold sholder Im sure Ill get by getting arrested. I took this time to be with Bella.


	12. Even Her Feet Are Sexy

__

_**[ EDWARDS POV ]**_

An hour after we got home Emmett came in carrying a sleeping Bella. He looked over at Carlisle and Esme and have them both hard glares and just took Bella up to her room.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts, he was scared of what Bella would say to him when she woke up, or what she would do. I laughed in my head, shes just human she cant harm us.

I heard movement upstairs right above the living room, which was Bella's massive room. It was the second largest room in the house, Carlisle room and her room were both the same size. Her's only had a massive closet almost the size of her room. I was scared when I seen a glimps of it from Emmett's mind.

I was watching through Emmett's mind seeing what he was doing. He went inside of her closet and got out some shorts and a silk tank top. He was in the process of almost being finished when Bella woke up.

" Baby Im so- " He was cut off

" GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM " Bella screamed at him

We all heard her obviously, but Carlisle heard too and gasped.

" She hasnt been this angry since ... well ever " He said shocked at his daughter.

Emmett came barrelling down the stairs with his eyes wide, but the hurt in his eyes and facial features. He didnt look at us, he just ran out the door with vampire speed.

The night went by with caution. Carlisle tried to get Bella to open her door, but he soon realized she was asleep even though her door was locked. He went back and forth in his mind wondering if he should just get Jasper or I to break down the door. He decided it wasnt the best idea after ten mintues of pacing in front of her door. He knew she would just be even more angry at him, he didnt want his princess angry at him any more than she already was. He ended up going to bed.

The night was quiet afterwards. No sex or anything came from any couple. Rose and Alice only worried about Bella. Hoping she was alright. They of course didnt talk to us, because we got arressted.

The three of us guys felt horrible. We let Bella down and ruined her name. Which she is extreamly serious about. She doesnt like nonsense messing up the Cullen's good name. With Emmett dating her, and Esme dating her father, and us being their son or brother, we dissapointed her.

Around Six in the morning Bella's alarm went off. Emmett came home a half an hour ago and was already changed into his Bella approved clothes. Emmett jumped up to the sound of her alarm and looked like he was about to go up there. Carlisle told him to get her some time to get over it. He sighed a sad sigh and sat down putting his hand up to the side of his face and just staired at the stairs willing and praying Bella came down soon so he could just look at her.

After a few mintues, Bella's shower was turned on and we could hear her tiny foot steps around her room. She stayed in the shower for about a half hour and finally got out. ( vamp hearing remember) . I heard her go inside of her scary mall like closet and go through clothes, she then sighed and pulled open drawers.

Bella finally came down the stairs. When we all looked over at her, I was shocked. She didnt have on any of her high fashion designer clothes. She had on black leggings, a large cotton wife beeter type shirt on tied losely to the side, a pair of ankle ugg boots and her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail/bun.

Bella turned her attention to Rose and Alice. Looking over their outfits, she must have approved because she nodded to them and then nodded towards the door not even talking. The girls kissed us goodbye and just left with Bella who was already out the door in her car turned on and ready to leave. As soon as Rose and Alice were in the car, Bella sped off.

" Was she really wearing that " Carlisle asked after a few mintues of silence

" Yeah " I sighed

" I better get to school. Bells hates when Im late " Emmett said

" Everything will be alright Emmett, maybe you should take her out tonight or this weekend after tryouts are over. Im sure she would like it " Carlisle offered

Emmett just nodded and walked out the door. Jasper and I yelled a goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and we just followed him out. He was pulling out so we just jumped in the jeep. He didnt say anything, usually he would have said something along the lines of - WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BITCHES ARE DOING, IF YOU MAKE ONE SCRATCH ON MY BABY I SWEAR I WILL STICK BOTH YOUR HEADS SO FAR UP EACHOTHERS ASSES YOU WONT KNOW WHICH ONE ENDS OR BEGINS -

Bella isnt any better. We were wrestling a few days ago and we ended up in the garage, where her and Rose were working on Rose's M3. We landed a foot away from her Chevy and she rolled out from under the car like a rocket and gave us a scary glare saying ..er .. well skrieching - I SWEAR IF YOU FUCK UP MY CAR ILL HAVE ROSE AND ALICE RIP YOUR DICKS OFF AND ILL BURRY THEM IN ANOTHER COUNTRY! - After that.. we didnt wrestle anywhere near the cars... we love our dicks.

* * *

**[ LAUREN POV ]**

I personally didnt know if I should feel grossed out by having the Masen boys in my house, or to be horrified that the Masen boys were in my house.

Mom said she was just doing laundry and came up to get mine, she heard noise in my room and remembered I was at dance practice. She of course thinks shes some sort of detective from watching all of those cop shows, not to mention the CSI shows.

So what does she do, go into my room armed with a laundry basket. Like that was really going to help her out. I love my mom, but sometimes she can be so dense.

When I found out it was Emmett and his brother's in my room, I freaked out. There are alot of things in there that not even my mother knows about. Like my collection of things I have that involve the love of my life. My whole room smells of her favorite perfume, and candles that she loves so much.

I never wanted anybody else to find my proof of how much I love Bella. I have everything! Some of her clothes, shoes, hairties with hair stuck to them, a brush she used twice before throwing it away saying it was going to give her the split ends, her lucky pair of lace underwear with her initals on them, pictures of her alone and with Dr. Cullen, and of course the american girl doll that I ordered to look just like her with my handmade clothes that were exactly like her outfit she wore when I first met her.

Such an angel, Bella is.

Everything about her screamed beautiful and sexy. Just a look at her and your pulled in, without her eyes or body or anything asking you permition. Trust me, I always liked guys before Bella and her family decided to roll into town. Then I seen her, and I was hooked. For me It was like love at first sight. Trust me, Im not even joking.

God, even her feet are sexy!

I hate feet, and I think her's are perfect. I dont even like her because she is famous for god sakes, the usual me would just be her friend to gain something. Though with her, shes so real and honest and everything, you cant help but just love and like her for her. Fuck her famousness, shes great period.

I thought I would have this year to gain her love and everything that she had with Paul but have it with me, besides the breaking up over cheating. Then that damn Masen Family came into town. The mother flaunting her way into the Doctor's good heart, bumping Jessica's sister out of the way, of as my mother would say, her out of the way.

Then Emmett had to take her. Ugh. Sure he's an attractive guy as well as his brothers, but I didnt care about them to be honest, I just wanted to hook Jessica up with one of them just to break the two witches of sisters they have!

Those two perfect princess' got on my nerves as well as Jess' more ways than one Ill tell ya that! Though they act as if they are sooooo innocent, like they dont know what they are doing when they do it. Trying to take our bestfriend away as their own. And suck her into their incest family ways. We'll be doing our best to keep that from happening.

Not to mention the fact they are trying out for a spot on Femme Fatale, which is the name of our Dance Team. Well pretty much Bella's dance team that us girls were on, but seriously they werent going to be joining. Ill make sure practice's arent plesant for them. Jessica is on board with whatever, she pretty much feels the same way I feel, minus being in love with Bella, but we are her best friends!

So you could only imagin how we, or mostly I felt when Bella rolled into school driving her own car. Since Emmett came along he always had her driving with him in his 'manly' jeep. That looked so large it would crush anybody or anything if he just rolled over it. Bella should never drive in one of those, she could be hurt!

Seeing Bella get out of her car and look around and spotting us, I smiled and waved! I was sooo happy that Emmett didnt have his meaty arms around her at the moment. I was going to enjoy this sight as good as I could get. I didnt even bother giving the two wannabe's any attention. I focused on Bella.

I really didnt notice what she was wearing untill she actually stopped five feet away from Jessica and myself. She turned towards the two girls following her, which caused me to huff and the blond one glared at me. She wasnt really intimidating to much, besides the fact something about her made my spine shutter and want to run away , but she was insecure you could see the way she latched onto her man . It wasnt really becoming of her.

" Last time she dressed like this, we had to run five miles at practice " Jessica whispered into my ear.

I did a re-cap on her outfit. Leggings, ugg boots that werent like normal ones, wifebeeter that was too big but looked nice on her. Yeah. The five miles we ran last time was because of her breakup with Paul. I wonder what happened for her to be so stressed. My feet started to hurt all of a sudden, and I was wearing flats. I grunted at Jessica.

" Lets just hope its less than five, Ill take anything but five or higher! " I declared to my first bestfriend.

Jessica agree'd with a whispered amen and everything was all good.

Bella walked up to us, and her followers went and stood by her car. Like good little followers that they are. Everytime I thought of them as servants, I would giggle and looked at them and then wave, earning me glares from the two servants.

" You shouldnt provoke them, its not nice " Bella said in a sing son voice.

She had said sorry on behalf of Emmett, but I just waved it off like it was nothing because I was just happy he wasnt up her ass at the moment and Jessica and I had Bella back.

It use to be our daily thing. Meet up with Bella in the parking lot, hang around her car and watch the other students linger around, either staring at us, or something. Usually the crowd wanted us to dance, so the dance team would do a step. Yes, I said it a step. Like people do in college.

We didnt just dance you know. That would be down right insulting to Bella and the rest of the team. We learned alot from her. Dance was only one of the things we did. We include stepping and other things into our performances on the daily.

Doing other things besides just regular dance choreo, made us different from other dance teams around the area. Though we dont really break out our extra stuff untill a game day, or something.

We always have to do practices out of nowhere so nothing is planned. Last time we did that La Push High school's dance captain sent a local that she paid and had her record us. She ended up doing the dance we were going to do ... Lets just say, we had other things behind our sleaves, we blew them away no doubt about it, but still. That bitch had stollen so many moves from us, she should be writing Bella a check.

Thinking all of that made me want to wonder or accuse Swan of moving over their and just selling out all of our stuff. Bella has alot of faith in that girl, and for reasons Ill never know about. I just know I cant stand Swan. Though she has deemed herself loyal to us, she calls to let us know when somebody will be sneeking their way into the pep rally on Friday.

We always have Pep Rally's on friday's , which are game days. Or any other game day. We always get the school pumped and ready to go so they come out and support the school. Of course our dance team and Bella brings in extra people around the area who arent really parents of students either on the team or sports teams, yet alone they dont have kids that go to school with us.

Anyways, the three of us just talked and caught up on things. Jessica was of course telling us the hospital gossip, which made Bella comand her to have her sister on the look out for anything. Jessica looked confused untill Bella gave her a pointed look mixed with a annoyed look. Jessica isnt always the brightest color in the box. It runs in her family.

In no time Emmett's jeep made its way into the parking lot and parked on the side of Bella's car. I had to keep myself in check before I started going off on him for being perverts for being in my room. I told Bella it was alright, really I wasnt at the least bit alright.

Edward and Jasper got out of the jeep first and went next to their girlfriends, Emmett just sat in his jeep looking in Bella's direction which Bella wasnt even looking in the direction of the Masen/Hale family anymore. I guess she's pretty pissed off at them.

Eventually Emmett came out of his jeep and opened the backseat , he pulled out his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He then went back in the jeep and reached for something. Ill admit, I was straining to see what it was. It was soo 'original' when he pulled out a big thing of white roses. There had to be at least two dozen of them.

" Why cant all men be like that " Jessica whispered.

That obviously caught Bella's attention causing her to look at at Jessica, then look in the direction she and the intire school were looking at.

Emmett was making his way past people, looking directly at Bella. His face torn and he looked sad. Ill admit, I might not like Emmett, but usually the guy is always smiling and being loud. He looked like somebody ran his favorite thing in the world over with a train.

Once he finally made it up to us, He turned and looked at me.

" Im sorry for the foolishness that I had done. I was only pulling a prank which obviously wasnt the right thing to do. Your Bella's friend and I shouldnt be that way towards you. My deepest apology to you and your mother, which I already done this morning. " He said looking at me then at the ground.

I didnt really buy his crap. He was going to suck up to Bella. I knew it. I could use this though.

" Its alright, I forgive you " I said with a sigh.

Emmett looked up and smiled his normal gigantic dimpled smile, that probably should of had me dropping my underwear, but since Im not wearing any and since I only have eyes for Bella and my boyfriend, then Im not really effected by it.

Emmett's smiled faded when he realized Bella was just looking at him. He looked hurt and sorry. He took a step closer to her which it was like there wasnt any space between them.

" Bella, Im sorry for being a stupid ass and getting into trouble. I shouldnt have done what I did, or pulled my brothers into it. I love you and I dont want to make you made or have you think you cant trust me to act like the man you deserve. Please, will you forgive me Babe. " Emmett said in a pained voice looking down at Bella in her eyes.

I watched Bella's reaction as well as Jessica's. The girl will have the intire school including the teachers, the lunch staff, the janitor, and of course lets not forget the principle updated that they were fighting, yet made up. Telling everybody how romantic he was, then putting in her little tips for those men out there who were in the dog house and needed a nice way of buttering up their girlfriends. Gossip queens are in Jessica's family as well.

Bella smiled at him, her bright blue eyes shining with pride for her boyfriend, who knew how to make her soft. She took the flowers from him which made him smiled just as big as she was. He lifted her up and placed kisses all over her face, then kissed her firmly on the lips. Of course that made everybody cat call and whistle at them, besides me. Jessica was whiping tears from her eyes and holding a hand over he heart, like she does when she watches the Days of Our Lives and shit. I just rolled my eyes and sucked it up.

" The bell is gonna ring soon Babe, we should get to class. " Emmett said to Bella as he put her down.

The woman I was in love with turned towards Jess and myself smiling.

" Ill see you guys at lunch, today its on. Make sure Mitch and Taylor clear room . " She said smiling and hugging the both of us.

She skipped off holding Emmett's hand. Once they were at her car, Emmett turned around and winked at me.

UGH! That fucker will pay! Was my last thought before pulling my bag over my shoulder and ushering Jessica to follow me!

* * *

**[ EMMETT POV ]**

HA!

In your face Lauren Mallory! Did she honestly think that I wasnt going to make it up to Bella, so she could try to sneek her way around my girl? No, I dont think so.

Thank god for Edward and Jasper coaching me through the whole apology thing with her mother, and her. I wouldnt have made it out alive, okay I would have, but you get it. Lets face it, Im not very good at speaking. I would have said something really rude.

I smiled down at Bella and kissed her cheek. She turned her attention to Alice and Rose, so I took the perfect time to turn towards Lauren knowning she was looking at us, or glaring daggers in my back.

Once she locked eyes with me, I winked at her and smiled!

I got my Bella to not be mad at me anymore. I really didnt enjoy being in the dog house or whatever the humans call it. It was torture not being able to lay next to Bella while she slept. I felt like half of me was missing.

Hopefully I can stay out of trouble for awhile.

* * *

_A/N _

_Sorry for taking so long to update this story. A whole month to update. How horrible is that?_

_Sorry also for the short chapter. I just wanted to get a start on my planing for next chapters. Time will be spaced out. _

_The Denali's will be showing their selves soon. How will Bella's mother's side of the family handle things? Will there be drama? More than likely!_


	13. Stepping & Dresses

**[ ALICE POV ]**

It was too funny seeing Emmett smile and wink at that witch Lauren. She really got on my nerves with her muttering and glaring while she was standing with Bella.

If it wasnt for Emmett, Bella wouldnt have _even_ spend all that time over at her friends car, trust me I seen a _few_ outcomes. Which was surprising, lately sometimes Ive been getting small glimps' of what Bella decides.

Now, here we are a period before Lunch with the dance team as well as the girls who like myself and Rose, were trying out.

The intire team besides Bella of course, were all scared out of their minds of what was going to happen at practice/tryouts later. Once anyone of them got sight or even heard a small whisper of what their Captain was wearing, they started trembling in fear.

I guess she made them run for five miles the last time she dressed down. That made me and Rose laugh, Five miles would be too easy for us, well any miles would be too easy for us.

Just thinking about it would make me giggle quietly. Rose would just smile at the the team smugly. We figured , since we arent exactly members YET, we wouldnt have to even put up with the charade of running at human pace and what not.

Rose and I were too caught up in our own little world laughing at the team memebers, to even realize or hear anything other then our own selves. I have a little jump when a barking Bella came walking into the gym with different clothes on like the one she wear's after school at practice.

" LISTEN UP BITCHES, YOU HAVE ONE SCHOOL PERIOD TO LEARN THIS STEP, IF YOU DONT GET IT DOWN THEN TRYOUTS WILL BE A BITCH. NOW PAY ATTENTION BECAUSE IM ONLY GOING TO THROUGH THIS TWICE FOR YOU " Bella yelled out making everybody in the gym flinch even Rose and I.

Everybody was in whisperes, well the ones who were trying out were. The team members looked smugger than I dont know what. Lauren and Jessica leered at the both of Rose and myself, making thierselves just look like constipated mice. I just smiled and waved, Bella said that being a bitch right back, but killing a person with kindness , was one of the worse bitchy things somebody could do at some point.

The whispers kept on, making Bella grow angry, when everybody should have moved or shut up ready to be instructed, I mean, we did have only one class period.

" Why do we only have one class period, thats not fair " A braver than she should have been asked in a shaky loud voice.

Of course that just made the dance team members glare at the girl, and Bella angry. If anything she hated when people back talked her, she was all boss, no room for people questioning her. I think the only person that she even allowed question her was Carlisle. And he treated her like the most precious princess, allowing her to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. I think she gets her bossy side from her mother, from stories I've heard from Carlisle, his passing wife was one fire cracker. Much like his daughter.

" Because I said so, thats the reason why. Besides your going to be putting on a little show in front of everybody in the lunch room today. You need to be able to dance infront of alot of people , so if you even think you have a snowballs chance in hell on my team, you will shut up and do as your told. No questions, nothing. Just get the step down, remember, tryouts are untill friday, monday will be the new members names posted. " Bella said with a blank face.

Everybody just exhaled and then inhaled , trying to get their nerves under wrap.

Bella walked to the front of everybody while the team members took a seat on the floor, and some walking around to make sure they could see verything, all of them looking smug of course. I wasnt worried. I knew Rose was, she was a uber klutz in her human life, sometimes she still did small klutzy things.

Bella turned around as she reached her spot, and smirked, a werid glint in her eyes.

" Besides what I just said, Tryouts dont just happen at the end of the day. They can happen whenever, wherever. Just for you to know." Bella said as the team members chuckled.

Ten mintues into doing the step for the second time, I was already annoyed. Im a vampire for goodness sakes. Im suppose to be great at anything!

_

* * *

_

_- TIME SKIP -_

_

* * *

_

Everybody was lined up in order , Rose wasnt even standing next to me, she was standing next to the girl with snot dripping from her nose. She looked like she was going to purge even though it's almost impossible unless we ate human food. Poor Rose. Though I couldnt really feel to bad, at least I was standing next to two _almost_ normal girls.

Seriously, they were taking this way to seriously for my liking. Okay well they werent, its obvious they wanted on the team, but I wanted on the team and it just annoyed me they tried to be better thane very body else. Okay, so thats the point, but still. It annoyed me.

Jackie and Goosey, or whatever they call her, where holding hard faces and had their hands behind their backs, as if ready for battle. It amused me a bit, reminding me of Jasper when he stands sometimes. But these two girls were really trying to hard for Bella. Even she could see it.

I could hear people moving tables and some of them banging together from being formed into some sort of , well something. I tried my best to be human, seriously I do. But I cheat with my ability to see whats going to happen. With Bella its nice sometimes being surprised _once_ in a while, even if I study her face and movements of her body, I can sometimes guestimate whats going to happen for her next move. Its weird, I know. She say's its a sister thing, which I wont disagree on.

Finally the time everybody had been waiting to get over, and just end the humilation was coming.

Bella left three girls from the team with us, to make sure nobody backed out, or puked before the doom of embarrassment.

* * *

**[ EMMETT POV ]**

When my brothers and I reached the cafeteria doors everybody was in a frenzy. Seriously, people were running around moving tables out of the way, and then placing four of the largest lunch tables the lunchroom had together. It was weird, but I didnt say anything about it.

I turned to look at my brothers who took a seat at the usual table Bella and the rest of us eat at. The tables that were put together werent far from the one we sat at.

" Dude, whats with everybody " I asked

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

" It seem's like Bella is putting on a small show, featuring the tryout girls. This is some sort of test. I guess once she says 'its on ' then this is a result in it " He said as he waved his hand out to the tables and people sitting down looking excited.

I was too , if it had anything to do with my girl then you can count me in.

Everything settled down, while everybody sat down quickly with their lunch or with out their lunch, they had the most pensive look on their faces. Of course they where happy to see the dance team perform, then again if I actually thought about it, they were happy to see Bella dance.

That made me jealous. Knowing all these guys were going to be stairing at my mate. Then I felt sick, thinking they would be staring at my sisters. I was in a rock and a hard place.

" Emmett calm down, being jealous and disgusted at the same time isnt working with my emoitons either. " Jasper said glaring slightly

" Well its not like I can help it. I dont want them looking at my girl. Also it makes me sick knowing that they will be looking at Alice and Rose as well " I muttered not bothering to look at him.

" Well, I guess thats what we get for having the most beautiful women . Besides, think of it this way, they can only look at them, but we get to touch them. " said Jasper

Huh. I guess he did have a point there. I did get kiss and hold Bella. We never went past making out. I wasnt going to say anything unless she was ready. But I do get to touch her. These assholes around here dont. I guess Jazz was right.

" Thanks dude " I told him.

Right on que, Bella and her two minions or wannabe's Jessica and Lauren came walking into the lunch room V formation, Bella being first of course.

The rest of the team followed behind them like some sort of army. None of them were smiling, not even Bella. She had the look of a sexy Dance General, with her human army behind her. She looked so hot.

" Emmett, your lust please " Jasper growled lowly

What? Its not like I can help it. My girl is the hottest chick in the world. And he thinks Im going to be able to just calm down my lust. Ill just throw him my love. Hehe.

That did it, he looked so love sick. Wait! Is that how I always look? God thats not even intimidating at all. I thought.

Edward laughed and I just showed him the middle finger and gave my full attention to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Jessica and Lauren went and lifted her up onto a table, well tables. She then in return reached down and grabbed both their hands and helped them up. I was secretly hoping Lauren would slip and fall back and get knocked out. My wish didnt come true, how disappointing.

The room was really quiet, everybody was waiting on Bella to speak. They looked at her in awe and in lust, some girls were glaring but not as bad as Lauren glares at me. Stupid human girl.

" Listen up everybody. Today I have a special for you all. As everybody knows in a few short days, tryouts for the dance team are going to be over. Right now, the girls are going to be performing a step that they had one hour to get down. Now, without further ado, tryout girls" Bella belt out.

Right on a que you could hear some sort of march to a beat, but the beat wasnt from music it was from their feet. They were stomping in unison so far. Two of the dance team memebers opened the door to the lunch room and the tryout girls kept their march, never messing up.. so far.

They all filed in and I expected Rose and Alice to be standing next to eachother, but they werent. They were at the other ends of the line. Rose looked really nervous, I chuckled at her facial expression.

I looked at what they were all wearing. The same outfit. Black jeans, a regular white t-shirt, and timberlands. Im sure Alice was dying in that outfit. HAHAHAHAHA!

" I LOVE MY BOOTS, MY BOOTS , OOOOH I LOVE MY BOOTS, I LOVE MY HARD STOMPING HEAD NODDIN DOUBLE 'F' BOOTS " They all yelled at the same time

I just looked over at Bella and she giggled and blew a kiss to me. Which I caught and stuck in my pocket. I know, corney but I love her.

" I LOVE MY BOOTS, MY BOOTS, OOOH I LOVE MY BOOTS, I LOVE MY HARD STOMPING HEAD NODDING DOUBLE 'F' BOOTS " They yelled for the second time.

They started breaking off into groups , still stepping, most of them messing up but a handful of them counting my sisters stayed on point.

" THESE AINT NO ORDINARY SHOES " They bellowed out while they kept saying shoes fourtimes after that.

" THIS AINT NO ORDINARY CREW. CREW CREW CREW CREW " said the girls, as they kept smacking out a beat using their feet hands and body.

" EVERYBODY KNOWS HOW WE DO. DO DO DO DO " two of the groups then bent down still doing the beat but using the floor.

Some of the girls were messing up, Bella's smile faded and she looked annoyed and disappointed.

" FEMME FATALE MAKE THE CROWD GO OOH. OOOH OOOH OOOH OOOH. " They said smiling at Bella, who just laughed.

" FEMME FATALE YOU READY? " They said still stomping their little hearts out.

" WE'RE READY " They shouted and then broke back into the original line they started out in.

" I LOVE MY BOOTS, MY BOOTS. OOOH I LOVE MY BOOTS. I LOVE MY HARD STOMPING HEAD NODDIN DOUBLE 'F' BOOTS " Once again the girls said it twice.

Once they were finished Bella motioned for the girls to continue to stand as she was set back up on the tables, alone this time.

" Before the girls go, I want you all to be the ones who gets to tell them how well or bad they did. Now on the count of three, either cheer, or boo. Alright? " Bella asked

Everybody either shouted yes's or yeah's. Once she made sure everybody knew to make their say, she settled them all back down again.

" ONE " Bella shouted.

" TWO " She bellowed again

" THREE " She yelled out.

My brothers and I listened to everybody, giving our own thoughts.

The intire lunch room, minus six people loved it. The six who hated it or thought they sucked, boo'd.

The rest of the hour dragged on. We didnt see our girls untill the lunch bell rang for everybody to get to class. We all waited outside of the gym for the three of them. They were taking forever. I just wanted to hold my girl.

One they finally came out, Bella still in her practice clothes, and the girls in theirs. We all gave them questioning looks, and Rose and Alice just shook their heads and pointed to Bella who was tugging my hand.

I just laughed at her and let her pull me along untill we were a good distance from the family. She then jumped on me and started kissing me.

I wasnt going to stop her, so I kissed her back with fever. It felt so nice, having her warm plump lips on my cold plump lips. It was like heaven when I kissed her.

I broke the kiss and started planting wet kisses down her neck, making her moan softly and hold tighter to me. I loved the way her body wrapped around mine. It made me feel like I was being prickled by electricity all over.

" So my dad and your mom are going to Seattle this weekend for the Ball " Bella whispered out as I continued to kiss her.

I just nodded my head to let her know I was listening, which was really hard to do. Though I still did it, because one thing you dont want is a pissed off girlfriend who scares the living daylights out of me, which I am a vampire. Besides, I just got out of the doghouse thing today.

" I was thinking, the rest of us could go out of town for the weekend. I need to do research for the dance " She giggled at the end because my tounge tickled her neck

I looked up at her then, into her big bright blue eyes. They were shining with happiness and excitment.

" Where are we going Babe " I asked her smiling, her smile could and can make anybody smile. Even on your worst days.

She then leaned down so her lips were close to my ear.

" Vegas " She said then lightly bit my ear and jumped down from me.

I havent been to Vegas in a long time. Last time we all went, we got piss drunk. Yes, vampires can get drunk. Its alot how human's get, just we dont sleep, we just blackout whatever happeneds.

* * *

**[ ESME POV ]**

For the love of good. How can they not have any dresses?

I've been to six different dress stores, searching for the perfect dress for this weekends event. Yet I couldnt and cant find anything. All the dresses they show me are just down right wrong. Either they are way to revealing or they are just put together poorly.

I wish I had the girls with me. At this rate, Ill never find a dress.

Where is Alice at when you need her.

I sent a text to Alice telling her I had to give up today, that I couldnt find any dresses what so ever. She was mad , and ranted about stupid sales women that couldnt never do their job right if the world depended on them. I just laughed as I drove home.

Once home I put away the food I had gotten earlier. I didnt want Bella or Carlisle to do it. They do to much already. He works, and she goes to school and spends extra energy with dance.

I wish I knew why she hated me so much. I loved her like she was my own daughter. Though I take everything she gives me, even if it isnt much. I cherish it. It might sound strange, but I do.

* * *

- TIME SKIP ... END OF DAY.. DANCE PRACTICE -

* * *

**[ EMMETT POV ]**

The boys and I were going to head home as soon as the bell rang, but Bella stopped us. She instructed the three of us, wait in the gym and not mess with anything.

So of course we do as we were told, we knew we werent truely off the hook just yet. So I sat back lazily on the bleachers and kept my mind running of different outfits Bella would be wearing.

Small sports bra, tiny shorts... hmmm nice

No bra, tiny shorts... hmmm even nicer..

No bra, no shorts.. Bella under me as I kissed down her bo-

" EMMETT, I DONT WANT TO SEE BELLLA THAT WAY, SERIOUSLY " Edward shouted as he glared.

Failing to notice the group of girls behind me, known as the dance team members and tryout girls. I just smiled showing my dimples.

Sure I wanst even trying to make him bad, or even make him sound like a perv... but damn it worked. Fucking genious my brain was.

All the girls looked appauled and disguested. Every few seconds, they would look from Edward then at me. Probably expecting me to yell at him for wanting to see Bella in some sort of way, that I 'accused ' him of.

I just nodded my head and turned my attention to the big full wall length baner that was across the gym. I didnt bother looking at the other girls on the banner. The only one that held my attention was the busty brunette with bright glowing blue eyes, full lips that I just wanted to kiss and suck on. God, Im the luckiest man alive!

I pulled out of my mental rant and looked around. The girls had all went into the locker room to change into practice clothes.

" Where is Bella " I asked

Both brothers shrugged then smiled and pointed behind me.

" Miss me " She giggled as she pranced, yes pranced into the gym already wearing her workout clothes.

I just grinned and nodded at her, then hugged her picking her up making her giggle and kissed her cheek. Sure I wanted to make out with her, but she took this place seriously.

Bella was already waiting for the girls , she even put her music in and pressed pause before it could come out.

Once the girls were out they looked around nervously and started whispering. They didnt want to run five miles around Forks. Bella's evil glint scared them even more, which made me and my brothers chuckle.

" TODAY, WERE GOING TO DO THINGS A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENTLY. " My girl yelled, making me wince at the ringing it made happen in my ears.

Nobody said anything, they just whimpered a bit yet nodded non the less.

" TEAM MEMBERS, YOU SAY WHERE YOU ARE. THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE TRYING OUT, I WANT YOU BEHIND THE OUTTER BLACK LINE " She instructed

They all scurried off to where they were told and waited as quietly as they could.

" MEMBERS WILL BE PRACTICING. THE REST OF YOU WILL BE DOING A SET WORKOUT UNTILL PRACTICE IS OVER. IF YOU EVEN FOR ONE SECOND STOP, YOUR OUT OF HERE. YOU LOSE YOUR CHANCE. IF YOU CANT HANDLE TODAY, THEN YOU WILL NOT HANDLE THIS TEAM. " Bella said glaring at the girls who were here for tryouts.

" Dude, she's definatly your mate " Jasper chuckled out.

" Dance team, get into regular practice lines. The rest of you your going to start off with a 15 minute jog. " Bella said then turned out dismissing them.

Of course the girls who wanted to be on Bella's dance team right away started running. Their running was only going to mess them up with the whole fifteen mintues. Jogging would have been better if they werent trying to be brown nosers and show off.

Bella had her team practicing a step that I really wasnt listening to. I was only watching her. I loved the way her body moved with presistion. Each move she made was hard and persice. Her arms moved with grace of one of a ballerina. Each stomp made her perfectly round bottom jiggle making me pay closer attention to it.

After ten mintues, half of the girls who were running where already wheezing from the run. The other half werent doing to bad. They stuck to the right instructions, strickly jogging. Rose and Alice stayed at the front of the jogging line. Making the other girls glare at them for not being worn out.

Once the fifteen mintues were over, Bella stopped the music that was going and told the girls to stop running or jogging.

" Twenty push ups. You need your arm stength more than you know. " She told them and just turned around and went back to talking to her team.

She would tell each one what they were doing wrong and right. Making sure they still had some pride. Once they all had been told what they were doing wrong, she asked if they got it. They nodded and just went through the step with out words. Bella nodded and beamed at them.

" Jog for a nother fifteen mintues, no running. " Bella said but hissed at the end.

She led her team through another step which honestly just went as a blur. I didnt pay attention yet again. I was too busy watching Bella. The way her body moved and the sound of her voice just always drew me in. I felt giddy with want, yet I felt dirty for doing it. Yet it just made me want her more in a dirty way which I knew she would like.

Even though we werent having sex, she was still sexual. Trust me.

Their practice went on like that for the rest of the day. The girls practicing two steps, then three dances.

Bella told the girls to do 30 crunches then run for 15 mintues followed by 12 sprints.

Once everything was done, she allowed the girls to walk around and drink some water. It was funny seeing her being bossy. It fit her personality thought.

For once it was nice being bossed around by somebody other than Alice. Even though they were both short, it was nice not hearing somebody telling other people or youself what to do other than Alice. Alice would whine untill she got her way. Bella on the other hand gave you a nasty ass glare and you knew to do it or else. Even if she was human.

Before it was time for everybody to get showered and go home, she made the girls who were trying out show her the dances she taught them over the past few days, then she made them do the step they had done earlier with out words.

She finally dismissed them, along with her self and went to shower and change.

The boys and I gathered our girls' things and put them into Bella's car and waited for them to walk out.

Once we were home, Bella and I sat on the couch and watched tv. Esme had already started cooking from the smell of human food.

Even though Bella wouldnt ever admit it, I knew she loved the smell. I even knew she liked Esme, but still held onto the feelings of betraying her mother. Not to mention the fact that things where changing and she hated change. She still barely talked to Carlisle and Esme since the other day about some Ball.

I was listening to Esme and Alice talk about dresses, as Bella perked up and intently looked at the Tv. I knew she was listening as well. I didnt bother to ask what was happening.

" Alice, Im telling you. They did have dress' but they brought me all the non- attractive ones. They even went as far as saying I wouldnt be able to afford the dresses I actualy liked. " Esme said in confused voice.

" I dont understand why not. Did you tell them you were going to the hospital's Ball with Carlisle Cullen " Alice asked in a stressed out voice.

" Yes I did. Which only sent them in a frenzy , as they got me out uglier dresses. " Esme lightly sobbed out.

She sounded hearbroken. She really wanted to go with Carlisle. She didnt exactly have a dress that was really in or right for the times, if you know what Im saying.

" Well, that doesnt make since. They cant just refuse to or even.. ugh.. they cant do that to a paying constumer... oooh. " Alice said in surprise and gapsed out.

I turned around and seen Alice looking directly at Bella's head , which Bella wasnt looking at them at all. I looked from Alice to Esme. Esme had a look of understanding of what Alice was talking about, then a sad look upon her face came.

I looked down at Bella and seen her smiling slightly. Confused at first I just looked from the three of them. Then it dawned on me.

Bella shops at these stores. She probably is their best customer. Hell, She probably is the only real money they make! No wonder they didnt give Esme any quality dresses.

They were told not to. Which made me sad and mad at the same time... my own mate told them not to.

Even though I was mad, I couldnt stay mad at her. I knew no matter what, I would side with her because she is my soul mate. One day hopefully she will bare my last name. So I knew there was no use even trying to soften her up. Okay I could try to, but when it came down to it. Id side with my beautiful bright blue eyed exotic mate.

**

* * *

**

**A/N -**

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF THE WEEK FOR THEM. THEN VEGAS... AFTER THAT WE WILL MEET THE DENALI'S OF COURSE!_


	14. Final Tryouts & Bella Beauty Time

**[Carlisle Pov]**

Things around the house had been very tight with tension. Everybody had been upset or disappointed when they found out Isabella; my own daughter would go out of her way to make it so Esme couldn't find a dress for tonight's charity ball.

Part of me understood why she did what she did. But the other part of me, the part of me was angry she would upset Esme so much. It wasn't fair for Esme to be treated the way she had when it was my fault for forgetting my own daughter usually goes to these things with me.

Emmett and Bella were on and off again as it is. At first he took up for Bella because she is his mate and he would do anything for her. Though after a good talking to with his brother's and sister's who practically worshiped the ground she walked on made him realize the flaw she had made.

With that, they ended up arguing and it was him telling her this time that he didn't want to talk to her until she made it right. She of coursed yelled at him and made him feel guilty for not taking up for her on her choice, but he held his ground and walked out of her room with a kiss on the forehead and went to his own room closing it behind him as he went.

Since then, Bella has been going out her way to be nice to Esme. She helps her clean and cook, she even has complimented Esme on how nice she looks. I remember walked into the kitchen late the other night after Bella and Emmett had their argument. Bella was looking at Esme as Esme washed dishes. Her eyes were soft and she was in her own mental zone.

She didn't realize I was standing to the side. I almost went to hold my little girl as I seen the tears start flowing down her cheeks. My daughter wasn't usually the one to let others see her cry. She always held up that hard tough exterior for nobody to see her true emotions, but she was letting them fall, not even noticing that we all could see or hear her.

I watched as my daughter took slow hesitant steps towards my girlfriend. I watched as Esme's hands stopped working and her shoulders tensed, waiting for Bella to lash out at her. Though the lashing out never came, the only thing that came was what stunned the entire house.

Bella's feet were no longer slow or hesitant, they became fast and rushed. She rushed at Esme from behind and cried into her back. I watched as my daughter broke down and clutched to another woman since her mother had died.

The sight made tears form in my own eyes. I didn't breath in order for me to not sob. I didn't really want to ruin the moment. The moment I had waited for since Bella finally came home. The moment for Bella to accept Esme in some sort of way, even if it wasn't the motherly way, she at least accepted her.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just you wait and see you will have the most beautiful dress. "Bella promised Esme before letting go and then running passed me to her room closing her door softly

I already knew what my daughter was doing; I didn't need to ask any questions. Though everybody soon gathered around the kitchen looking slightly worried and shocked.

"Did I just hear right? Did thee Isabella Cullen actually say she was sorry to another person and then promise to make up for her mistake?" Edward asked with bulged out eyes

I looked around the new members of my family and chuckled making them all look at me.

"She may be cold and mean to most, but inside ... deep down inside, she is soft and angelic" I told them

At that moment Emmett had the sickest love look in his eyes. The kind that you usually see when somebody is under a trance. His eyes zoned out as well as glazed over, a huge goofy smile formed on his lips and he sighed.

Oh god, he's seriously got it bad. Ugh! For my daughter. I seriously hope those two aren't having sex. Oh my god Cullen get it together man, that's your daughter and your maybe son in-law your thinking about. EW! Carlisle don't wonder that; get your head in the game.

I shook my head quickly and looked up at Emmett with a glare. He looked back at me confused.

"You better watch yourself" I said pointing at him then turning around and going to my room to get some sleep.

Hopefully not dreaming of the horrors the things that are or could be transpiring between my sweet princess and that large oaf of a vampire.

Now as its Friday, Esme and I are getting things ready for tonight, well mostly myself because Esme really doesn't have anything to get ready seeing as Bella hasn't showed her the dress.

Alice and Rose were upset because Bella wouldn't allow them to even catch a glimpse of it. Of course with their constant whining, Bella glared and went all _Dance General_ on their asses.

Those two vampires were in for a cruel awakening with her today. Seeing as it's the last day of dance tryouts. I knew she would put them on their asses, being vampires didn't matter. My Isabella would find away to knock them down a few extra notches.

I settled in the living room after setting my tux out, I figured I should leave it out, Bella would have my throat if she didn't get a chance to go over my outfit. She always decided which cufflinks for me to wear, not to mention she took a few of parts of my tux, which I'm assuming is for making me match with Esme.

Esme settled down on the couch with me, not to long after I settled in. We had a quiet time alone together until our kids get home.

* * *

**[Alice Pov]**

Today was seriously weird. This morning all the girl's who are already on the dance team arrived with their shiny beautiful silk and velvet dance team jackets on. I became envious of Lauren and Jessica at the moment I seen them wearing the beautiful fabrics on their backs.

Rose and I actually longed to get one of those; we were so sure we had the tryouts in the bag. Until Bella told us just because we were like sisters didn't mean that we did get the spots. That pretty much put a damper in the good moods we were in, and made us feel extremely insignificant.

Through out the whole day Bella ignored the constant questions from other girls on weather or not they were on the team or if they at least had a chance. I mean seriously these human girls were damn near on their knees begging her for information. With a hard look with a mix of irritation and annoyance she just walked past them.

Of course besides the tryout girls asking for information, Lauren and Jessica had been in her face all day telling her the bad things they thought of Rose and I. That of course almost caused us to attack the two minions.

By lunch time, Bella had made all us girls who were trying out, spontaneously doing a dance at the top of our head; she would take notes and nod her head after each performance.

The embarrassing thing was the fact that half the time they were in the hall ways during passing periods. At lunch we had to dance twice!

The entire day had been passing by swiftly and without a hitch. If you don't count the constant glares from Lauren and Jessica. Those two girls had guts. I think that their constant hate fueled their fire in hating us. Not to mention the fact that Emmett was at the moment getting pranked, and I wasn't going to warn him. I figured if Bella found out that Lauren and Jessica were behind it, then it was a plus for my sake.

Even though the prank Lauren and Jessica were pulling on Emmett was on the bit pathetic side, it was still funny. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Emmett having a bright bubble gum pink locker, also fitted to the hilt with girly stuff and locker posters of hot actors. I will give them their props on their Photoshop skills. They had a picture of Emmett and Eric Yorkie kissing. It looked real in my vision, so I couldn't wait till I seen it in person!

The topping on the cake is that, they were going to post it on the school website and make it so every computer and TV. In the school had it playing over and over, With Barry White music playing.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Let's get it on, started playing on the intercom through the entire school. By now the class I was in was laughing hysterically, I looked over and Rose and Jasper's faces. Jasper was projecting his amusement.

Rose of course had bug eyes and was slouching down in her seat, as if embarrassed by being associated with Emmett. Her discomfort and embarrassment made me giggle at her. Rose wasn't exactly the type to like to have attention drawn to her, of course that went out the window when everybody turned to the three of us and said your brother is gay.

The sad part about it, is that nerdy Eric Yorkie was in this class, face redder than a fire truck. He was actually looking at the picture longingly; the boy was so flustered that he fainted, causing himself to fall to the left, which landed his head right into Rose's lap.

That caused a domino effect.

His head fell in her lap, face down.

She stood up shrieking causing him to hit the floor like a dead body.

Which caused all the girls in the class to freak out, but the funniest part is that Mr. Pinkleton screamed like the little girl that he acts like. Though after the whole class shut up and stared at him, which he just blushed as well.

The bell rang so my Jasper and Rose followed by myself ran out of the classroom not wanting to miss the look on Emmett's face.

By the time we reached Emmett, he was with Bella. They were staring at his bubble gum pink locker, Emmett looked horrified, and Bella looked like she was going to burst out laughing any second. I looked over at the others, and they were already laughing their asses off, Besides Rose. She looked pissed off. She has always been a bit protective of him since she saved him and all.

"Who did this shit" Emmett growled out

Hearing the harsh anger in his voice, Bella's face immediately went from holding in laughter to anger. They sort of feed off each other, when she's angry he becomes angry as well. I know sometimes it's like that with the rest of us, but it's different for them. They feed off each others emotions, its sort of weird in a way.

"Probably the so called co-captain of the dance team" One of the girls on the team said in a sneer

She had other members of the dance team with her, they all looked pissed off, some even concerned.

Bella turned around facing her team members, looking utterly confused.

"Co - Captain? I never gave anybody that place." Bella said with an eyebrow raised

"Lauren is going around to the idiots who are trying out telling them, don't worry that she will make sure that the two rightful places will be given to those who deserve it, as her Co-Captain duty she will make sure that Rosa and Alice wont get the spots" The girl replied.

Rose growled quietly because the girl called her Rosa. She hated when people called her by something that wasn't her name.

"Its Rosalie" hissed out Rose glaring at the girl who offended her, momentarily causing her to flinch back at my blonde sister.

Bella ignored the exchange. She was too pissed off at the moment to even worry about taking up for Rose. She was pacing back and forth between five lockers, counting Emmett's Barbie locker.

"Ha, Masen I never thought Yorkie was your type." Some football jock shouted

"Yeah, Isabella wasn't enough for you" Lauren sneered as she walked up to the crowed that was already forming

Everybody turned to look at her and we all glared, causing her and her small group of followers to wince.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls" Emmett growled out

"But I do" Rose hissed getting in Lauren's face.

Lauren looked scared for a moment, but she covered it up quickly by laughing her nasally laugh.

It sounded so annoying. I wanted to scratch off my ears, or become momentarily deaf.

"Nobody is fighting anybody" Bella shouted causing everybody to shut up.

She got between Lauren and Rose, who were both glaring daggers at each other. She shoved Lauren back, not bothering to do the same with Rose.

"Lauren is there something you would like to share with the class" Bella said sweetly.

Oh, she is evil. Everybody knew that Lauren is in love with Bella, I think Bella just likes to fuck with her. It's sort of sick in a way, but funny in the other.

Lauren was looking in Bella's eyes, looking completely awestruck, mouth gaping like a fish, eyes turning like Emmett's do when He even thinks about her.

"No Bella" Lauren gushed out stepping closer to Bella.

Everybody around the hall snickered or groaned. Snickering because it was funny to see Lauren completely in Bella's clutches, groaning from the guys and dance team because one group was completely turned on, the other disgusted by Lauren.

"Did you do this to Emmett's locker and post the _FAKE_ picture all over the school for everybody to see?" Bella asked sweetly again

"I didn't do it alone, the locker idea was mine. The picture was all Jessica." Lauren whispered.

The girl couldn't whisper for shit, because even with out vampire hearing, the whole hallway heard it. She didn't exactly whisper it though; it was more like she panted it out.

"HEY" Jessica shouted in anger.

Jessica stomped up and shoved Lauren slightly in the side with her elbow. Then she looked up at Bella trying to give her an 'innocent' look. She totally didn't even look innocent. Trust me, between my innocent looks and Bella's she was most defiantly a low 2 if anybody were to rate it. She just looked like her eye's were glued wide open, she kept trying to hold the look with out blinking which caused one of her eyes to twitch in a maniac sort of way. It was defiantly disturbing.

"So, not only do you two damage school property, you also humiliate your peers?" Bella hissed out through her clenched teeth.

Bella even though she was mean she still didn't like the fact that people were bullies. She said that the school dancers were role models, people in which the lower classmen and same levels could respect and see what great leaders they are, and follow in those footsteps. She told us all that the first day of tryouts.

"I seriously wouldn't call this damaging school property; I was merely giving it a make over." Lauren said condescendingly , which in return made her own eyes pop out in shock that she talked that way to the one she was ' in love ' with.

I just giggled quietly; Lauren was digging her own grave and honestly didn't even know about it. Jessica was being smart by shutting up and not speaking a word. She might actually be the smarter one of the two.

Bella was shaking in anger at the two girls she deemed friends, I wasn't sure if she was more angry at the fact that pin pointed Emmett as a target or the fact that they weren't following her rules she set upon them.

"So co-captain, you think your work is pretty? I seriously could have done better at that locker job than you." The girl who spoke to Bella earlier said in a sneer.

Those made Bella's eyes squint and become darker in anger.

"Yes that's right; you have been promising positions to some of the girls who are trying out." Bella said with a thoughtful look on her face

She turned towards the group of girls who were trying out. She stopped in front of them and smiled her sweet smile.

"Which of you were told by Lauren and Jessica that they would make sure you were picked to be on the team?" Bella asked

Every girl held their hands up and looked around to each other. Well, let's just say that there were even more girls at this school who didn't like duo any more then the rest of us any longer.

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, before she fixed her expression to emotionless. She turned around facing Lauren and Jessica again, the same look on her face. That made the girls become scared, their heart's started to beat faster and I think they even started to sweat a bit.

"There is no co-captain on this team. The reason for that is because I don't need other people trying to make decisions for me, just like both tried to do. Now, since this is a dance matter, we will discuss it farther after school in the gym. As for the locker and the picture thing, I'm sure you both owe Emmett and Eric an apology as well as the principal." Bella said then turned around.

She took Emmett by the hand and they both walked to their last hour of the day.

With her being so pissed off, I only knew that practice and tryouts were going to be a pain in the ass. If I were a human, I'm sure I would be having a panic attack right now.

The rest of us just gathered our stuff and went to our last hour as well. Rose and I honestly couldn't afford to be late to any classes, it was a rule given the day of tryouts. No skipping classes, no being late to classes, no missing school unless it was a serious sickness, or a family member dying, if there were any reasons why we missed class or were late, we needed to have a real excuse, if we missed school and didn't call her to let her know we couldn't make it, then it would automatically ruin our chances of making the team, and if we did call and it was a person who died or we were sick, then we had to match those tryout times on top of the tryout day we came back. That went for everybody, not just Rose and I. Seeing as Rose and I aren't human and do not get sick, then we were alright. We didn't need to be late, vampire speed gave us that pleasure, until Bella said that we were to follow the rules she gave us.

No moving at vampire speed to follow the rules; you are to use the regular human speed that everybody else has.

No being over the top at being perfect, make small mistakes here and there to make you at least seem normal.

Those were pretty much the only two rules. Sometimes she would whisper things but we never counted them as concrete rules.

Here I am in my last hour of the day with Edward. He had a sick look on his face, as if disgusted.

"Stop looking like that, you look like you haven't shit in weeks!" I squeaked in vampire speed.

Seriously, his facial expression was embarrassing me. It was totally throwing off his outfit.

"I'm sorry, but if Emmett didn't have such a colorful mind, I wouldn't have to be disgusted" Edward hissed out

Poor guy, I really did feel bad for him. Knowing Emmett he was thinking of all the sexual things he can do to Bella's body, or to Bella. The sexual tension between those two was so thick you could practically see it coming off of them.

I turned towards the teacher and started writing down notes before he could send Edward and me to the office for disrupting his class, even though we couldn't hear us. I didn't need a detention on a Friday, or at all to be honest.

The teacher droned on as he kept up his speech about the importance of not drinking because it could lead to farther activities that would cause two or more people to do things that they would regret later on in life.

Finally the bell rang, telling everybody it was time to go home. Well, at least in my case get to tryouts.

I ran from the classroom as quickly as I could that could pass for human speed and went to my locker. I put away all my books and grabbed my duffle bag full of different exercise attire, why only wear one when you had so many possibilities?

I met Rosalie at the exit closest to the other gym and we booked our asses into the changing room. Once in there we changed and made our way out to the bleachers. The other girls were just piling in and running for the locker room.

The dance team members were making their way into the gym by their own entrance door. Yes, they had their own door they come in and their own section they sit in. They all had their fabulous designer jackets on and were all keeping their facial features under control. I knew some of them were hoping Rose and I were going to make it, some unsure, the rest either hated us because we were perfect or were just agreeing with Lauren and Jessica because they follow them secretly.

Bella came in after all of the girls were standing waiting for instruction. I watched as our mates took a seat on the bleachers.

Edward was whispering for Rose to stop panicking in her mind and just focus on having fun and doing a good job that she will be alright. I could feel Jazzy throwing us as much calming emotions as he could with out making the other girls feel it.

Bella placed the mixed CD in the music player and pressed pause.

"As you all know, this is the last day of tryouts. Today means the most than any of the other days meant, because today you are going to show me everything you learned at once. I'm not expecting you all to be perfect, but I do expect close to perfection seeing as you had a whole week to learn four different dances which are easy. Now I do want to address the promise you were all given by Lauren and Jessica." Bella said in an even voice.

We all paid close attention to her, even Rose and I because no matter what we are to act like we are normal, and to be honest right now we will be judged as if we are human, not vampires, and not on our relationship we have with Bella.

"They will not have any choice on who makes the team seeing as it is in fact my team. There never has been a co-captain or anything what so ever. So whatever promises were made to each one of you, then it was never a real promise to begin with. I'll be picking the two members on their entire performance and actions from the week. I wasn't just deciding on how you are in this gym or your dancing, I've been watching you around school and how you treat others." She said looking around to everybody.

After she finished talking to instructed us on which dance she wanted to see. Then she began the music.

I wasn't even human and I was already tired, I think Bella secretly had Jasper throw us the emotions the other humans were feeling to make us even. It wasn't fair in my eyes, but I never once complained.

We went through each dance twice and each step twice. She even made us do a freestyle dance at the end of the tryout. Once she dismissed everybody to the locker room to shower and change then go home, I heard her talking to her dance team.

"Now I'm sure everybody has their own opinion on which two people they think deserve to be on this team, but that really doesn't matter. I'm the one who decides. I'm pissed off at the fact that a couple of you took upon yourselves to think you had any rank around here. Jessica, Lauren please come down here. "Bella said in her annoyed voice

I could hear feet shuffling and the bleachers creaking slightly from the movements. Then I heard their footsteps on the hard floor of the gym.

"The two of you have acted disgracefully this entire week. You talking behind the backs of girls who are trying out, you made promises to the girls that you knew you couldn't even keep, Lauren you tried to dub yourself a title you knew you never had, and you also ruined school property by painting a fellow students locker plus you tried to publically humiliate two of your peers. Take off your jackets" Bella commanded, causing the entire team to gasp

"What? You can do this" Jessica shouted with a wail

At the same time Lauren said

"This isn't fair Bella, anything but this" She then started to cry

"Its either your suspended from the team for two weeks, or your all the team forever, now take your pick" Bella hissed to the two of them

"Suspended" The two idiot humans said in unison

As Rose and I walked out of the locker room, we saw Jessica and Lauren taking off their jackets and handing them over to Bella with tears in their eyes.

"You two will still be at every practice, and you will be at every game we have. When the two weeks are up and if I see that you two have shown improvement then you will get your jackets back, if not your cut from the team for good." Bella ordered out

The two suspended girls nodded their heads and started walking back to the bleachers but were stopped short.

"Oh and Lauren" Bella called out sweetly

Lauren turned towards Bella giving her, her full attention.

"Whatever beef you have with Emmett, you better grill it up and eat it because it's ridiculous. Don't think you two won't be paying for that prank you did, regardless of who did what, your punishment will be the same beginning next week." Bella called out then turned her attention to my family

She never changed from her school clothes, so she didn't have to change at all. Once dismissing the team over her shoulder to go home, she picked up her things leaving the music where it was.

"We need to get home, I need to help Esme in her dress, and get my dad situated in his tux" She said pulling Emmett along

Rose and I shared a smile and ran human speed to the car.

* * *

**[Carlisle Pov]**

After a long relaxing day with Esme, the kids came home after Bella's tryouts. I was going to ask her how her day was but she screamed for Esme to be in her room by the time she reached the door.

Needless to say, Esme kissed my cheek so fast and left I barely had time to register it. Bella then flew into the house as fast as she could.

"Hey daddy, see you in a little bit" She said sweetly just like the princess she is and then ran up the stairs.

I just sat there staring at the steps, almost willing my daughter and gorgeous girlfriend to come back down the stairs. I was honestly afraid for Esme. When Bella gets into her little fashion mode, there is no telling how much torture a person will have to endure until she is calm.

Today Bella gets to make Esme up for the ball tonight. I mean that's hours till then, but from past happenings I knew it was better to not interrupt.

The rest of the kids came in and sat down in the living room with me and sat down. Emmett of course was sulking because he wasn't allowed to enter Bella's room during beauty time. Alice and Rose were pouting because they were to wait. Edward was wincing every few seconds from whatever thoughts were going through my Esme's mind. Jasper was oddly relaxed. And me, well lets just say I was trying my best to keep myself in my position on the couch and not fidget to often.

"So, how was school" I asked breaking the silence

Emmett growled and Rose hissed in anger.

"Sorry I asked." I muttered

Alice giggled and Edward chuckled

"Emmett's locker got a makeover, there was also a colorful picture made of him kissing the school's ultimate nerd. Lauren and Jessica pranked him, but ended up getting suspended from the dance team for that. Lauren also had been going around claiming to be the Co-Captain telling girls that were trying out that they would get the spot and that Rose and Alice wouldn't." Edward said in his gossip voice

Which caused us all to laugh at him; I'm just glad that he was breaking out of his silent shell he had been in.

There was a loud bang above us, which above us was Bella's humongous closet and design room.

"Do you think she is alright up there" I asked quietly

"What exactly IS up there" Rose sighed out

Emmett visibly shuttered and shook his head no a few times.

"You seriously would love it, but it's a nightmare. Her closet and her design room are right above us. They are both the size of her room. Her closet is worse than Alice's, and that design room, it's a torture chamber" He whispered to us men

Alice and Rose got a dreamy look on their faces and sighed. Oh lord, at least the men aren't out numbered. Tanya and Bella out numbered me for years! I was to the point where I knew what color palate went with what, and what trend was in season.

Sometimes I would have nightmares of models attacking me from fashion shows. Bella and Tanya would be laughing from the announcer's booth and telling them to dress me up in some different kind of dress every few seconds.

My trip down memory lane caused Edward to look horrified. I nodded my head at him telling him I understood his pain, even if it was just through my memory.

There was another bang followed by a thump.

"Poor Esme" Edward muttered

We all looked at him and he looked horrified once again

"She…she's worse than Alice! What is the wax for?" He stuttered out blinking his eyes before looking around the room to each one of us.

The girls giggled and looked amused.

"She is waxing Esme's hairs off." Rose giggled out

"What hairs" Jasper asked confused.

I didn't want anybody to answer; I personally didn't think that their mother's bikini area was any of their business.

"Do not answer that" I said in my fatherly voice

The girls of course just laughed their bell laughs and nodded their heads. The guys just looked lost, I personally didn't care how retarded they were of the subject; I just didn't need Emmett commenting on his mother's bikini area and if it was bushy. Trust me, he would do it.

We all listened for a little while longer. After ten minutes, you could hear Esme's request for Bella to be gentle, of course my princess didn't say anything else. Two minutes later there was a screech and a yelp. I knew it was my poor girlfriend being plucked and prodded by my daughter.

The boys shuttered as well as the girls this time. Alice truly looked worried for her mother; Rose was muttering about never letting Bella get a hold of her long enough to feel the pain Esme was feeling. I didn't explain to them the logics of trying to get out of Bella's Beauty Time. She wouldn't let those two out of that even if their long vampire lives depended on it. She would get them in her grasp, and once she did, they will have the Karma laid upon them that they deserved for all the times they tried to 'help' me when Bella was away. Serves those vultures right!

"SIT STILL ESME OR ELSE YOU WILL MESS IT UP" Bella screamed

I swear even I could hear my poor Esme whimpering.

"She's very scary" Jasper whispered from the loveseat he was sitting on.

He had been in the fetal position for the past ten minutes. He looked horrible; his hair everywhere from running his hands through it every time Esme would feel panic, which he would project to the rest of the room. His eyes looked wild, his clothes were wrinkled, and he pretty much looked like a person having drug withdrawals. It was painful just looking at the poor boy.

I was barely holding up. They had been up there for three hours! It seemed honestly like a few hundred years had passed. Thankfully the yelps and stuff stopped after a while, soon it was quiet, a little to quiet for my liking.

Jasper had to leave the house in order to get his feelings under control. Between Esme and my emotions he was a bit worse for ware. I felt bad that I ran him out of the house.

He came back a few minutes ago, and looked a lot better; his eyes were even a brighter shade of gold. I'm taking it he had hunted while he was out.

Finally we could hear Bella's bedroom door being opened and then closed, after she instructed Esme stay put and not even open the door one inch.

My wonderful daughter came down the stairs, with a bit of an extra bounce to her step. She stopped at the bottom and waved me up. I looked around gulped, then nodded to the rest of the group.

I was telling Edward silently that if I didn't make it out, that he could split my book collection between himself and Jasper. Those two loved to read more than I did.

Thank the lord above that I didn't have to through any torture. All I had to do was dress myself, and let Bella make adjustments.

She put the missing pieces of clothe that she took earlier and replaced them with light shade of green. It wasn't so much of a baby green; it was slightly lighter than that.

She then ushered me out of the room, and told me to wait in the living room with everybody else. We decided we didn't want to wait their, we waited at the bottom of the stairs.

Five minutes of waiting, my daughter's barefoot steps were heard leaving her room followed by Esme's high heeled clad feet was heard.

Everybody stopped talking at once and turned their attention to the stairs.

Bella came down first, in her school clothes and beamed at us all.

"I now pronounce Esme Masen" She sang out.

As soon as Esme was fully visible, I nearly choked on my breath.

She was stunning; no stunning wasn't even close to how she looked.

Her hair was pinned in an elegant updo, leaving a few strands of her hair curled to frame her perfect face. Her makeup was light, yet her eyes were smoky but not to heavy. Her neck held a very beautiful necklace with clusters of diamonds. Her dress hugged her body in all the right places.

The dress of course matched my tux. It was strapless yet the back dipped exposing it till it reached midway. It flowed out after hugging her hips, making it seem as if she had a breeze flowing through it.

She looked perfect. Especially with the bright smile she wore on her wonderful face.

"You look beautiful mom" Alice sniffled out hugging Esme lightly

"Yeah mom you look enchanting" Rose agreed, trying not to hug her to much in fear of running the dress.

"You truly look to beautiful, no words can describe how you look" I whispered once I had her in my arms

I turned around and found my daughter beaming her beautiful smile at me. I opened my arms to her and she leaped in them.

I hugged to tight to me whispering thank you's as I let a few tears slip through my eyes.

"Just have fun this weekend, I booked you a room. I figured a little alone time would be nice" Bella giggled out

I pulled back looking at her with an eyebrow rose.

"What brought this on" I asked her

She just rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek

"I'm only trying to make up for how bad I've been acting. Besides, all of us want a weekend of fun, in order to do that, you two must be off in your own world" She said crossing her arms over her chest

I heard Emmett groan as he looked at my daughter's chest. That is so gross, and he is doing it openly no less!

"Emmett her face is higher up than that" I said

He smiled sheepishly and looked everywhere but at her.

"What will you all be doing while we are away this weekend" I asked my daughter

Before I could turn away, she made her large doe eyes look innocent, and her bottom lip jutted out.

God, the puppy dog eyes, I hate when she gives me that damn look! I can never deny her anything when she brings them out.

"Uh, research for the prom?" She asked puppy eyes still full force

"Where" Esme asked this time

"Vegas" Bella said in her innocent voice.

Before I could reject her choice, she already launched into a speech, telling me the importance of her senior prom and how it had to be perfect. She then said that it was my duty as her father, and her duty as a top celebrity that her prom had to be perfect so she could be happy, and that her happiness is my happiness, just as mine is hers. She then told me that she promised she call everyday.

"What's the worst that could happen? I will be surrounded by vampires, come on daddy!" She pleaded at the end.

She got her way in the end.

Esme and I left the house; Bella said our bags and information were already in the trunk of my car, also that she was sorry and happy for me.

* * *

**[Bella Pov]**

Daddy and Esme just left the house. I waited till I was sure they were down the road and out of hearing range so Esme couldn't hear anything.

After ten minutes of everybody staying quiet, I turned around smiling my perfect smile.

"WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS BITCHES" I screamed

Alice and Rose started laughing and jumping around with me.

Emmett and the boys were fist pumping and knuckle banging, you know that stupid thing boys did instead of high fives.

We all had packed this morning, so all we had to do was get to Port Angeles and pick up the rental SUV. We all wanted to drive together, which is why Alice called and made arrangements.

I was so excited, I ran for the jeep and waited for everybody to follow suit.

With the bags already waiting on us at the rental place, we took off full speed ahead.

This weekend wasn't just about planning for prom; this weekend was about blowing off steam and having fun!

Besides, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas and I for one cant wait!

* * *

**A/N**

_So I didn't put the Denali's in this chapter, I'm not ready for them yet. Don't worry; they will make their entrance later on. _

_How did everybody like this chapter? Or did you just hate it? _

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	15. Clubs & Casinos

**[BELLA POV]**

" Three thousand bottles of bear blood on the wall, three thousand bottles of bear blood, take one down, as I chug it down,.. " Emmett has been singing his own version of the beer bottle song for nearly twenty minutes, can you imagine how many bottles of fucking 'bear blood' he has gone through by now?

I'll tell you how many, way to fucking many! God, as much as I adore Emmett, he's seriously working my nerve with his singing. When I pictured all of us driving to Vegas, I didn't picture it being like this!

If he's not singing, he's humming, if he's not singing or humming he's making little beats with his hands and fingers! It's completely and utterly annoying as shit! What ever happened to turning on the radio, or listening to a CD. I even tried listening to my I-Pod , but his voice is so loud, he drowns out my music even when its on the highest volume!

I'd really love to choke his big over sized ass, mate shit and al be damned! I really just wanted to be in a club with a bottle of Grey Goose, letting loose if you get what I'm saying.

Though, granted I want to go to Vegas for fun, but I had work to do as well. That Bow Wow music video wasn't going to just go away. Once I agreed on something, I stick to it.

"Emmett" I said softly to him, effectively shutting him up.

" Yeah babe" He asked me, his eyes soft and that beautiful dimpled smile dawned on his face.

" SHUT UP, GOOD LORD I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID BEAR BLOOD BOOTLES." I snapped at him

His grin didn't falter though, he just chuckled and wrapped his massive muscled arm around my shoulder and hugged me closer to him. I seriously thought he lost it, but I guess that's just him. He doesn't get pissed off when I yell at him.

"Sorry babe, I love you" He whispered and kissed my cheek

I looked up at him, my eyes softer this time and I smiled.

Is it bad that I cant bring myself to say those words back? I mean telling a person you love them is some serious shit. I've been in love before, I've also had my heart ripped right out and spit on. Letting Emmett in completely scares the shit out of me, and I'm not ready for that. Yet, I feel massive amounts of guilt every time he tells me he loves me. Mostly because, I cant bring myself to say it back, and because I don't completely trust him with my heart.

I get that he's my mate, and that once a vampire mates, its for life, forever. Its just, forever never lasted the last time it was promised, so what's to say it will last this time?

I'm completely terrified of love now. Loving somebody caused me to lose more than just tears. Loving somebody caused my heart to break, and for me to lose a baby.

Yeah, I found out I was pregnant during those two weeks that Paul never called or text me back. I was going to tell him, and show him, but once I seen him with Rachal Black…I figured it wasn't his business anymore.

Once I left for Miami, I completely lost myself. I tried to eat right, and do everything right. Though I was so stressed out and so emotional about the whole Paul situation, I lost my baby. It was scary as hell, and very heartbreaking. I was heart broken all over again.

I had to deal with all of that by myself. I couldn't just tell my father, he would have went to prison on a murder charge. The only person who knows about me being pregnant, is the doctor that told me I was indeed pregnant, which is the same doctor I had fly out to Miami and help me recover. I thank fuck everyday that he hasn't leaked any information about that to the gossips.

I didn't need anymore bad press than I already did have. The whole Chris Brown situation was blown way out of proportion. Nobody liked the idea of him and I hanging out, they figured I'd be the next victim of domestic-violence. Of course there was the other thing with me supposedly being with Channing Tatum, it wasn't fully true, but it was half way true. I'll admit, I did date him for a week or two, but I just couldn't let myself give him more than what he wanted. I just never admitted it to the press or media, no matter how many of those vultures got pictures of us together, I still denied it all.

He's still a good friend though, I get a few texts from him a week, of course Emmett had no idea exactly who's who that texts me. Celebrity's in my phone are under initials, besides I'd be pissed of Emmett even tried going through my phone. That would be like Alice and Rose going through my closet, or even stepping into my room with out permission! I love my privacy, and I'll keep it that way regardless of who I'm with or who's living in my house!

Getting back to Emmett, I just smiled up at him and pecked his lips. Though he's cold and hard, to me his lips are soft and just cool. Its not even weird being in his arms, or uncomfortable. Though sometimes I wonder how much he really does weigh.

"Have you been to Vegas before" I asked him

He had his fingers in my hair, twirling different strands with his fingers. He was always playing with my hair, or holding my hands fiddling with my fingers. A lot of the time I catch him looking at my ring finger, and of course that freaks me out. I don't want him even thinking of putting a ring on that one. At least not for awhile.

" Yeah babe, but I haven't been there since the early 80's with the boys. Jasper's last bachelors party was there" He grinned his devilish grin, which made me giggle.

Being with him was actually very easy. Even if he is childish at times and cracked nothing but jokes, just being around him was like breathing. Effortless. Unless we were fighting, that is something we've done a lot of lately. Mostly because of my opinion of Esme.

Which, I'm trying to be better at that. No matter how much I fight trying to hate her, a large part of me wants to cry out for her. Though I'll never admit that out loud or to another person. I can't allow myself to cry out for her, because she isn't my mother. She's just my fathers girlfriend.

"What happened when you guys were in Vegas?" I asked looking around to Edward and Jasper.

Jasper just grinned an easy smile, and Edward just laughed with his body shaking, making Rosalie smirk at him. They were lovely together, I just wish she would see her self more clear that's all. Its not everyday you see a beautiful vampire that's shy and see's herself as seriously flawed. It was weird, and just seemed wrong.

Soon they ended up launching into the whole story of their last parade in Vegas. Emmett and Jasper were hitting up the Blackjack tables, pretty much cheating with his gift. Edward stood aside as 'support' when he was really reading peoples minds finding out what was in their hands.

Jasper would use his emotional gift and make all players feel scared and insecure of their hand, which caused Jasper and Emmett to take turns winning. Of course, with how everything kept going the owners of the place who were watching from above, got suspicious and kicked them out, though that wasn't the last of the Mason brothers.

They tucked tail for the night and decided to hit up another casino, earning their winnings the same way they had in the previous one. Though a few nights later, they decided to go in the casino they were kicked out of, wearing disguises.

Picturing Emmett with red hair and freckles was hilarious, Edward with long blond dread locks and a beard with beads was even worse, though I think Jasper took the winnings for disguises. His was a full out old man outfit, checkered top, faded jeans with suspenders and a sports jacket, not to mention the long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail in the back of his head.

"Try getting a vision of your husband looking like that! Bella it was devastating to even allow it to continue on!" Alice said breathless with her hand covering her heart.

I seriously felt for her in that moment. I don't even think any of my grandfathers would be caught dead wearing an outfit that grotesque. I shuddered at the image of it in my head and shook my head.

The rest of the ride down to Vegas was spent of stories and future plans to go other places I've never been before. I was starting to get worried, how was I going to get into any of the casino's with me being well known and under the age of twenty one!

We finally pulled up to our hotel, The Bellagio. It of course wasn't Emmett's personal pick if he was chosen to decide where we stay. He wanted to stay at Treasure Island, which I couldn't even bring myself to seriously consider that at all. I just looked at him in horror as well as the girls, the guys of course couldn't care less where we stayed at besides Edward. He would have chosen this very same place, seeing as its very high class and what not.

Giving the Valet the keys to the car, and the Bell hop got our bags ready to wheel in. I approached the front desk of the Executive Lounge. Of course, seeing who I was, they automatically got to work in kissing my ass. The others just laughed, except Emmett who kept whispering about ripping somebody's face off if they looked at me in some way again.

I paid the place good money to keep it quiet that I was staying in their hotel. I didn't want things to get out of hand this weekend. I already had to deal with everything that was going to happen, I didn't need other things to add to that list.

Of course while we were putting our things away and planning on what to do for the rest of the night, my Manager and PA, called me. I made the mistake of answering the phone in front of a bunch of vampires who have sure hearing.

"Hello" I answered sounding annoyed from the ringing

"Bella I'm soo glad you finally answered your phone! I cant stress enough how important it is that your not late tomorrow morning" Lisa all but shouted into the phone.

I looked around and everybody was standing still, Emmett was sitting on our bed with his hat in his hands twirling it around with his finger. While everybody else had their eyes on me.

It made me feel super annoyed, and my privacy was invaded, yet I said nothing.

" Don't worry Lisa, Ill be there. " I said trying to get off the phone as quick as possible.

" Good, because Bow Wow's PA called and said that your going to be needed for at least four to five hours at the minimum! They have your wardrob and make up people already on location. Of course they are shooting the video tonight that has nothing to do with you. Are you sure your okay with playing his love interest. " Lisa asked

I was actually comforted by her concern. Not many people in this business cared if their client was comfortable or not with any situation, of course Lisa is the caring kind. She always made sure that I was okay with anything I was doing or wearing. She took care of her Clients as if they were her children.

Looking around, Emmett stopped twirling his hat around, with his eyes locked on mine. Everybody else stepped a bit closer.

" Yes I'm fine with it, he a good _friend_. Ill be there tomorrow in the morning. Just text me the rest of the details and Ill be fine" I told her yet I said the word friend strongly for Emmett's sake

The phone call ended a few mintues later, of course Lisa had to squeal and let her excitement for everything out before she got off the phone.

Once I was off the phone I turned towards everybody, Emmett was already up pacing the length of the room. It was nerving to say the least.

" So I guess now you all know that I'm working tomorrow." I said timidly

" Is this why you wanted to come here? So you could work? " Emmett practically growled out.

I was shocked that he spoke that way towards me, yet I understood his anger. He wanted to spend time together with out the parents around. I felt bad, well a little bit.

" No, I wanted to come because I've never been here before. It was a nice chance to look at everything for idea's of prom and have fun. I knew I was going to have to work tomorrow yes, but its only for a few hours and when the sun is out. I didn't think it would cause you to be this angry. Yet this is my job, I have to do it. Why are you angry" I said with an attitude

I know he didn't deserve my attitude, it was the other way around. Nobody else looked mad. Just him.

" So your going to be hugged up with some rapper for four hours of the day, while I sit here alone" He sighed out

"No, you wont be alone, the other will be there. Its only for a short period of time. Ill be done quick, and I wont be hugged up with anybody. Shad is a friend of mine that's it. Its strictly business. I already promised him I would part take on this project when I seen him in Seattle. Your getting mad for no reason" I said turning my back on him.

I didn't feel the need to explain myself, or explain anything of my job. It wasn't his place to question me, at least in in my eyes. Sure he's my boyfriend and him his Mate, but he has to realize I only have so much time before I cant do what I love anymore.

" I only have so long to work in this industry Emmett. Soon, I'm leaving what I love to do behind. " I said sadly.

I was actually crying, because I was sad that I was leaving it behind. My mother and I ruled the fashion industry, and we had taken over so much, and I've gained so much through it all. It became my outlet of some sorts. Sure the pressure of keeping my body perfect and everything else was stressful but at the end of the day, it was something that kept me sane.

Emmett just nodded and of course pulled me into him, kissing my cheeks. I really just wanted to get out of the room and get a drink, or ten.

It's true, I drink and drink when I'm stressed out, and I needed a drink now.

To lighten the mood, I just kissed him lightly on the lips and bound forward to Alice and Rose.

" Lets go out tonight, Ill get the girls ready, while you guys get ready. There is a club out there that's calling my name! " I screamed in excitement. Letting everything else push back into my mind.

* * *

**[EMMETT POV]**

I know it wasn't right to get angry that Bella was working tomorrow, since we couldn't exactly be out in public with out the sun shining down on our skin making us shimmer and shit.

I just wanted her to myself is all. I never really have time to just be with her unless it's a night when she's asleep. I mean there is school, her dance practicing, being at home with everybody else. I just wanted to be with her is all.

Even though we are together, and she knows we're mates. I still can tell she has these walls around her, which hurt me because I would never do anything to cause her pain like that mutt did. I would never hurt her, and I'm not sure she realizes that.

I wonder if she will ever love me, like I love her.

"Emmett give her time, she's just scared" Edward said from across the room.

We were getting ready to go to a club, the girls were in the other bedroom in the suit.

" She loves you Emmett, you can see it in her eyes. Let her come to you, don't worry dude, she's not going anywhere" Jasper said reassuring me.

It's true, she wont be going anywhere. I wouldn't allow her to run away from me. I love her to much to let her go, at all. Not to mention I know she feels the pain of being away from your mate. It may not be as strong as when I feel it since she's only human, but she still feels that ache even if it is small.

I just push all the negative thoughts of my Bella not returning my feelings for her, and finish getting ready.

Once we were finished, we waited in the large living room area. We turned on football and watched as the girls finished.

Rosalie was arguing with Bella about a dress she was making her wear. I really don't understand where Rosalie's self consciousness comes from, but it's horrible. She's pretty and should embrace it!

The girls finally came out of the room and I stopped breathing. Bella looked breathtaking, seriously she stole my breath away just by walking to the room.

I quickly hated her dress, because it would cause me problems tonight with men being on her.

She wore a tight black, white, and pink dress that went mid-thigh. It was a one shoulder dress and made her beautiful tan skin look even more glowing.

I walked up to her and kissed her deeply, not caring about the hoots and hollers of the people behind me. Bella seemed to enjoy it as well because her hands went to the nape of my neck and pulled me closer to her. I broke the kiss when she needed to breathe.

She looked amazing with the lust and excitement in her eyes.

Before I know it, were in the club, with Bella's hand clutched tightly in mine. We didn't have a problem getting in, Bella was well known after all.

The night went off with out a hitch, Bella was in full party girl mode once she stepped into the club. She yelled in excitement and ran straight for the bar. Of course, we all looked worried.

Carlisle did tell us she drank a lot when she was worried or stressed or couldn't take much more of something. So We all followed her to the bar and she had already down three shots of whatever she asked for.

I was pissed that they even gave her liqour since she's underage, I dotn give a crap if she is well known. They shouldn't give her anything like that to drink, but I of course being the loving mate that I am, just shut up and let her have her fun while I watched her.

We all ended up drinking, yes vampires can get drunk, it just takes a little more than the large amount from human's to get drunk. Jasper and Edward were knocking back shots along with Alice and Rose. Of course Bella had to threaten my dear sister into having a good time. Needless to say we were all having a ball.

Bella's face was flushed already by time she gripped on to my hand and I let her drag me to the dance floor. I wasn't going to protest, having my girl pressed against me grinding to the beat of music was more than alright with me.

Alice would keep bringing drinks to us, as we continued on our dancing.

I couldn't contain the hard on that I got from her grinding against my.. Area. It was painfully throbbing and wanting attention. As if Bella was reading my mind, she grind harder into and then turned herself around till she was facing me. She wrapped one leg around my waist and used her hands to hold herself up on my shoulders.

My hands automatically went from her waist to her ass, holding her against me, pressing her harder. It was being to be to much. The alcohol mixed with my lust made my vision blurry. Her moaning in my hear and licking my neck became my undoing.

Right there on the dance floor, with Bella's soaked center pressed against my hardness, her licking and kissing anywhere she could reach and me doing the samething, grinding to the beat of the music, I came right there on the dance floor with Bella.

She didn't look embarrassed at all, she just smiled wickedly at me and dragged me to the private VIP section.

She kept telling me she was horny and wanted me, telling me she'd been without sex for far too long, and that she wanted me, right here right now.

I had to stop her before I took her in a place I didn't see fit as our first time having sex together. I hadn't had sex since I turned into a vampire, and I honestly didn't know when the last time she had sex was.

We ended up back at the hotel, Bella and the girls still passing around a bottle, telling each other little girl time secrets, Bella was drunk as hell, and giggled like mad.

Rose just told her most embarrassing moment from her human life, and Alice told her most embarrassing moment as a vampire, since she couldn't remmeber her human life. They were waiting on Bella.

Her eyes were glazed over and she stared at the bottle of Jack in her hands.

" You want to know my most embarrassing moment has been " Bella had slurred heavily

We all looked concerned. Her tone wasn't in amusment it was spiteful.

"Going to the doctors alone, finding out I was pregnant. You wanna know what else is embarrassing. Having to fly that doctor out to Miami because I lost it, because I couldn't control my emotions or anything. Its embarrassing that I had to go through all of that alone. Of course, what takes the top is that I had to keep that all inside of me with nobody knowing but said doctor. Can you believe it " She slurred as she looked at all of us seriously.

I was pissed, not at Bella. But at that mutt for what he caused. No wonder she cant give herself fully to me, because he fucked her up so badly.

The rest of us just shared a look of confirmation. We'd keep this to ourselves, but if anyone of us saw that filthy piece of shit, he'd hear our words.

Bella started giggling a minute later talking about her favorite parts of the night were. She told Rosalie she looked beautiful and that she was proud of her and that even though she hopes her father and Esme don't get married, that the girls still think and love her as a sister.

"Because.. I.. I'm starting to love you all. Rosie and Aly your awesome " Bella slurred one more time before her eyes drift closed.

"She really has been hurt. " Rose whispered staring at Bella.

" She's emotionally scared, she's trying to come to terms with loving Emmett, when yet she still has so much hate and resentment built up for that Mutt. It's going to take some time, but don't worry bro, Bella will come around" Jasper said firmly.

I kept my eyes on my beautiful girl, I couldn't help but let a small sob escape my mouth. She's been hurt so badly, and she's still going through the changes of how her life has been since she got home from Miami. It's not fair for her to have to change her life for everybody. Though I've very grateful she's giving me a chance to show her how much I love her.

We talked a little longer, we decided we wont brink it up to Bella unless she brings it up. We didn't want her to feel the need to talk about it, even if I feel as if she would feel better if she did. She needs to vent and I want to be there for her.

I carried her to bed, and changed her clothes for her. Placing her in one of my large shirts and a pair of her yoga pants, I cuddled her to me for the rest of the night.

Finally it was time for her to wake up, and she got up trying to be quiet. It's funny seeing her trying to be considerate of others, as if we are all still asleep. She forgets that the most, that we don't sleep. Its cute.

I just laid there with my eyes closed listening to her walk around and shower and get ready for her day.

Finally she was ready, and she walked quietly up to the bed and crawled over to me. Pressing her body to the side of mine. I had to fight the urge to wrap my hand around her and press her to me.

She giggled quietly and ran her finger from my forehead, down my nose, over my lips and down my chin. I felt her breath close to my face, and I fought to keep myself from smiling. Of course, I lost. I couldn't help it.

Finally she broke out in loud giggles, and I opened my eyes. Her big bright blue eyes were shining down on me, twinkling with emotion. Just when I thought she was happy, she was crying all over again.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean to tell you all that" She cried.

I held her and told her its fine and we would talk about it when she got back from her day. She smiled brightly and whiped her eyes, and kissed me on my lips.

One the way out she hugged the others and kissed their cheeks. We listened as she was out of hearing rang.

I missed her for those hours, of course, Bella being her had to be seen of course. Alice was on her lap top one minute and the next minute she was squealing.

"THEY ALREADY POSTED PICTURES OF HER FROM LAST NIGHT AND TODAY ON PEREZ HILTON'S WEBSITE!" Alice screamed

We all went and gathered around her computer. Sure enough, pictures of Bella walking out of the hotel from this morning into a limo were posed. As well as pictures of Bella and I pressed closely together. You couldn't see my face, but you could see hers. Her hands were holding one of mine. And her eyes were shining with happiness.

Looking at the pictures, you could see Bella and Rose and Alice dancing together as well, of course Alice and Rose's faces couldn't be seen either, they had their backs turned as Bella was dancing around them.

' _It seems our fashion queen and princess had a nice night in Vegas. These pictures were taken by fans in the club. Some of them were saying she arrived and stayed the whole night with the big bulky guy at his side.' - ' So who's this man? Boyfriend? Boy Toy? I guess we're going to have to see. Isabella Cullen has been hiding out finishing her last year of high school in a unknown place, had she met this guy there? Only time will tell'_

Then there was a picture of Bella on a beach with a barely there bikini, she looked very hot, and her bottoms barely covered her ass. It made me jealous but I kept myself in control.

' _My source was lucky enough to inform me that Isabella was working on a music video with world known rapper Bow wow for his video 'SHE CAN GET IT ALL' Its said Isabella is playing the love interests. If rumors or true of Isabella having a boyfriend, is he really comfortable with this.. Most importantly… WHO is he?'_

We finished reading Perez Hilton's pages on Bella, and I was surprised by the guys she was linked to, I wondered which ones were true and which ones weren't. Chris Brown is already marked off my life. There was, Channing Tatum, Lloyd from Young Money, Mark Walberg, Sebastian Stan, and a few other guys. I really didn't want to believe the hype over the rumors but there were a few pictures where she looked extremely close to that Channing Tatum guy. Either way, it was before she knew of me so I really had no right to be angry or jealous.

Though there was a part of me that was raging in emotion at the thought of Bella being with somebody other than me, or that mutt.

True to her word, Bella arrived back at the hotel four and a half hours later, carrying numerous bags with her, yet they weren't shopping bags.

" How was everybodies day" Bella asked smiling a bright smile

I looked around and everybody was confused. Though we all answered her and told her it was alright, considering I was bored out of my mind and missed her like crazy.

" Soo, what's in the bags" Alice asked clapping her hands to get Bella's attention.

At the mention of the bags, Bella's face grew even more excited.

" I had my publicist go shopping for me! I got a disquise to wear out tonight so we can gamble!" She shouted, which caused my ears to ring

All of us groaned at the sound of her shrill excitement scream. She of course looked concerned and then she noticed why. She smiled sheepishly and bound over to my lap and took a seat.

" Seriously Bella? How unoriginal" Jasper teased her, which she just scowled at him playfully.

" Well we have to do something fun, you guys have been here cooped up all day, that's not fair…..soooooooooo I decided to get a wig to hide my identity" She said happily

It was nice seeing her in a good mood, of course with her in a good mood everybody else couldn't help but copy her emotions.

Bella had Alice assist her with her wig and other things. It was funny seeing Bella dressed down in tight jeans and a wrap shirt. Her wig was something weird seeing her in. It was a blonde wig which looked closely like Rosalie's hair. Seeing her in the wig with blonde hair made her look even more like Carlisle.

" So what do you think" She asked as she twirled around.

" You look nice as a blonde " Rosalie grinned happily

The guys and I rolled our eyes, and just went along for the ride. No use commenting on anything, it was chick stuff anyways.

The night went on with no problems. Bella didn't drink one bit, she concentrated on learning the art of Jackblack, and she also stuck to the slots. OF coruse.. Her and Alice got into an argument with an old man and lady on how they were dressed. They ended up getting kicked out and decided to have a girls time for a few hours.

The guys and I didn't protest, Bella would be protected with Rose and Alice with her. They were protective of her fiercely. Of course Alice knew to call me if there were any problems.

* * *

**[ALICE POV]**

The girls and I left the casino in a hurry after Bella and I were unfairly kicked out. We were merely trying to explain to the old wrinkling couple that their outfits didn't completely flatter their person. Besides, together their colors clashed and made them look like their bodies were fighting when really they weren't. It was horrible!

Totally fashion disaster!

Once we got away, we decided to have some girl fun! Rose and I took Bella to 'Thunder Down Under'. She of course had noo idea what it exactly was, but once we were inside, she went wild.

We bribed our way up to the front row of the stage, were we could get a good look at these hot sexy oiled up specimens!

Bella ended up getting on stage, with her legs wrapped around one of the guys during the cowboy number, and was waving the lasso around like a wild woman. She practically rode that man to oblivion.

Rose and I were giggling away sipping on our drinks, which were Long Island Ice Teas! They were fabulous and tasty.

The night wore on and we all eventually had our turns on stage with the men. They even came to our table and danced for us. It was spectacular! We were thoroughly enjoying the night, untill we heard three distinctive growled behind us.

Slowly, like almost in slow motion, the three of us turned our heads to face our doom. Jasper, Edward, And Emmett were all looking deadly. With out a blink of an eye, the three of us were air born and throw over the shoulders of our mates.

Bella and Rose were giggling madly, as I was nervous. Jasper was very territorial when it came to things like this. And I'm almost , okay I was positive he could smell the human men on the three of us. The boys were beyond pissed!

We got back to the hotel room, in record time might at I add! I think the guys move quicker when angered.

" Alice you look funny upside down " Bella giggled from her position over Emmett's shoulder.

He just growled quietly in annoyance.

" You look lovely upside down my dear " I told her in my best English accent, which caused the three of us to cast out loud giggles, well Rose snorted at the end of hers

Which caused the three of us to laugh loudly this time at that.

" Cow booooy" Rose sang as she lifted the cowboy hat from Bella's head

Yeah, they gave it to her as a souvenir, well that and I think the cowboy she was 'riding' practically fell in love with her… all those 50's she shoved in his crotch.

" SHE WHAT " Edward growled out as we finally got into the room

Everybody looked confused, well besides myself and Edward.

" I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything.. Well who is this she we're talking about. I'm confused" Bella ranted stomping her foot causing her to stumble over herself.

Edward just looked amused then peeved. He whispered something in Emmett's her which caused him to roar in anger then scoop Bella up in his arms and run vampire speed to their room. He kicked the door closed with his foot.

"Isabella, you've been a very naughty girl " Emmett growled out at her.

WE all looked at each other with wide eyes… were they….were they going to.. You know…

" I think we should give them some privacy" Edward suggested

We all tucked tail holding our mates hands and left the hotel in a rush. What ever was happening, I was hoping not to hear it…

* * *

**[ A/N ] -**

_So, what did you all think of this chapter? We've finally gotten down to more deeper reasons why Bella's not very open with her heart… whats going on in that hotel room… remember this is only their second day, they still have the next night and then back home… how is Carlisle feeling about his princess being in Vegas… or has he even realized what could happen in Vegas… hmm.. We shall see next time!_


	16. They Finally Got A Maid

**[ BELLA POV ]**

Emmett tossed me onto the bed, not roughly at least, I'm sure my neck would have snapped from the bounce if he had done that. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact he actually tossed me onto the bed, it was funny because my belly did that little flip like on roller coasters.

I was starting to get my self situated when Emmett came in, I didn't bother looking at him until I heard;

" Isabella you've been a very naughty girl" Emmett growled out.

Ooh so the _she_ they were talking about was me!

I just smiled at him innocently and batted my eyelashes trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Oh god, he's going to kill me!

Damn that Edward and which ever one of the girls thought about the night! Rosalie it was her, I just know it.

" I'm not sure I know what your talking about Babe" I told him with my best innocent voice.

His dark eyes looked at me, then he took a look at my whole outfit. Oooh!

So my monkey man wants to play? Thank god, I thought I was going to die from being sexually frustrated.

" what did you enjoy about those men tonight Isabella " Emmett asked as he walked closer to the bed

I tried, really hard to focus on answering his question, but my eyes wouldn't move from the spot that they were one. The bulge in his pants made me even more excited. It was like waiting for your name to be called to get your first trophy ever, so you could scream in every bodies faces 'TAKE THAT BITCH I WON I GOT IT', that's what I wanted at the moment, I wanted him.

Snapping out of my thought processes from Emmett's chuckle I looked up to him in the eyes, and smirked smugly. If he wants to play the whole territorial shit, then I'll give him details and what I thought as I rode that cowboy…but with my clothes on!

" I enjoyed the closeness, the thrill and excitement. The way adrenaline rushed through my body, the friction I got from grinding on that hot…big.. Cowboy." I told him as I got off the bed.

He of course growled, which god… it turned me on.

I know what I said a while ago about having sex with Emmett could wait, but I didn't want to wait any longer, I wanted him now. And I get what I want!

Right as I was about to open the bathroom door, his arm griped me around the middle of my waist and flung me over his shoulder again.

" If you want friction then you will get it from me" He growled out

I couldn't help but giggle out loud, I got him where I wanted him.

" Show me what you got monkey man" I told him seriously

* * *

_**- I'm skipping the sex scene, I don't feel like writing it… though Emmett showing Bella what he's got in my mind, is pretty hot… so Ill do a sex thing later **_

_**

* * *

**_

God, I never felt this good after sex before not even with Paul. Sure Paul had always been one of those up all night keep going until the morning type of guys, but Emmett.. Damn. That's all I can really say. There really isn't any comparing him to anybody.

I haven't felt this complete, in.. well ever to be honest. I'm not sure if its because of the mating bite he gave me, which stung at first but after wards just feeling it there tingled. Since he bit me, with out any venom mixing inside of my skin, I felt complete. I didn't feel any insecure ways. I didn't feel like I couldn't trust him, I felt at home. Blissfully at home.

The others came back into the room the next day and we all talked out plans for the remainder of our trip. I took Emmett out with me publicly, with out the wig and hat on my head. Letting the paparazzi take whatever pictures they felt they were entitled to. I held on to Emmett's hand faithfully through out our walking and shopping, unless I was trying out clothes. He of course said he felt violated at the fact we had people following us openly and taking pictures.

Emmett had on jeans, a tight fitting long sleeved shirt, his black Nike's and of course some sort of a cap on his head. He had a whole wall in his bedroom literally filled with hats. I loved taking them down and wearing them as I pleased. I for some reason enjoyed wearing something of his.

The questions were yelled out, who Emmett was, and if I was dating him officially, and if the other rumors about me and other famous people were true. Of course, Emmett growled at the thought of me being in a relationship with somebody other than himself. I just giggled when he did it and he would just roll his eyes at me and smile his panty dropping dimpled grin.

I'll admit, I'm nervous about what the media is going to say about Emmett and I. He's not the usual guy I've actually been seen in public with. He doesn't have any fame or any title other than just being himself. Also the fact that they don't even know his name makes me feel better instead of nervous. I think that with out the media meddling into anything, without any information because we sure as shit never commented on anything when they yelled out their questions.

I think I'm more scared of my grandparents on both sides seeing the pictures that I'm sure will show up in tomorrows tabloids and gossip magazines. They always have something about me in there, even if I haven't been seen in quite some time. Always me being linked to another person, or saying I was spotted inside some hot night club in another state other than the one I actually am in.

Though I've been very grateful that they haven't gotten any word about where I have been. I would literally fall apart if they found out about Forks, and where I go to school. This is my last little piece of a normal life that I officially have to hold on to until after graduation. Since After graduation I'm going to be turned along with my father. Though Maybe we can wait a few months after graduation, so I can do one final huge thing that will publicly end my career, though of course I'll just say I'm taking a break for a little while.

Another thing I'm grateful for, is that everybody in Forks never sold me out. They never once alerted the media about where I've been, or anything. I'm grateful for that. I know that the dance team and I some times post video's on YouTube, but we never once show our school's logo's or any part of Forks that can give away where we are. So far everything with having a small piece of normality has been kept very dear to me, and everybody has kept that secret.

Of course, now that the Masen's have moved in and I've formed a relationship with all of them in different ways, other than Esme to be honest, the jealousy with my other friends and them has gotten out of hand.

Lauren and Jessica are going to be the problems. If I cant get them to calm down with trying to start drama, I would bet all my money they will do something to turn on me and ruin my happiness.

Now, I'm back at home getting ready for school trying to decide what to do about the whole dance situation. One of the reasons I actually went to Vegas was to get a look at what could give me Ideas on if I decided on Vegas as a theme.

But I also couldn't help but maybe we can do a whole masquerade thing, or we can auction off the females in our school for dates, and then donate half of the money to go towards later on at the end of the year for prom, and our senior class trip.

I left for school earlier than the others, because I had to drive out of town to go pick up the new dance jackets for my soon to be members. They were the most beautiful jackets you could ever have, and the most comfortable. They kept you warm yet cooled you off in whatever weather! Besides, they are designer, so who could go wrong with that?

After grabbing the jackets and giving a very grateful tip to the guy who held them for me after being delivered, I flew down the highway making record time to get to school.

Lauren and Jessica are suspended for not following the rules I had given them, and also for not being good role models for under classmen. I was really disappointed in the fact they actually stooped low, and made them selves look idiotic and stupid. I didn't and cant still to this moment understand why the jealousy towards Rose and Alice for even trying out.

Sure Lauren and Jessica had been there for me after the whole Paul situation, and Lauren had been a good friend. Always loyal, Jessica on the other hand sometimes envied from a far. Which never bothered me, because she never stepped out of line. She would only be jealous because of what I had or have. Yet she still stayed a great friend.

Rose and Alice coming into the picture, I guess makes them feel threatened. Though Rose and Alice will very soon be more than just my friends, they will be my sisters. Even if they already act like it, and as I treat them as such.

I don't know, but honestly thinking about it gives me the biggest headache ever.

Finally getting to school just two minutes before first bell. I grabbed the jackets and put them in my locker and ran towards first period. After first period I went into the office and asked to make an announcement. Of course Mrs. Cope said I could. The lady loved me, besides she probably thinks I'll cost her, her job. Sounds nice, but I wouldn't do it.

I put a smile on my face and walked over to the intercom and pressed the right button I needed.

" Good morning Fellow Spartans! Isabella Cullen here, I would just like to say that Instead of putting up my decision on my new dance members, I would like to welcome them correctly. After lunch I would like it if the school would join me in the other gym for a pep rally. Remember, we have our first football game coming up this weekend against La Push. Besides dance news, I would also like to give you all the chance to decide what our first annual dance will be. You three choices. 1 - being a Vegas themed dance, your fellow peer Lauren Mallory and myself thought of that. 2 - we can have an auction, instead of it being girls choice, we will auction off the females, who ever places the most money gets that girl ; whatever money received from each female half will be put towards prom and the other half towards our senior class trip at the end of the year. For your third voting choice; a masquerade dance. Please everyone vote, place your votes with Mrs. Cope and she will have the student council and Class officials tally up the votes. At the end of the week, we will announce which choice had been chosen. That will be all , and remember have a fabulous day! " I chirped happily into the intercom

I turned off the intercom and gathered my things, to meet Emmett outside the office so we could walk to our next class together. On the way out Mrs. Cope was smiling at me , this weird freaky little smile. I just smiled back brightly and she waved.

How weird. I swear the school officials need to be more careful about who they hire. Some of these teachers here are just plain out freaky and weird.

I met Emmett outside and I carried on with the rest of my day. Of course my class before lunch had to ruin my perfectly good mood. We had a substitute. The lady was racist! I swear she always glared and sneered at me, I wouldn't even put my hand up to be called on and she called on me, and would speak as if I were a five year old.

Then she mentioned something about biracial people. I swear I wanted to rip her apart, but Jasper wouldn't let me. Fucker.

I pretty much just interrupted her for the rest of the period and corrected her when she was wrong. She of course would blush and glare. What? It's not my fault they bring people in here to teach, who have no business even trying to do such a thing.

I'll be reporting her that's for sure.

Lunch was boring, besides watching all of the girls who tried out squirm. Not even Alice and Rose knew who I picked. I told them I wouldn't just pick them because I thought of them as sisters, I told them I was picking with the mind of a Captain.

Lauren and Jessica were actually being good today, they haven't even glared at anybody. Which is surprising, because they always glare at people who they think are below them. I'm the only person they wouldn't dare glare at. I made them who they are, and I could end their nice little semi-popular lives. Yes, they are my friends, but if any one of them tried anything stupid, I would just have to let one of their little secrets out.

We wouldn't want that would we? Not to mention, they are actually good dancers, it would suck to lose two good people. I molded my team into what it is today, and with the two new members I really believe we will be the best of the best.

Lunch finally ended and I was tired, and full from whatever I ate. Emmett and Edward kept putting their food on my plates since I was actually really hungry. Jasper got me the largest Redbull he could find, and Alice and Rose actually were trying some of their food because Emmett dared them to.

I don't understand how he can go from somebody who seemed smart, to an idiot. But he's my idiot so I deal with it.

The boys gave the three of us girls piggy back rides to our lockers. I wasn't going to bring out any other books, I wanted to skip the rest of the day and plan out practice schedules. I had another surprise for everybody during the pep rally. And the energy drink Jasper got me was the only thing keeping me awake at this point.

Once everybody made their way into the dance gym and sat their asses down on the bleachers, with the dance team members on our reserved section, and the tryout girls in different spots here and there.

I finally remembered we didn't even do spirit week, which is okay with me because I actually hate it.

" Thank you all for coming, I know this is a little different but since this weekend is the first big game we have against our rivals I figured why not make this a big deal. First of all I want to thank all the girls that tried out and actually gave it their all. It was nice working with you and helping you all get into shape. Don't feel sad or left out, because the girls that didn't make it onto my dance team, will have an opportunity to actually be apart of something like it." I said into the microphone

The students clapped, as I waited for them to shut the hell up, which they finally did.

" Being part of this dance team mean's that you are given the role as a role model. I don't want to see anybody trying to bully other people or pushing them around. You also have to follow rules, and be on time to practices, and dedicate your time for this team. The two girls I decided on were the best for this part. I know they will give their time to the team and add a little something extra to it as well. These two girls had been working very hard for these spots. They never wanted or accepted special treatment, they never complained they just did as they were told and practiced hard. So without further ado, Alice Mason and Rosalie Hale please come down here and accept these two dance member jackets. " I said smiling brightly

They of course where shocked, I hide my decision very well.

They made their way down to the gym floor and I have them their jackets. I told them to out them on, and wear theirs whenever we are at practice, and to take care of them, because if something happened, they wouldn't get another one.

The other girls who tried out were crying because they were picked.

" Now, for those of you that tried out and I didn't pick. I talked to the principal and we decided together, that since we don't an official cheerleading team to cheer on the boys at sidelines or whatever, that I could put a team together. So those of you who tried out for my dance team, sorry you didn't make it, but you are now part of my '_SPRIT SQUAD'_. Your rules will be the same for my dancers. You will be practicing with me everyday before school, and the dance team will practice after school. On Fridays there will be practices before and after school for both teams. Your uniforms will be here tomorrow. Don't make me regret this, thank you. Oh and everybody be sure to vote and have it turned in by Friday! " I yelled out and handed the microphone over to whoever was going to do the pep rally. Which happened to be Couch Clapp.

That guy is a serious weirdo. He still talks in his army voice, and has gym turn out to be a damn training camp.

The girls were all yelling and shouting with excitement, and the dance team didn't look to welcoming for Rose and Alice. I guess Rose and Alice will go through the team Hazing period. Hehe!

The rest of the day went smoothly. Dance practice was great, but I knew the girls were planning on Hazing Rose and Alice. We do it to all new members. Nothing really to huge or bad to worry about. I mean, they are vampires for goodness sakes.

I was finally relaxing on the couch with Emmett rubbing my feet until I heard the door bell ring.

Dad was in his study, and everybody else was in the living room playing video games or reading magazines which happened to be the girls and I, while Eddie and Jazz played games.

" I'll get it " Esme's happy voice flowed into the living room.

I heard her open the door and then I heard my grandma Carmen say in Spanish

" Oh they finally got a house keeper " My grandma and grandpa Denali are here!

I jumped up and screamed

" ABUELA " and nearly knocked her over. Thank god grandpa had been there, along with aunt Irena and her girlfriend Kate.

My father came down to see what was going on, and he seemed to get even paler than he normaly was.

Ooh right… he has a lot of explaining to do. I feel sorry for him, my mom's parents were the most welcoming people in the world to outsiders. Aunt Irena and Kate were very loyal and protective of my mother, and me.

All I could think was - poor daddy.

* * *

**[ A/N ] -**

_So, finally the Denali's show up.. What do you think is going to happen?_

_Will the shit hit the fan, or will they be nice towards Esme and the others?_

_What do you think Lauren and Jessica are up to, why haven't they been their normal selves?_

_Bella making a spirit squad? What do you think about that?_

_Any Idea's on the next chapter, with the Denali's? _

_Remember, the Denali's don't speak English besides Irena and Kate. Bella doesn't know that the Mason's know Spanish, besides Carlisle._

_What do you think will be said out loud with Bella thinking the Mason's don't understand a word she or the other's are saying?_

**_- review please ; thanks for reading!_**


	17. Admiting Love & A Background Check

_**- * FYI; I know that the vamp's are pretending they don't know Spanish, but I will have all the things that are said in Spanish, in English. Bella's mind processes things in English other than Spanish. Besides, I don't feel like going back and forth through a translator. -**_

_Ooh, and I keep seeing Christina Milian in my mind when I think of Bella in this story. So that's who you should probably picture too, if not its cool. Besides, she is five too like the girl in my story. Plus she's beautiful and nobody in forks is going to look as good as her obviously. So it works. Toot-a-loo loves!_

**[Bella Pov]**

Last night had been a bit weird to say the least. Grandma Carmen had thrown a fit once she found out Esme was dad's girlfriend. But what could we honest say to her about it?

_Uh, Hey Grandma he's not only dating her, but he's her soul-mate. You know she and her 'kids' are all vampires. The kind that suck blood and live forever._

Yeah, no. That wouldn't go over very well for anybody, not to mention its suppose to be a secret from humans. Dad and I only know because we're mated to vampires.

There was about an hour of yelling from grandma, aunt Irena, and Kate my aunts girlfriend. Of course it was all in Spanish and the Masons don't even know the language so they just sat there looking stunned. Though Esme knew that it was more than likely about her. I almost felt bad for her, but I had tried to tell her that they are judgmental. Just as I am or use to be.

Grandpa was unusually quiet about the whole thing, only nodding a hello and saying nice to meet you in the best English he knew. I knew he was worried and feeling uncomfortable, not to mention cautious. Grandma wasn't always known to be very nice to strangers.

Eventually Daddy got them to agree to just get to know everybody. He also explained that Esme wasn't trying to take mom's place as my mother, she was just trying to be there for me when ever I need it. I nodded in agreement. I'd feel awful if daddy was sad all over again. Plus my dreams of my mother has been pretty nice, she never once told me to hate Esme, she told me to accept her and learn to love again. Which I'm working on.

This morning was a bit un-nerving. I could feel grandma's eyes on me and Emmett as we sat and ate breakfast with everybody. Well us human's ate, and the vampires choked all down like champs. I might have whispered to Emmett that if he didn't whine about having to eat he would get some 'after noon delight' and I may have winked at him suggestively. Either way, it worked and he ate happily, even commenting Esme on how lovely her cooking was.

What a suck up. I thought and rolled my eyes.

" So why are you going to school so early again" My aunt asked me.

Her English isn't bad, she's pretty good at it. It's only grandma that decided against learning English completely. She once told me why learn a language just so people can understand me when they don't learn my language. I sort of agree with her there.

" We had try outs for the dance team, which Rosalie and Alice made because they were the best. And the other girls were just so sad, so when the principle asked if we could _cheer_ at the games and such instead of dance, I told him why not just start a spirit squad and he agreed as long as I held the tryouts and gave the cheers. I just told the girls who didn't make my team that they were the new cheerleaders. Brainless idiots. " I told her and she nodded.

I honestly wasn't happy that he asked me about that. So now I have even more on plate then I needed. Its bad enough with school and dance, I still have some work to do out of town. Modeling contracts may end, but that doesn't mean that I'm not requested.

Anyways, Grandma kept looking at us, gaining Irena and Kate's attention to her gawking. They began looking as well. Grandma kept smiling slightly and giggling to herself. Irena just looked irritated, she didn't trust anybody with me after Paul, and Kate well, she looked intimated by him. I think it's his size.

" I'm officially creeped out" I whispered extra low to Emmett, sitting beside me, and Rose sitting on my other side.

She giggled and Emmett snorted. Making me look up at him. He was staring directly into my grandma's eyes and kept smirking at her, then occasionally winking ridiculously, making her giggle and snort every now and then.

He's such a retard. Why did I have to be with the idiot? Flirty with my granny, seriously?

"You know, If you wanted to get in my _granny's _pants, that's all you had to say. " I said again extra low but in a singsong manner.

That of course was the end of the silence.

My 'brothers' and 'sisters' laughed historically. Emmett looked horrified and grossed out, his mouth opening and shutting every so often.

I looked at Esme and she looked relieved to have it not so tense, not to mention Grandpa kept an good eye on her since he woke up. I think I even heard him calling one of his _'people' _to have a background check on her. So I smiled a small smiled and gave her a wink.

She is a nice woman. I guess I don't actually mind her being with my dad. Then again, what could I do about it. Mated for life, remember?

We eventually left for school, me hugging my grandparents, and kissing them on their cheeks before leaving. Of course, Kate pouted, the perv, and I kissed her cheek too, causing her to sigh and Aunt Irena to laugh at her.

" I swear, If I was younger babe, your niece would be my girl." Kate use to tell her all the time once they got together.

I hugged my aunt tightly, letting her know that I loved her. It was something we did since I was little. Hugging each other tightly let us know that we we're each other's favorite and we would love each other always. No matter what. Especially after my mom died, I needed those hugs then, and still now.

" _Try_ to get to know Esme and not give her a hard time. She's good, not a gold digger guys. Mom would have loved her. " I whispered in Spanish to all of them.

Grandma nodded sadly, but accepted my vote. Dad needed them to accept her, and have their blessing. They were all he had left of mom besides me, and they were around more and more loving with him then his own parents. Having them hate her would be hard on him.

On the way to school I sit silently next to Emmett in his jeep. Holding his hand is the only thing that's helping me not break down and cry for my mom. I hold my tears back and hope that she would be proud of me, for opening up more and trying to be more accepting.

Yeah, I think she would be proud of me. My close mindedness and bitter behavior towards outsiders always made my mom disappointed sometimes. So I'm trying to give into my mothers wishes that she tells me in my dreams. To accept fate, and let myself love fully, not just Emmett but the others as well. Including Esme.

I may not love her, but I'm beginning to like her, and slowly trusting her with my father. My biggest fear would her leaving him at anytime, for anything. It would break him, and it would bring raging hate into me. So for now, I'll accept, and once we're changed and she hasn't gone anywhere, I'll trust her fully.

"I'm proud of you baby. " Emmett said quietly as we pulled up to the school.

I looked at him, and smiled a small smile. I knew what he meant, and again in my mind. I hoped my mom was looking down on me with a smile, being proud of me too.

My good mood was gone as soon as I stepped foot in the dance gym. None of the girls were there, of course I would have known that before hand if I had been paying attention to the parking lot.

I was pissed off, raging even.

I was giving these girls who failed to make my dance team, a chance to be a team of their own, and give them my time to help them be great. And they don't even show up!

" I cant believe this. " I spat from my standing position in the middle of the gym floor.

The others, well the didn't say anything. I think they learned to let me cool down after being mad the last time. I tried to break a chair on Jasper because he kept trying to calm me down.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial five. Lauren.

It rang and of course her being all obsessive, answered quickly.

" Hey girl. " She said all happily.

" They never showed up, those inconsiderate bitches never show up for their first practice. I want you to call all the girls on the team, and meet me here. " I growled into the phone.

She gasped of course, she figured I would be all happy this morning. Humph!

" Those bitches! Alright I'll call right away. I'll have to pick up Jessica and Angie. But I'll be there soon, I'm leaving now. " She rushed into the phone.

I didn't bother answering her back, I just hung up. And sent a text message to all the girls who tired out.

' _When I said be here at a certain time I mean it. Either your late, or your wasting my time. Either way, your chances are gone. '_

With that I hit send.

I ended up going to sit down on Emmett's lap. I just wanted to be near him, as near as I could get. Everything with my grandparents showing up, and this morning was starting to get to me.

" Are we practicing this morning Bella" Rose asked me quietly.

I fell bad right away, she probably thinks I'm going to yell at her. I keep forgetting that besides her good looks, that she's sensitive.

I look over to her and smile a soft smile, making her smile back. I really do feel that sisterly bond with her and Alice already. I don't try to be a bitch to them, it just happens, but I'm changing my ways.

" Nah. We're going to just have a team meeting. I guess we're going to have to get all peppy and cheery. " I say and groan out at the end.

Not that I dislike cheerleaders, its just. I feel like they are dancers who are just retarded. Sure they do the tumbling and all that, but so does my dance team. All of us are very well skilled, which is surprising since this is Forks, and these people are from here. But they are very good. I'm lucky to have them as my team mates. I just don't like the idea of being a cheerleader.

But I guess I'm gonna have to.

" And your not happy about it? " Asked Edward.

Copper top and I have became close just like Jasper and I have. He cant read my mind, but he's good at reading me. Well now he is.

" Just a little bit. I had the idea of letting them do it , because well I didn't want to have that added on top of other things to do" I sighed

Emmett started rubbing my back and resting his head between my neck and shoulder. Something always does, which calms me down.

" Don't worry babe, just think of being at games as extra practices. Besides, it's fun watching you be all bendy" He chuckled in my neck.

I giggled because it tickles when he does that.

The girls showed up not to long after that. Some of them still in their sleeping close but with their duffle's full of clothes to change into.

Lauren made sure to sit next to me as close as possible. Which made Emmett roll his eyes. One day I think they might actually fight for me. Even though it isn't necessary.

We had our meeting and I laughed at the girls and told them to get dressed and ready for the day.

School started in no time, and the first hour classes went by pretty fast. Lunch came around and the try-out girls were pissed because of the text I sent them. But I set them straight. As well as Lauren who made sure to sneer and insult them whenever see saw it fit.

I didn't take that in a count for her other actions. I was glad I didn't have to waste anymore energy on them any longer.

The day passed on with no problems, besides the idiot of a substitute I had in my last hour class who stuttered when he seen me. Then completely stared the enter hour and sum on minutes till school ended. It was super creepy.

Practice went smoothly. Only two arguments on how come Jessica couldn't get her jacket back yet, though she cooled down and pulled her head out of her ass. Of course Lauren kept glaring at Rose and Alice when she thought I wasn't looking.

Besides all of that, it was a good day.

Until I got home, and my manager called me.

" Hello" I said nicely.

I was trying not to laugh at my aunt who just got suckered into getting a make over by Alice. Who kept on being called Alicia by my granny. She took it in stride though and answered anyways, never correcting her.

" I have something for you, and before I begin, I strongly suggest you do it." She said sternly

I looked around the room, and all eyes were on me. I figured I might as well make it fair and put it on speaker phone. I didn't feel like repeating the conversation to my dad or anybody else for that matter.

Kate would translate the conversation, knowing her. She's nosey like Alice.

" Alright hit me with it" I told her after hitting speaker.

" So, a director dropped by the offices and left you with a script. The movie is shooting in a week, and they sort of need a fast answer, so I give you one day to think it through. " She sighed.

She knew I hated it when she dropped sudden projects or jobs on me. It really irritated me and made me struggle with timing things. It old her this was my last year of high school, so if it wasn't a weekend show or something in that range, I didn't want to accept. Of course, I've never actually done a movie before, only cameos and such. But staring in one, made me happy and excited. It could be my last big thing I do before being changed. Leaving behind a good career and ending it in one big grand finale.

I looked up at my family, and seen apprehensive features on all of them, especially the vampire part of my family.

" What is the movie and can you email me details" I asked with a sigh.

" It's called _Burlesque_. The thought they had Christen Aguilera on board but she dropped out last minute. They say that with your background in dancing and singing on the side, you were going to perfect. They wanted to come to you first but remembered your still in high school, and figured it would be a fast no from you. But they are desperate here." She rushed out taking a deep breath at the end.

" Alright, let me talk it over with Daddy and the family, then I'll call you back after school tomorrow. I have things going on my life right now, so this is a tough choice to make. Thanks for calling and don't for get my email with details" I tell her

" Oh and one more thing Bella" She tells me hesitantly.

That makes me sigh, knowing she is going to drop a bomb on me.

" Yes" I ask

She take a deep breath and pauses, which makes me roll me eyes.

" They need you to dye your hair blonde. Uh. Like the color of your fathers. " She says quietly at the end.

I look up horrified at my dad. Sure I think he's good looking, but ME with blonde hair? I'm not too sure I like that mental picture. I've never dyed my hair in my life, and I take pride in it. It's like my baby!

" I'll call you tomorrow" I tell her and hang up.

I look around at my family, mostly daddy and Emmett.

I really want to know what they feel about it, my visiting family are all smiles and nodding their heads as if they were saying yes like we voted or something.

" Well? " I ask looking at my dad, who's about paler than he already naturally is.

" I don't want to be away from you for that long Kitty" He says coming to sit by me.

He's using his nickname for me, ouch. Bringing out the big guns here.

" You could come with me? If I accept the offer." I tell him

" I have work, and you have school Isabella" He says

Now he's using my full name. Wow.

" Look at it this way, it could be a vacation for you, and it could be my last thing I do before the big change. School will come again, you know this. Besides, I could finish at the set, by mail." I whisper

He sighs, knowing I'm right. I've had to school by mail a few times already.

" What about Emmett? What about the others? LA is bright and full of sun. What about them? " He asks in a whisper

" I wont go with out Emmett, we're he is, that's were I am. It hurts to be so far away from him. I don't want to feel empty, being away from him makes me feel empty and my chest hurts. So if he doesn't go, then I don't go. " I tell my father, while staring at Emmett.

He's smiling a small smile, which still makes his dimples show.

I honestly wont go if he wont go. There are ways for him to avoid the sun. We could rent a secluded house, like our house here.

I tell them that, and they all look around at each other.

" Lets talk about it once the others go to sleep. It will be better then. " Daddy tells me as he hugs me.

The others would be my grandparents and aunt and semi- aunt.

I nod and agree, and take Emmett's hand to sit in his lap as he plays his video games. Alice is giving my aunt a makeover by the couch, and Rose is sitting close to Emmett and I as we watch Emmett and Edward Battle it out.

It's quiet until my grandma speaks, in Spanish.

" He loves you. " My grandma says

And I stiffen in Emmett's lap. But move my body so I can see her. Of course, all eyes are looking else were, besides my aunts and grandpa. Even daddy isn't looking, but he understand what she's saying!

" Yes I know, he tells me all the time. It's in his eyes" I answer back in Spanish.

She nods and smiles at the back of Emmett's head. She turns her attention back to me, and looks calculating.

" Do you love him as well?" She asks me.

I can feel myself blush, and I barely ever blush. Talking about love with Grandma is sort of embarrassing. She gets a bit personal sometimes, so It worries me.

I don't answer her right away, and her next question makes me angry.

" You still love that Paul boy? " She asks me softly.

Though I know she means well, I cant help but feel angry. How could I still love him? At least how she's getting at.

" I loved him at some point, but I'm not in love with him. We were together for a long time, you know that. I'll have a small place in my heart for him always. But no I don't love him, not anymore. " I say with teary eyes.

I don't even know why I'm getting emotional. I just cant help it.

" But you love this young man, correct? " She asks again.

I haven't actually told Emmett I love him. I do love him, I cant help but to love him. He's made me see a lot of things, and made me want to be a better person. He never pushed me to do anything, and he waited for when I was ready. I fully gave myself to him that night in Vegas, and I think he knew what they meant. Yet I never actually said it.

" Yes, I do. So much it hurts sometimes. " I whisper to her.

She smiles at me, as well as my aunts, my aunt Irena nodded her approval of Emmett and winked.

I have tears running down my face, and I get out of Emmett's lap. I walk past everybody to the piano. I never felt so exposed in my life. I admitted my love for Emmett to my grandparents, in front of him, in a language he doesn't understand. Yet I cant even tell him to his face.

I don't know how long I sit there, and cry and think to myself. Trying to figure out why I cant say it to him. Fear is the only thing I come up with.

The same fear I have for my father with Esme. Fear of him leaving, and breaking my heart. That's why I cant tell him. Because I don't want to love him and let him have my love, for him to leave me.

Taking a deep breathe, I start playing , letting it come out naturally. I play for a little while, until just saying what's on my mind.

_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_Maybe I'll rewrite my long song if_

_You can replace my fears_

_I need your patience and guidance_

_And all your loving and more_

_When thunder rolls through my life will you be able to weather the storm_

_There is so much I will give you baby if I'd only let myself_

_There's this swell of emotion I feel I must protect_

_What's the point of this armor if it keeps the love away too_

_I'd rather bleed with cause of love then live without any scars_

_Baby can I trust this or do all things end_

_I need to hear that you'd die for me again and again and again_

_So tell me when you look into my eyes can you share all the pain and happy times_

_Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

I paused and kept on playing, I started to cry in the middle of that, and I needed to make this song end with out me crying. I just couldn't help but cry at the thought of Emmett dying for me. The mating pull I felt for him since I left the room lessened and I assumed he was near me, I didn't look up though, in fear of whatever I would see on his face.

So I kept on playing, taking a deep breath again, I managed to pull myself together and look up. Everybody was standing in the room, with tears running down their faces, or in the others cases, the tears that couldn't fall, including my Emmett.

_This is my very first love song, it didn't end in tears_

_I think I rewrote my long song for the rest of my years_

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

I kept playing until I was grabbed from the piano bench, and crushed in Emmett's arms. He held me tightly, almost painfully. And I could feel his body shake with cries that he wouldn't let come out.

He sat me on the piano and held my face in his hands. His eyes searching for something, as I searched his. All his eyes shown was happiness, love, and adoration. The same emotions I always seen in his eyes, for along time now.

Whatever he saw in my eyes, which I can tell you is the same thing in his, made him pull my face to his and kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him as tightly as my human strength would allow me to.

" Tell him you love him" Grandma whispered from her spot in the room.

Her being nosey and demanding me, made me giggle and break the kiss Emmett and I had going on.

I looked over his shoulder, and seen something beautiful.

Grandma was hugging Esme.

I could almost feel my mother all around us, and hear her in my head telling me to let go, and admit it.

So I looked back at Emmett, and smiled at him. Him smiling at me from ear to ear.

" I LOVE YOU" I all but shouted out, causing everybody to laugh at me.

He smiled and hugged me back to his chest

" I love you too. Always" He whispered

I started crying, because I knew he loved me. And I felt sad because I never said it back, but was thankful for this little push.

Before I knew it, my family had to go to sleep. Grandpa got a call from his business and they said he was needed back, and apologized profusely at him for interrupting his vacation time.

He sat me down after his call and told me in a hushed whisper, of course not that it mattered, the vampires could hear him.

" I'm not going to tell her that I like her yet, but until I get her background check! But she really is lovely. " He said smiling at me.

I giggled and slapped is arm playfully and hugged him.

They were leaving in the morning, and I was already tired and ready to go to sleep. But we had something to talk about. The whole moving thing.

Everybody was at down at the dining room table, which looked stupid because they don't even eat there, besides dad and me!

" Are we going, or are we not, I'm sleepy and just want to get some rest" I said right away after sitting down.

I looked at every bodies faces, mainly Alice's. She would give it always. She was starting to see choices I made, not very clear but she could see. And I already wanted to go.

" How about everybody says yes or no to going.' Dad suggested.

I sighed but agreed.

" Esme " Dad asked her.

I turned to her and gave her my pout face! I really, really wanted to go, and maybe she would like it! She could decorate the house and everything! I wouldn't mind, as long as I got choice in my room!

" Yes, I think it would be good for all of us. I support Bella in anything she does" She smiled at me.

It made me want to cry, because I hated her at first, and use to be so mean to her. And she's been nothing but loving and nice! God I'm such a bitch!

" Edward" Daddy said next

He looked at me with is crooked smile, it suited him well.

" I say yes. School wouldn't be a problem. All of us could help her with whatever she needs helping with. " He said with a final nod to his head

" Rosalie" Daddy said to her

" I think it would a great thing for her to do, once last hoorah before she cant be seen for a long time. I wouldn't want to deny her, besides do you know what kind of people we could meet on days that weren't sunny! " She smiled out

I smiled hugely at her, she's freaking awesome.

" Jasper? " Daddy said timidly.

Jasper is really big on keeping low profile. But I knew he liked LA, he once told me in one of our many conversations. He liked hustle and bustle towns and cities.

" I vote yes, she's and Carlisle are giving up their human lives to complete our family, so I don't see a reason to keep her from this last thing" He said and winked at me.

I clapped my hands happily and send him as much happiness and thankfulness I could, hoping he could feel it!

" Alice " my dad sighed out

" heck yeah! Do you know what kind of shopping us girls could do? Abso-freaking-lutly I say yes!" She shouted and bounced with happiness.

I screamed with joy!

" What do you say Emmett" I asked him softly

I wouldn't go if he said no, I wouldn't be with out him. No matter what.

He looked down at me, since I'm quiet smaller than he is.

" I'd follow you to end of earth and back!" He said kissing my lips softly

I sighed and kissed him back, then looking at my dad.

" Daddy? " I asked

Yes, I pull the daddy card a lot, okay? It works the best!

" I guess I could use a break from working, and you have don't schooling through mail. But if you slack off and don't get things done, I will pull you from that movie set, 18 years old or not! " He told me sternly but with a smile on his face.

I ran at him and jumped hugging him kissing his cheeks all over, and thanking him about a million times, I even kissed Esme cheek!

I was that happy.

I said forget it, and called my manger giving her the news. She was happy and excited for me. Besides, this would get her more clients than she already had.

I went to sleep next to Emmett that night, after making love to him!

It was the best sleep I had in a long time.

I saw my grandparents and my aunt off as they drove away before I went to school.

This would be my last week, and I was going to let them know the news my last day of school. Handing over the leader ship role to somebody I knew I could trust.

LA, HERE I COME WITH MY VAMPY FAMILY!

* * *

_**- A/N ;**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	18. Final Day & Poor LA

**[ Bella Pov ]**

This past week has been very emotional for me and for my dad. We're leaving a place where we've been for a very long time. The place where we lost a mother/wife, where we stuck together just the two of us and formed an even strong father/daughter bond between each other. A place where we felt comfortable that became our home, where we knew everybody and everybody knew us. It's been every emotional for the both of us.

I'll admit, I've been a bit on edge over this past week, and been taking my sadness and anger out on everybody. Which isn't very fair or nice, but I honestly do feel regretful for my actions. Usually I wouldn't care, but I know that these new people, these Vampires who held my dad and I together through this ending, made me feel guilty.

My last week of high school, real high school has been stressful to be honest. I've been lying to all of my friends and my dance team. I've been telling them that I'll be away making a movie but saying that I'd be back soon. They believe me, but it hurts because I know I'm lying to them and I'll never see them again. The thing that hurts the most is, that the girls that I am close to, I wont see them again, because by time we are able to come back to Forks, they will be dead.

This is our last day here in Forks, and I've decided to spend my day on the reservation. I even showered and took the vampire smell off of me to make it easier for them. I would miss all of them, even though I'm leaving and I haven't seen them in a while anyways. But I still wanted to say goodbye. I of course will be lying to them to. it's the only way to not have them on our backs and go to great lengths to search for my dad and I.

I finally pulled up to the Clearwater/Swan house. It made me smile thinking of that. The time when Leah, Bridget and I got them both together after that fateful time of Harry's death. I knew they all heard me, because they all came out. The entire wolf back and their imprints came out. Rachal being with them, next to the other imprints.

" What are you doing here " Leah asked me with a confused expression on her face.

I laughed a teary smile, which made her and everybody else look worried. Leah and Bridget came up to me and held my hands.

" I'm moving to LA and today is my last day here. I didn't want to leave with everything how its been. I came to say goodbye and spend a few hours with you guys before having to head home to finish packing." I told Leah and Bridget

" Why are you leaving? " Paul asked me quietly.

I looked up and he flinched thinking I was going to glare at him. I just smiled a small smile and looked to Rachal, who looked to be working on her appearance. I smiled at her to and nodded, which caused her to blush. I may not like her still, but I respect that her soul was meant for Paul and his was ment for her, or else him and I would still be together.

" I'm going there to do a movie. Besides, I think dad and I need a time away from all the bad memories here. Just to be the both of us, and take a break from working after this movie is over with." I said as evenly as I could, so they wouldn't think I was lying.

Which they seemed to believe me, but Jared came out from the group and crossed his arms over his large chest.

" And the vampires? Are they not coming with you? " He asked, I could see Sam and the rest of them nod with question.

I sighed and made myself seem sad, which I knew this was bad to lie to them, but Hey it needed to be done.

" No, Daddy and I decided that it wasn't healthy to be around vampires. We just want to live normally after this movie is done. Turns out Daddy and Esme weren't meant to be together. So they parted ways in understanding. They all moved out yesterday, with the thought that Daddy and I weren't going to leave until next week." I said calmly.

Yes, It sort of annoyed me that he questioned me on that, but I pushed the annoyance away and decided to act calmly and civilly.

We talked out side for a few more minutes, until everybody else went inside, leaving Paul and his imprint alone with me. It was a request, which surprisingly they all granted me the time alone with the two people I grew to hate out of hurt and anger.

Which after talking with Abuela, I no longer felt the anger there anymore, just a small bit of hurt, but I understood what and why everything happened. Even though Paul should have broke up with me before he continued with the imprinting thing.

" I don't want to leave here, angry with the two of you. I just wanted to tell you both that I'm sorry for whatever I've said to you both, and my actions. I didn't understand then, but I understand now. I understand that imprinting helps you find your soul mate faster, and that Paul and I weren't meant to be together. I was hurt because you, Paul should have broke it off with me as Sam did with Leah. I was angry with you Rachal because you and everybody on the reservation knew that him and I were together and you never once thought that maybe he should have broke it off with me, before you two pursued your relationship. I don't like you Rachal still, but I do understand, and I'm sorry." I told her honestly looking her into her eye.

She started crying and she made way to hug me, but I held my hand out to her to let her know I didn't really want that.

I then turned to Paul and took a big breathe, and I could feel my eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall, which I knew would.

" You were my first love, my best friend, and so much more. I just wanted to let you know that, even though we're not soul mates, you will have a place in my heart always. I have been with holding something from you though. The time when you were ignoring me, I was pregnant and trying to tell you that. When I went away to work, I lost the baby. You were going to be a daddy, but my body couldn't take the stress and everything. I'm sorry I lost it. But part of me is glad that I didn't have to have it, because it wouldn't be a great way to raise a baby. A child needs its mother and father, not anything else. I also wanted to tell you I forgive you for what you did to hurt me, even if it wasn't meant that way and I was hurt in the end, I forgive you. I can finally move on with my life, and find love and be happy. " I told him with tears running down my face.

He was crying as well. He let out a sob and I hugged him. I knew he was crying because of everything I said. So I wanted to be there for him for what little time I could be.

Eventually, we made our way inside. I could tell by the looks of the wolves faces they heard everything, but didn't say anything out of respect for me.

We spend the day talking, and going over past memories we all. I got to know the imprints in some small way. I sort of liked them, but didn't bother really caring because I'd be leaving soon. Which okay it sounds bitchy to say, but honestly it's the truth. Why start liking people when I know that they will be dead by time that daddy and I are even allowed back in forks. That could be 50 to possibly 100 years from now. So don't you see why I really don't bother caring?

Soon the imprints and the other wolves left if they didn't live at the Clearwater/Swan house. It was just Leah, Seth, Bridget and I until Charlie and Sue got home. Of course they thought the world was ending when they seen me there. They even asked if Daddy was alive or if something happened to him. I had to tell them while laughing all was well and that this was a goodbye visit. Of course I had to repeat everything I've said already, which didn't bother me. Sue and Charlie are two people you just couldn't become angry or annoyed with them if you weren't their child. They were too likeable at least to me.

My day ended on the reservation with Visiting Paul's house lastly. Saying goodbye for good to his mother was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I loved her like she was my own mother. She was there for me when my mom did die, when Paul and I were just friends at the time. She was a friend as well even though she was older than me. I could sit and have fun with her at the house and have bonding girls nights, and not feel weird.

I spent a lot of time with her, it was near midnight when I left. I cried at least five times, before leaving. I sobbed until I reached my home. The last home I had with my mother. So I of course I cried even harder, which wasn't unheard by the vampires. The only person who came out was Esme.

I think she told everybody else to stay back, I knew she wanted to comfort me, and even though part of me didn't want her to. I knew a lot of me still needed some sort of motherly touch and care. So I let her come out to my car, she of course walked slower than human pace, maybe thinking that was going to lash out at her again. I've done a lot this week.

I let her come to my door and open it for me. She unbuckled me and picked me up as if I were a small child. She held hold of me, and sat into the drivers seat turning off the car. She placed me into her lap and spoke calmly to me.

I felt at ease in her arms, though I imagined being in my own mother's arms, trying to think of her as my real mom for the moment. Probably unfair to her, but all the while I needed to feel that motherly comfort of my mom, and she was willing to give it.

She shushed me and rocked me soothingly, while running her cold fingers through my hair, making me calm down. She continued to do that for I'm not sure how long. But I was grateful.

I eventually let go of pretending she was my real mother, and let her comfort me as herself. Letting myself get a feel of her motherly nature. I calmed down but still sniffled here and there, and held onto her shirt like it was my saving grace.

She smelt nice, her smell calmed me even more. I was grateful for that moment, because even though I've treated her like shit, she's been nothing but kind and nurturing towards me. Even when I've been hateful, she's still pushed to get acceptance from me. I don't know anybody who would actually take that crap and still care.

I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up in Emmett's bed, with him laying next to me holding me. I turned to him, and smiled a small smile. Happy to still be with him, yet sad to let this home go for a long period of time.

I got up and did my daily thing, showering getting dressed, and all of that. I walked down stairs and could smell breakfast being made. I sat down next to my dad and ate in silence. I didn't really have much to say to anybody besides thank you to Esme for making the breakfast, and for last night, which I didn't voice but my eyes said it and she smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I allowed her to.

Dad and I went one last time to Mom's grave to let her know what was going on, and that we would come visit her when we come back, and to let her know we would talk to her in our prayers, and letting her know we hoped she hear us talking to her.

The sun shined over us, as if it were an answer from her, which made daddy and I cry, because we believe in stuff like that. That the sun shining out of no where when we visit her, is her letting us know she understands. Daddy thanked her for allowing him to love again, and kissed her grave and kissed m forehead before waiting for me in the car.

I took a break and laid down on the grass. I rubbed my hands over her grave stone and let my tears come out.

" I love you and I miss you mom. It's going to be hard being away from this place. Away from the home I had with her before you died. I'm going to miss going into the design room and smelling your perfume around the room. Or seeing your last dress you made standing on the fake person waiting to be worn. Or the garden where we would make our beaded necklaces and bracelets or many silly outfits we would wear while playing dress up together." I cried out softly.

I took a moment to remember the first time I wore make up, the day she taught me what everything was and how to put it on. She and I decided to dress up as our favorite old actress or something of the other. She did my hair and make up so I could be the girl from the Wizard of Oz, and she was Marilyn Monroe, she even put a fake beauty mark on her face with an eyeliner pencil.

" Remember when we were Judy Garland and Marilyn Monroe? That was one of my favorite days in all my life so far. You looked like an angel, and I at the time and still do truly believe you were and are one. I'm going to miss you even more then I already do Mommy. I hope that the day I get married, your there in some way, sitting next to Daddy, and Esme. You would have liked her, I believe you brought them two together in some weird way. He really was a mess with out you. I'll come back and see you when I can. I love you Mom. Always" I whispered and kissed her grave stone.

The drive back to the house was quiet. Dad and I didn't need to talk, we left everything at the cemetery, we promised we would leave the sadness behind, and take this trip to LA as one of a new beginning. And in many ways it really was a new beginning for the both of us. The end of sadness and stuff. LA will be the place we finish off our human lives, and have our last human moments, and then leave after everything was finished, and move to some place similar to Forks, to change.

_FIRST DAY IN LA -_

We arrived in LA in Eight in the morning, having taking a flight out last night. It was long and annoying. I couldn't get any sleep what so ever because I had to read and learn the scrip of the movie I'm going to start filming like tomorrow. Okay so I wasn't filiming tomorrow I was going to start working with a coreographer to learn the dances to the movie. I've been excited and nervous at the same time.

One we arrived, we all got our luggage and went to pick up the rental cars. Dad and Esme were going to go straight to the new house and wait for the over night things being shipped to us. The rest of us were getting a new Hummer, something Emmett said was a must. I rolled my eyes and just waited till they brought it to us.

Emmett driving and me in the passenger seat. Edward and Rosalie sitting behind us, and Alice and Jasper behind them. I honestly wasn't looking forward to having Alice sit behind me, she much to happy with all the shopping details she was going over in her head, so I had already assigned seats before anybody could say anything. Emmett had to be the driver though, or else he would have whined like a five year old.

We all drove around getting familiar with streets and the different ways to get to the dance studio that I'll be practicing at for a while, before going to the studio to film the movie. Emmett of course was all excited at all the different things him and the boys could do during their time when I would be working. He seen a paintball game building, and all sorts of other things for him to do. I was already sending a silent prayer out to all of those humans who would be around for that insaneness they would have to witness. The three of them together is horrible, its like eight year olds on crack, that's how bad they are together.

After that I decided to be a team player and allow Alice to take Rosalie and I shopping while the boys went and did their own thing for a few hours. Rosalie and I shared looks of fright at the sight of Alice practically drooling at all the stores she had access to at the moment.

Truth is, I really wasn't upset. Alice hasn't been able to shop in LA in some years now, she's only been able to do the online shopping. That of course isn't the same as going inside personally and trying on all the clothes for yourself and enjoying the smell of the clothes and shoes.

I for one know how it feels to shop for yourself in the many places. I love clothes probably not as much as Alice, but I do. Okay so maybe I am just as bad as Alice, but right now she's more in the mood for clothes than I am at the moment.

I thankfully had the three of us disguised so I wouldn't get noticed, or them for that matter. Vegas had been full of paps. So, I knew LA would be as well, especially after the media getting the final word that I was being the leading female Role next to Cher in the movie Burlesque.

Stepping inside the store with Alice squealing and Rosalie giggling, I smiled and decided to just let the feelings overwhelm me.

Poor LA, it doesn't know what's gonna hit it.

The Cullen's and Masen's are here, and were taking over. Was my final thought before letting my fashion senses take hold of my body and mind.

**A/N-**

_Okay so I finally updated this story, after how long. _

_I've had writers block and really didn't know how to go forth with this chapter. Thankfully it all came out, I didn't even think I just wrote it. So I hope you all loved it!_


	19. Hopes for the future & Crawfish

[ Rose pov ]

Arriving in LA was great. Then we girls all went shopping, which was refreshing until Alice grabbed a sales ladies shirt collar and demanded that she find her a lavender colored blouse that matched perfectly with her black flared work trousers. Yeah, we ended up getting kicked out, even Bella and she's the famous person.

Two days later, there was a picture of Alice sneering at the lady as we were escorted out of the shop with by security, and Bella covering her face with her purse looking like she'd rather die, inside of OK! Magazine. Worst part is that Esme framed the cover and said it was important as our first outing, or something like it. Again Bella looked like she'd rather die then have that on display. The boys especially Carlisle always chuckle when they look at it.

Our time hanging out with Bella was practically over seeing as she had dance rehearsals. On some days she took some of us with her to watch, but all that stopped once Emmett nearly attacked some guy for dancing with her. We tried to tell him he was the assistant choreographer, but he insisted that the guy was some fucker who was trying to cop a feel up his woman's body. Yeah, that didn't end well. Bella's banished the big idiot to the couch at night, not the guest room, the couch. Imagine the amount of laughing we all got in before she glared at us before she threatened to put her foot up our asses.

The house we all moved into is great, it sort of like the Fork's house but slightly bigger and it isn't white on the outside, its like a beige color. There are four floors, each floor has a couple suite along with a guest room. Also, the house doesn't have walls of windows, instead there are large windows spread out. There is also a pool in the back of the house, along with three hot tubs, attached the pool are two huge slides as well. Esme let us kids design the game room. Which turned out to be a huge fight between the six of us. Of course the boys tried to over rule us, but we held strong and demanded we get what we wanted in the game room as well. Alice ended up putting Emmett in a headlock for Bella when he told her that her color choice sucked and was making him feel menstrual.

Emmett was finally relieved of his couch punishment, and was allowed back in the bedroom at night when Bella would sleep. Well if she was even home to sleep in their bed. Since her dance rehearsals were wrapped up, she moved on to the filming part of the movie. So that always sucked for all of us who wanted to be around her more often. She ended up staying in her movie trailer or the hotel room the company paid for her. On those nights, Emmett was with her, in the trailer or the hotel room. Their mating pull that started once he marked her, caused them both to much pain.

The cool thing, was that on days that it wasn't sunny, all of us were allowed to come down to the set and watch Bella work. It was amazing, she was amazing. The funny thing about it is hearing people call her Alice, since that's the character she's playing is named.. Of course our Alice gets a kick out of it as well.

Its weird seeing her acting. The person she plays isn't how she is at all. But I guess that's the point in having a role in a movie. To be able to pretend to be somebody else for a small amount of time. She say's its refreshing and annoying at the same time. I think it would be fun. I wonder if after Bella and Carlisle are changed, if we will be allowed to do more things besides going to school. I really hope so.

Maybe I could do a Broadway play or something fantastic like that. Or open up my own shop, or make my own clothing line with Alice. I mean there are so many human things that human's do , and yet we only limit ourselves to shopping, and going to school. I cant even remember going to a real concert before. I want to do something other than the boring repeating we always do.

Hopefully this change of family, the new additions that is, can help change the roles we all have. I want to branch out and do something different, to be different.

" Come on Rose we have to get ready!" Alice nearly screamed at me.

Tonight is one of Bella's days off, since they aren't filming her at the moment, she's allowed leave to have a free night off. So she decided to invite us to an open mic night. I'm excited because I haven't heard her sing since she played that piece on the piano and sung to Emmett. That moment made me wish I could cry, and be angry that I couldn't.

After her open mic night, we're all going out to diner, well Her and Carlisle are going to be eating, we wont, but still its nice to at least do different stuff like this.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and a nice red blouse with a white tank under it, and decided to wear a pair of simple red flats, which had a rose on the tip of the toes. I bought them when we all went shopping together. I was used to only seeing them in grey and black, but I seen they had one red pair left in my size I just knew I had to get them.

Soon we were all ready, and I sat with Edward in the back seat of Jasper's Charger. I cuddled up next to him and smiled when I felt him kiss my hair. I loved those simple small things he does that makes me feel loved. His smell and smile are one of my favorite things about him. He also makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in world, every woman should have a man that treats them like Edward treats me. I'm thankful that I have him in my life. I'm not sure what would happen if he never pursued me and changed me. I shuddered at the thought of thinking it.

I switched my thoughts back on tonight. I was excited for Bella. I know music is important to her. She told me not to long ago in private that she wants to make an album before she's changed to leave her mark in human history before she's not human anymore. I admired her for that. For going after her dreams. She's pursuing her dream and still pushing forward even after the horrible accident she went through.

I even admired how she stopped wearing the cream that hid her scars. She at first use to be so self conscious about them. I never thought Isabella Cullen would feel sad about her body. Emmett told her they are beautiful and that he wouldn't cover them up because they are apart of who she is.

We finally pulled up to the building where Bella is singing at tonight. It's advertised on the board outside. No wonder it's so full. We were all excited for tonight. Even Esme is acting like Alice, bouncing on her feet and acting jittery.

We went through the back door, as instructed from Bella via Text message. We had our large table reserved up front just for us. Emmett was already sitting down looking excited, as always. It's really is nice seeing him so happy all the time with Bella around him. I'm glad my big oaf of a brother finally found his mate, and my mother found hers.

"You look nice ladies" He complimented us girls with a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

I looked at Edward with a raised eye brow, he just chuckled and shook his head. It was rare that Emmett ever pecked us on the cheek or complimented the three of us, usually its only Esme. And that's when he's in trouble or is planning on getting into trouble. I notice Esme look at him with squinted eyes and then smiled at him and patted his cheek.

" What has you so happy son?" Carlisle asked

I really was grateful to have him in our lives as well as Bella. He's a great dad and has excepted all of us 'kids' as his own. He knows that we are all older than him vampire wise, but in human years we are younger and to be honest and realistic, our minds are still very much in our ages from when we were turned. Teenagers. Yet we all have maturity built on top of that, but deep down we all react on our human ages. So he does get on us when we're arguing over something or have done something bad.

" My girl looks hot tonight and is going to sing. Do I need another reason to be happy Carlie?" Emmett asked with a dimpled grin.

Carlisle frowned at Emmett's nickname for him. He never did like it or become use to it.

" His emotions are making it hard for me to sit still." Jasper commented

Soon a waitress came around taking drink orders, we all ordered something alcoholic. We can get drunk with a large amount of alcohol, but Esme and Carlisle would never allow it.

The lights dimmed and Bella was introduced. The whole place irrupted in cheers, hoots, and hollers. The men all wolf-whistled and so did a few women. That made me shiver and shrink into Edward.

Bella came out on stage looking beautiful. You could tell she didn't get all off the body tint off of her. With our vampire eyes we could see her skin was a few shades lighter for her movie role as Alice. She had on a short black and pink dress that ended mid thigh, with pink heels. And if I'm correct on my observation she looked almost petrified.

" she looks scared" Esme commented

" She's nervous." Jasper said with a nod

"Hello everybody! I'm Bella Cullen, if you didn't know that already. Tonight they let me have the space and time to sing to you all. So, bare with me, I'm a bit nervous, and thank you for coming." She said with a strong voice.

A beat came on, and it sounded a bit country, which had us all a bit taken back. Usually Bella listens to nothing but hip-hop.

"This is a song I wrote dedicated to a certain cowboy I know and his special girl" Bella said and winked at Jasper and Alice which made him chuckle and her giggle and clap happily.

The song was hilarious in some parts. Jasper being a Cowboy Casanova is something that I can see. I think it was well sang and well put together. I couldn't help but laugh when she would wink at him and he looked almost if he could be blushing if he was able.

Bella went through a few more songs, before she ended her night of singing with a song she made for Emmett called Flaws and All. It was seriously emotional for all of us. I could relate because I felt like I was like that with Edward sometimes. The emotional depth of the song really hit home when she actually cried on the stage.

The entire time she sang that song, Emmett looked at her like there was nobody in the room or building but her. Like she was the only person he could see. His eyes turned glassy, with tears, when she started to cry while singing. I felt like I was invading a private moment between the two but it was amazing to see how a human and vampire's relationship could be so deep and intense. Esme hasn't put a mating mark on Carlisle yet, he told her he wanted to be married before she gave him that.

Bella left the stage and told with a whisper to give her a few moments before coming back so we could leave. We did as she wished and waited and then joined her near the back entrance. We all hugged her and told her how beautiful she sounded and looked tonight. Of course those went away when Emmett practically attacked her face.

He held her head in his hands and kissed her deeply. I felt like I would blush if I could. Carlisle actually had been blushing and looked down at his shoe and push non-exsitant dirt with the toe of his shoe. It was funny. Esme and Alice cleared their throats to get the two young love birds to stop before their clothes ended up coming off. Walking in on those two having sex was something you never wanted to see.

When she becomes a vampire, it's clear who's going to still run the show. I walked in on Bella and Emmett having sex before. Bella had Emmett tied up to their bed with handcuffs and leather cuffs. His feet were left undone, his clothes were off and his eyes were blind folded. Bella was riding him with a leather crop in her hand and kept smacking him with it, and he would moan as soon as she hit him as hard as she could with the device.

I ran from the room and hid for hours. Edward found me and read my mind and had the nerve to actually laugh at me for walking in on them. He of course didn't get any for a week for that. I was horrified for seeing that, not to mention for awhile I couldn't look Bella or Emmett in the eyes. Of course they found out that I seen and started picking on me. Bella even smacked me on the bottom with that crop. I burned those jeans that day. No telling where on Emmett it had been.

Esme and Jasper often wonder if she's going to end up being a succubus. The way men react towards her. I know that I have inhuman beauty and was very beautiful in human standards, but Bella's beauty surpasses mine while I was a human. I really do wonder if they are right. Of course Carlisle is praying that when him and Bella are changed, she be changed and have a whatever talent she's been having. Not one of a succubus. I still giggle to this day when I remember Carlisle praying to god at night for a week straight hoping Bella does become some sex magnet. His words, not mine.

We all finally met up at the restaurant that Bella and Carlisle requested to go to for the night. The smell of food already assaulted my nose and I bit back the gag that was trying to force it's way out. Sea food smells extremely worse than other human foods.

The host held us to a private section of the place. It really was beautiful, esme could do better with it, but it was beautiful none the less. Emmett and Jasper decided to make a bet to see who could eat the most crawfish. We all told them they were being idiots and they would feel sorry for it later.

I believe Alice's words were, " Don't you come crying to me Jasper Whitlock Hale when your feeling sick. I will only laugh at you." She said with a scowl on her small face.

Sure enough as Bella and Carlisle ate like normal people, The other two were scarfing down food like wild beasts. Bella even had to stop eating from throwing up at the sight of them. Carlisle seemed to get a real kick out of it and started betting Edward about who would win, they even started cheering. Edward for Jasper and Carlisle for Emmett.

It was a sad sight to see to be perfectly honest with you. Jasper ended up winning, and looked triumphant for about five seconds before his face paled a few shades whiter than normal for a vampire. Emmett looked ready to blow but Esme got to them

"Oh no, You two are going to deal with it until we get home. That's what you get for being stupid" She said with a final tone.

A few moments later we left the restaurant and headed home. Bella and Emmett had Alice drive seeing as Bella wouldn't drive at night, something about worrying she would crash into a tree and as a non vampire yet, she leaves the night driving to one of us. Very wise of her. So I drove them home, while Edward drove home Alice and Jasper, and Esme drove home for her and Carlisle.

Before the cars came to a stop Jasper and Emmett where out of the cars and darting into the woods around the land surrounding the house.

This is the life of a mixed insane family. And I loved everyone of them. Life is going to get even more interesting when our human family members become vampires, and I'm looking forward to it.

**A/N -**

_& There you have it. _

_Any suggestions on what should happen next? Are the vampires going to end up leaving Carlisle and Bella due to an accident. Have the Volturi found out about what's going on since Bella is after all famous?_


	20. It's A Wrap & A Wedding

**[Bella Pov]**

There use to be a time when I was the center of my father's life. All that was before Esme and the others came into the picture. A large part of me is happy, but the rest of me wishes they never came into my life, our life. Is it so bad that I miss my dad?

I admit, that while filming the movie, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands to do other things. But I always make the effort to extend him an invitation to do something together, father and daughter things. Like to the movies, or just going out to dinner since we're the only ones who eat food anyways, I even asked him if he wanted to go to the part for a 'stroll' like we use to do when I was younger. But he never accepts them, he says I should take Emmett, or he has plans with Esme.

God I was accepting of her after a while, and even started getting over the small immature fear that she was taking him from me. Now, I'm starting to regret ever liking her. I know their mate's and all, but what about me? I'm his daughter, his flesh and blood. I told him that I would make time between shooting the movie, for him. But he always his too busy.

I don't even bother to complain about it to Emmett, he would just say I was being silly, and then we would argue. He takes my side most of the time, but usually when I'm complaining about his 'mother' he tends to want to stay out of it. It's not my fault that his 'mother' is knowingly taking my father from me. She's a vampire, she cant forget about anything.

I sighed and let the make up artist finish my make up, since everything else was finished. My head was throbbing because of how tight my hair was. Since I wouldn't allow them to bleach my hair blonde, they decided to do wigs, and extensions. Right now I have corn rows in my hair with sewn in blond hair extensions. I didn't mind the pain of the hair, I sort of welcomed it. It made my thinking process have something else to think about other than my daddy issues.

Today's our last scene of the day, the last and final thing we need to film and then we are finished. We saved the Express song, for last, but other than that, we've filmed different parts of the movie at different times. This last song is one of my favorites, as well as Show Me How You Burlesque which we filmed about a week or so ago. I only hope today we don't have to film it a million times, I'm so ready to have this job finished up and hear the director scream ' THAT'S A WRAP'.

I walked out of the make up trailer passed all the back up dancers whom work for Laurie Anne Gibson. She's fucking awesome, thank god she has talent on her side, because this movie has flowed by smoothly with them in the mix. It's not just about the actors being good, those dancers are a huge part of the movie. I waved to them, and shook some of their hands as I passed.

I wasn't nervous per say, but I was wondering if the family was really here. Well dad said he and Esme had marked plans for the day, so they wont be here, but the others will be. I felt sad and angry for the fact my father wasn't here, to see me finish this movie, and celebrate it. They were all allowed to come and sit in as extra's in the audience, but no.

The crew members were running around shouting in their head pieces about which lighting was where and what maker was marked and what not. I got to my position on the stage, which is sitting on a vanity. Each song starts off in a different way, most of them with me sitting down to start singing. Which is one of my favorite parts of making this movie. I got to sing.

I already went to the recording studio and recorded the songs for the movie that I would be singing, so they could put that part as me singing when the movie was finished. But while filming, I got to sing it, instead of lip sing the damned things. It made filming that much more fun, and less stifling.

Once I was secure in my position, they started checking all the other markers and people to get ready to start the film. I glared my eyes and placed my hand over my eyes to see out in the crowd. I smiled largely and felt excited. Daddy did show up, he was sandwiched between Emmett, and Esme. I guess he saw my smile and he winked at me. I wanted to scream out in happiness but decided against it.

I was so relieved he showed up, now I wouldn't have to be angry at him anymore. Being angry at your own parents sucks, because well, it just does. You give them the silent treatment when really all you want to do is be in their arms and squeeze the life out of them. No matter how old I get, I still love cuddling up to my dad every now and then. It makes me feel safe and warm, still to this day. Not that Cuddling with Emmett didn't feel safe and warm because it does, but he's not my father, and the two of them are most defiantly different people.

I looked back real quick one last time, and thought Emmett's hair looked shorter and lighter, but shrugged and decided it was just the lights messing with my eyes.

* * *

**[ Jasper Pov ]**

You could tell Bella was surprised to see Carlisle in the audience. She thought that he had other things to do but we all knew that he would never miss this. It was way to important to Bella for any of us to miss, most especially him. He came as a surprise, of course, Esme kept scolding him for lying to this daughter, but he just brushed it off saying that she deserved a surprise.

I'm sure she will be surprised, twice, tonight. One because of the nice shiny rock that's resting on Esme's left ring finger, and her ' Monkey Man's ' new hair do. With the Help of Alice and Rosalie, he managed to give himself a new look, thinking Bella would like it. His hair is now short almost down to a fade, with waves, but the kicker, is his hair color. No longer is it a dark almost black brown. It's now a dark blond, a bit darker than my own hair, and Bella is going to be pissed off.

I think she might have noticed it, but then again I don't think she could see that clearly all the way out here with those damn lights being bright in her face.

Her outfit, or lack of outfit, made Emmett extremely happy, while Edward myself and Carlisle blanched. The women thought she looked very lovely, but we didn't, well besides Emmett.

" Are, are those hand prints on her chest and backside?" Carlisle whispered out, leaning forward a bit on the table to get a closer look.

" Yeah, aren't they just so cute, the go well with her outfit. Everything fits perfectly together. Her hair looks magnificent." Alice chirped with glee as she squeezed her arms around me arm.

I certainly for one didn't want to see my sister in something so, scandalous, but it's for a movie. I kept chanting that in my mind, hoping Edward was doing the same thing. Emmett on the other hand was loving it. He even whispered how she got to keep the costums for herself once the movie was finished, which is today.

" Just wait until she see's your hair Emmett, I doubt she will be putting those outfits to good use anytime soon." Rosalie snickered

Emmett looked confused, then ran a hand through his, use to be curls and his eyes got wide and he gulped.

" I thought she would love it. She will love it, right? She has to love it!" He started to panic.

I had to calm his emotions down, and fast. The filming crew was about to start shooting soon, and we didn't need to be the reasons why they had to stop or wait longer to do.

Once he was calm, everything was well.

Soon the lights dimmed and we could hear one of the people shout about something going on ' LIVE ' which I think is Bella's singing. She has a very pretty voice.

" Please, Everybody remain quiet while filming is going on, thank you." One of the directors assistances said then walked off.

True to her word, the lights went off, and a stop light was at the ready to be shined on Bella.

" ACTION" The director hollered with glee. His emotions were excited and his emotions and everybody around them held a small amounts of lust, but mostly excited-ness. I think from watching the performances.

The spot light hit Bella, and it was so weird seeing her as a blond, she truly looked like her father with the wigs and stuff on.

It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outsideWell baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire

Bella's voice rang out all around the very quiet studio set, the music to the song was playing quietly so they had something to work to. But her voice was the loudest thing you could hear, and it was very clear. This is what they were excited about, to hear her singing.

" It's so weird, the wig looks so natural." Edward whispered vampire speed.

We nodded our heads in agreement and let ourselves watch the 'show'.

Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chestIt's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's , sex, ladies no , sex, ladies no regretsBeen holding down for quite some timeAnd finally the moment's rightI love to make the people stareThey know I got that certain savoir faire

" She really does love to have people stare at her, this song was made for her." Rose said and the girls giggled softly.

We watched on, and listened to her strong voice blare out to us and all around the room. She danced and sang at the same time, it was amazing. She looked like she was made to sing and dance, and put on shows, like it was her destiny or some shit.

They went through it twice more, and every time Emmett sat there in almost a drool state. He seriously was a pervert. We were lucky that between each take they didn't let the girls have a break, or else one, Bella would see Emmett's hair and be pissed which would mess up her acting and shit, and two, she wouldn't attempt to kill Esme by seeing that huge rock on her finger.

We all know that she's accepted Esme, but we all know that if she well when she finds out they are engaged, she's going to lose it. So its best that we kept our distance today while she was filming.

They finally called a wrap, and everybody started shouting with happiness, all the dancers swarmed Bella and they all hugged and cried and shouted some more. It was very nice for that moment to feel all of those emotions, nothing but happiness filled all around me.

The family stood back and waited for Bella to get dressed in her trailer and what not. It was weird being here, it almost looked like a real place but the whole Burlesque Club was actually built for the movie, at least this place was, the original place really was on the sunset strip. They filmed there as well, but this is where they did the songs.

Bella finally came flying out of her trailer, dressed in sweat pants and all of her other things in bags, that her security had been carrying for her, to her Company SUV that they provided for her in case she stayed at a hotel the pervious nights.

Smiled over at us for a second, then turned back around to give instructions, then did a double take at Emmett. Her face went from smiling to a big frown. She turned back to her minions telling them to move her things to our cars and set them on their way. She then turned back to our little group whom was waiting for her.

We watched with amusement as she stalked towards Emmett like he was her pray, though he stayed uprooted from where he was at, I knew he wanted to run away.

"Emmett." Bella said sweetly, too sweetly.

We heard him swallow loudly, and clear his throat.

" Yes babe!" He said as happily as he could to hide his fear.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked sweetly again, still the too sweetly tone in her voice was still there.

I wanted to burst out laughing at how this human could scare him, when he's a vampire for fuck sake, and he's bulgingly huge!

"I um, I decided to switch it up for you, I mean girls do that all the time. But I'm a dude, but why cant dude's do the same thing? It's keeping it fresh, something new, something different -" He kept rambling, but was cut off by his woman

" Emmett, don't mess with your hair again or so help me god I will have Jasper and Edward hold you down while I shave it off!" She screeched out, while breathing heavily when she was finished.

Then she turned on her heel and walked away to the cars, with Emmett following right after her trying to explain, but she wasn't even listening.

"One surprise down, two to go" I muttered

Everybody looked at me confused.

" What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked with the most confused look on his face.

I lifted Esme's hand up and showed the ring, and he gasped and smacked himself in the head.

" I forgot to tell her! " He said and jogged away with Esme following him.

The four of us left, decided to take our nice sweet time. It's been a great day, and now it's going to go down hill.

We finally caught up with the others as Carlisle and Esme were speaking with Bella, with Emmett behind her looking frantic. Clearly Carlisle decided now was the right place and time to drop the bomb on his daughter.

We heard him telling her, and the whole time she kept an emotionless face, while he smiled softly and reassuringly to her. She surprised us by hugging him sounding happy, but we could tell it was forced, not to mention the huge death glare she was giving Esme as Bella hugged Carlisle. Of course she smiled 'happily' once they let go. Wow, acting sure is easy for her.

Bella decided to take herself home after that, with Emmett of course with her. Carlisle's face dropped after she left, and he knew as well that she wasn't happy but she was going to pretend to be happy.

" She's not happy for me." He whispered out brokenly

" She's not ready for you to move on completely is all. Give her time." Esme encouraged.

I had to hand it to her, she was doing well with hiding her pain and hurt, but she's always been good at that. I knew she really wanted to cry about it, and what not, but she decided against it.

So much for a happy day. I thought to myself as I climbed into the car with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.

Of course when we got home, Bella and Emmett weren't even there. We all sat around the living room watching movies waiting on them, but of course they never came home. They didn't come home the next day either, or the day after that, we didn't even get a phone call. Carlisle was in a panic and was pacing the living room, when the lovely couple finally came into the house laughing and giggling.

Bella was being carried around on Emmett's back as he held her up by her legs.

"Where the hell have you been. You've been gone days and with out a call!" Carlisle right away started attacking.

Bella slid down from Emmett and once she was settled on her feet she faced Carlisle.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know you weren't going to be too busy to even notice I was gone. I mean any other time your too busy for me when I'm home, or when I call to hang out with you like we use to do, your too busy then as well. " She sneered at him and stomped up to her and Emmett's room

We heard her banging things around, and Emmett went out the door, brought her bags in, and flew up to their room. We could hear him sit down on the bed, as Bella was rifling though things.

"She's packing." Edward said, obviously seeing through Emmett's mind.

Of course the house became a stand still, Carlisle's breath caught in his throat, and then he raced up stairs.

The argued for a good twenty minutes, with him pleading for her to stay and not leave. But she wasn't having it. She was right in her situation but wrong in another. She needs to learn that she cant keep him all to herself now. That Esme is his mate, and she has to share his attention.

She came down stairs with Emmett dutifully following behind her, carrying new bags full of things. In Bella's hand was a picture of her family, Her mother, Carlisle, and her. She stopped in front of Esme and sneered at her.

" You can have this back, you took my father from me, so you must feel very happy. You knew what you were doing. He's all yours now. " She spat and tossed the necklace Esme got her, in her hands.

With that, she left the house yelling for Emmett to hurry up. He looked at us sheepishly kissed Esme's cheek and promised to call, and was out of the door in a flash, then peeling out of the driveway.

Four months went by, Bella and Emmett sometimes were spotted and the media would catch wind of them. They were renting a penthouse apartment down town. Emmett did called when he could, which would be the times he went hunting. He didn't have the calls last too long, he always got choked up and emotion and rushed off the phone.

Carlisle was depressed at first, and Esme felt horrible for him and felt even worse because Bella left and hated her. Carlisle finally started to snap out of it and demanded that they still get married and plan the wedding, because he didn't want to be changed into a vampire with out tying Esme to him in a more permanent way.

Another few months went by, and things were looking up. Bella was still ignoring Carlisle's phone calls, and of course she was ignoring the girls as well because she knew they would side with Esme, and she was right they did in fact think Bella was being childish and needed to let go and allow Carlisle to be happy.

The day before the wedding, Emmett came by, and demanded that Esme got talk to Bella, to knock some sense into her or at least try to explain everything. Because he knew that if Bella wasn't there for her fathers wedding, she would regret it for the rest of her life. So Esme left, and we all waited around worried.

Carlisle of course knew nothing of it. Of course he was glad to see Emmett to get information out of him about how Bella was doing. Since she wasn't speaking to her dad. He cried when Emmett explained that she was sad, and didn't really ever leave the house, and that she was angry at him as well, and that she really did just miss him. He hugged Emmett to him for a second longer that usual and nodded and asked where Esme was.

We told him she had to run somewhere for her wedding dress. Which he wasn't allowed to see, because tonight he will be here with me, Emmett, and Edward. The girls and Esme were going to their own hotel, and then they would see each other at the alter.

The night went on smoothly and I kept Carlisle Calm and we might have got him a little drunk. We skipped the strippers and just chatted as men, and what not. Soon we were all dressed and ready to go to the church.

Carlisle looked paler than he normally is waiting at for Esme to come through the doors. Our girls minus Bella made their way up the Isle, and he looked defeated at the fact that she wasn't here. Well to his knowledge she wasn't here, but we vampires could smell her in the building.

Finally Esme came down the isle and his face lit up and I swear he was crying at the sight of her. She looked like an angel. Truly she did. If she could have been crying she would have.

Carlisle said his vows that he wrote her, that made me even want to cry. Then it came down to Esme. And she let out a breathy laugh.

" I really cant put into words how I feel about you, about how much I love you, and how much you mean to me and how much you changed my life. So today, I decided only one thing could express my love and feelings for you, as well as give you a big of a surprise. I love you -" Esme said softly and made him turn towards the door in which she came out of.

Etta James music for At last came out loud through the church, and Bella came through those doors, looking beautiful, in a brides maids dress. Carlisle made a choking sound, and started crying with no shame. Bella walked down the isle while singing with all she had, crying just as well.

At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh, yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clovers

The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine

At last

After the last not rang out, Bella smiled a large smile at her father, and hugged and kissed him.

" I just want you to be happy. Esme made me see I was wrong. I love you Daddy, now marry your soul mate." Bella whispered in his ear

He listened to his daughter and officially married Esme, his soul mate.

We all went out to celebrate for the night, and we went home, with Bella and Emmett with us.

Esme and Carlisle took off to spend the week away, a small honeymoon before their change.

* * *

**- A/N **

_I know this chapter sucked, but I needed some things left out for my outtakes that are not posted yet, but I have 10 all in Bella and Carlisle's pov's._

_Thanks for reading, this story is almost finished, only two more chapters to go. Then it will be complete._


	21. Pushing Away

_**So it's been a while since I've updated this story[over a year!]. I haven't had the motivation for it, until I sat down and re-read what I wrote. I actually left the story alone because I felt like I wrote it all ugly. But I see where my mistakes were, mostly in spelling or putting the wrong word in certain spots, not to mention I hadn't been using a writing thing with spell check. Go figure. But now I'm ready to continue writing.**_

_**I'm going to let the kids have some fun, and then we will hear from Carlisle and Esme later on, he will be changed soon. And just to let some of you know, who have PM'd me and let me know their distaste for some things, this is MY story and I'm not sorry I've written it the way I have or had things happen the way they have… things are meant to happen as they are.**_

* * *

_**EMMETT POV - FIVE MONTHS LATER ….**_

Esme and Carlisle left after their wedding for their honeymoon, they were going to travel for a month before stationing their selves into a remote area where we had a family property for Carlisle's change. Bella knew this, we all knew this. She was upset that he was getting changed before her and not waiting to do it with her until she was ready. But he told her that he wasn't getting any younger and that he wanted to be changed now that he was married to Esme.

At first I thought Bella was going to blow up at him and demand that he stay and wait for her to be changed, but she didn't. I think everybody nearly let their eyes fall out of their skulls when she reacted calmly and said a private good bye and good luck to her father, and gave Esme a some what warm hug after she threatened her that if she killed her father she would never forgive her.

After Esme and Carlisle left, Bella's entire self changed. Her smiled vanished, well a real one and she forced one. An hour later she had her purse in hand as well as a duffle bag and decided she needed to get to the studio to record. And record she did, amongst other things that kept her busy.

And thus it started, Bella throwing herself into working to hid how she felt. False smiles were seen often, she made herself busy with recording or choreographing dances, interviewing people for different job positions because so far she had been doing everything for herself being her own PA and making her own appointments and setting things up, really she's been avoiding talking about anything concerning her father or being around the others. She'd told Rose and Alice many times she didn't have time to hang out with them and that she would do that later.

Not to mention the phone calls from her father that she barely participated in. She usually mumbled a few sentences and let out a few uh huh's and that's great before she excused herself off the phone tell her father that she was busy and things to do. She avoided any thing to do with Esme whatsoever.

The only person she made sure was around her at all times, was me. Not that I'm complaining because I love being around her and being close to her. But just because She has me around doesn't mean she's really emotionally opening herself up to me. We've barely talked since Carlisle and Esme left. Like really talked, or had a real conversation and it's been killing me. I can feel her emotions through our bond, and she's holding herself back, almost like she's pushing away.

It doesn't help that she's been gone all day and the last time I spoke to her on the phone was mid-morning when she was interviewing people to assist her. Her voice sounded off, clouded with exhaustion and annoyance. If the anger was at me, because I kept asking if she was okay, she didn't admit it, stating that some tool had came in the dance studio and told her he wanted the job because she was hot. She could have been telling the truth, or should be saying it wasn't me to keep from hurting my feelings. I called at least ten times since I came back from hunting with my siblings, and I know it bugs her when people do that.

She also signed on to do an episode of CSI as a special guest. I think she started filming today, either that, or she had a meeting with the director and producer of the show. She had been excited about it, stating that one of the actors was hot. I might have been jealous for a few moments and growled at her but I got over it when she made a comment about sex and lab coats.

Either way I felt like I was losing my mate. There was time spent together, well not together-together, but together as in I was in the vicinity of where she was doing her job or preparing a plan to get a record contract and all the other shit she does. We haven't went on a date, watched a movie at the penthouse together, or anything. I think the only 'quality' time I've gotten with her, like real time, was when she was in bed with me at night sleeping.

Part me wonders if she even realizes what she's doing, not to only herself, but to us, to our siblings. I get her being upset about Carlisle, honestly trust me I do. But for her to push away the people that wish to be there for her, and just be with her, it fucking hurts like a son of a bitch.

I paused my game as the keypad beeped indicating that it was being unlocked, only Bella and I had a key.

She said she didn't want others coming into her home with out being invited. So I knew it was her, she would shit herself and probably pop a few veins in her forehead from anger if anyone else dared to enter with out permission from her. My girl had her moments of throwing a tantrum if she didn't have her way, or have things followed by her ways.

Either way I sighed when I heard her light foot steps being made by her tiny feet clad in her sneakers. I set the controller down, and turned my body towards the entry way between the massive foyer and the living room. Her body seemed to relax once she took sight of me.

Her hair had been braided into what she called cornrows, six to be exact that gave her sort of an arousing edge. Her beautiful bright blue eyes didn't have the normal sparkle in them that they usually had, they looked dim. Her pouty lips were set in a slight frown instead of a mega watt smile I loved. And the bags under her eyes indicated she was beyond exhausted.

" Are we going to talk about this?" I asked her, my voice a mix between concern and slightly gruff from anger and hurt.

She stopped a few feet to the side of the chair I was sitting in, and looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

" About what? What is there to talk about?" She shrugged and sat on the arm of the chair

Her being so close, and sleeping, made me relax a little better, but she still felt so far away. And I'm not speaking about her physical either.

" Are we going to talk about the fact you've been pushing me, and the others away since your dad and Esme left after their wedding? Or the fact that it feels like your not here or near when you right here? You don't smile, not a real one. You wont talk to anybody, or express your feelings you just keep it all bottled up. You don't hang out with Rose or Alice, or Edward and Jasper when they ask if we want to do something as siblings." I stood and shouted at her, causing her to jump and nearly fall off the armrest.

Her eyes welled up and tears leaked down her face. She looked down at her hands in her lap and sniffled, her breathing picked up and she squeezed her hands into fist, banging them together harshly, and I knew it hurt.

" And I feel your hurt and it hurts me you don't come to me, and your hiding in yourself only makes me feel as if I lost my mate, I feel it in here…" I trail off in a whisper touching where my heart rests un-beating, yet it only ever silently beats for her

Pain etched her beautiful tan face and she stood, her hands clenching each other now. She walked closer to me, until only a few inches stood between us. My frame towering over her so much she had to tilt her head back. Her amazing bright blue eyes glistened with wet tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes down the apples of her cheeks only to run off her face.

" I.. I never meant to push you away, to push anybody away really. I was just and still sort of am hurting. I've already lost so much, maybe you guys don't see it that way, but my mom.. And a baby that I would have loved and did love with everything I had and was, and now I feel as if I lost my dad." She gasped out and choked out a sob, " I'm selfish and wish to have him to myself, and I know he loves your mom and their married and everything, but I wanted to be changed with him at my side holding my hand you know? Enter anew life together. I'm so sorry that I've pushed you and the others away, that I've hurt you. I really am sorry." She cries out

We closed the distance from each other together and she placed her tiny hand on my chest, over where my heart lies and then clutches my shirt with her little fist jerking me down to her. I kissed her lips gently and I sighed out in relief at the feel of them to have them touching mine again felt like I could breathe again.

Bella stayed in for the rest of the day, not touching her phones or messing around on her lap top or writing things out for plans and all that other neurotic bullshit she does. She stayed in my arms, literally.

I couldn't let go of her, or put down. I cuddled her small frame in my massive arms and kept my hands on her at all times, hardly taking my lips off her body.

Don't get me wrong, we talked more things out, she even asked if I thought the girl would consider taking jobs from her. I shut her up after that small question even in my mind I knew the girls would be out of their minds with happiness to work with Bella.

We had make up sex, though we new we still needed to fix whatever push she was pulling away from me with. I made sure she knew I loved her and she made me feel loved as well. It never hurts to have her reassure me, and I really needed that shit, no matter how pussy like it makes me sound.

As she started to fall asleep cuddled in my arms, naked, not bothered my our skin difference. She hummed and kissed my chest.

" Would if be selfish of me to ask for three years?" She mumbled pressing herself harder into my body.

I tensed, thinking of what she was meaning.

" Three years for what?" I asked her

" To be human, three more years?" She asked looking up at me with worry in her eyes.

" Shouldn't we talk about this when your rested and when we're not naked, Bella?" I ask her.

She sighs and nods.

" I love you, Emmett. So much." She whispers before she's passed out asleep.

I lightly reach over to the night stand on my side of the bed and get my phone. I send out a text to Jasper to tell the others to come over in the morning. I got a respond back not to far after I sent my message. He agreed and I put my phone carefully back in it's place.

Three years? To stay human?

Part of me didn't want to wait for those three years, but I wouldn't hurt to give them to her, she after all was going to change her life to be with me, forever, for eternity.

What's three years? It couldn't be too bad, to hard, right?

* * *

_**-A/N**_

_**Let me know what ya think. **_

_**No things are just fine between Emmett and Bella… **_

_**Do you think it's wrong for Bella to ask for three more years to stay human, then be changed?**_

_**Do you think Bella is awful for pushing Emmett and the others away?**_

_**Do you think she's selfish for feeling how she does? For she handled Carlisle wanted to be changed right away?**_

_**LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK AND FEEL… just please… if you hate the way this chapter is, don't tell me your gonna stop reading it for whatever reason and that I suck as a writer… b/c that will just annoy the holy crap out of me, and only make you as a rude person a serious twatwaffle! &&& NOBODY LIKES A TWATWAFFLE!**_


	22. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

**Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.**

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

**Once again thank you to everybody! **

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	23. Is This An Intervention

_**The Next Day ; Meeting Between Siblings .**_

_******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FAWIHH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_[ Emmett's Pov ]_

Bella slept on my chest the entire night, never once moving unless I shifted her to wrap her up even though she didn't shiver or seem to be freezing due to the chill of my skin against her warmth. I still felt that I needed to wrap her in a blanket and cover her after adjusting her back in her spot over my body. I loved how she always slept with me like this, or with her clutched to my side wrapping her self around me.

It was comforting, that she didn't flinch away from my hard cold skin. She welcomed it and it seemed to comfort her to sleep in such a way. Not only that, it was just down right adorable to see her wrapped around my body.

I wanted for her to wake up, but she slept deeply, humming here and there, and mumbling my name. Sometimes her eyes would pinch together, and she would whimper out for her daddy. It always made me feel bad for the both of them. She wanted him with her, and even though I knew he wanted to be here with her as well, his life has shifted, to Esme as well. But there was still underlying anger for him inside of me. He seemed oblivious to his daughters feelings, and yet he took her word for it.

You can't always take her word for everything. She's good at burying her feelings when it comes to her father deep down. She wants him happy, and she would rather allow herself to feel pain and hurt than to keep him from what would make him happy, what he wants, which is Esme and to be changed now. I also can't say I'm not angry with my mother, but I want her happy as well, but not at the cost of my mates happiness.

My cell phone vibrated, I knew it was our siblings, I could hear them outside the door all the way upstairs from our room. They where whispering, wondering what was going on, Rose seemed very worried about Bella. We all had been worried about Bella to be honest. Jasper said that the last few times he had seen her, he couldnt feel her emotions again, like the very first time we all had met her. That was another thing that made me feel as if she wasnt really here when we were here, together in the same place. But apparently he was assuring them something must have happened since he could feel the both of our emotions.

I slid Bella off me gently, placing a kiss to her pouty lips and then her forehead. I quietly at vampire speed left the room and opened the front door after disarming it. I stepped away from the door while holding it open for my siblings. Rose and Alice kissed my cheeks as they walked by and my brothers and I exchanged manly hugs in greeting. They sat down in the living room and got their selves comfortable, being quiet of course.

I went ahead into the kitchen, and got Bella her coffee started. She loved espresso and some other shit that smelt strong and it wasnt so bad. It actually had a calming effect when I smelt it wafting through the house. I think it was the only human drink/food that didn't make me want to gag by the smell of it. So I always made sure to start it for her so she didn't have to.

After I had everything set up and ready for her, including a cup and her creamer and sugar out, I went into the living room. I didn't care about my nearly nakedness, they didn't comment or complain and Bella wouldn't either, so I didn't bother going back into our room to put more clothes on. Sitting down in my large leather chair, I looked around the room.

"Is this like an intervention? Are we going to fight, because I don't want to fight." Rose said in a rush

I looked at her with wide eyes and shook my head slowly.

_An intervention, really?_ I wouldn't or didn't even think about that what so ever.

Chuckling, I turned towards my blond sister. "No Rose, this isn't an intervention or a fight. I called you all here because Bella wants to talk to all of you, us, together instead of individually. It's about her change, and what she wants before she changes into one of us." I said to her while looking at everybody else but mostly her.

Rose and Bella had forged this sisterly bond, not like she and Alice haven't but Bella is like the older sister Rose wish she always had, and just finally got. I honestly think it has hurt her worse that Bella had pushed her and the others away like she had. Rose really loved Bella.

"What does she want?" Alice asked looking confused.

"You havent gotten a vision?" I asked confused

She shook her head no, "I havent been able to since before the Esme and Carlisle's wedding." She answered looking put out.

"She will let you know, but want I can tell you is that she doesn't wish for the change right away like Carlisle." I told all of them

Jasper nodded as well as Emmett. Rose looked sad and Alice just smiled and nodded along with the others.

"She's not leaving us, is she?" Rose whispered looking like something was wrong.

"Of course I'm not leaving you guys, ever. You're pretty stuck with me." Bella called out from the stairs railing with half of her body leaning over it to see us better.

"Jesus Bells, get the fuck down from there before you fall and break your neck!" Edward said as he stood up in panic.

Bella giggled, a real giggle since what seemed like forever. Edward's face just went stern and she rolled her eyes and pulled herself up right and started walking down the stairs.

Rose and Alice met her at the bottom and hugged her together, making a Bella sandwich. It was cute.

"Well, good morning to you two too." Bella snorted running her hand through her hair looking confused.

I might have taken the corn rows out of her hair while she slept, I liked running my hands through her hair, not over it. Not to mention those fuckers looked tight as hell and made me wince at the thought of her being in pain because of them. She braids her own hair, and I've seen her yank a that shit so hard I could hear her hair being ripped from her head while she was doing it, even though it didn't seem to faze her.

Edward and Jasper stayed back but both were standing now, waiting and seeing if she would hug them.

"Dont I get a hug from my brothers too?" Bella asked with pout on her lips

Jasper laughed and ran at her picking her up and swinging her around over his head like some ballet dancer does a ballerina. Bella was taken from him by Edward and hugged to his chest tightly as he buried his face in her hair.

"It's good to have you back, sister. I, well we, have been worried." He whispered to her.

He sat her down on her feet just in time for Alice to bring Bella her coffee she put together while Jasper and Edward hugged her.

Bella took a sip and moaned.

"Not even Emmett gets it right, but you...your a coffee saint Aly!" Bella nearly squeeled

Alice giggled and gave her a proud smile and a wink.

"Your all here today because I wanted to tell you I want to wait three years to be changed." Bella said as she walked into the living room.

Everyone else sat down but just looked at her.

"Do we get a say in this?" Rose whispered

Bella looked at Rose and frowned.

"I'll take in your opinion, but can't I make this choice?" Bella asked

"Three years is a long time, for you anyways, for us its nothing... what if when the time comes you decide to wait longer, or that you don't want to be changed at all. What about Emmett? Dont you want to be with all of us forever?" Rose asked as she looked like she were about to cry.

Bella actually had a few tears escape her eyes and she looked down at her hands and sighed.

"It's not that at all. I have every intention of becoming a vampire, because I want it, not just to be with Emmett. I want it because I've allowed myself to fall in love with all of you as my siblings even if I get carried away and keep my feelings inside, and push you a way like I have been. I'm already your sister, I'll be your sister forever Rose. I just wanted time to leave a mark of the human me behind, before I leave the human life I have behind. Not to mention I want to experience things as a human that I have yet to do. Fun things, exciting things. I also want to marry Emmett when the time comes, as a human before I enter my vampire with him and the rest of you guys." Bella said as she looked over the four of their faces

I was stuck in my spot not really hearing much because all that I really heard the loudest was her marrying me.

I would marry her today if she wanted, hell I would marry her everyday for the rest of our lives, if she wanted. I wanted that, to marry her, to make her my wife, human first or vampire first. I really want that, to tie her to me, legally.

"Really!" Both Rose and Alice asked with smiles on their faces.

"Yes." Bella nodded smiling back at them.

"What are a few of the things you want to do before your human life ends? And as for you leaving a mark of the human you behind, you've already started doing so, by modeling and what not." Jasper asked

"She wants to leave behind more than what she's done." Edward said looking at Bella intently. "She wants to put her music and her self out there, for the world to see. To give them something, because not only would her music give them something, it will be giving herself something as well. It would make her happy to do that." Edward told us as he looked at her

"How did you know!" She gasped.

"I read it from your mind. It was choppy but I sort of filled in whatever blanks were left in there." He smirked at her

"Not only that, I figured we all could do it together, you know? I wanted to ask if maybe the girls wanted to take on a job. So they could be around everywhere I go. Alice as my stylist, and Rose as my PA, and maybe Edward and Jasper as body guards?" She asked

"What about me?" I playfully growled at her

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Your so huge, you would be my boyfriend/bodyguard. Hot right?" She asked

"You want me, to be your stylist? Really? I feel so honored you would consider it." Alice said in awe

"You dress great and you know your fashion shit Alice. But this job as my stylist, isn't about your style and me wearing what you think or want me to wear. This is about what I like, what I wear and how I wear it. You will have to be serious and make sure all the clothes I wear are my taste, and people will be calling, they already have asked me to be seen in their clothes or sigh a contract for me to model for them." Bella told her. "  
But it isn't your job to answer for me until you have spoken to me first about it. Nothing gets approval until I approve it, then you can go ahead do whatever you need to do to set it all up." Bella told Alice, and Alice nodded in excitement, trying to keep herself from bouncing everywhere.

"Now Rose, you know at you have to do, don't you?" Bella asked her

Rose nervously nodded her head with bug eyes.

"Of course, a PA, is a Personal Assistant, somebody who handles your business affairs and personal tasks that you, yourself, can not do if your busy." Rose said as she nodded again

Bella smiled and it reached her eyes, causing them to twinkle.

"So will you guys do it? Will you help me?" She asked our siblings.

"Of course, but Jasper and I can't always be there. We uh, we agreed to go help Esme with Carlisle during his first year of the change. I'd go for a little while, then Jasper would go." Edward told her looking sheepish.

She didn't bat an eyelash, she just waved her hand.

"I understand that, it must be hard to handle all that. Its fine with me as long as I get to see you guys too, when ever you can come around. Um, maybe can you take something of mine, to see how he reacts to my smell, because I would like to visit him." She whispered.

I wasnt sure if it was a good idea for her to visit him, not in person not yet.

"That can be arranged, also, maybe you should Skype as well, get use to seeing how different he looks. Maybe talk to him about how you feel, before seeing him." Jasper suggested.

"I feel fine." She shrugged and nobody looked at her like they believed her.

I gave her a look, telling her silently that she shouldnt let this build. She sighed and threw her hands in the air and let them drop.

"Alright fine, but I keep things from him about how I feel so I don't sound like a spoiled child!" She nearly shouts out.

"You are spoiled." Edward tells her pointedly

"Yes, but I don't want him to think I don't want him to be happy! I want him to be happy but I just wish he was happy with Esme, and have me around. I feel like I lost him, I have lost him." She whispered

"You haven't lost your dad, Bella. I'm not trying to be mean here, but you've had him all your life, to share him with your mom, then you had him to yourself. You got use to it just being the two of you, that's hard to not have that any longer. But you will have him, if he can handle your smell, then you can work on getting time to go visit him. Just because he's married to Esme, and is changed, doesn't mean you lost your daddy, Bella. You'll never lose him, not ever." Rose told her

"I can't help how I feel." Bella huffed

"Then you need to talk to your daddy and tell him how you feel. You can't keep telling him everything is fine, even if he knows it is not. It's not healthy for you to go on how you have been, or else your going to blow up like some TNT or some shit. Either that or you need to get some counseling." Jasper told her

We didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. The siblings, Bella and I staying lying around the living room playing board games and watching movies. They were happy that they were spending time with the both of us, and Bella really didnt want to go outside, she just wanted privacy and comfort. She even had Alice dress her up with full range over he closet, but she had to keep in mind what Bella's style was.

Rose even took phone calls from Bella's second cell phone and started in on her new job title. Studio time, interviews both phone and in person, as well as her shooting schedule for CSI, had been done and written put into an electronic tablet. Rose even started backing up the contacts in the cell phone Bella handed over to her and changed all the passwords to her liking, as well as the tablet's passwords.

Alice had been handed over Bella's personal account card for clothes, even though she said a lot of the things she wears will be sent to her for free or for a small fee, because designers would kill to have their clothing seen on her. She also said new designers send out different samples of things for free as well.

Either way minus all the girly shit and talking about whos doing what, which I had to say I tuned out most of it. The day went pretty well, and having Bella inside laughing and talking happily with all of us, cuddled up to me being lazy with our family, was pretty damn awesome.

She even asked me out on a date, of course I said I'd love to. Showing my girl off as I walked around with a proud puffed out chest seemed like a no brainer to me.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FAWIHH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella had a phone meeting with the director of CSI, for when they need her. She starts tomorrow, and she asked if their set stylist could coordinate with Alice for whatever they had for her to wear, he of course agreed. Alice had been called and she was over the moon, to be getting started so quickly, she even asked Bella if it was alright if she went ahead and got some pieces for her to select for up coming events.

Bella was to on X-Factor to perform a song from her movie Burlesque, Alice was in charge of what she was going to wear.

Rosalie already got started on making the correct call backs for things Bella hadn't gotten to yet. scheduling interviews and calling people who were interviewed to inform them that Bella was sorry but their services werent needed. She had taken her job seriously and it made Bella so happy.

With Bella not having to do everything on her own now, she had more free time to relax between dance rehearsals and studio time. So I would have more personal time with her.

I went hunting with my brothers because Bella shooed me out of the house, so she could get our date planned and mapped out. I wasn't surprised that she kicked me out for that, and asked Jasper and Edward to text her letting her know if I followed the rules and didn't try to sneak back around to spy on her.

"She seems to be perking right up." Edward mentioned as sat on the ground after taking down some game.

Down time with my brothers to get away from the insanity that is girly shit, and business shit for Bella, was very welcomed.

"She came home the other day, when I asked her if we were going to talk about it, what was going on, she said everything was fine and asked what did we need to talk about. It was hard to have her lie to me like that, that everything was alright, when she had been feeling so much but not sharing her feelings. Our bond has gotten better, so I could actually feel what she was feeling, and it only caused me to feel her pulling away. It felt like I was losing my mate, literally. I swear, I just wanted to shake the shit out of her when she shut down and denied that there was nothing to talk about." I huffed out while shaking my head ignoring the two growls from my brothers. "I'm even pissed off at Carlisle. I get it, I do. I get both of them. She's had Carlisle to herself since her mother, Tanya, died. But he shouldn't have just thrust Bella alway once Esme came into the picture. He should have kept their plans. Not to mention he didn't exactly go about introducing the fact he had a girlfriend or us the right away. From the moment she stepped foot in Seattle from Miami, she had everything just pushed in her face with out so much as a choice. She shuts up for her father, to allow him to be happy all the while suffering from so many new things." I growled out

"Can I just say brother, that I'm glad you didn't shake her. Because we love that little human just as much as you do. She's our sister, and if you would have shook her I would have hated to maim you or kill you because you hurt her." Jasper said nodding his head with a serious look on his face.

"I agree, about how she came home from Miami. He should have taken a trip to see her, or at least gave her a talk about Esme and us, before coming home. Keeping something like that, and having to adjust so quickly, it wasnt fair. I think her and Esme's relationship would have been better, if we weren't living in the house. If she would have been slowly introduced to all of us and Esme. To give her a better time to adjust or whatever. Also, I agree with Carlisle having should have stuck to his plans with her. Had he stuck with their routines, she wouldn't have felt like she was losing him. But I just hope they can talk, that she allows herself to tell him how she feels. It's not healthy for her to keep going on how she has been." Edward muttered

"Oh, and Jasper, I think Bella would have caused me more pain than the two of you, or you alone." I chuckled.

Both Edward and Jasper laughed agreeing with me. Because human or not, she would have thought of some pretty twisted shit to have done to me. She would have rallied with the girls and the girls would have rallied my brothers. Then Bella would have them fuck me up with her ideas while she barked orders for who to do what to me.

I wouldn't put it past her.

"So your date tonight, when was the last one you went on? She's been pretty busy." Edward said

She had been busy, but thankfully she has help from the girls now. I can't even remember when we had a date last, we didn't go out anywhere she wanted privacy so we ordered in and we rented a movie off Demand. The movie didn't get much attention, we were all over each other.

"Uh, it's been a while." I said looking at them from the side of my eyes.

"Has it been awhile for - never mind I don't want to know that shit." Edward said shaking his head to get whatever images out of his head.

I growled through a laugh. The man was such a prude sometimes.

"Do you think she needs counseling?" Jasper asked

I looked at him, like he was stupid.

"No! She can talk to me." I told him with a scowl on my face.

Before anything could be said Jasper's phone dinged showing he had a new text message. He looked down at it and read the message before looking up at me and smiling an eat shitting grin.

"Well it looks like we better get going." Edward chuckled while shoving me off our spot and took off running.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, PUSSY!" I bellowed after him

Jasper ran past me cackling, so I ran after him. He wasn't as fast as Edward, so I knew I could catch up with him. I tackled him from behind, he wasnt expecting it at all, and kept running after I laughed at him. He looked hilarious running after me with twigs and leaves in his hair.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FAWIHH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When we got back to Bella and My place, the girls were all geared up looking as if they were part of some seal team or special forces unit. I'm talking black outfits, their faces were made up in camo paint, they had combat boots on and two guns strapped to their backs each.

My brother's and I just stood in the walk way with our eyes wide and mouths open. I didn't give a shit how my sister's looked. But Bella looked so fucking bad ass and so damn sexy, I wanted to fuck her with the gear on, to be honest.

"What's this?" I asked as I stepped closer to her.

She beamed up at me, and bounced her feet clasping her hands in front of her.

"Well the three of you have the same outfits, and guns. This is our date, I know it's not alone, but it seemed more fun." She started out excited and looked down as if I would get angry. I tipped her head to look at me using my thumb and pointer finger, and gave her a smile to show I wasnt mad. "I wanted to plan something for you and I, that you would like. So uh, you and I are on a team and its couples against couples, you know? The woods, where you hunt, we spread out and have at it." She said hesitantly.

I wasnt upset or angry at all! I was fucking excited, that she put me in consideration, in what I would like to do. She put the effort in getting the gear, and what looked to be paintball guns, and shit together, for me? Fuck, I didn't know what I wanted more, going on out in the woods to fuck up my brothers, or tie her to our bed and fuck her senseless for being so damn thoughtful.

_Maybe I could do both, dominate in paintball then come home and fuck my girl. definitely both!_

I picked Bella up and let out a huge belly laugh. I twirled her around, kissed her soundly while giving a fist pump and pulled away giving a loud 'whoooa whooo' and lightly smacking that bubble ass of hers.

"FUCK YEAH" I shouted at and took off for the bedroom, my brothers behind me chuckling.

They went to the guest room and changed their shit, while I changed my shit as well. Once I was geared up and lock loaded and ready to go, I stopped to look in the mirror and noticed the two small containers for facial paint. I shrugged and started slapping that shit on, if my baby had it on, then I would have it on as well.

I looked badass, and seriously ready to kick some ass.

"BABY YOUR THE BEST." I shouted as I posed in the mirror for myself.

I could hear her giggles down stairs and blew a kiss to myself before taken off to go hug her to me.

"You really are the best, I know how you are about bugs and shit." I said chuckling.

Bella huffed and pushed me away from me making all of us around her laugh.

"I am not any way about bugs. I'll have you know, that I'm not afraid of them." She said with her nose in the air

Rose snorted this time and Alice giggled.

"She made us buy a shit load of bug off, don't let her fool you." Rose snickered

Bella stuck her tounge out at Rose and winked at Alice while giggling.

"So I don't like bugs, so what! I can't help it, just like Edward is afraid of those flying squirls, and Jasper is afraid of Furbies, Rose with her hate for mice, and Alice is deathly afraid of mothballs." Bella said then turned to me, "And you, you're the worse. What sort of vampire is scared of Elmo?" Bella asked as she laughed loudly leaning against Alice as to not fall.

I growled at her and shot her a playful glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I told her

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FAWIHH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella actually had a duffel bag for each couple, to carry the guns in. She wanted to drive to the spot instead of run on my back, something about her hair or enjoying each other before we opened fire. Either way it was nice to ride with her in our SUV, her shot-gun with me resting my hand on her thigh as I drove.

Once we reached the spot to hide the car between tree's and covering the path we made, we all got out to gather our bags.

"Rules!" Bella shouted out before anybody could take off or start shooting right there next to the car.

I groaned, I didn't want to have to follow any rules, rules always suck!

"Babe, really? Do we gotta have rules?" I whined

She gave me a look and I shut my mouth.

"You have a human with you, so be aware that you can't actually attack me, but with my padding and what not I can be shot and it wont hurt me. Also, we all get time to take off and plan ahead. Once you hear the airhorn go off, then you better hope you find a couple other than yourself, before another couple finds you." She said then nodded.

Our siblings took off with their guns on their backs, and Bella put her finger to her lips.

"Tell me when they're away from hearing distance!" She whispers

I let my hearing go out to scan, I don't hear any thing other than wild life and the wind.

"Your good." I tell her.

She gives me a devious look and pulls out four huge spray cants of something.

"Now isn't the time to hairspray your hair, Bell!" I huff

She leans in and hisses, "It's scentoff! So they can't smell us coming, you jackass!" She glares

My eyes widen, Bella's cheating?

"You're a woman after my own heart, cheating to win!" I kiss her and she giggles.

"Well I never said nobody couldn't throw a curve ball." Bella says

I squeezed her ass and turned her around. I used one can completely on her backside and sides, and then the other making me close her mouth and eyes and hold her breath as I got the front of her. The shit actually worked.

Bella did the same with me, and pulled out an extra can just to make sure. She said something about giant muscles under her breath and I just rolled my eyes. Once we were both sprayed to the point I honestly couldn't smell anything, we took off after hiding the cans.

Bella was clutching tightly to my back with her arms and legs wrapped around me and the guns on her back and one in hand.

"Are you really happy with this?" She whispers as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"It's the best. I cant wait to see what other things you think of us doing." I say as I reach a spot near some thick trees

I tell her to hold on and I launch myself as quietly as I can into the trees, we're hidden away from the siblings with the think leaves and wild branches. I can see anybody coming, but they couldn't see me.

"Ready to get this thing started and shoot us some vamps?" I ask her as I waggle my eye brows.

She nods her head in excitement, and the shine and brightness and twinkle in her eyes as her smiles spreads from ear to ear, made my night.

Best date ever, and I think this gesture of hers has made me fall even more in love with her.

The air horn, where ever that loud ass shit went off from, blared loud and clear.

It didn't matter, me and my mate were ready. I was determined to win this, for her. And of course, so I could brag, that me and my human mate beat their asses.

I cleared my mind, and told Bella to do the same. Alice and Edward wouldn't know what hit them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FAWIHH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_A/N ;_**

**_You guys gotta wait to see what happens during the 'date'. Though, what do you think about her choice of activity? _**

**_Carlisle and Bella's relationship will get better, when? I don't know. We shall see._**

**_Emmett and Bella seem on the right track on becoming doing well and Bella has asked the siblings [ Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward ] to be a part of what she's working towards before turning._**

**_But... will she be turned before or when she's asked and decided... after all, anything can happen._**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_- Cullensbabymama7_**


End file.
